Attraction
by Idgie539
Summary: La sexualité d'Harry est enfin révélée, mais pas de la manière dont il l'aurait souhaité. Beaucoup cherchent à le séduire, mais de qui Harry a-t-il réellement envie ? Venez suivre la vie de nos étudiants préférés ! Différents pairings au départ, mais il s'agira bien d'un HP/DM ! Présence également d'un BZ/SF et autres couples Gryffondors/Serpentards ! Slash ! TRAD de Lunadeath
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ! L'univers Harry Potter vient de la grande J.K. Rowling, et l'histoire originale de Lunadeath, que vous pourrez retrouver en anglais ici : s/2141723/1/Attraction

« Va-t-en, Seamus.

\- Mais, Harry !

\- Pourrais-tu s'il-te-plaît arrêter de me suivre ? cria Harry.

\- Non ! Pas avant que tu me dises la vérité.

\- J'ai dit que ce n'était pas tes affaires, non ?

\- Harry…

\- Ferme-là, Seamus.

\- Harry, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- NON !

\- _S'il-te-plaîîîît_ ?

\- J'ai dit non ! … Seamus ! Lâche ma jambe ! »

Seamus se tenait à la jambe d'Harry avec les deux mains et se faisait traîner sur le sol de pierre. Harry marchait maintenant comme s'il avait une jambe de bois.

« Haaaaaarrryyyyyy ! Supplia Seamus, se fichant totalement du fait que l'avant de sa robe de sorcier était sale et couverte de poussière. Je veux savoir pour une bonne raison, pas pour te harceler ou faire quelque chose du genre ! »

Harry arrêta d'essayer de traîner l'Irlandais sur le sol pour le regarder.

« Seamus, soupira Harry, je ne sais pas d'où te viens une idée aussi absurde…

\- J'ai entendu Ron le dire…

\- Bon, eh bien Ron a tord ! grommela Harry.

Mais je l'ai entendu le dire à Hermione. Ils ne savaient pas que je les entendais… »

Harry se frotta l'arête du nez et jura dans sa barbe.

« Je t'en prie Harry, dis-moi ! S'il-te-plaît ! Je ne le répéterai à personne, je le jure !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu as correctement entendu ce que Ron disait ? »

Seamus battit des paupières de la manière la plus séduisante dont il était capable, mais ça ne sembla pas fonctionner sur Harry, qui continuait à lui lancer des regards noirs.

« Oh, j'ai très bien entendu ce qu'il disait. Mais, Harry, comme le dit l'expression (NDLT : « curiosity is killing the cat » en anglais correspond à « la curiosité est un vilain défaut » en français), je suis un chat, et la curiosité est vraiment en train de me tuer !

\- Si tu étais un chat, alors tu aurais neuf vies, répondit Harry tout en recommençant à traîner Seamus derrière lui. Et ne rien savoir à propos de ma sexualité ne t'en ferait perdre qu'une.

\- HAAAARRRRYYYYYY !

\- Seamus ! grogna Harry tout en essayant de déloger Seamus de sa jambe. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça en ce moment ! Je dois rejoindre Hermione à la bibliothèque pour réviser les Potions, et je ne peux pas me permettre de voir ma moyenne chuter si je veux devenir Auror, donc VA-T'EN !

Harry fit un grand geste avec sa jambe et le bout de sa chaussure vint frapper le torse de Seamus qui laissa alors échapper un cri de douleur et lâcha immédiatement Harry. Il mit ses mains à l'endroit du choc, ses yeux humides se levant vers Harry.

« Je pensais qu'on était amis, Harry ! laissa échapper Seamus d'entre ses lèvres. Je te révélerai mes préférences sexuelles si tu me parles des tiennes.

\- Non.

\- Harry, je te supplie ici même ! insista Seamus, les genoux à terre, en suivant Harry et en agrippant l'arrière de sa robe. Je suis à genoux, je suis à te merci… Je ferai n'importe quoi !

\- Seamus ! Harry se tourna vers lui. Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de mes préférences sexuelles, alors laisse-moi seul ! » Il tira sur sa robe pour qu'elle échappe à la prise de Seamus et se dirigea encore plus rapidement qu'auparavant vers la bibliothèque.

Seamus resta agenouillé sur le sol poussiéreux, sous le choc, alors qu'il regardait Harry se précipiter vers les escaliers. Il allait crier quelque chose à l'autre Gryffondor lorsqu'une idée germa. Il se releva et couru jusqu'à sa salle commune pour trouver Dean.

* * *

Il trouva Ron et Hermione au fond de la bibliothèque, à leur place habituelle. Ron était penché tout près d'Hermione tandis qu'elle lui montrait quelque chose qu'il n'avait sûrement pas compris. Harry savait à quoi Ron jouait, mais il se demandait si Hermione s'en était rendue compte. Sa technique était de demander à Hermione d'expliquer les choses encore mieux et avec plus de détails que nécessaire, et il plaçait son visage aussi proche que possible de celui d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtempère.

Harry fit tomber bruyamment son livre sur la table, faisant sursauter ses amis sous la surprise. Il grogna et se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Hermione.

\- Seamus, soupira Harry. Il sortit son devoir, une plume et de l'encre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? demanda Ron. Encore en train de t'embêter pour savoir quand aura lieu le prochain entraînement de Quidditch ? Depuis qu'on l'a intégré dans l'équipe au début de l'année, il n'a rien fait d'autre que de nous faire…

\- Non, ça ne concernait pas le Quidditch. Harry leva les yeux de son parchemin et regarda autour d'eux. Ils vous a tous les deux entendu parler de moi. »

Hermione et Ron avaient la même expression choquée sur le visage.

« Quand ? demanda Ron.

\- Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée je suppose, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, tentant de paraître indifférent à l'idée que ses amis parlaient de lui quand il n'était pas là. Il m'a dit qu'ils vous avait entendus parler de ma sexualité. »

Hermione paraissait scandalisée à l'idée de Seamus les espionnant, et Ron semblait être sur le point d'envoyer son poing faire un trou dans le mur.

« Pourquoi cette petite…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? » interrompit Hermione.

Harry baissa les yeux sur son parchemin et son livre de Potions.

« Rien. »

* * *

« Dean ! Dean ! Seamus rentra en trombe dans le dortoir des garçons et s'arrêta dans un dérapage lorsqu'il aperçut son ami métis sur son lit, en train de montrer un de ses dessins à Neville.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Seamus ? »

Seamus sembla avoir un peu de mal à dire ce qu'il avait à dire alors que Neville était là. Son regard passa de Dean à Neville, puis il finit par se décider.

« Harry est gay. »

La mâchoire de Dean se décrocha et il regarda son ami avec une expression incrédule alors que Neville couina et faillit tomber du lit.

« Gay ? répéta Dean, pas certain de pouvoir le croire.

\- Oui. Harry Potter, Le Garçon Qui A Survécu, est gay.

\- Gay ? Réitéra Neville qui venait tout juste de se remettre du choc.

\- Oui ! S'écria Seamus, faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. J'ai entendu Ron et Hermione le dire !

\- Impossible, dit Neville. Harry ne peut pas être gay !

\- Eh bien, j'ai tenté de faire dire à Harry si c'était la vérité, mais il n'a pas voulu en parler. Vous pensez vraiment que s'il n'était pas gay, il ne l'aurait pas dit directement ?

\- Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas en parler parce que tu étais vraiment embarrassant et que tu n'avais aucun tact, proposa Dean.

\- Bon, vous savez ce que ça veut dire si j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dean soupira et se frotta l'arête du nez. « Seamus, ne fais pas ça. »

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que… parce que ce n'est pas gentil.

\- Et le fait qu'il ne me parle pas de ses préférences l'est peut-être ? se vexa Seamus.

\- Ce sont ses affaires, Seamus !

\- Ah, mais ça devient les miennes s'il ne partage pas son secret avec un ami proche et un camarade de dortoir ! »

Dean leva un sourcil.

« Tu es devenu dingue, Seamus.

\- Et tu sais pourquoi je suis devenu dingue ? s'exclama Seamus avec un geste théâtral. C'est parce que J'ai. Besoin. D'un. Peu. De. Sexe !

\- Seamus ! Couina Neville alors qu'il tombait vraiment du lit cette fois. »

Dean n'était pas vraiment choqué par le franc-parler de son ami, et resta silencieux quelques instants.

« Et si Harry ne t'apprécie pas de cette manière ? »

Seamus ajouta, comme s'il n'avait pas écouté : « C'est décidé alors, sourit-il. Je vais attraper Le Charmant Sorcier Qui Est Gay ! »

* * *

Le charmant sorcier dont il était question se dirigeait vers le hall après une nouvelle session de révisions intenses avec Ron et Hermione. Ses deux amis l'avait laissé partir de son côté, car Hermione voulait montrer quelque chose à Ron dans les cuisines. Ron, bien entendu, marmonna et sembla agacé d'être traîné à quelque chose concernant la S.A.L.E, mais Harry remarqua qu'il était également plutôt anxieux. Harry sentait que quelque chose se cachait derrière tout ça.

Bien sûr, c'était frustrant de savoir que vos amis vous cachaient des choses, mais Harry se doutait qu'il savait de quoi il en retournait. Il marcha jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor, espérant pouvoir se relaxer devant le feu de cheminée et avoir le temps de réfléchir. Les ASPIC n'étaient plus très loin il avait étudier encore plus dur que d'habitude, en particulier en Potions, et maintenant il espérait pouvoir mettre son cerveau en pause avant d'aller se coucher. Être un peu reposé lui permettait de mieux gérer l'occlumancie le soir.

La salle commune n'était pas aussi déserte qu'Harry l'avait espéré. Au moment où il entra, de nombreuses paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, mais les regards n'étaient pas les même que d'habitude. La plupart étaient calculateurs... et certains autres étaient même confus. Harry était lui aussi confus.

« Hey, hum... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry tout en espérant que sa voix ne trahissait pas son anxiété.

\- Oh, rien, lui répondit Dean. Rien de nouveau.

\- Oh, » répliqua Harry. Il ne savait s'il devait croire son camarade ou non. Tous le fixaient toujours d'une manière étrange.

Mais, tentant de ne pas trop se préoccuper d'eux, Harry décida de s'installer à sa place habituelle (qui était libre pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas...) et de lire un peu le manuel de DCFM qu'il venait de sortir.

Il fit de son mieux pour oublier la sensation de se sentir observer, mais ne put s'en détacher. Après avoir lu le même phrase une bonne dizaine de fois, Harry décida d'abandonner sa lecture et, lorsqu'il releva les yeux de son livre, il trouva Seamus, Dean et Colin Creevey en train de le fixer depuis un autre canapé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Harry.

\- Oh, non ! Non, tout va bien, répondit Seamus comme s'il venait d'être sorti de ses pensées. Tout va très bien, Harry.

\- Continue de lire, » ajouta Colin en souriant, alors qu'il tenait son appareil photo comme s'il hésiter à prendre une photo.

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent alors que son regard passait de l'un à l'autre, puis arrêta sa mimique car il savait qu'ils ne lui diraient rien. Harry recommença sa lecture.

Cinq minutes passèrent, et Harry se sentait de plus en plus gêné par les regards dont il était l'objet et par la communication silencieuse de ses trois camarades.

« Écoutez, annonça-t-il, posant son livre. Pourquoi ne me diriez-vous pas simplement ce qu'il se passe ? Votre petit jeu commence à m'agacer. »

Dean mordit sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il regardait Seamus. Seamus jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Dean, puis à Colin. Celui-ci regardait toujours Harry, attendant toujours le meilleur moment pour prendre un cliché. Seamus revint à Harry avec quelque chose de machiavélique dans le regard, d'après Harry.

« Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end, déclara Seamus.

\- Hum, oui. Donc ? répliqua Harry.

\- Donc, je me demandais si… Seamus se leva du canapé sur lequel il était assis pour aller s'installer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Harry et placer un bras sur le dossier. Il sourit à Harry, qui le regardait avec confusion et le vague sentiment d'un désastre imminent. Harry, tu voudrais y aller avec moi ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, encore plus confus.

« Aller où avec toi ? »

Seamus sourit, tentant du mieux possible de contenir son rire, puis se baissa pour se rapprocher du visage d'Harry.

« Sortir avec moi… comme pour un rendez-vous. Toi et moi... ensemble... à Pré-au-Lard. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et déglutit nerveusement.

« S'il-te-plaît ? ajouta Seamus, comme si ça pouvait aider.

\- Je... Harry ouvrit puis referma la bouche plusieurs fois, je... je ne sais pas quoi dire...

\- Dis oui ! s'enthousiasma Seamus

\- Oh, sincèrement, Seamus ! Soupira Dean. Lasse Harry décider de ce qu'il veut faire. »

Seamus battit des paupières, et Harry se demanda s'il le faisait pour le flatter ou pour paraître plus mignon.

Il s'abaissa encore plus vers Harry et lui caressa d'un doigt l'arête du nez. Harry cligna des yeux et croisa son regard en rougissant. Alors que le doigt de Seamus atteignait la lèvre supérieure d'Harry, Colin prit rapidement une photo.

« Colin ! Hurla Harry.

\- Désolé, Harry, répondit Colin, je ne pouvais pas résister. C'était trop mignon pour ne pas en garder un souvenir. »

Harry devint cramoisi. « Ce n'était PAS mignon ! Il chassa le doigt de Seamus de son visage. Seamus, arrête ça ! Laisse-moi réfléchir, tu veux ? Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu penses que je pourrais sortir avec toi. Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mes préférences sexuelles.

\- Eh bien, j'ai déduit que, puisque tu as semblé réticent à me dire si tu étais hétéro ou pas, ce que j'ai entendu de Ron et d'Hermione était vrai.

\- Ouais, et si j'avais insisté sur le fait que je n'étais pas gay, tu aurais pensé que je tentais de nier ! souffla Harry.

\- Oh, s'étonna Seamus, je n'y avais pas pensé sous cet angle.

\- Précisément. Donc, ne tiens pas trop à ce que j'accepte le rendez-vous. J'ai beaucoup trop de choses à faire en ce moment... Je dois réviser pour les examens, m'entraîner pour le Quidditch et...

\- En parlant de ça, Harry... quand aura lieu notre prochain entraînement ? »

Harry faillit se tirer les cheveux d'agacement.

« Je ne sais pas ! » cria Harry. Il bondit de son fauteuil et s'enfuit vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

« Bien joué Seamus, intervint Dean.

\- La ferme. »


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 ! L'histoire n'est toujours pas à moi, je ne fait que la traduire !

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, je me rends compte à quel point ça motive ! Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine, j'espère que je pourrai tenir ce rythme ^^

Pour information, l'auteur a beaucoup hésité entre plusieurs couples durant l'écriture de l'histoire, donc le couple Harry/Drago ne va pas se faire tout de suite ! J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même l'histoire, même s'il va falloir être patient ! ^^

En attendant bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

Chapitre 2

« Je suis dégoûté. Je suis dégoûté et choqué. Je suis dégoûté, choqué _et _vexé ! Je suis dégoûté, choqué, vexé _et_...

\- Ferme-là Warrington, j'ai compris, l'arrêta Drago d'un ton méprisant.

\- Mais comment Potter a bien pu être le Vif encore une fois ? » Demanda Miles Bletchley, leur gardien. Il était en train de se changer lentement avec une nonchalance feinte. La plupart des autres joueurs était déjà sous les douches.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Bletchley, prêt à se précipiter sur lui pour l'étrangler, mais Warrington fut plus rapide et donna un coup sur la tête de Bletchley.

« Arrête un peu, Miles. Je ne veux rien entendre à propos des si-merveilleux talents d'attrapeur de Potter ! Bon sang, si seulement Potter était un Serpentard, on remporterait toujours les matchs et on célébrerait victoire sur victoire ! Mais non ! Il jeta un regard mauvais à Drago, et ajouta : on est coincé avec le fils à papa plein de frics ! »

Drago serra les poings : « La ferme, Warrington ! Si tu crois pouvoir attraper le Vif mieux que moi, vas-y, essaye, ne te gêne pas !

Ah oui ? Peut-être que je vais juste nous chercher un nouveau et un meilleur attrapeur. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Malefoy ?

Fais ça, Warrington, et tu t'en mordras les doigts... »

A peine quelques centimètres les séparaient : c'est ainsi que Blaise et deux autres coéquipiers les trouvèrent en sortant des douches, les poings serrés et se regardant les yeux dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Goyle. Heureusement, il portait une serviette autour de la taille. Blaise, de son côté, avait passé sa serviette sur les épaules et tenait les deux extrémités dans ses mains. C'était tout ce qu'il portait.

Miles soupira et montra d'un geste les deux garçons sur le point de s'étrangler mutuellement. « Ils se battent, encore.

\- Écoutez, les gars, qui en a quelque chose à faire qu'on ait perdu ? Fit remarquer Blaise. Il était la dernière recrue de l'équipe, et il se révélait en être une bonne aux vues de ses qualités de poursuiveur. Il avait marqué 40 points durant le match, plus que les autres poursuiveurs.

\- Qui en a quelque chose à faire ? gronda Warrington, tournant son regard meurtrier vers Blaise. Tu as perdu la tête, Zabini ? Ça fait des années qu'on ne les a pas battus, même une seule fois... nous n'avons pas remporté la Coupe de Quidditch depuis quatre ans, et tu dis q_ui en a quelque chose à faire ? »_

Blaise haussa les épaules : « C'est juste un jeu. Il frotta avec précaution son torse avec un bout de la serviette. Mes tétons sont douloureux...

\- C'EST JUSTE UN JEU ? cria Warrington. Il fit quelques pas vers Blaise, les yeux lançant des éclairs, les mains agitées de l'envie d'en découdre, et les dents serrées...

\- Cligne des yeux, sinon ils risquent de rester bloqués, plaisanta Blaise tout en se reculant et en ouvrant les bras dans un signe d'apaisement.

\- Écoute, peu importe maintenant. C'est fait et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, calma Bletchley

\- Malheureusement, Bletchley a raison », soupira Drago.

Warrington était toujours agité, souhaitant désespérément se précipiter vers Blaise pour lui refaire le portrait. Blaise plaça la serviette sur ses cheveux noirs humides et se mit à les sécher.

« On fera mieux la prochaine fois », dit Blaise.

Warrington grogna et se retourna pour frapper de son poing les casiers. Les autres sursautèrent au bruit qu'avait fait la main en rencontrant le métal. Warrington partit en coup de vent, Blaise laissa échapper un lourd soupir.

« Blimey... quelqu'un a besoin de s'envoyer en l'air. »

* * *

« Bien joué, Harry ! S'exclama Jack Sloper en donnant une tape dans le dos de Harry.

\- Il a raison, c'était une excellent prise, répliqua Andrew Kirke avec un grand sourire, la tête de Malefoy valait tout l'or du monde !

\- Merci, les gars, rougit Harry.

\- Allez, on se bouge ! Laissez-lui un peu d'air ! Ron passa son bras sur les épaules d'Harry, l'emmenant loin de la foule et près des douches. C'était vraiment une très belle prise Harry. Ca mérite bien une fête ! Allons boire quelques Bièraubeurres à Pré-au-Lard.

\- On a toujours des devoirs à faire, soupira Harry.

\- Oh, eh bien... on le fera ce week-end alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ou alors... Ron sourit d'un air taquin, peut-être que tu as déjà un rendez-vous chaud ? » continua-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Harry redressa la tête et leva un sourcil. « Un rendez-vous ? Avec qui ? »

Ron montra de la tête la foule de joueurs en train de rire et de pousser des cris de joie suite à leur victoire contre les Serpentards. Au milieu se trouvait Seamus, faisant de grands gestes. Il regarda alors dans leur direction et fit un sourire éclatant à Harry. Harry retourna son regard vers Ron, qui remuait les sourcils de manière suggestive.

« Non, je n'ai pas de... de _rendez-vous_, grogna Harry. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'en accepterais un avec quelqu'un comme Seamus ? »

Ron haussa les épaules : « Eh bien.. . Tu semblais avoir pas mal rougi lorsqu'il s'est enroulé autour de toi pour te caresser les lèvres. Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas intéressé ?

\- Non ! répondit Harry un peu trop fort. Il baissa la voix et ajouta : Non, je ne suis pas intéressé.

\- Tu as quelqu'un d'autre en tête, c'est ça ? » chercha à savoir Ron en poussant légèrement Harry de son épaule. Harry regarda son meilleur ami, et Ron sut juste à ce regard qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer d'Harry pour le moment. Il soupira, s'avouant vaincu, et dit : « D'accord. Fais comme ça te chante, mon pote... mais je n'ai pas fini de t'embêter avec ça. Tu sais que je veux te voir heureux, non ? »

Harry leva un sourcil en répondant : « Et être avec Seamus me rendrait heureux ?

\- Tu marques un point, mon pote, » répondit Ron en regardant Seamus qui était monté sur un banc et tentait de reproduire un mouvement qui lui avait permis de marquer un but difficile durant le match. A ce moment-là, il fit un cercle avec ses bras et faillit tomber du banc, mais Jack Sloper le retint de justesse.

« Je vais prendre une douche, annonça Harry, contournant Ron.

Ron allait ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa au dernier moment et prit deux serviettes à la place. « J'arrive. »

* * *

« Devine qui est le gamin avec le plus de chance de devenir un beau gosse ? demanda Pansy à Millicent, l'une de ses meilleures amies.

\- Euh... En quelle année ?

\- Peu importe. N'importe quelle année ! »

Millicent croisa ses bras imposants sur son large buste et réfléchit. Une minute passa, et elle haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

\- Oh, allez Millie ! soupira Pansy. N'as-tu vraiment aucune hormone sexuelle en toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Graham Pritchard ?

\- Il est trop mince. »

Pansy roula des yeux. « Tu aimes seulement les hommes avec un peu plus de forme.

\- Et qui au juste voudrais-tu que j'apprécie ?

\- Pourquoi pas Stewart Ackerley ?

\- Mmm... non.

\- Non ? Mais il est trop chou !

\- C'est aussi un Serdaigle.

\- Et alors ? Quel est le problème ? Il m'est arrivé de sortir avec quelques Serdaigles. Réfléchis-y. Le savoir c'est le pouvoir, tu sais. »

Millicent secoua la tête, et Pansy soupira. « Bien ! continua-t-elle. Et pourquoi pas Kevin Whitby ?

\- Trop capricieux.

\- Owen Cauldwell ?

\- Trop défoncé. »

Pansy lorgna vers Millicent avec un regard sournois : « Dennis Creevey ? »

Millicent grimaça. « Je le déteste, Pansy !

\- Désolée, sourit Pansy. »

Daphné Greengrass entra dans le dortoir des filles avec un air agacé. Pansy et Millicent échangèrent un regard, puis se tournèrent vers leur camarade.

« Un problème, Daphné ? » demanda Pansy.

Daphné lança ses livres sur son lit puis s'assit au niveau de la tête de lit, la tête dans les mains.

« Euh... Daphné ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! » grogna-t-elle.

Pansy cligna des yeux, quelque peu blessée, et Millicent jeta un coup d'oeil à l'autre fille.

« Ne déverse pas ta colère contre Pansy, gronda Millicent. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, alors boude en silence. »

Après quelques instants de silence, Daphné finit par parler.

« Est-ce que vous savez ce que cet idiot de Finnigan a fait ? Vous savez ?

\- Non, on ne sait pas, répondit Millicent.

\- Il... s'étouffa Daphné. Elle détourna la tête et continua : eh bien, depuis que les Gryffondors nous ont battus au match de Quidditch, Seamus a été un connard fini avec tous les Serpentards qu'il a croisé ! Je n'en ai rien à faire du Quidditch mais il me traite quand même comme si j'étais sa rivale !

\- Qu'a fait cette racaille de sang-mêlé ? »

Daphné frissonna mais continua : « Il... Il marchait près de la bibliothèque comme si le lieu lui appartenait et flirtait avec presque toutes les personnes qu'il croisait, et quand on s'est croisé... elle renifla.

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? la pressa Pansy. »

Daphné s'essuya les yeux et dit : « Il.. il m'a traité de salope de placard ! »

Millicent et Pansy froncèrent les sourcils.

« C'est totalement faux ! vociféra Pansy.

\- Allons lui donner une bonne leçon ! déclara Millicent.

* * *

« Est-ce que c'est... un métamorphomage ?

\- Non.

\- … Un légilimens ?

\- Non.

\- Mmm... peut-être un joueur de Quidditch ?

\- Non.

Hermione soupira pour la septième fois et jeta un coup d'oeil à ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron se frottait le menton avec sa plume alors qu'il réfléchissait, son esprit se concentrant à la fois sur ses devoirs et sur le jeu stupide auquel il était en train de jouer avec Harry. Harry, lui, feuilletait son livre _Les animaux fantastiques, et où les trouver_.

« C'est une créature cette fois, hein ? Demanda Ron.

Oui, » répondit Harry.

Ron soupira. « D'accord... est-ce que c'est un... Focifère ?

\- Non.

\- Une licorne ?

\- Non.

\- Dragon ?

\- Mmm hum.

\- Une sirène ?

\- Non. »

Ron se passa les mains sur le visage et regarda son devoir à moitié terminé.

« Est-ce que vous allez arrêter ce jeu puéril ? demanda Hermione. Vous me déconcentrez.

\- Est-ce que c'est quelque chose contre lequel tu t'es déjà battu ? » demanda Ron à Harry, ignorant de manière évidente Hermione.

Harry mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pendant un instant, puis répondit : « Non.

\- Zut ! Mmm... Un crabe de feu ?

\- Non.

\- Un yéti ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce que vous allez la fermer tous les deux ? souffla Hermione.

\- Je sais ! Une banshee !

\- Belle tentative, mais non. »

Ron soupira. « J'abandonne, Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Harry sourit : « Une acromentule. »

Ron se renfrogna : « Mais... tu en as combattu une dans la Forêt Interdite !

\- Non, répondit Harry, souriant maintenant plus largement. Je ne me suis jamais battu avec. Je lui ai juste parlé. Je me suis défendu contre les petites seulement. »

Ron croisa les bras et s'assit plus confortablement sur le canapé où il était installé dans un soupir. « Enfoiré de rusé. »

Harry ricana.

« D'accord, est-ce qu'on peut travailler un peu maintenant ? grogna Hermione.

\- Désolé Hermione. Répondit Harry. Il échangea un sourire avec Ron, puis ils retournèrent tous deux à leur travail.

\- Ce sera mon tour quand on aura terminé nos devoirs, murmura Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tout le monde, voici le chapitre 3 d'Attraction ! J'ai eu du temps aujourd'hui, alors je vous ai traduit un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Petite pensée à brigitte26 : Seamus va se faire avoir par les filles Serpentard ! ^^

Encore merci pour vos reviews, merci de suivre la fic,… ça fait vraiment plaisir !

L'histoire ne m'appartient toujours pas, elle a été écrite par LunaDeath, et l'univers Harry Potter appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling !

Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine !

Chapitre 3

« M. Potter ! cria le professeur McGonagall, tapant la table d'Harry de sa baguette. Je vous ferai savoir qu'on ne peut pas dormir en cours. »

Harry, encore à moitié endormi, releva la tête du creux de son bras avec un air ébahi et dit : « Je pourrais si vous parliez un peu moins fort.

\- M. Potter, s'indigna McGonagall. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Maintenant, réveillez-vous et concentrez-vous ! Ce sera au programme de vos ASPIC ! »

Comprenant finalement où il était et ce qu'il était en train de dire, Harry se redressa immédiatement en position assise et tenta de se concentrer sur son professeur. Puis, il réalisa que la vision qu'il avait d'elle était encore floue car ses lunettes étaient placées de travers sur son nez. Harry les replaça correctement, et regarda d'un air penaud McGonagall.

« Désolé professeur, dit-il. Hermione leva les yeux de son travail et lui lança un regard préoccupé. Ron aussi semblait inquiet, mais il avait également les yeux un peu rouges.

\- Bien, où en étions-nous avant que M. Potter n'interrompe le cours ? »

Seamus, incapable de garder la bouche fermée, intervint : « En réalité, c'est vous qui avez interrompu le cours, professeur. Harry dormait tranquillement. »

McGonagall semblait ne pas être d'humeur pour des remarques de ce genre ce jour-là.

« Retenue, M. Finnigan ! »

Seamus fit la moue, se tassant sur sa chaise. Dean lui lança un regard qui signifiait : « Tu ne pouvais pas te taire, n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

Lorsque le cours prit fin, Harry se faisait sermonner, comme cela arrivait souvent, par Hermione parce qu'il s'était endormi en cours. Il lui prêtait à peine attention lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

« Ne laisse pas McGonagall t'embêter, Harry.

\- Merci, Seamus. Répondit Harry sans lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Tu n'étais pas obligé de prendre parti comme tu l'as fait pour moi, tu n'aurais pas eu de retenue comme ça.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, sourit Seamus de toutes ses dents. J'ai l'habitude de recevoir des retenues parce que je dis ce que je pense. Je trouve juste que ce n'était pas juste d'enlever tant de points juste parce que tu t'es endormi en cours. Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans les fesses du professeur aujourd'hui !

\- Seamus ! Ne parle pas de cette manière d'un professeur ! s'indigna Hermione.

\- C'est pourtant vrai ! Répliqua Seamus, se défendant. Elle est vraiment énervée ces derniers temps.

\- Tout le monde l'est, dit Hermione. Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?

\- Oh, j'ai remarqué... Je n'aime seulement pas trop en parler. Mais je sais _ce dont _j'ai envie de parler. » annonça-t-il en agitant ses sourcils de manière suggestive vers Harry.

Harry roula des yeux et soupira : « Tu n'as toujours pas abandonné alors ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Sourit Seamus. Pourquoi abandonnerais-je l'idée de sortir avec une si belle prise ? - Est-ce que tu imagines à quel point les gens vont être jaloux quand ils verront que je sors avec toi, Harry ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, répliqua Harry. Il se dirigeaient vers la tour Gryffondor tout en discutant.

\- Mais, Harry ! Je te traiterai bien. Je te tirerai les chaises et... tout ça !

\- Es-tu sourd, Finnigan ? s'écria Ron, poussant Seamus contre un mur. Harry n'a pas envie de parler de ça ! »

Seamus fixa le rouquin d'un œil brillant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le lâche. Puis Seamus lança un regard à Harry, qui se tenait près du portrait de la Grosse Dame avec Hermione et Dean, qui eux regardaient Ron avec des yeux écarquillés. Seamus se glissa entre eux sans regarder Ron, qui lui lançait un regard glacial.

« Eh bien ? Est-ce qu'on va donner le mot de passe un de ses jours ? » dit Seamus d'un ton un peu agacé.

Harry cligna des yeux en regardant Seamus, remarquant qu'il semblait perturbé par le traitement rude de Ron, puis se retourna vers le portrait.

« Vivet doré. »

Le portrait les laissa passer et les cinq étudiants pénétrèrent dans leur salle commune. Seamus se dirigea immédiatement vers le dortoir des garçons. Dean se retourna vers les autres, soupira, exaspéré, puis monta les escaliers pour aller rejoindre son ami. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent à leur place habituelle devant la cheminée.

Pendant une minute, seul le silence résonna, puis Ron commença sa tirade.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez le croire ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans sa tête ? Quel culot de te harceler comme ça alors que tu lui as déjà dit non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprend pas là-dedans ?

\- Il est plutôt déterminé, je dois bien le reconnaître, répondit Hermione. Elle ouvrit son livre de potions et sortit ses devoirs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ron.

\- Je révise les potions. Est-ce que tu as oublié qu'on doit rendre notre dissertation demain ? »

Ron se leva du canapé et se précipita vers le dortoir. Harry soupira et ouvrit son sac afin de sortir ses propres devoirs. Il avait gardé la dissertation de potion dans son sac parce qu'il savait qu'il devait la rendre bientôt, et il ne voulait pas l'oublier. Heureusement, le professeur McGonagall avait parlé à Rogue de ses notes, comme ça Harry aurait plus de chances de devenir Auror. Harry se perdit dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Ron revienne au pas de course dans la salle commune et se rasseye à sa place d'un bond. Il ouvrit rapidement son parchemin et son cahier de potions.

« Rappelez-moi de quoi parle cette dissertation ? demanda-t-il à quiconque voulait bien lui répondre. Il imaginait qu'Hermione allait lui répondre, mais étonnamment, ce fut Harry qui le fit.

\- Les propriétés et fonctions de le potion de régénération sanguine.

\- Oh, d'accord. » Répondit Ron. Il plongea sa plume dans l'encre et la tint, prêt à écrire. Il regarda son parchemin durant un long moment.

Hermione se pinça l'arête du nez et laissa échapper un soupir audible et exaspéré.

« Est-ce que tu aimerais de l'aide, Ron ? »

Ron accepta avec joie son aide, mais pas Harry, qui était déterminé à réussir par lui-même. Hermione le félicita pour cette initiative puis se mit à aider Ron. Harry regarda son cahier de potions et relut un passage avant de rédiger un autre paragraphe de son essai. Parfois, il aimerait que Ron essaie de faire son travail seul, mais il ne savait pas si son ami souhaitait devenir Auror comme lui. Harry décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper pour le moment, et replongea dans sa dissertation.

* * *

« Je ne peux toujours pas y croire, Seamus, annonça Dean. Il allait travailler sur ses devoirs ce soir et se demandait s'il devait plutôt les faire dans le dortoir ou à la bibliothèque.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai été collé ?

\- Non, à propos d'Harry. S'il n'est pas intéressé, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entêtes ?

\- Il ne m'a pas réellement donné une réponse définitive, si ? Et puis, il est encore confus. Je pense que je pourrais l'aider à être plus en accord avec son... hem... côté gay. »

Dean roula des yeux. « Je ne pense pas. Je crois qu'il veut juste être lui-même, Harry Potter, un homme. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il n'aime pas parler de sa sexualité. »

Seamus se moquait de Dean en faisant de sa main une marionnette qu'il animait quand Dean parlait.

« Sérieusement, Dean, tu es sensé être mon meilleur ami ! Quand est-il de MES besoins et de MES désirs ?

\- Oh, bon sang, Seamus !

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! lui dit Seamus, son accent irlandais ressortant plus que d'habitude. Harry est tellement beau, sexy, intelligent et seulement... fantastique ! Je ne peux pas le laisser m'échapper ! »

Dean soupira, irrité, alors qu'il fouillait dans ses devoirs de potions et de métamorphose.

« Bien, si tu l'apprécies à ce point-là, laisse-lui du temps. Ce n'est pas comme s'il sortait avec quelqu'un en ce moment... calme-toi un peu. Donne à Harry un peu d'espace.

\- Je lui ai laissé de l'espace pendant cinq ans ! répliqua Seamus avec colère. Tout ça parce que je croyais qu'il était hétéro ! Mais maintenant... c'est différent !

\- Ce n'est pas différent, répondit Dean, fatigué par cette conversation. Ce n'est pas du tout différent qu'essayer de sortir avec une fille !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que c'est différent ! Harry est un mec !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je voulais dire que... oh, peu importe ! Arrête juste de harceler Harry avec ça ! Sinon, il pourrait ne plus t'apprécier et te fuir dès qu'il te verrait. »

Seamus fronça les sourcils : « N'importe quoi. Harry ne ferait jamais une chose comme ça. »

Dean roula des yeux et tenta de terminer son travail. Il appréciait réellement Seamus, son meilleur ami, mais parfois il pouvait réellement être obtus. Bien sûr qu'Harry était beau et incroyable... Dean n'était pas aveugle. Mais il savait que forcer quelqu'un à sortir avec soi n'était pas une bonne idée, peu importe les circonstances. Si Dean n'était pas si timide, et qu'il n'avait pas de moral, il aurait invité Harry à sortir avec lui.

* * *

Le lendemain, comme Hermione l'avait dit, ils avaient potions avec les Serpentards. Ce cours se déroulait presque toujours d'après le même schéma. Harry pouvait être sûr que certaines choses arriveraient durant le cours. Notamment que Rogue serait un enfoiré et que Neville finirait par faire exploser ou détruire quelque chose. Les Serpentards seraient toujours aussi sournois, et il ferait perdre seulement quelques points, si ce n'était pas beaucoup de points, à sa maison.

Étonnamment, Harry avait terminé sa dissertation de potions le matin même, avant le petit-déjeuner, donc il n'aurait pour une fois pas un zéro. Rogue lui lança seulement un regard par-dessus son nez crochu lorsqu'il lui prit son devoir.

« C'est plutôt surprenant que tant d'entre vous ait pu terminer ce devoir, mais je doute que tous méritent un Optimal. Pour le reste du semestre, vous travaillerez sur la potion de régénération sanguine. Rogue fit un mouvement de sa baguette vers le tableau, et la liste des ingrédients apparut. Comme d'habitude, la liste est au tableau, et les ingrédients sont dans la réserve. De nouveau, il fit un geste avec sa baguette et la porte de la réserve s'ouvrit. Prenez uniquement ce dont vous avez besoin. Vous pouvez commencer. »

Harry se leva pour rassembler ses ingrédients, comme le firent la plupart des autres élèves il fit de son mieux pour agir rapidement et calmement, mais à son plus grand désarroi, un certain Irlandais se tenait derrière lui. Il pouvait presque sentir le regard de l'autre sur l'arrière de sa tête, et il sentait un souffle chaud dans sa nuque.

« Harry, dit Seamus d'une voix basse et douce à l'oreille d'Harry. J'aimerais te parler après le cours... »

Harry lança un regard à Seamus, mais ne répondit rien et continua son chemin pour aller chercher les ingrédients dont il avait besoin lorsque ce fut son tour. Il fit comprendre à l'autre garçon qu'il l'ignorait ouvertement lorsqu'il prit tout ce dont il avait besoin puis retourna à sa place en contournant Seamus sans croiser son regard.

Seamus suivit chacun de ses mouvements, murmurant le prénom d'Harry lorsque celui-ci le dépassa, et tenta de le frôler avec au moins un de ses doigts... mais Harry se décala et alla s'asseoir à la paillasse qu'il partageait avec Ron et Hermione.

« Je vois comment ça se passe maintenant, » dit Seamus dans un souffle. Dean se tenait juste à côté de lui donc, naturellement, il l'entendit. Il secoua la tête, espérant que Seamus n'était pas en train de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Ce qu'aucun des deux garçons ne remarqua, pourtant, ce fut les regards qui leur étaient lancés.

« Après le cours... » murmura Pansy à Millicent et Daphné. Toutes les deux hochèrent la tête, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs à Seamus.

Une autre paire d'yeux fixait dangereusement Seamus, des yeux gris et foudroyants.

* * *

Au moment où Seamus sortit de la salle de potions, il tomba face la première sur le sol, puis réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus bougeait les jambes. Il y eu des bruits de bataille et de cris, et il se retrouva soudain ligoté et bâillonné.

Il releva la tête et tomba sur une paire de chaussures familières. Seamus leva les yeux aussi haut qu'il put et remarqua que la personne avait un uniforme de Serpentard. Il avait senti que c'était un Serpentard.

« Et maintenant quoi ? demanda quelqu'un. Seamus reconnut la voix comme étant celle de Pansy. Il grogna à travers son bâillon.

\- Maintenant on voit à quel point il apprécie son sort, » répondit Millicent. Une autre fille à côté d'elle rit presque machinalement. Seamus n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait.

Lorsque leur rire machiavélique s'arrêtèrent, il y eu un silence gênant. La fille que Seamus n'arrivait pas à reconnaître à la voix demanda : « Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On lui fait expérimenter ce qu'il a fait aux autres ! répondit Millicent.

\- Oh, l'autre fille répliqua. Il y eu une pause, puis elle reprit. Donc, on le ridiculise on le mettant dans un placard, c'est ça ? »

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Seamus. Maintenant il reconnaissait cette voix ! C'était cette élève de Serpentard à l'air très ordinaire qu'il avait taquiné l'autre jour. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il lui avait exactement dit, mais il ne se rappelait pas lui avoir dit qu'elle était au placard sur un sujet. Elle avait sûrement pris plus mal que ce qu'elle aurait dû ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« Seamus Finnigan ? Au placard ? cria Pansy. Qu'est-ce que c'est drôle ! Ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit au placard sur un quelconque sujet !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on lui fait, alors ?

\- On le fait se sentir stupide, voilà ce qu'on fait. Répondit Millicent. On l'embrasse un maximum.

\- Ouais, s'extasia la fille dont Seamus ne se rappelait plus le nom. Ça va être marrant !

\- À toi l'honneur, Daphné.

\- Oui ! S'exclama Daphné. D'accord, laissez-moi réfléchir une minute. »

Plus d'une minute passa, et elle n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire.

« Allez, Daphné, réfléchis ! Je ne veux pas louper le dîner.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je réfléchis ! souffla Daphné. Il s'écoula encore quelques instants, puis elle poussa un cri perçant. Je sais ! Je sais ! Il est dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas quelque chose à son balai ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Mmm... Je ne sais pas. »

Pansy et Millicent grognèrent.

« Eh bien, réfléchis-y ! Je commence à me lasser de rester dans ce couloir comme une idiote, répliqua Pansy. J'aimerais bien faire quelque chose !

\- Donne-moi juste encore quelques instants ! »

Millicent soupira : « Écoute, pourquoi ne le mettrions-nous pas dans un placard pour le moment, pour pouvoir revenir plus tard. J'ai faim.

\- Mmm... réfléchit Daphné. D'accord, faisons ça. »

Avant de pouvoir faire le moindre geste, il était soulevé du sol (sûrement grâce à la magie) et flottait jusqu'à ce que sa tête rencontre durement quelque chose. L'une des filles rit, puis il se fit guider dans un placard.

« On reviendra pour toi après le dîner, » annonça Pansy. Elles rirent alors qu'elles fermaient la porte du placard, et riaient toujours alors qu'elles s'éloignaient.

Seamus avait envie de se taper la tête contre le sol. Rien que ça était humiliant. Être pris par surprise et ligoté par des filles ! Il s'attrista de son sort pendant quelques minutes, puis tenta de se tortiller pour voir s'il pouvait se dégager des cordes qui étaient enroulées autour de lui, ou au moins libérer une main pour pouvoir sortir sa baguette.

Après s'être débattu pendant un temps qui lui parut interminable, Seamus abandonna et se rallongea sur le sol. Il savait que quelqu'un finirait par se rendre compte de son absence et viendrait le chercher. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, décidant que puisqu'il était là, allongé sur le sol, il pouvait bien faire une petite sieste.

* * *

« Harry ? Où est Seamus ? demanda Dean, se laissant tomber à côté de son camarade sur le canapé.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Je croyais qu'il était avec toi.

\- Non. Je pensais qu'il était allait dîner plut tôt, mais je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu sortir de la salle de potions avant moi.

\- Peut-être que Rogue l'a retenu pour lui parler de quelque chose ,

\- Mais il est en retenue ce soir, dit Dean. Avec McGonagall, en plus... Il ne raterai pas une retenue avec elle.

\- Peut-être qu'il y est en ce moment ? suggéra Harry.

\- Il aurait sauté le repas ?

\- Tu as raison, il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

\- Allons demander à Rogue.

\- Oh, non. Tu vas le voir !

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que tu es le meilleur ami de Seamus.

\- Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui ?

\- Si, Harry sortit son livre _La magie noire déjantée_ et l'ouvrit au niveau du marque-page. Mais j'évite à tout pris d'aller voir Rogue, sauf en cas d'urgence.

\- Si c'en est une, je viendrai te chercher.

\- D'accord. Harry commença sa lecture, mais Dean continuait de le fixer. Il sentait le regard de Dean sur lui alors qu'il relevait les yeux de son livre. Quoi ?

\- Eh bien, s'il est en danger, je devrais revenir te chercher ici en courant, et puis on devrait redescendre aux cachots ensuite. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas simplement avec moi ? »

Harry soupira, étant sur le point de trouver une excuse pour ne pas descendre aux cachots, mais ensuite il se sentit coupable de ne pas s'inquiéter pour son camarade.

« Très bien, je t'accompagne. Harry posa son livre.

\- Merci, Harry. » Sourit Dean.

* * *

Sur le chemin menant aux quartiers de Rogue, Drago entendit un bruit soudain venant d'un placard non loin. Sa première idée fut d'aller chercher un professeur, mais il tendit l'oreille et se rendit compte que ce qu'il y avait dans le placard ne semblait pas vraiment dangereux. C'était probablement seulement un première année enfermé dans le placard par un septième année de Serpentard. Ça ne surprendrait pas du tout Drago.

Se comportant comme l' « honorable » préfet qu'il était, Drago décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Il sortit sa baguette dans un geste automatique avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la pointer à l'intérieur du espérait que ce n'était pas une créature dangereuse que quelqu'un avait caché là pour qu'elle bondisse sur un préfet ou un professeur innocent. Si les jumeaux Weasley avaient encore été à Poudlard, il se doutait qu'ils auraient pu faire quelque chose comme ça.

Ce qu'il trouva n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait. Étendu sur le sol du placard e trouvait Seamus Finnigan, ligoté et bâillonné. La première pensée qu'il lui vint à l'esprit fut : dans quelle histoire bizarre s'était encore fourré Finnigan ? Puis il réalisa que le Gryffondor avait encore tous ses vêtements. Alors vint sa deuxième réaction : il rit à gorge déployée.

Seamus releva le regard au son de la porte qui s'ouvrait, heureux de savoir qu'il ne resterait plus allongé sur le sol longtemps, mais lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy, il grogna face à tant de malchance. Et cet imbécile qui se moquait maintenant de lui ! Il tenta de jurait et de lancer à Malefoy tout un tas d'injures, mais le bâillon l'en empêchait : Malefoy n'entendait qu'un flot de paroles colériques étouffées.

« Oh, c'est hilarant ! gloussa Drago. Un Gryffondor, ligoté et bâillonné, dans un placard. Seamus Finnigan, en plus ! Il se tenait les côtes tant il riait. Finnigan... dans un _placard _! »

Tout ce que Seamus pouvait faire était rougir et grogner à travers le bâillon. Il se tortilla, tentant de se rapprocher du Serpentard pour pouvoir donner à Malefoy un coup de tête dans le tibia. Drago se recula vers la porte ouverte, souriant bêtement au Gryffondor qui se débattait à ses pieds.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es retrouvé ligoté et bâillonné, puis jeté ici, mais je suis sûr que je n'étais pas celui qui aurait dû te retrouver. Drago regarda Seamus avec un air malveillant. Peut-être que je devrais aller chercher Rusard ? Je suis persuadé qu'il serait ravi de te trouver dans un de ses placards à balai...

\- Malefoy ! résonna une voix forte et familière qui venait du hall. Drago maudit le fait qu'il était à l'entrée du placard. Il se détourna et vit Potter et Dean Thomas se diriger au pas de course vers lui.

\- J'avais le sentiment que quelque chose de terrible était en train d'arriver ! dit Dean. Drago mit un peu de distance entre lui et les deux Gryffondors, ouvrant par accident un peu plus la porte. Harry et Dean regardèrent immédiatement dans le placard et virent Seamus sur le sol, se débattant pour se rapprocher de la sortie, et de sa liberté. Seamus ! Cria Dean. Il entra dans le placard et sortit sa baguette. Il défit rapidement les cordes, puis le bâillon.

\- Bon sang ! grogna Seamus. Il vous en a fallu du temps pour venir me chercher ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez que je faisais... dîner avec Rogue ?

\- Maintenant je sais que tu n'es pas _à ce point_ désespéré, dit Dean avec un sourire. Désolé de ne pas être venu te chercher avant, mais on ne pensait pas que tu étais en danger au départ. »

Harry fusillait Drago du regard.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as ligoté, bâillonné puis mit dans un placard, Malefoy ?

\- Moi ? se renfrogna Drago. C'est moi qui ai trouvé cet abruti ! J'allais justement aller en parler à un professeur. Ajouta-t-il avec un air arrogant.

\- Bien sûr que tu allais le faire, Malefoy, intervint Dean ? Et moi, je suis sur le point d'accoucher. »

Drago cligna des yeux, regarda fixement Dean, puis dit finalement : « Vraiment ? Eh bine, félicitations, Thomas. Est-ce que tu sais qui est le père ?

\- Ferme-là, Malefoy, grogna Harry. Dis-nous la vérité.

\- La vérité, c'est que je l'ai trouvé, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire de lui. »

Harry et Dean regardèrent Seamus, en quête d'une affirmation, et celui-ci hocha la tête, indiquant que Malefoy l'avait seulement trouvé.

« Qui t'a fait ça alors ? demanda Dean.

\- C'était Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, et une autre fille de Serpentard qui s'appelle Daphné... Je ne connais pas son nom de famille. »

Drago renifla et croisa les bras.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles feraient une chose pareille ? demanda Harry.

\- La seule raison que je vois, intervint Drago, et que tu as fait quelque chose qui les a énervées. Elles ne t'auraient jamais fait ça sinon. »

Seamus tourna son regard vers le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Seamus ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas bien de tout, répondit innocemment Seamus. Je crois que j'ai dit quelque chose à cette fille, Daphné, et qu'elle l'a compris de travers.

\- Tu peux manquer de tellement de tact parfois, fit remarquer Dean.

\- Quel ami tu fais, » renifla Seamus.

Harry tourna les yeux vers Malefoy, qui le regardait bizarrement.

« En tant que préfet, Malefoy, je pense qu'il serait bien que tu parles à tes amis de leur comportement, et peut-être même que tu leur donnes une retenue.

\- Comme si j'allais le faire, répondit Drago en ricanant. Est-ce qu'un de tes amis te donne des retenues lorsque tu fais quelque chose de ce genre à moi ou à un autre Serpentard ? Je ne crois pas.

\- Hermione pourrait, soupira Harry. Peu importe, si tu ne fais rien pour ça, j'irai voir le professeur McGonagall. »

Harry et Drago se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux.

« Fais-le et tu le regretteras, Potter.

\- Oh, je tremble de peur, Malefoy.

\- Tu ferais mieux, Potter.

\- Non, TOI tu ferais mieux, Malefoy.

\- Dans tes rêves peut-être, Potter ! »

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent à à peine quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Tu ne mérites pas d'être préfet, _Malefoy_. Cracha Harry.

\- Et toi, tu ne mérites pas d'être encore en vie, _Potter._

\- Connard !

\- Balafré !

\- Imbécile arrogant !

\- Intello !

\- Sale gosse pourri gâté !

\- Petit orphelin protégé de Dumbledore ! »

Ils se visèrent de leur baguette, mais avant de pouvoir prononcer une seule syllabe, Hermione et Ron apparurent soudain.

« Harry, stop ! s'écria Hermione. Tu ne dois pas te battre dans les couloirs ! Tu vas avoir des ennuis !

\- Hermione a raison, intervint Dean. Ne donne pas à Malefoy une raison de te donner une retenue. »

Harry continuait à fixer Malefoy, qui lui souriait, le mettant au défi de lui envoyer un sort.

« Tu la mériterait, dit Drago, sale binoclard !

\- Ah oui, espèce de snobinard ? grogna Harry.

\- Arrêtez ça ! cria Hermione. Vous vous comportez comme des enfants. »

Harry regarda Drago. « Il a commencé.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non !

\- Si, si, si, si, si... répliqua Harry, alors qu'au même moment Drago chantonnait des « Non, non, non, non,… »

\- Si, fois dix. » Harry répliqua.

Drago ricana. « C'est ça ! »

« Arrêtez ! exigea Hermione, étirant les bras pour les empêcher de dégainer de nouveau leur baguette. Je ne vais pas avoir à donner de retenue à quelqu'un ! Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Harry et Dean expliquèrent exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Ron fixa Drago pendant toutes les explications, et Harry savait qu'il aurait aimé que ce soit Drago qui ait fait ça à Seamus, parce qu'il aurait adoré voir Malefoy avoir des ennuis.

« Très bien, dit Hermione. La meilleure chose à faire est d'informer le professeur Rogue du comportement des filles...

Qui est mort et t'a fait devenir préfète-en-chef ? ricana Drago. »

Hermione redressa la tête : « Avec un peu de chance, je le serai l'année prochaine. »

Drago renifla. « C'est tout ce qui nous manquait ça ! Une sang-de-bourbe comme préfète-en-chef ! »

Avant que Drago ne puisse réagir, quatre baguettes étaient pointées dans sa direction.

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! cria Ron. Harry, Dean et Seamus hochèrent la tête en soutien.

\- Sérieusement, les gars ! soupira Hermione. Laissez-tombez ça ! Retournons simplement à notre salle commune.

Doucement, ils baissèrent leur baguette et les rangèrent dans leur robe. Puis ils commencèrent à s'éloigner de Malefoy. Harry fut le dernier à détourner les yeux de Malefoy pour rejoindre ses amis.

« Oh, je t'en prie, au fait, Finnigan ! leur cria Malefoy. Seamus ne répliqua rien, mais jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry, qui regardait le sol alors qu'ils marchaient. Son esprit n'était pas fixé sur sa colère contre Malefoy... il l'était sur les lèvres d'Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà le quatrième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Encore merci pour les reviews, je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise !

L'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas, ni l'histoire originale d'ailleurs, que je ne fais que traduire !

Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine !

Chapitre 4

Seamus revint de sa retenue avec McGonagall en marchant vers la tour Gryffondor. Il lui avait parlé des filles de Serpentard, et elle lui avait répondu qu'elle s'assurait que le professeur Rogue leur parlerait. Seamus espérait bien que Rogue les punirait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune, il vit Harry et Hermione assis tous les deux en train de faire leurs devoirs. Il était presque onze heures du soir, donc il se doutait qu'ils allaient bientôt arrêter.

Seamus se laissa tomber près d'Harry, qui le regarda avec surprise puis détourna rapidement le regard quand il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Seamus.

« Où est Ron ? demanda-t-il.

\- Où est-ce qu'il pourrait être ? répliqua Harry. Il est dans notre dortoir.

\- Oh, » répliqua Seamus. Il exagéra ses mouvements de relaxation, étirant les bras au-dessus de la tête en lâchant un soupir de bonheur lorsqu'il sentit son dos craquer. Il laissa ses bras là où ils étaient pendant un moment, puis baissa doucement un bras derrière la tête d'Harry pour le poser sur le dossier du canapé. Harry ne remarqua pas son geste jusqu'au moment où il voulut se reposer contre le dossier du canapé et qu'il sentit un bras à la place.

La première chose qu'Harry fit au contact du bras de Seamus fut de se figer. Puis, il s'en détacha lentement et regarda Seamus avec un léger rictus.

« Seamus.

\- Oui, Harry ? répondit Seamus avec un sourire innocent.

\- Je suis en train d'essayer de travailler là. Dit lentement Harry.

\- Oh, c'est ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

Hermione releva les yeux de son travail et jeta un regard d'avertissement à Seamus.

« Va faire quelque chose tout seul, Seamus. » Proposa-t-elle.

Seamus ne répliqua rien il continua simplement de fixer Harry. Celui-ci tenta de ne pas s'en détourner. C'était un truc de mec. Mais doucement, alors qu'Harry continuait de fixer Seamus dans les yeux, il sentit ses joues rougir. Seamus se rapprocha de la hanche d'Harry afin qu'ils ne soient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres.

Harry sursauta quand il sentit Seamus poser sa main sur son genou.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien sortir avec moi, Harry ? S'il-te-plaît ? »

Harry soupira, regardant Seamus en essayant de se contenir.

« Il faudrait que je sois désespéré _et _fou pour sortir avec toi.

\- Oh, répondit Seamus. Donc, quand est-ce qu'on sort ? »

Harry plissa les yeux : « Est-ce que tu viens juste de dire que j'étais désespéré et fou ? »

Seamus sourit : « Je te taquinais, Harry. »

Alors que Seamus se rapprochait, Harry tourna la tête et commença à ressembler ses livres.

« Je monte au dortoir pour discuter avec Ron, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Seamus avant d'ajouter, SEUL. »

Seamus mit la main sur son cœur : « Tu me fends le cœur, Harry ! »

Harry se rapprocha de nouveau de lui, son nez touchant pratiquement celui de Seamus.

« Ce n'est pas la seule chose que je vais fendre si tu continues, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Harry mit ses affaires sous le bras et gravit les marches deux par deux.

Hermione regarda Seamus l'air de dire « Je te l'avais bien dit ». Seamus continua de suivre Harry du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait totalement disparu, puis se tourna vers Hermione.

« On te l'a dit, dit-elle. On l'a tous fait... »

Au lieu d'avoir l'air déprimé, comme toute autre personne l'aurait fait, Seamus sourit effrontément à Hermione puis se leva.

« La chasse est ouverte ! » chantonna-t-il. Hermione se frappa le front avec la paume de la main.

* * *

Millicent et Pansy s'assirent lourdement sur le canapé à côté de Drago. Pansy fronçait les sourcils en regardant le feu, et Millicent avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard dans le vide. Le professeur Rogue les avait sans aucun doute mises en retenue pour avoir ligoté et enfermé dans un placard un étudiant. Drago termina ses devoirs une minute plus tard, puis regarda ses amies.

« Vous avez l'air fatigué toutes les deux, commenta-t-il. Vous avez réfléchi aujourd'hui ?

\- Oh, ha ha Drago ! ricana Pansy. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'on doit faire pour Rusard ? Tu le sais ?

\- Eh bien, vous n'auriez pas dû laisser Finnigan enfermé dans un placard et ligoté comme vous l'avez fait, fit remarquer Drago. Où étaient partis vos cerveaux à ce moment-là ?

\- On était en train d'aider une amie !

\- Je pense que vous auriez dû laisser _votre amie_ se venger par elle-même. Comme ça, elle aurait été la seule à avoir des ennuis. Au fait, où est Greengrass ?

\- Elle est dans les toilettes des filles, dit Millicent. Je crois qu'elle est toujours en train de chouiner à propos de tout ça.

\- Tu sais, commença Pansy, regardant Drago. Tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention à ses sentiments. Peut-être que tu pourrais aller trouver Seamus et lui jeter un sort pour elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Greengrass ne peut pas le faire elle-même ? » renifla Drago.

Pansy grogna. « Tu es irrécupérable ! » Puis elle se précipita vers le dortoir des filles. Millicent roula les yeux et suivit son ami peu après.

« Les filles sont bizarres, » murmura Drago.

* * *

Le week-end qui arrivait amenait une sortie à Pré-au-lard, juste avant les vacances. Seamus réfléchissait à un moyen de convaincre Harry de sortir avec lui Ron était dans la même position, cherchant un moyen pour inviter la fille dont il était fou amoureux. Enfin, son amour pour la semaine, plutôt.

« Tu as des vues sur qui maintenant ? » demanda Harry.

Ron sourit : « Mandy Brocklehurst. »

\- Gesundheit. »

Quelques personnes présentes dans la salle commune rirent.

« Tu n'es pas drôle, Harry. C'est une très belle femme, et elle est à Serdaigle !

\- Alors, quand est-ce que tu vas lui demander ? demanda Harry.

\- Mmm... je trouverai un moment pour le faire avant le week-end. En parlant de ça, Harry... est-ce que tu vas inviter quelqu'un à sortir avec toi ?

\- Euh, non. Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? »

Ron montra des yeux Seamus, qui faisait semblant de se concentrer sur ses devoirs, mais dont le regard continuait à fixer Harry.

« Ron ! s'exclama Harry d'une voix basse et dure. Je NE sortirai PAS avec Seamus ce week-end !

Je te charrie juste, Harry, répliqua Ron en souriant. Mais, sérieusement, tu ne vas inviter personne ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais le faire ? Je peux très bien m'amuser tout seul. »

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, Harry tenta de se concentrer sur ses devoirs et pas sur Seamus qui lui lançait de plus en plus de coups d'oeil. Au vingtième, Harry en eut assez et referma bruyamment son livre.

« Je vais au dortoir, dit-il en ramassant toutes ses affaires pour les remonter dans sa chambre. Seamus le regardait avec des yeux affamés.

\- Mmm, d'accord, répondit Ron, semblant un peu déçu.

Soupirant lourdement, Harry ferma silencieusement la porte derrière lui, puis marcha lentement vers son lit. Décidant qu'il valait mieux se mettre à l'aise, il commença à se déshabiller pour pouvoir enfiler son pyjama. Il se disait que s'il finissait ses devoirs dans son lit, il pouvait très bien se changer tout de suite pour ne plus avoir à en sortir. Harry se félicita d'avoir eu une si bonne idée, un sourire un peu fou plaqué sur le visage. Il se retourna, sur le point de baisser son boxer pour pouvoir enfiler un pyjama chaud, lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Haletant, Harry remit rapidement son boxer, son visage devenant rouge brique.

« Oh, je suis désolé, Harry, entendit-il Seamus dire. Harry se tourna vers lui et le regarda, énervé.

\- Ouais, je suis sûr que tu l'es. » Laissa échapper Harry.

Seamus joua des sourcils. « Honnêtement, je ne savais pas que tu serais nu quand je suis monté. Je voulais seulement discuter. Il lui lança un sourire éclatant. Beau cul, au fait. »

Harry bégaya . « Qu... quoi ? »

Seamus mit les mains sur les hanches, gonfla le torse et joua de nouveau des sourcils alors qu'il souriait bêtement.

« J'ai tout vu, tu sais ? Ton boxer était au niveau de tes cuisses quand je suis arrivé.

\- Je sais ! cria Harry, son visage rougissant à vue d'oeil.

Seamus eut un petit rire alors qu'il entrait un peu plus dans la pièce. Quad Harry le vit s'asseoir sur _son_ lit, il émit un soupir audible et décida d'enfiler son pantalon de pyjama plus tard, lorsque Seamus ne serait plus dans la pièce.

« Vraiment, Harry, bavarda Seamus, je t'ai déjà vu te changer avant. Tu n'as pas à être timide devant moi.

\- Oui, eh bien... répliqua Harry, pris au dépourvu. C'était avant que je ne sache que tu avais des vues sur moi. »

Seamus sourit un peu plus, et Harry se demanda si le visage de l'autre garçon n'allait pas finir par rester bloqué dans cette expression.

« Il est trop tard pour être timide et modeste avec moi maintenant, amour. »

Harry rougit, puis prit son courage à deux mains et s'assit à l'autre bout du lit pour regarder Seamus.

« De quoi est-ce que tu voulais parler au fait ? demanda Harry.

\- À ton avis ? » répondit Seamus, jouant encore des sourcils.

Harry roula des yeux. « Seamus, je t'ai déjà dit que...

\- J'aimerais juste que tu m'écoutes, d'accord ? dit rapidement Seamus. Il soupira, pasant les mains dans ses cheveux, puis fixa le lit entre Harry et lui, jetant un coup d'oeil aux jambes de son camarade en passant.

\- D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Seamus mordit sa lèvre inférieure. « Je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment intéressé par moi d'un point de vue romantique. En fait, je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas, mais il y a quelque chose qui m'attire chez toi, Harry. J'espérais qu'on pourrait arriver à une sorte d'arrangement tous les deux. »

Harry croisa les bras devant son torse nu.

« Quel genre d'arrangement ? » demanda-t-il.

Seamus releva les yeux du lit pour poser son regard sur Harry. « Je me disais... si tu sors avec moi ce week-end, à Pré-au-lard, je te jure que je ne t'en demanderai pas plus. Un rendez-vous, et c'est tout. On sera de nouveau célibataires. Ça te va ? »

Harry se mordilla la lèvre alors qu'il retournait la proposition dans sa tête. Après environ une minute, Harry haussa les épaules et dit : « D'accord. Un rendez-vous et après on redevient amis.

\- Oui ! s'extasia Seamus, sautant sur le lit et donnant des coups de poing dans les airs. Voir son ami dans cet état fit rougir légèrement Harry. Merci beaucoup, Harry ! s'écria Seamus, rampant sur le lit pour aller entourer Harry de ses bras.

\- Je t'en prie, Seamus ! gloussa Harry, mi-amusé, mi-étonné. C'était vraiment surprenant de voir un de ses amis être si heureux d'avoir obtenu un rendez-vous avec lui.

\- Tu ne vas pas le regretter, Harry ! dit Seamus, ravi. Peut-être que je serai si bon à ce rendez-vous que tu voudras en avoir un autre avec moi. »

Harry rit doucement. « Tu es irrécupérable ! »

Seamus s'allongea plus près d'Harry sur le lit et lui sourit.

« Et tu es fascinant, » murmura-t-il.

Harry rougit. « Seamus... »

Il se redressa et embrassa Harry sur la joue. Harry lui tapa gentiment la tête.

« J'ai des devoirs à faire ! dit Harry en guise d'excuse, même si c'était la vérité.

\- Bien sûr... _des devoirs_, se moqua Seamus. Tu vas donner à ta baguette un bon coup de main, c'est ça ?

\- Sors d'ici, imbécile ! Harry lança un coussin au garçon souriant. Seamus esquiva, salua Harry, et sortit du dortoir en dansant.

* * *

« J'ai un rendez-vous avec Harry ! »

Ron et Hermione levèrent les yeux de leur travail, confus.

« J'ai un rendez-vous... avec _Harry _! annonça Seamus d'une voix chantante.

\- Oh, je ne crois pas, Seamus.

\- En fait, c'est la vérité, Hermione, répliqua Seamus, souriant. Tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander.

\- Tu es sérieux ? demanda Ron.

\- Oui ! sourit Seamus. Je suis _très_ sérieux. Je lui en ai parlé, et il a accepté de sortir avec moi ce week-end ! »

Ron et Hermione ouvrirent grand les yeux lorsqu'ils virent Seamus faire la roue devant eux pour ensuite s'en aller, chantant : « J'ai un rendez-vous avec Harrryyyyyyy !

\- Il est devenu fou, dit Ron.

\- Devenu ? répliqua Hermione. Il l'_est_ depuis que je le connais. »

* * *

Seamus continuait de sautiller et de courir dans les couloirs en chantant, vraiment faux par ailleurs, à tous ceux qu'il rencontrait, animé ou non.

« J'ai un rendez-vous avec Harry ! dit-il à la Grosse Dame lorsque le portrait se referma derrière lui.

\- Oh, c'est super, mon chou.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous avec Harry ! cria Seamus, surprenant un deuxième année.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous avec Harry ! chanta-t-il au professeur Flitwick alors qu'ils se croisaient dans le couloir. Le professeur hocha seulement la tête, puis fit tourner son doigt sur le côté de sa tête, montrant qu'il pensait que Seamus avait perdu la tête.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous avec Harry ! annonça-t-il à une quatrième année de Serdaigle, qui fiit un bond et cria.

\- Ne fait PAS ça ! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Désolé, » sourit Seamus.

Il continua de danser et de chanter sur le chemin qui le menait aux cachots, racontant de temps en temps à un portrait qu'il sortait avec Harry.

« J'ai un rendez-vous avec Harry ! dit-il à une femme dans un portrait. Ce n'est pas fantastique ça ?

\- C'est vraiment bien, mon cher, lui répondit la femme.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous avec Harry ! raconta Seamus au portrait suivant qu'il rencontra. Ça s'avéra être celui de Sir Cadogan, qui tomba à la renverse lorsque Seamus se matérialisa soudainement devant lui. Oh, désolé pour ça.

\- Pas de problème, mon bon monsieur ! répondit Sir Cadogan. Un rendez-vous avec Harry, vous avez dit ? Harry Potter ?

\- Oui, confirma Seamus avec un air éclatant.

\- Eh bien ! s'exclama Cadogan. C'est une grande nouvelle ! Une grande nouvelle, vraiment ! J'ai toujours pensé que M. Potter se trouverait une demoiselle en détresse. »

Seamus rougit légèrement. « Eh bien, ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous. Ensuite, on redeviendra bons amis.

\- Ah ! dit Cadogan. Alors... je te souhaite de profiter de ce moment, et de belles fiançailles à vous ! »

Seamus rit alors qu'il regardait Sir Cadogan tenter de remonter sur son âne, mais sans parvenir à faire autre chose que tomber et atterrir sur les fesses.

« À bientôt, Sir Cadogan. »

Seamus remarqua seulement à ce moment-là qu'il était dans les cachots : il trottina vers le grand hall, chantant toujours.

* * *

« Il est devenu totalement fou ! »

Drago faisait sa ronde lorsqu'il entendit cette phrase au détour d'un couloir. Il s'approcha donc avec précaution, et curiosité, des deux jeunes filles qui étaient en train de colporter des rumeurs à côté des portraits.

« Je sais, répondit l'autre fille. J'ai entendu dire qu'il a été vu pour la dernière fois en train de tournoyer sur les bannières de l'école, en train d'imiter un singe.

\- Je me demande s'il avait une banane dans le main.

\- Tu veux dire une vraie banane, ou son...

\- Hey ! Les deux filles se retournèrent au son de la voix de Drago. Qu'est-ce que vous faites toutes les deux ? Et qui danse sur les bannières de Poudlard, agissant comme un singe ? »

Les deux filles gloussèrent, et Drago roula des yeux.

« C'est Seamus Finnigan, la fille blonde lui répondit.

\- Finnigan agit comme un singe ? Drago renifla. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de nouveau ? »

La fille rousse sourit. « Il est ravi depuis qu'Harry Potter a accepté de sortir avec lui.

\- Ouais, ajouta l'autre fille. Il est même devenu complètement fou. »

Drago était stupéfait, mais uniquement intérieurement. À l'extérieur, il leva seulement un sourcil élégant.

« Potter sort avec Finnigan ? Où est-ce que vous avez entendu cette absurdité ?

\- Sir Cadogan nous l'a dit... en passant, bien sûr.

\- Oh, bien sûr, répondit Drago avec un léger reniflement. Où est cet idiot maintenant ? »

La fille blonde pointa la direction du grand hall. « Il est là-bas : tu n'as qu'à tourner à droite et il sera sur ta droite, juste à côté du portrait de Barbe Noire.

\- Bien, merci. »

Drago se dirigea vers le portrait de Sir Cadogan. Pourquoi cet idiot traînait dans les cachots était un vrai mystère.

« Cadogan !

\- Ah, cher monsieur ! s'exclama Sir Cadogan alors qu'il tentait de se mettre debout, gêné par son armure intégrale. Il plaça une main sur un arbre proche, tentant de se hisser sur ses pieds, mais il ne parvint qu'à se mettre sur ses genoux. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

Drago plissa le nez. « Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Et que faites-vous ici dans les cachots ? Vous n'êtes pas à côté du distributeur de friandises d'habitude ?

\- J'ai plusieurs portraits maintenant, monsieur, depuis que ce camarade à la longue barde à louer mes services pour faire respecter l'ordre !

\- Donc, il vous a donné un portrait dans les quartiers de Serpentard ?

\- Et oui, il l'a fait ! Je dois garder un œil sur les personnes peu recommandables, expliqua Sir Cadogan, parvenant finalement à se mettre sur ses pieds. Il mit la main sur la hampe de son épée. J'aimerais bien voir l'un d'eux tenter de se mesurer à moi !

\- Mmm, d'accord... sourit Drago, s'empêchant de rire. Écoutez, j'ai besoin de quelques informations, et on m'a dit que vous étiez celui dont j'avais besoin. Que savez-vous de Finnigan et de Potter ?

\- Finnigan ? Vous parlez de ce garçon irlandais qui sautillait et courait dans les couloirs comme un dément ?

\- Oui, lui.

\- Bien sûr, mon bon monsieur ! Il était fou de joie, racontant à quiconque voulait l'entendre que Monsieur Harry Potter avait dit oui à sa demande. »

Drago cligna des yeux. « Sa... sa demande ?

\- En effet, très cher ! Oh, Monsieur Finnigan est chanceux... enfin, si vous aimez les hommes héroïques à luettes. Moi ? Je préfère les demoiselles. »

Drago était choqué. D'abord, il avait entendu que Potter sortait avec Finnigan, mais maintenant il avait découvert que c'était beaucoup plus sérieux que ça. Il étaient fiancés !

« Merci pour les informations.

\- Pas de problème, mon bon monsieur ! lui répondit Sir Cadogan, faisant signe à Drago alors que celui-ci se précipitait vers les escaliers qui menaient à la tour Gryffondor. Si vous avez encore besoin d'aide, appelez Sir Cadogan ! »

* * *

« Hors de question ! Grogna Ron.

Ouais, soupira Harry. Je suis désolé, Ron.

Tu as vraiment abandonné ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Harry s'assit doucement sur le canapé à côté de Ron. Hermione était en train de terminer un quelconque travail à faire, mais elle gardait une oreille attentive à leur conversation. Dans l'âtre, le feu ronronnait, ce qui ne faisait pas du tout de bien à Harry, car il portait au-dessus de son T-shirt un des pulls Weasley. Il avait déjà les nerfs à vif à cause du rendez-vous avec Seamus qui approchait.

« Eh bien, c'est uniquement un rendez-vous... soupira de nouveau Harry. Seamus a dit qu'après le rendez-vous, on redeviendrait amis.

\- Et tu l'as cru ? s'étonna Ron, levant un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr que je l'ai cru ! Est-ce que j'étais supposé imaginer qu'il se moquait de moi ? C'est un ami...

\- Oui, un ami qui en veut à ton pantalon, marmonna Ron.

\- Écoute, je peux très bien me protéger. S'il revient sur ce qu'il a dit, il le regrettera. Je n'ai pas eu un Optimal à mes BUSE en défense contre les forces du mal pour rien.

\- J'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais, intervint Hermione. Elle commençait à ranger ses affaires, sans aucun doute parce qu'elle avait terminé de travailler.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous si inquiets ? Je croyais que vous vouliez tous les deux que j'ai un rendez-vous ce week-end ? dit Harry.

\- Pas moi, corrigea Hermione. Ça m'importait peu, mais apparemment ça tenait à cœur à un certain grand rouquin que je ne nommerai pas.

\- Tu n'as qu'à me faire un procès parce que j'aimerais qu'Harry ait une vie sociale plus dense ! Ce n'est pas comme si TU tentais de sortir et de t'amuser ! »

Hermione se leva d'un bond et claqua son sac de cours sur sa chaise. « Juste parce que _je_ n'ai pas une nouvelle conquête toutes les semaines...

\- Ce n'est pas _toutes _les semaines ! cria Ron.

\- Oh ? Alors comment est-ce que tu appelles ça ? Je crois que tu as plongé ton bâton dans bien trop de trous ! »

Ron cracha. « Hermione ! Je ne suis _jamais _allé si loin avec une fille ! »

Hermione mit les mains sur les hanches.

« Oh, c'est comme ça ? Eh bien, laisse-moi te dire quelque chose...

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! Cria Harry, sautant sur ses pieds. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre. Je me fiche de comment se passe la vie sociale des _autres _! Hermione, si tu veux attendre la bonne personne, alors fais comme ça. Ron, si tu veux mettre ton bâton dans tous les trous que tu vois, eh bien... eh bien fais-le ! Et si j'ai envie d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Seamus ce week-end, alors _je le ferai _! Fin de la conversation ! »

Harry sortit de la salle commune par le trou du portrait sans regarder derrière lui.

« Bien joué, Hermione.

\- Oh, ferme-là, Ron ! »

* * *

Harry pestait dans sa barbe, ne regardant pas où il se dirigeait. Il n'avait pas non plus l'air de s'inquiéter d'où ses pieds le menaient il voulait juste s'éloigner de ces chamailleries pendant un moment et trouver un lieu sympa et calme pour pouvoir réfléchir. La salle sur demande semblait être le meilleur endroit, et alors qu'Harry levait les yeux pour se diriger dans la bonne direction, son regard fut happé par celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

Drago Malefoy montait les escaliers qui menaient à la tour Gryffondor et, la chance lui souriant, il tomba sur le Gryffondor qu'il avait espéré trouver.

« Potter. »

Harry plissa les yeux alors qu'il réfléchissait rapidement à la meilleure chose à faire : retourner dans la salle commune avec ses amis en train de se chamailler pour échapper à Malefoy, se diriger vers le salle sur demande comme si de rien n'était, ou faire face à ce stupide Serpentard.

Il mit un peu trop de temps à prendre sa décision, ce qui permit à Malefoy de se rapprocher de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? »

Drago leva son petit nez pointu dans les airs.

« J'aimerais discuter.

\- Eh bien, je n'ai pas envie de _te _parler, renifla Harry.

\- Ça ne me surprend pas, dit Drago. Tu ne veux pas changer d'avis ? J'ai fait tout ce chemin jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor pour avoir une petite conversation avec toi.

\- Non, je ne vais pas changer d'avis. Je suis pressé, donc si ça ne te dérange pas... Harry tenta de contourner Drago, mais celui-ci se décala et bloqua le chemin d'Harry.

\- En fait, ça me dérange. Si tu ne changes pas d'avis, j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de problème à ce que j'annonce à tous les Serpentards que tu es fiancé à Seamus Finnigan.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama un Harry choqué.

\- Eh bien, c'est ce que j'ai entendu en tout cas, dit Drago. Et, bien sûr, je voulais vérifier avec toi si c'était vrai ou non... mais si tu ne veux rien me dire...

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Drago leva un sourcil. « Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est ça ? Eh bien alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement entre Finnigan et toi ?

\- Mais ça ne te regarde absolument pas ! souffla Harry.

Drago sourit. « Je vois. »

Harry se retint de frapper Malefoy. Après tout, ce petit con était préfet.

« Très bien écoute, commença Harry. Il ne s'agit que d'un rendez-vous. Seamus m'a harcelé pour qu'on sorte ensemble ce week-end et, après quelques négociations, j'ai accepté, mais quand le rendez-vous sera passé, on redeviendra amis. »

Drago regarda Harry pendant un moment, puis renifla.

« Et tu l'as vraiment cru ?!

\- Va te faire voir ! grogna Harry, levant un poing dans les airs.

\- C'est bon, Potter, calme-toi. Drago leva les mains en signe de défense. Pas de raison de t'en prendre à moi ! Mais ça répond à une question que je me posais depuis un moment maintenant.

\- Et tu te demandais quoi ? »

Drago sourit. « Si Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu prend son pied, ou pas. »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ma sexualité ne regarde _personne ! _Ça ne TE regarde pas, il enfonça son doigt dans le visage de Malefoy, et ça ne regarde personne d'autre ! TU AS SAISI ?

-Bon sang, Potter, qui a oublié de te retirer le balai que tu as dans le cul ce matin ? »

C'était la goutte d'eau pour Harry. D'un mouvement, il sortit sa baguette, agrippa Malefoy par le col de sa robe et le poussa contre un mur la baguette finit tout contre le visage de Drago.

« Potter ! haleta Drago.

\- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, Malefoy, et avec attention. Je NE veux PAS parler de ma sexualité, peu importe ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie. Je fais une _faveur_ à un ami en acceptant ce rendez-vous. Je me fiche de ce que tu entends, ou de ce qu'on te dit, mais ma vie amoureuse ne concerne personne d'autre que moi. Harry enfonça le bout de sa baguette sous le menton de Drago, le forçant à relever la tête pour mieux voir Harry. On est bien d'accord ? Si j'entends la _moindre_ petit rumeur négative sur ma vie sentimentale et que j'apprends que c'est TOI qui l'a colporté, tu espéreras que ce n'était qu'un _balai_ qui me dérangeait. »

Harry relâcha Drago doucement, mais le repoussa ensuite contre le mur pour faire bonne mesure.

Drago resta appuyé au mur, haletant et les yeux jetant des éclairs à Harry. Celui-ci lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil avant de se retourner vers la salle commune. Il avait décidé qu'aller se coucher tôt était la meilleure chose à faire.

« Tu devrais vraiment travailler sur cette colère, Potter, dit Drago. Mais ça me va, parce que tu m'as donné une bonne raison de te mettre en retenue. »

Harry plissa les yeux et serra les dents pour s'empêcher de repousser une nouvelle fois Malefoy contre le mur.

« Mmm... fit Drago, faisant semblant de réfléchir. Avec qui est-ce que je devrais te mettre en retenue ? Le professeur Rogue, ou Rusard ? Lequel est le pire ?

\- Oublie, Malefoy, répliqua Harry en se retournant. Tu as commencé ! Je t'ai dit de me laisser seul, mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter !

\- Tu continues de m'agresser, non ? Et je suis un préfet, ce qui veut dire que je peux te donner une retenue. »

Toujours furieux et le visage rouge, Harry regarda Malefoy. Il semblait avoir perdu l'énergie qu'il avait eu quelques instants auparavant, donc il resta là, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, ni rien dire, pour faire changer d'avis Malefoy.

« Bien. Peu importe, déclara Harry. Il commença à se diriger vers la salle commune.

\- Oh, ne sois pas si déprimé, Potter. Me pousser contre le mur vaut bien une retenue, non ? » rit méchamment Malefoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps, mais j'espère que l'attente aura valu la peine et que vous allez aimer ce chapitre ! Aujourd'hui, voilà enfin le rendez-vous de Seamus et Harry ! Et une petite réaction sympathique de Drago je trouve ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans une review !

En attendant, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

Chapitre 5

Au cours de la même nuit, Daphné Greengrass se trouvait dans les toilettes, en pleurs. En réalité, elle ne faisait pas que pleurer, elle était aussi en train de planifier sa vengeance. Elle n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien. Elle voulait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Finnigan, et être aussi rude avec lui qu'il l'avait été avec elle. Elle ne pensait pas que l'avoir laissé ligoté et enfermé dans un placard était suffisant. Donc, elle planifiait, organisait, et sanglotait. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde à ce moment-là.

Une autre fille de sa maison entra dans les toilettes, ignorant qu'elle s'y trouvait.

« Qui est là ? renifla Daphné. Elle ouvrit la porte des toilettes dans lesquels elle s'était réfugiée et regarda autour d'elle. Oh, dit-elle, c'est juste toi.

\- Salut, Daphné, dit Tracey Davis, une de ses camarades de chambre. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

\- Ça ne te regarde en rien, n'est-ce pas, adoratrice-de-Gryffondors ? cracha Daphné.

Tracey rougit d'un coup. « J'en déduis qu'un des Gryffondors t'a mise en colère ?

\- Ce sont tous d'insensibles crétins ! cria Daphné, tapa sur la porte des toilettes.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est faux. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont courageux et effrontés qu'ils sont tous insensibles...

\- Cites-en un ! ricana Daphné. Non, attends, pourquoi est-ce que je te demande ça ? Tu viens juste de me ressortir un de tes petits discours « Les Gryffondors sont si noble et fort » !

\- Je... je ne...

\- Et puis ensuite tu vas me dire que Seamus Finnigan ne pensait pas toutes ces vilaines choses qu'il m'a dite ! »

Tracey cligna des yeux. « Oh. Donc c'est _lui_ qui t'a mise en colère.

\- Pars, Davis, pars juste, d'accord ? Daphné la poussa légèrement. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'écouter aujourd'hui ! Je ne devrais pas avoir à te répéter encore et encore que je _déteste_ les Gryffondors !

\- Mais... la haine n'est pas un mot un peu fort ?

\- Va-t-en ! hurla Daphné, faisant sortir Tracey de la salle de bain. Et laisse-loi seule ! Elle claqua la porte derrière elle. »

Tracey croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en regardant la porte qui venait de se fermer. Elle soupira.

« Il fallait que j'aille la voir et lui dire que tous les Gryffondors ne sont pas si mauvais... elle secoua la tête. Eh bien, Tracey, tu as eu ce que tu méritais. Elle partit à la recherche d'autres toilettes.

* * *

« Une retenue ? s'exclama avec exaspération Hermione. De la part de Malefoy ? Je t'avais prévenu de faire attention lorsqu'il était dans les parages, Harry. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Je sais, Hermione, soupira Harry. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé le plus porche de la cheminée. C'est juste qu'il est... c'est un agaçant petit crétin.

\- Ah oui, répondit Ron, roulant des yeux.

\- Mmm, vous deux êtes préfets, commença Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que vous, euh... ne me sortez pas de là ?

\- Comment ? demanda Hermione.

\- Eh bien... commença Harry.

\- On ne peut pas, coupa Ron. J'adorais pouvoir le faire, mais on ne le peut pas. Une fois qu'un préfet donne une retenue, personne ne peut revenir dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé de faire ? » demanda Hermione.

Harry soupira, frottant ses yeux sous ses lunettes.

« Je suis en retenue avec le professeur Rogue... et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que Rogue va me demander de faire.

\- Sûrement quelque chose d'horrible, répliqua Ron. Pattenrond arriva dans la pièce, une petite souris entre ses mâchoires, mais personne ne fit attention à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il saute sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Hermione.

\- Oh, bon garçon ! dit Hermione, caressant la tête de son chat. Pattenrond laissa la souris morte pendre par la queue un moment avant de la remonter lentement dans sa bouche.

\- Beurk ! Ne le laisse pas manger ça ici, et devant nous ! » grogna Ron.

Harry soupira à nouveau, passant les mains dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés, en regardant ses deux amis qui se disputaient encore à propos de Pattenrond.

« Je vais me coucher, » annonça-t-il, mais seule Hermione sembla entendre, répondant d'un léger signe de tête. Ron était trop agacé pour prêter attention à ce qu'avait dit Harry.

Harry grimpa les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons. Lorsqu'il y rentra, il remarqua à peine Dean, assis sur son lit. Il traversa la pièce en direction de la fenêtre.

« Salut, Harry, l'apostropha Dean. Harry sursauta. Oh, désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Salut, Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? Tu as l'air plutôt triste. Est-ce que Seamus t'a fait quelque chose ? Dean se leva de son lit et se plaça à côté d'Harry. Harry regarda par la fenêtre.

\- Non, en tout cas pas encore, rigola-t-il. Lorsqu'il se calma, il regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre et soupira. Malefoy m'a donné une retenue.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant...

\- Et Ron et Hermione n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler ! S'exclama un peu trop fort Harry. Et je ce rendez-vous avec Seamus ce week-end...

\- Donc, tu as vraiment abandonné et dit oui. Je connais Seamus depuis un bon moment maintenant, dit Dean en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry, et je sais qu'une fois qu'il a quelque chose en tête, il n'abandonne pas. À moins que ce ne soit virtuellement inéluctable... si c'est bien le mot.

\- Tu veux dire _inatteignable _?

\- Ouais, c'est ça, rit Dean. On pourrait croire que je connais mieux l'anglais (NDLT : ils sont en Angleterre, alors j'ai préféré ne pas transposer ^^) que la plupart des gens, que je connais bien les œuvres poétiques et tout, puisque je suis un artiste.

\- Les mots et les dessins sont deux choses totalement différentes. Harry s'appuya un peu plus contre le mur qui jouxtait la fenêtre, fixant la lune qui disparaissait parfois derrière les nuages.

\- Dans un sens, j'imagine. Certains diraient qu'un dessin est comme cent mots mis bout à bout. » Dean s'était rapproché d'Harry, et il n'avait pas retiré sa main.

Harry soupira pour ce qui était probablement la millième fois ce jour-là, puis son regard se posa sur la main restée sur son épaule.

« Dean ? » demanda Harry, regardant maintenant le visage de son ami.

Dean détourna le regard de sa contemplation de la nuit, pour le poser sur sa main qui était sur l'épaule d'Harry, puis enfin sur le visage de celui-ci. « Oh, il rougit, enlevant sa main, désolé.

\- Ça va, dit Harry, luttant contre les rougeurs qui menaçaient d'apparaître sur ses joues. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais pris. »

Dean regarda ailleurs et rougit. Si Harry n'avait pas était si proche de Dean à ce moment-là, il n'aurait pas pu remarquer les rougeurs qui s'étaient installées sur sa peau sombre.

« Donc, tu ne dirais pas que Seamus t'a pris ? » demanda presque timidement Dean.

Harry secoua la tête. « Non. Pas de mon point de vue. »

Un long silence s'installa ensuite entre eux deux, puis la main de Dean vint caresser doucement le bas du dos d'Harry.

« Alors, si jamais tu te sens de... tu sais... après ton rendez-vous avec Seamus... dis-le moi. D'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça mais ne répondit rien. Ses joues le brûlaient de nouveau, et il se demanda si c'était normal de ressentir des coups de cœur soudains pour ses camarades.

* * *

« Vous êtes en retard, M. Potter.

\- Désolé, monsieur. On était vendredi soir il était en retenue avec le professeur Rogue, et puis il y avait ce rendez-vous avec Seamus le lendemain. J'étais en train de finir mon devoir de botanique...

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre vos excuses aujourd'hui, Potter, renifla Rogue. Il se dirigea lentement vers sa réserve, en ouvrit la porte pour ensuite se retourner et regarder Harry. Je veux que vous rangiez tous ces ingrédients par ordre alphabétique. Est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir vous en sortir avec ça, ou est-ce que vous êtes un sorcier trop doué pour vous encombrez de cette tache ? »

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien avoir énervé le professeur cette fois, mais il décida de ne pas le mettre encore plus en colère.

« Je peux m'en sortir, monsieur.

\- Vous feriez mieux, » répliqua Rogue. Il repartit vers son bureau, y pris quelques parchemins qu'il avait déjà corrigés, puis sortit de la pièce.

Harry commença à ranger avec précaution les ingrédients de la réserve, en faisant la liste et vérifiant que les étiquettes sur les fioles étaient placées de manière à pouvoir être lues facilement. Il fallut une heure et demie à Harry pour tout faire. Pendant une minute, Harry imagina jouer un tour à Rogue, puis il décida de ne rien faire pour le moment, car Rogue saurait que c'était lui qui avait fait le coup.

Il était en train de partir, la tête baissée en regardant ses pieds, quand il décida de relever le regard et remarqua que Drago Malefoy était dans l'encadrement de porte, appuyé contre le chambranle.

« Alors, Potter, tu as aimé ta retenue ? »

Harry le fixa. « Ouais, dit-il avec sarcasme, merci d'avoir été si généreux.

\- Mais je t'en prie, Potter. Drago entra dans la pièce. Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas si terrible d'être courtois de temps en temps. »

Harry roula des yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

\- Oh ? Tu penses que, juste parce que je suis là, je veux forcément quelque chose ?

\- Pourquoi d'autre est-ce que tu serais là, à part pour me harceler ?

\- Tu as une si mauvaise opinion de moi, Potter, dit Drago, rentrant un peu plus dans la pièce. Harry se mit tout de suite sur ses gardes. Il ne savait pas à quoi Malefoy jouait ces derniers temps, mais encore une fois, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la vérité.

\- Quelle autre opinion pourrais-je avoir de toi ? répondit Harry. Depuis que je te connais, tu n'as rien fait d'autre qu'harceler et agacer mes amis et moi. »

Drago nia. « Tu as tort, Potter. Ce n'est pas depuis qu'on se connaît. La première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, c'était dans la boutique de Mme Guipure, et je ne cherchais pas à te harceler à ce moment-là. J'essayais seulement d'être amical.

\- Tu étais amical ? renifla Harry.

\- Oui. J'_essayais_ de l'être. Je suis surpris que tu aies une si mauvaise opinion de moi, vraiment. Je n'ai pas qu'une seule facette, tu sais. »

Harry sourit. « Ah non ?

\- Non ! Drago le fixa. Ferme-là, Potter. Arrête de te moquer de moi ! »

Harry couvrit son rire avec sa main. Il finit par réussir à se maîtriser suffisamment pour pouvoir parler. « Bon... désolé, Malefoy, » dit-il, pas si désolé que ça.

Drago souffla d'un air hautain et redressa le nez dans les airs. « Je suis sûr que tu l'es, Potter.

\- Donc, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? demanda Harry. À part qu'on se moque de toi ?

\- Ha, ha, Potter. Je voulais discuter avec toi. Drago reposa une de ses hanches sur une table de la salle de classe.

\- Discuter ? Ça ne te ressemble pas, Malefoy. Harry s'appuya contre une autre table, pas trop proche de celle de Malefoy, mais suffisamment tout de même.

\- Eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment été moi-même ces derniers temps.

\- Oui, j'ai noté cette amélioration, sourit malicieusement Harry.

\- Oh, tu te crois donc si malin, Potter. Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de moi. Je suis venu pour te parler de Finnigan. »

Harry leva un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Seamus ?

\- C'est à propos de ce fameux rendez-vous que tu as avec lui demain... L'autre sourcil d'Harry se leva.

\- Écoute, je sais ce que tu essaies de faire, mais ça ne va pas fonctionner. »

Drago cligna des yeux. « Tu le sais ?

\- Oui. Si tu as cru rien qu'une minute que j'allais annulé mon rendez-vous avec lui, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. »

Drago fixa pendant un moment Harry, puis éclata de rire.

« Tu crois sérieusement que j'en ai quelque chose à faire que tu ailles ou non à ce rendez-vous avec Finnigan ?

\- Pff, Malefoy, je ne sais pas. Laisse-moi y réfléchir une minute : l'autre jour, tu es venu me demander si Seamus m'avait demandé en mariage enfin, tu voulais vraiment savoir ! Tu as agis comme si ça te dérangeait vraiment...

\- Non, ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout !

\- Et maintenant tu viens ici pour parler de mon _fameux _rendez-vous avec Seamus... Je pense que tu es jaloux !

\- QUOI ? rugit Drago. Je ne suis _pas _jaloux !

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à m'embêter avec ça ? Est-ce que tu t'intéresses à ce que je fais, ou pas ? De qui es-tu jaloux : de Seamus ou de moi ? »

Drago bégaya alors qu'il tentait de trouver ses mots. « Tu... il... je... tu...

\- Oui, eh bien, je suis content que tu aies éclairé la situation, dit Harry. Il se décala de la table sur laquelle il était appuyé et passa à côté de Drago en le frôlant. Il s'arrêta une minute, puis se retourna pour regarder Drago qui fixait le sol, le visage rouge. Si tu as quelque chose d'intéressant à dire, dis-le-moi. Sinon, ne t'embête plus à venir me parler, surtout si c'est à propos de Seamus. »

Harry se retourna vivement puis sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Seamus tira sur la manche d'Harry pour la cinquième fois ce jour-là, et puisque celui-ci ne semblait pas y prêter attention, Seamus lui agrippa le poignet et le tira vers une vitrine.

« N'est-il pas maaaagniiiifiiiqueee ? s'extasia Seamus, montrant le tout nouveau balai qui venait de sortir. Au bout du manche était écrit en lettres d'or _Tonnerre de Feu 2005_. Il ressemblait beaucoup à l'Éclair de Feu, mis à part que le manche était plus profilé et que les poils du balai semblaient être taillées de manière plus aérodynamique. Seamus bavait presque sur la vitrine.

Harry se rapprocha de la vitre pour avoir une meilleure vue. Son épaule toucha celle de Seamus, mais seulement pour pouvoir mieux lire. Seamus déplaça sa main du poignet d'Harry à sa taille et l'attira plus près de lui.

_Le Tonnerre de Feu 2005 est le balai de course dernier cri qui ravira tous les fans de Quidditch. Le manche est taillé avec soin et poli à la main avec des diamants et non seulement chaque balai possède un numéro d'enregistrement, mais il peut être réalisé à partir de nombreuses essences de bois, selon la convenance : frêne, chêne, houx ou encore if. Chaque balai est différent et totalement unique. Chaque brin du balai a été testé et sélectionné pour ses capacités aérodynamiques et sa réponse immédiate à tout changement de direction, permettant des mouvements précis et un très bon équilibre. Le Tonnerre de Feu 2005 peut atteindre une vitesse de pointe de 380 km/h en 10 secondes et dispose du sort de protection le plus performant, assurant longévité, même en cas de chute. Prix sur demande._

Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger sifflement. Il devait admettre que ce rendez-vous avec Seamus n'était pas si terrible que ça. Seamus avait été un parfait gentleman depuis le début. Ils avaient fait beaucoup de lèche-vitrines, et Seamus avait fini par acheter à Harry une amulette en ambre en forme d'oeil. Elle était censé éloigner le mal et la malchance. Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir croire une telle chose, mais il décida de faire plaisir à Seamus et le mit autour de son cou immédiatement. Seamus avait été tellement ravi qu'on aurait dit qu'il s'était un peu trop exposé au soleil.

« Si je possédais tout l'or de Gringotts, je t'offrirais ce balai. » déclara Seamus, une lueur brillant dans l'oeil, à Harry.

Harry baissa la tête, embarrassé, faisant semblant de se concentrer sur la nouage de son écharpe autour de son cou, et enfonçant sa tête dedans, comme si le vent devenait un peu trop froid pour lui. On était seulement en octobre, mais il faisait plutôt frais ce jour-là : peut-être un signe qu'il allait neiger plus tôt que prévu cette année-là. Après tout, novembre n'était que dans quelques jours.

« Merci, Seamus, répondit Harry par-dessous son écharpe rouge et or, mais mon Éclair de Feu va encore très bien.

\- Bien sûr, mais tu es le meilleur pilote et attrapeur du siècle ! Tu mérites le meilleur. »

Harry rougit encore plus, enfin si c'était encore possible. Le vent souffla dans les cheveux bruns en bataille d'Harry, le faisant frissonner. Seamus plaça sa main chaude dans celle froide d'Harry, puis ils se détournèrent lentement du magasin de Quidditch. Même si l'air était vif et promettait de fortes rafales à venir, il y avait aussi comme une odeur de feu de cheminée et de tarte à la citrouille. Harry avait même cru sentir un soupçon de cannelle et de cidre dans l'air.

« Où est-ce que tu veux aller ensuite ? demanda Seamus d'un air absent.

\- Mmm... répondit Harry. Seamus serra la main d'Harry d'un geste rassurant. Celui-ci tourna les yeux vers Seamus, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Seamus était sans aucun doute heureux, et Harry regarda ailleurs, incapable de maintenir le regard lumineux de Seamus plus longtemps.

\- Et pourquoi pas les Trois Balais ? On pourrait prendre une bièraubeurre ou un cidre chaud ?

\- D'accord, » approuva Harry. Il n'était pas sûr qu'ils pouvaient aller autre part de toute façon. D'une certaine façon, ça n'avait pas l'air vraiment important. Harry était content que Seamus soit heureux, et de pouvoir le rendre heureux en sortant avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas voir Seamus autrement que comme un ami. Seamus n'était pas laid, et il n'y avait aucun problème avec le garçon irlandais... il ne pouvait simplement pas s'obliger à ressentir d'autres sentiments que ceux qu'il ressentait pour le moment. Harry n'aimait pas le fait qu'il devrait à un moment retirer à Seamus ce bonheur.

Ils entrèrent dans la petite auberge. Elle était comme d'habitude : bondée, bruyante, chaleureuse et enfumée. Madame Rosmerta était derrière le bar, riant à quelque chose qu'un sorcier venait de dire, celui-ci flirtant ensuite sans honte avec elle. Elle le frappa légèrement, riant à moitié, puis repartit prendre d'autres commandes. Secouant la tête légèrement, Harry laissa Seamus l'emmener à travers la foule vers une table libre au fond de la pièce. Après un moment, Rosmerta prit leur commande, puis repartit, les laissant seuls, un silence flottant autour d'eux.

« Donc, commença Seamus, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre nerveusement, j''ai entendu dire que le Club de Flaquemare allait jouer contre les Vagabonds de Wigtown la semaine prochaine.

\- Ouais, répondit Harry.

\- Olivier Dubois est dans le Club de Flaquemare maintenant, non ? J'espère qu'ils vont gagner. J'ai entendu que les Vagabonds de Wigtown cherche quelqu'un d'autre pour remplacer le vieux Walter Parkin, tu sais, celui qui avait l'habitude de rester sur le banc de touche, une main tenant son balai et l'autre un hachoir à viande ? »

Harry rit, secouant la tête de droite à gauche. « Ce fou ! Ils n'arriveront jamais à s'en débarrasser !

\- Je ne crois pas non plus, sourit Seamus. Mais on ne sait jamais. Je pensais acheter des tickets pour aller les voir, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai quitter l'école pour ça. »

Harry soupira. « J'aimerais qu'il y ait un moyen pour qu'on puisse tous aller les voir jouer. »

Seamus regarda Harry pendant un moment, celui-ci fixant un point entre eux sur la table.

« Oh, en parlant de Parkin, est-ce qu'on va tester ce mouvement pour le prochain match ?

\- Tu parles de la pince de Parkin ? Je ne sais pas... est-ce qu'on devrait prendre le risque ? C'est un mouvement plus dangereux...

\- Comme la plupart des autres mouvements de Quidditch, répliqua Seamus, jouant des sourcils. Comme la danse de Wollongong, la formation d'attaque en tête de faucon, et la feinte de Wronski.

\- Eh bien... Harry posa son menton sur sa main. J'avais aussi prévu de m'entraîner pour ce mouvement, durant notre prochain entraînement.

\- Je pense que tu réussiras à la perfection, Harry. » Seamus posa soudainement sa main sur celle libre d'Harry. Celui-ci sursauta, puis rougit.

Juste au moment où Seamus allait se rapprocher, Madame Rosmerta arriva enfin avec leurs boissons.

« Désolée pour mon retard, messieurs, dit-elle. On est débordés aujourd'hui.

\- Oh, répondit Seamus, semblant agacé d'avoir été interrompu. Pourtant, il lui sourit légèrement. Pas de souci, mademoiselle.

\- Merci, ajouta Harry. Il prit une longue gorgée de bièraubeurre, et soupira de plaisir en sentant le liquide réchauffer sa gorge.

\- S'il vous faut quelque chose d'autre, faites-moi signe, dit-elle tout en repartant, ses talons claquant.

\- Très belle femme, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Seamus.

\- Oh, ouais... superbe, répondit Harry, prenant une autre gorgée.

\- Ron a le béguin pour elle, non ? »

Harry hocha la tête alors qu'il avalait. « Depuis la troisième année je pense.

\- Oh, d'accord. »

Il y eut encore un silence, puis Seamus remit sa main sur celle d'Harry, le faisant sursauter à nouveau. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge.

« Harry, je suis tellement content que tu aies accepté ce rendez-vous avec moi. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'en suis reconnaissant. J'espère seulement... eh bien, j'espère que... Seamus regarda ailleurs pendant un instant, puis replongea son regard dans les yeux verts lumineux d'Harry. J'espère qu'on pourra renouveler ça, » murmura-t-il.

Harry chercha quelque chose à dire, mais rien ne vint. Qu'était-il sensé dire à Seamus ? Il ne voulait pas blesser son ami.

« Je... je ne sais pas, Seamus... tu es vraiment gentil et... et...

\- Beau ? Proposa Seamus. Charmant ? Adorable ? »

Harry rit, laissant échapper un peu de bièraubeurre de sa bouche, puis se frotta le visage nerveusement. Seamus trouve ça terriblement attachant.

« Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Seamus, mais... Harry soupira. Je ne pense pas que nous... eh bien... il marqua une pause, remontant son regard pour regarder Seamus. Celui-ci lui présentait une moue de chien battu qui le fit se sentir encore plus misérable. Je ne pense pas que ça va fonctionner entre nous, murmura Harry. Ce serait... ce ne serait pas... ce serait mieux si on ne s'attachait pas l'un à l'autre. Ça blesserait... ça te blesserait encre plus si on commençait à sortir ensemble... »

Seamus laissa échapper un long soupir en détournant le regard. « En d'autres termes, tu ne ressens pas la même chose que je ressens pour toi. »

Harry frissonna en voyant sur le visage de Seamus que celui-ci avait le cœur brisé. « Je suis désolé, Seamus... pour qu'elle autre raison est-ce que je n'aurais pas voulu aller à un rendez-vous avec toi sinon ? Je ne veux pas te blesser... laissa-t-il échapper dans un murmure. Seamus continuait à le regarder.

Je sais, dit-il. Tu es trop gentil parfois, Potter. »

Le regard d'Harry se reposa sur Seamus. Il fut surpris de voir les yeux de Seamus réfléter son hilarité. Ça le fit sourire.

« Tu n'es ni fâché ni vexé ?

\- Eh bien, bien sûr, je suis un peu... triste, mais il fallait s'y attendre. Fâché contre toi ? Je ne le serai jamais. Je sais que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Seamus serra la main d'Harry. Je n'en attendait pas moi de toi, Harry. Et je serai toujours là pour toi, peu importe pour quoi. Je t'aime. »

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer de douleur à l'entente de ces derniers mots. Ils n'étaient même pas sortis ensemble officiellement pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait si mal ?

Seamus le remarqua immédiatement. Il mit sa deuxième main sur la joue d'Harry et la caressa doucement du pouce. Harry soupira doucement et se pencha pour mieux ressentir le toucher.

« Toi, Harry Potter, tu as bine trop de cœur pour ton propre bien. Je vais bien. Vraiment. Je vais trouver quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aimera en retour. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous devons arrêter d'être des amis proches. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Harry. Je le pense. Tu peux compter sur moi pour n'importe quoi. Si tu trouve la personne qui te convient, dis-le-moi, d'accord ? Et si cette personne te fait du mal, je ne répondrai plus de mes actes. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il entendit ça. Il soupira de nouveau, appréciant la sensation de la main chaude de Seamus sur sa joue. Il réalisa soudain qu'il tremblait.

« Merci, Seamus... d'être si compréhensif.

Je t'en prie, Harry, murmura Seamus. Puis il se pencha en avant et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry. C'était chaud et doux, et Harry n'aurait pas pu imaginer un meilleur baiser.

* * *

On était dimanche, et il faisait enfin suffisamment beau pour pouvoir aller se prélasser dehors dans la chaleur du soleil. Dean Thomas, artiste et amoureux de football, se dirigeait vers le hêtre, sous lequel il s'assit. Il sortit son carnet à croquis, se préparant à dessiner le paysage automnal et le lac, lorsque soudainement une ombre apparut au-dessus de lui.

« Oh, je ne savais pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'asseyait à cet endroit. »

Dean releva le regard et vit une fille aux cheveux blonds méchés de rose qui portait l'uniforme de Serpentard. Elle ne devait pas dépasser le mètre 65. Elle avait les mains sur les hanches et une petite moue sur le visage, mais elle n'avait pas l'air trop agacé.

Oui, répondit tranquillement Dean. Je viens parfois ici pour me détendre et dessiner.

Est-ce que ce n'est pas ennuyeux à force de dessiner toujours la même chose ? demanda-t-elle.

Parfois, répondit-il. Mais ensuite, les choses changent à nouveau. Je n'ai pas dessiné ce paysage en automne depuis un bon moment... j'étais en troisième année la dernière fois. La plupart du temps je préfère dessiner des paysages au printemps, juste avant que toute la neige n'ait disparu. »

A sa grande surprise, la Serpentard sourit. « Ça a l'air chouette. Elle s'assit à côté de lui puis lui tendit une main. Je m'appelle Tracey Davis. »

Dean cligna des yeux, un peu confus et abasourdi par son amicalité, puis finit par lui serrer la main. « Dean Thomas.

\- Oh, j'ai entendu parler de toi. Tu es le meilleur ami de Seamus Finnigan, non ? Il y a une rumeur qui circule qui dit que tu es son petit-ami. »

Dean rit. « Oh, cette vieille rumeur ! Eh bien, j'apprécie Seamus, mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon type je crois. »

Tracey enroula les bras autour de ses genoux, posa son menton sur ceux-ci et le fixa. « Quel est ton type alors ? »

Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda sa feuille blanche.

« Je ne sais pas trop. La couleur de peau n'a pas d'importance pour moi, donc ça pourrait être à peu près n'importe qui. Je pourrais tomber amoureux d'un garçon ou d'une fille à la peau sombre aussi que d'un garçon ou d'une fille à la peau claire.

\- Garçon _ou_ fille ? C'est intéressant... » Elle sourit. Dean le lui rendit.

Ils parlèrent pendant un moment, engageant une conversation sur le dessin et l'art, lorsqu'ils entendirent soudain une voix.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, assise à côté de ce Gryffondor ? »

Ils levèrent tous les deux la tête et virent Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, et Sally-Ann Perks debouts devant eux. Ils étaient tous à Serpentard. Tracey se leva si vivement qu'elle faillit perdre l'équilibre et qu'elle dût se retenir à l'arbre pour ne pas tomber.

« On était juste en train de discuter, dit Tracey. C'est illégal maintenant de parler à un Gryffondor ?

\- Ça devrait l'être, rétorqua Nott, la fixant.

\- Tu es mal placé pour dire quelque chose ! cria Tracey. Tu es très ami avec ce Poufsouffle, Owen Cauldwell ! »

Les joues de Nott virèrent au rouge. « C'est juste parce que... il a une bonne planque.

\- Une planque ? demanda Dean.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, grogna Nott. Owen est cool. En plus, il aurait dû être placé à Serpentard... mais il n'est pas vraiment ambitieux.

\- C'est aussi un Né-Moldu, ajouta Dean.

\- Ferme-là, claqua la voix de Nott. Je n'étais pas en train de te parler !

\- Calme-toi, Teddy, dit Balise, plaçant une main sur le bras de son camarade. Il regarda à nouveau Tracey. On se demandait juste pourquoi tu étais avec ce Gryffondor, mais maintenant je me souviens que tu les aimes bien, donc ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là déjà ? demanda Tracey.

\- Je te cherchais, intervint Sally-Ann. Je me demandais si tu avais vu Daphné.

\- Pas depuis que je l'ai vu dans les toilettes des filles, en réalité... et c'était il y a plusieurs jours maintenant. Est-ce qu'elle est rentrée chez elle pour le week-end ?

\- J'en doute, répondit Blaise. Elle ne serait pas partie sans le dire à quelqu'un.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle se cache ?

\- C'est soit ça, soit quelque chose lui est arrivé, dit Nott. On suspecte bien quelqu'un... du nom de Seamus Finnigan. »

Tracey leva un sourcil. « Pourquoi Seamus lui aurait-il fait quelque chose ?

\- Oui, intervint Dean. Pourquoi ?

\- À cause de cette fois où elle l'a enfermé dans un placard, ligoté et bâillonné, expliqua Blaise.

\- Je ne pense pas que Seamus lui ait fait quoi que ce soit, répliqua Dean. Les Serpentards, sauf Tracey, le fixaient maintenant. Il n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose qui lui aurait valu de gros problèmes !

\- Sauf s'il pense qu'on ne pourra pas remonter la piste jusqu'à lui ! » renifla Nott.

Dean rit. « Oh, allez ! Vous parlez comme si Seamus était à Serpentard ! »

Les trois Serpentards se regardèrent, puis leur regard se tournèrent de nouveau vers Dean.

« Il a raison, admit Blaise, mais si je continue de croire que Finnigan a quelque chose à voir avec tout ça...

\- Dean est le meilleur ami de Seamus, intervint Tracey. Il le connaît mieux que quiconque.

\- Où était Seamus hier ? Demanda Blaise à Dean.

\- Avec Harry, » répondit Dean.

Les trois échangèrent de nouveau un regard.

« Potter ? sourit Sally-Ann.

-Ouais. Ils avaient un rendez-vous, » répondit Dean.

Tous les Serpentards, y compris Tracey, avaient l'air choqué.

« Finnigan avait rendez-vous avec Potter ? » cracha Nott.

Dean sentit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire.

« Eh bien, continua Blaise. Je pense qu'on devrait aller voir le professeur Rogue. On n'a plus aucune piste.

\- Mais si c'était bien Finnigan ? demanda Nott.

\- On finira bien par le savoir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, répliqua Blaise. Allons-y. Oh, et Tracey ? Il tourna la tête pour la regarder, alors qu'elle était toujours appuyée contre l'arbre. Essaie de ne pas devenir _trop _amicale avec les Gryffondors. »

Ils partirent, et Tracey laissa échapper la respiration qu'elle semblait avoir retenu. Elle regarda Dean qui bricolait avec ses outils à dessin et son carnet de croquis.

« J'imagine que je devrais y aller et te laisser seul. À plus. »

Dean était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire de rester, mais il la referma quand il vit qu'elle était déjà à quelques mètres de lui. Elle marchait plutôt vite. Il soupira, tentant de retrouver son envie de dessiner, mais rien ne vint. Il devait trouver Seamus et comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Durant la nuit qui suivit, Harry fut pris dans un rêve vraiment érotique et sensuel qui le fit gémir doucement. Il rêva qu'il était dans un plan à quatre avec Drago Malefoy, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. Ils étaient tous les quatre, Malefoy derrière lui et Seamus et Dean devant, Harry embrassant l'un, puis les autres. Avant que son rêve arrive à sa fin, Harry se réveilla, trempé de sueur, haletant fortement. Il grogna et ferma les yeux quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve mouillé. Harry toucha son front pour le trouver plein de transpiration, son pantalon de jogging formant une tente et mouillé par la sueur. Au moins, Harry espérait que ce n'était que de la sueur.

Il s'assit sur son lit, soulagé de n'avoir réveillé personne avec un quelconque gémissement ou en remuant trop. Il pouvait entendre Ron et Neville ronfler. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient en compétition l'un contre l'autre : lequel des deux pourrait ronfler le plus fort ? Harry sortit lentement de son lit, mit ses chaussures et se glissa silencieusement hors de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, qui se situait au bout du couloir menant à tous les dortoirs des garçons. Après un passage aux toilettes, il descendit dans la salle commune et s'assit à sa place habituelle près de la cheminée.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, peu importe à quel point il essayait. Il repensait à samedi, au rendez-vous avec Seamus... et au baiser. Ça avait été doux, agréable et chaud... même si ça ne lui avait pas donné de frissons. Il n'avait pas rempli Harry d'une incroyable passion, ou de quelque chose du genre. Ça avait simplement l'air d'un baiser... un baiser d'un bon ami.

Ça n'embêtait pas Harry de reposer ses lèvres sur celles de Seamus. Il le ferait avec n'importe lequel de ses amis proches s'ils étaient d'accord. Harry pouvait bien être timide, et inexpérimenté, mais ça ne le rendait pas insensible. Il était très ouvert d'esprit, et il tentait d'être le plus gentil possible. Bien sûr, il avait du caractère, mais il fallait s'y attendre.

Harry se rappela alors la première fois qu'il avait révélé à Hermione ses préférences sexuelles. Ron, bien sûr, l'avait su un peu plus tard.

_**Flashback**_

Bel et bien décidé à révéler à Hermione ses préférences, Harry se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre qu'Hermione et Ginny partageaient au square Grimmauld. Harry n'avait pas réellement souhaité y retourner après ce qui était arrivé à Sirius, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être chez les Dursley une minute de plus. Bien sûr, ils l'ignoraient la plupart du temps et le laissaient se débrouiller tout seul, mais ils restaient tout de même des personnes avec lesquelles vivre était compliqué, malgré le fait que la tante Pétunia surveillait un peu plus son mari depuis qu'elle avait reçu une chouette de Dumbledore.

Enfin, pour le moment, il était devant la chambre d'Hermione et de Ginny. Il leva le poing, sur le point de toquer à la porte, lorsqu'une idée diabolique lui vint à l'esprit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry avait une idée de ce genre. Dans ces cas-là, il reportait la faute sur son côté Serpentard, et il se sentait mieux après. De plus, c'était elles deux qui l'avaient convaincu de revenir dans la maison de son défunt parrain. Quelle meilleure revanche pourrait-il prendre ?

Donc, sans frapper à la porte, Harry tourna lentement la poignée et ouvrit la porte le plus silencieusement possible tout en essayant de situer Hermione. Il sourit joyeusement. Leur ficher la frousse serait vraiment hilarant.

Mais, pour pouvoir les effrayer, il aurait fallu qu'Harry ne soit pas surpris en les voyant. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione, elle se tenait au pied de son lit, seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et il se sentit rougir. Hermione avait bien plus de formes qu'Harry ne l'avait imaginé, les habits qu'elle portait habituellement les cachant. Elle avait toujours aimait porter son uniforme de manière réglementaire, la jupe au niveau du genou et la chemise pas trop moulante. Harry était si surpris par la vue de son corps à demi-nu et de son corps qu'il en oublia de paraître énervé contre elle.

Hermione tenait devant elle un chemisier, et elle prit soudainement la parole, comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celui-là ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je le trouve mignon, répondit l'autre occupante, qu'Harry reconnut comme étant Ginny. Hermione lui montrait un chemisier violet.

\- Je ne sais pas... est-ce que c'est mieux que mon sweat-shirt rose ?

\- Mmm... Harry entendit Ginny répondre. Je suppose que oui, dans un sens. »

Les yeux d'Harry se baissèrent sur les sous-vêtements d'Hermione, qui étaient roses et parsemés de fleurs blanches et violettes. Il ne put que froncer le nez à cette vue, bien qu'ils flattaient plutôt bien les hanches d'Hermione.

Hermione soupira. « Peut-être que je devrais essayer la blouse blanche... »

Les yeux d'Harry se déplacèrent des sous-vêtements d'Hermione à son dos nu, puis à l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Il n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi il s'y intéressait, mais il semblait qu'elle l'avait entortillé. Une autre idée traversa l'esprit d'Harry. Devrait-il ?

Avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry entra dans la chambre, aussi calmement que possible, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il fut suffisamment bruyant pour faire sursauter les deux filles dans la pièce. Ginny émit un couinement aigu et tenta de se cacher avec le chemisier qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Hermione haleta bruyamment et suivit l'exemple de Ginny en se couvrant du fameux chemisier violet, regardant Harry bouche bée.

« Oh, dit Harry d'une manière onctueuse, excusez-moi... »

En réalité, Harry n'était pas le moins du monde désolé. Il sourit à Hermione et lança un clin d'oeil à Ginny, dont le corps avait maintenant viré totalement à l'écrevisse.

« HAR... ! » Mais avant qu'Hermione ne puisse terminer son cri, Harry leva une main et dit : « Chut ! Hermione ! Est-ce que tu veux voir Ron débarquer comme une furie ici ? Il s'approcha calmement d'elle.

\- Qu'... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? haleta Hermione, ressemblant à ce moment-là à un animal pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Ginny, qui avait maintenant glissé au sol et tentait de se recouvrir totalement avec son chemisier.

\- Eh bien, j'allais l'intention de vous faire peur, mais quand j'ai vu que vous étiez... on va dire moins vêtue que d'habitude... j'ai décidé de, mmm... Harry perdit le fil de ses pensées, principalement parce qu'il était très proche d'une Hermione presque nue. Amie ou non, elle restait une femme, et Harry, en tant que bisexuel, et en tant qu'homme, était curieux. Il n'avait jamais vu une femme si peu vêtue auparavant. Ses hormones masculines faisaient partir son sang de son cerveau pour aller se placer dans d'autres parties de son corps.

\- Décidé quoi ? exigea de savoir Hermione. Il se rendait bine compte qu'elle essayait désespérément de mettre les mains sur les hanches, mais elle ne pouvait pas parce qu'elle aurait dû déplacer le vêtement qui la recouvrait.

\- Euh... dit Harry, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Eh bien, j'ai remarqué que ton soutien-gorge était mal mis, donc je me suis dit que je serais un gentleman si je t'aidais à le remettre bien. Puis-je ? » demanda-t-il, tentant de maîtriser sa voix pour qu'elle ne tremble pas.

La mâchoire d'Hermione bougea un moment, puis elle bafouilla, comme si elle tentait de former une idée dans sa tête. Harry se sentit victorieux : il venait de rendre Hermione muette.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse même imaginer de protester, Harry agrippa son épaule et la retourna pour qu'elle soit dos à lui. Il déplaça ses cheveux bruns bouclés pour avoir le champ libre, puis fixa sa peau parfaite... oh, et l'attache du soutien-gorge, qu'il avait promis de remettre en place, bien sûr.

Les doigts tremblant légèrement, Harry descendit une de ses mains de l'épaule d'Hermione, accrochant sa bretelle dans le mouvement, la tirant, puis glissant les doigts sous l'agrafe. Ses jointures caressèrent sa peau, qu'il nota plutôt chaude, peut-être parce qu'il était là, la regardant et la touchant. Harry voulait se taper dans le dos. Il était vraiment heureux de trouver les hommes plus attirants que les femmes, parce que sinon, il serait dur, et ce serait terriblement embarrassant.

Là, il n'était qu'un peu excité.

Avec une lenteur délibérée, Harry dégrafa le soutien-gorge d'Hermione. Il se sourit à lui-même lorsqu'il entendit Hermione prendre une profonde inspiration au même moment. Elle resserra ses mains, et son chemisier, contre elle, comme si elle avait peur que son soutien-gorge puisse glisser. Harry adorait taquiner Hermione. Il avait hâte de voir sa tête quand il lui avouerait ses véritables préférences.

Harry remit en place l'attache, tira dessus pour la tendre, souriant effrontément lorsqu'Hermione haleta et soupira d'agacement, puis la rattacha lentement. Hermione frissonna lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent sa peau nue. À nouveau, Harry se tapa mentalement dans le dos. Il adorait pouvoir se moquer ainsi d'Hermione !

Finalement, après avoir tiré un peu sur l'autre bretelle, Hermione s'indigna : « Tu as bientôt fini là ? J'aimerais bien pouvoir m'habiller.

\- Oui, j'ai terminé, répondit Harry, souriant toujours. Vas-y, habille-toi, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. Et en disant cela, Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit qu'il supposait être celui d'Hermione, la regardant.

\- Harry ! haleta Hermione, rougissant. Je ne vais PAS m'habiller alors que TU es dans la pièce !

\- Pourquoi pas ? demanda Harry, toujours souriant.

\- Parce que ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix forte. Harry, si tu ne l'as pas encore réalisé, ce que je pense tu AS réalisé bien avant Ron, je suis une _fille_, et tu es un garçon... tu n'es pas censé être là quand je m'habille !

\- Encore une fois, pourquoi pas ? la taquina Harry. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te sauter dessus... »

Hermione rougit à nouveau : « Et... et Ginny alors ? Elle doit s'habiller aussi !

\- Oh, c'est vrai... répondit Harry d'un air absent puis, regardant Ginny, qui se cachait toujours derrière le vêtement qu'elle tenait, clignant des yeux telle une chouette dans sa direction. Comment va ton soutien-gorge, Ginny ? Est-ce qu'il a aussi besoin d'être remis en place ? »

Ginny répondit par un gémissement de gêne et cacha son visage du mieux qu'elle pouvait derrière son chemisier.

« Harry ! disputa Hermione. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire face à la réaction de Ginny.

\- Désolé, Hermione. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Enfin, j'aurais aimé te parler... et je pense qu'une fois que je t'aurai dit ce que j'ai à te dire, tu ne voudras plus me jeter hors de cette pièce. »

Hermione leva un sourcil. « Oh, et qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire au juste ? »

Harry tapota la place à côté de lui sur le lit, tentant de convaincre Hermione de s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais elle voulait toujours autant s'habiller décemment avant de parler. Harry soupira et ferma les yeux. « Très bien, je ne regarde pas tant que tu n'as pas mis de vêtements. » Il entendit Hermione soupirer, puis un froissement de vêtements venant des deux côtés de la pièce. Ginny était apparemment également en train de s'habiller décemment. Après un moment, Harry sourit et dit : « Jolis sous-vêtements au fait, Hermione.

\- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix accusatrice, mais pas aussi fortement qu'avant. Harry se sourit à lui-même puis ouvrit avec précaution les yeux et entraperçu Hermione penchée en avant en train d'enfiler un jean. Incapable de se contrôler, il la siffla, tel le loup de Tex Avery.

Hermione poussa un grognement étranglé et agacé destiné à Harry, son visage prenant une couleur rouge écrevisse. Harry rit un moment, puis se calma et leur laissa un peu plus d'intimité en refermant les yeux. Finalement, quand elles furent toutes les deux habillées, Harry ouvrit totalement les yeux et suivit du regard Hermione qui s'assit avec précaution sur le bord du lit à côté de lui. Ginny était apparemment trop embarrassée d'avoir été dans la même pièce que lui à moitié nue, donc elle resta assise sur son propre lit.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que tu souhaitais me dire ? » demanda Hermione.

Harry soupira, peu sûr de savoir par où il devait commencer, mais il décida de se jeter à l'eau directement. Ça ne servait sûrement à rien d'enrober la nouvelle pour qu'elle passe mieux.

« Je suis... eh bien, pour le dire sans détour, je crois que je suis bisexuel.

\- Bisexuel ? haleta Hermione.

\- En réalité, je crois que je suis gay.

\- Gay ? couina-t-elle.

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas... soupira Harry.

\- Décide-toi ! S'impatienta Hermione. Tu es gay ou pas ?

\- De ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à maintenant, je suis bisexuel, MAIS je crois que je préfère les hommes.

\- Oh, » Hermione cligna des yeux.

Harry ferma les yeux à nouveau et soupira. « Oui, peu importe le genre en fait. Je suis ouvert à toute sorte de relations avec un homme. Je me vois plutôt soumis quand l'autre est un peu plus âgé... Harry rougit, pensant au professeur Lupin. Mais s'il a mon âge, ou presque, je préférerais être le dominant... mais j'imagine que je pourrais jouer les deux rôles, tout dépend de celui avec qui je suis...

D'accord, Harry, on a compris ! interrompit Hermione. Harry rit.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ron avait également découvert la vérité sur les préférences d'Harry, et bien qu'il soit plutôt sidéré et un peu nerveux quand Harry était dans les parages, il s'habitua peu à peu à l'idée. Harry restait Harry, après tout, et gay... bisexuel... ou non, il restait son meilleur ami. La gêne disparut pour laisser place au confort habituel qu'ils avaient toujours ressenti, et Ron n'était plus inquiet qu'Harry puisse lui sauter dessus au milieu de la nuit.

**Fin du flashback**

« Hey, Harry, salua Hermione alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le canapé à côté de lui. Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, répondit Harry, fixant le feu.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suppose... je ne sais pas.

\- Est-ce que tu as fait un autre cauchemar ?

\- Non, répondit Harry.

\- Ta cicatrice ne te brûle pas ?

\- Non. »

Hermione pinça les lèvres, puis sortit _Les étranges dilemmes de la Sorcellerie et leurs solutions_. Elle ouvrit le livre là où elle avait laissé le marque-page, hésitant à commencer sa lecture ou à continuer d'essayer de faire parler Harry. Elle se décida pour cette deuxième option.

« Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry soupira. « Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment important. »

Hermione resta silencieuse pendant un moment, puis dit : « Est-ce que ça concerne Seamus ? »

Harry secoua la tête, puis s'affala de nouveau dans son fauteuil et retourna à sa contemplation du feu.

« Est-ce que je suis sur la bonne voie ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton quelque peu espiègle.

\- Hermione... soupira Harry. Vraiment, ce n'est pas important. Je suis un grand garçon. Je peux gérer ça.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne pouvais pas le gérer, dit-elle avec précaution. Je me dis juste que ce serait mieux si tu pouvais en discuter. »

Harry retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. « Hermione... J'ai fait un rêve la nuit dernière, mais ce n'est pas la genre de rêves dont tu as envie que je te parle. »

Hermione allait poser la question tout de même, mais elle comprit soudainement de quoi parlait Harry : elle referma donc la bouche et tenta de ne pas montrer son amusement. « D'accord. Eh bien, comment est-ce que ça va avec Seamus ?

\- Nous sommes amis, dit Harry de manière laconique.

\- Oh. Eh bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle que vous vous parliez encore tous les deux.

\- Ouais, j'imagine. »

Hermione soupira : « Harry, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Est-ce que tu vas me dire quoi, ou est-ce que je vais devoir te forcer à me le révéler ? Tu sais que je sais comment te faire craquer. »

Harry se reposa contre le dossier de son fauteuil, regardant toujours la cheminée.

Après un moment de silence, Harry finit par parler.

« Je ne veux pas être attiré par les garçons. »

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ça : « Répète ça ? »

Harry grogna. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Hermione et la regarda d'un air exaspéré.

« Je ne veux pas être principalement gay ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Principalement gay ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais bisexuel ?

\- Je le suis ! Je veux dire, je suis au moins sûr que je suis... Harry soupira. Tout est tellement mélangé dans ma tête. »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre à ce sujet, donc elle mit simplement sa main sur le genou d'Harry et lui conseilla d'essayer de dormir quelques heures de plus avant que les cours ne recommencent. Harry approuva, sachant que s'il ne dormait pas un peu plus il finirait par s'endormir en cours de potions, et il ne voulait pas que le professeur Rogue lui en veuille si tôt dans la semaine.

« On se voit au petit-déjeuner, Hermione.

\- Très bien, répondit-elle. Demain, c'est le festin d'Halloween, alors si tu déprimes un peu, pense juste à toutes les bonnes choses qu'on va pouvoir manger !

\- Ouais, merci. » Harry grimpa les escaliers et retourna dans son dortoir.

* * *

« Professeur ! Professeur ! » cria Drago alors qu'il se précipitait dans les quartiers privés de Rogue.

Le professeur Rogue, qui était au milieu de la préparation d'une quelconque potion, sursauta lorsqu'il vit Drago passer la porte en trombe en criant après lui. Il faillit faire tomber une fiole d'urine de Sombral, mais la rattrapa juste à temps.

« Drago ! Grogna Rogue, agacé. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit à propos du fait de débarquer comme ça ici ! Stupide garçon ! »

Les joues de Drago se colorèrent de rouge. « Je suis désolé, monsieur. Mais c'est une urgence, monsieur ! Je pense avoir trouver Daphné Greengrass, mais... oh, il vous que vous veniez voir ça par vous-même ! »

Rogue roula des yeux. Il reposa avec précaution a fiole, puis suivit Drago hors de la pièce. Il traversèrent le couloir d'un pas rapide, Rogue suivant Drago de peu près durant tout le trajet. Drago guida Rogue jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor et, lorsque celui-ci réalisa où ils allaient, il leva un sourcil.

Il était sur le point de demander à Drago où ils allaient exactement lorsqu'il entendit un cri étouffé. À la surprise de Rogue, Drago ouvrit la porte des toilettes des garçons. Au moment où ils entrèrent, Rogue s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, abasourdi.

Les toilettes des garçons étaient presque totalement recouverts de ce qui semblait être des banderoles festives. Après une inspection plus poussée, ceux-ci avaient l'air vivantes : elles bougeaient tel des bouts de papiers très fins (un peu comme s'ils étaient sous l'eau et qu'ils ondulaient sous l'effet du courant), et ils étaient transparents. Des nervures vertes, qui ressemblaient à celles qu'on trouvait sur les feuilles, couraient tout du long. Rogue sut immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait : un parasite pourpre. Ou plus communément appelé _Vermisseau_.

« Bon sang, » s'exclama Rogue dans un souffle.

Drago tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa main, semblant nerveux. On entendit alors un autre cri étouffé.

« Que faisons-nous, monsieur ? Elle est quelque part au milieu de tout ça... est-elle... en train d'être sucée de l'intérieur ?

Reculez-vous ! vociféra soudainement Rogue, pour ensuite brandir sa baguette et la pointer au milieu de la pièce.

Mais vous pourriez lui faire mal ! haleta Drago. Rogue, malgré tout, ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Il prononça une une sorte d'incantation, et des flammes oranges sortirent du bout de sa baguette. Le _Vermisseau_ prit feu, et Drago s'attendait à entendre une sorte de hurlement, mais rien ne vint. Il ne fit que brûler tel du papier, ou des feuilles desséchés.

Il brûla encore un moment, puis Drago commença à apercevoir une forme humaine à travers la fumée et les nervures vertes. L'ombre humaine tomba sur le sol, sans vie.

Rogue soupira, irrité, puis se fraya un chemin à travers les tentacules brûlées. Il lança une deuxième fois l'incantation, retirant les liens qui entouraient Daphné, puis la prit rapidement dans ses bras et se dirigea sans tarder vers la porte. Il la fit sortir de la pièce, puis poussa Drago pour qu'il s'écarte. Il leva à nouveau sa baguette, puis cria : « Incendio ! »

La plante entière s'enflamma et finit en cendres. Drago regarda les flammes pendant un moment, puis porta son regard vers Daphné. Partout où la peau était visible, on y voyait de petites taches rouges. Drago frissonna rien qu'à l'idée de se faire sucer le sang de cette manière. Il détestait tout ce qui pouvait faire ça, en particulier les vampires. Oui, il avait peur des loup-garous, mais les vampires était bien pires selon lui.

« Amenez-la à l'infirmerie, Drago.

\- Mmm... il baissa les yeux vers elle.

\- Oh, pour l'amour de... utilisez le sort de lévitation !

\- Oh ! D'accord. Désolé, monsieur. » Drago sortit sa baguette et fit comme on lui avait dit.

Rogue soupira. « Quel manque de jugeote. »

* * *

Ce qui était arrivé à Daphné fit vite le tour de tout Poudlard. Elle avait prévu de prendre sa revanche sur Seamus, mais son plan s'était retourné contre elle. Le _Vermisseau_ n'était pas quelque chose avec lequel on pouvait jouer, ce que le professeur Chourave leur avait expliqué le jour qui avait suivi. On leur en avait déjà parlé en cinquième année, mais pas assez en détails pour qu'ils puissent s'en souvenir. Normalement, le professeur Chourave en parlait à la fin de la sixième année. C'était un suceur de sang, bine entendu, et ils aimaient grandir en s'accrochant à de plus grandes créatures, comme les hippogriffes ou les géants. Certains le considéraient comme une demie sangsue, à cause de sa préférence pour le sang d'autres comme un gros ver. Il était classé comme une herbe parce qu'il ressemblait plus à une plante qu'à un insecte.

« À quoi est-ce qu'elle pensait ? S'interrogea Hermione alors qu'elle marchait entre Harry et Ron pour se rendre au festin d'Halloween. Elle aurait pu être totalement vidée de tous ses fluides !

\- Beurk, Hermione ! Grogna Ron. Ne parle pas de ça avant qu'on ait mangé !

\- Désolée, mais c'était tellement irresponsable de sa part, rien que d'y penser !

\- Au moins Seamus n'est plus suspecté d'être la cause de sa disparition, remarqua Harry.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ces Serpentards trouvent quelqu'un d'autre à accuser, » dit Hermione.

Ils s'assirent à table, les plats encore vides et la Grande Salle pas encore totalement comble. Harry s'assit juste à côté de Dean, qui avait Seamus de l'autre côté. Ron s'assit à côté d'Harry, et Hermione à côté de Ron.

« Salut, salua Dean.

\- Salut, Dean, lui répondit Harry. Hermione et Ron le saluèrent également.

\- Hello, Harry, dit Seamus, passant sa tête de l'autre côté de Dean en lui souriant.

\- Hello, » répondit Harry, lançant un rapide regard à Seamus, puis détournant les yeux vers la table.

Une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé, la nourriture apparut dans les plats, et tout le monde commença à manger. Seamus continuait à jeter de fréquents regards à Harry, et Dean fronçaient les sourcils en regardant Seamus, mais ce dernier ne remarquait rien. Harry gardait son regard rivé sur la nourriture.

Juste après avoir terminé de manger, Harry se leva et se précipita à la tour Gryffondor pour s'habiller chaudement, prévoyant de sortir. Il ressentait le besoin d'aller voler un moment. Trop de choses se mélangeaient dans sa tête, et la meilleure manière pour lui de faire le tri dans tout ça était d'aller voler sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Suffisamment couvert pour pouvoir affronter le froid extérieur, son écharpe enroulée autour du cou, il sortit du dortoir. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune, Hermione et Ron venait tout juste de passer le portrait.

« Où est-ce que tu vas si rapidement ? demanda Ron.

\- Au terrain de Quidditch, répondit Harry calmement, haussant les épaules.

\- Il va bientôt neiger, fit remarquer Hermione. Ne reste pas dehors trop tard. Il faut encore qu'on travaille sur notre devoir d'histoire de la magie. »

Harry roula les yeux. « Oui, _maman_. »

Hermione lui lança un regard qui faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'était pas plus impressionnée d'être appelée comme ça que le reste du temps. Harry sourit.

« J'ai juste besoin de me vider un peu la tête, c'est tout, expliqua Harry. Je vous revois dans quelques heures.

D'accord, à plus, lui répondit Ron. Il n'était pas d'humeur à accompagner Harry voler. Premièrement, il savait que son ami avait besoin de passer un peu de temps tout seul et, deuxièmement, il n'avait pas envie de sortir par ce froid.

Environ une demie-heure plus tard, Dean entra dans la salle commune, ayant finalement terminé de manger. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de Ron, qui sortait à contrecœur ses devoirs.

« Où est Harry ? demanda Dean.

\- Il est sorti voler, répondit Hermione en gardant la tête baissée vers son livre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour se vider la tête, j'imagine.

\- Quand est-ce que tu crois qu'il va rentrer ? » continua Dean.

Hermione haussa les épaules et gloussa ans sa main : « Quand il se sera vidé la tête, j'imagine ! »

Ron, bien qu'il essaya, ne put retenir son rire. Hermione continua à glousser.

Dean les rejoignit. « Oh, hilarant, il sourit. Eh bien, j'imagine que je vais devoir aller affronter le froid. Je dois lui parler.

\- D'accord, répliqua Ron en souriant, demande-lui si sa tête est vidée maintenant ! »

* * *

Harry fit quelques tours du terrain, son esprit occupé à tenter de comprendre ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Est-ce que son rêve signifiait qu'il voulait un plan à quatre, ou est-ce que sa libido tentait de lui faire passer un message ? Peut-être qu son rêve signifiait quelque chose de totalement différent que la luxure et les cochonneries. Son inconscient tentait sûrement de lui faire comprendre quelque chose, mais selon Harry, ce n'était pas très clair.

Après un moment, il remarqua que quelqu'un s'avançait sur le terrain et regardait vers lui. Cette personne ayant la peau sombre, cela réduisait le nombre de possibilités quant à l'identité de cette personne. Harry se doutait qu'il devait s'agir de Lee Jordan ou de Dean Thomas... bien que beaucoup d'autres élèves de son âge avaient la peau sombre, mais pas dans son environnement proche.

Harry abaissa son balai pour pouvoir mieux apercevoir le visiteur. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de la main, et Harry se posa avec grâce sur le sol puis mit son balai sur son épaule. Tout en marchant calmement vers lui, il fut bientôt assez proche pour distinguer les traits de Dean.

Dean lui souriait alors qu'il le regardait s'approcher. La façon dont Harry marchait, d'ailleurs, pouvait soit être une marque d'assurance ou une façon de se pavaner. Il savait qu'Harry ne le faisait pas exprès, mais Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la manière dont les hanches et les cuisses de Harry se mouvaient alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui. Ça ne ressemblait en aucun cas à la manière dont une femme marchait, Harry n'ayant d'ailleurs presque aucun gras autour des jambes et des hanches. Dean se mit à rougir sans en avoir conscience.

« Salut Harry.

\- Salut Dean. Quoi de neuf ? »

Dean mordit sa lèvre inférieure, se retenant de faire une remarque graveleuse.

« Eh bien, pas grand chose. Tu as envie de marcher un peu ?

\- Et pour faire quoi ? » demanda Harry.

De nouveau, Dean se mordit la lèvre. « Je ne sais pas. Parler ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « D'accord. Laisse-moi juste le temps d'aller ranger mon balai. »

Une fois qu'Harry eût déposé son balai dans la remise, ils sortirent du terrain et se mirent à marcher autour du château. Il suivirent un petit chemin jusqu'à l'intersection entre la cabane d'Hagrid et la forêt interdite. Harry fourra les mains dans ses poches, son manteau d'hiver claquant derrière lui sous l'effet du vent. Dean remonta son écharpe contre son cou et tenta de maintenir son propre manteau. Il semblait qu'il y avait plus de vent de ce côté du château.

« Je me demande comment va Hagrid, dit Harry d'un air absent.

\- Je suis certain qu'il va très bien, répondit Dean. Ils se rapprochèrent de la forêt. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'entrée, Dean se retourna pour faire face à Harry. « Mmm... Harry ? Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à... tu sais... »

Harry cligna des yeux, peu sûr de savoir de quoi Dean parlait. « Réfléchi à quoi ? »

Dean se rapprocha. Il fixa le visage d'Harry un moment, puis releva le regard vers ses cheveux balayé par le vent. Il revint aux yeux verts d'Harry et sourit.

« À toi et moi. Dean rougit.

\- Oh ! Harry, lui aussi, rougit. Il regarda ses chaussures. Mmm... en fait, eh bien, j'ai pensé à beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps. Il regarda timidement Dean.

\- Est-ce que l'une de ces choses est ce dont je viens de parler ? »

Harry rougit encore plus. « Mmm... peut-être. »

Avant que Dean ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, une bourrasque de vent froid les atteignit, obligeant Harry à mieux se calfeutrer dans son manteau. Dean,tel le gentleman qu'il était, se décala pour que le vent se cogne contre son dos et plus contre Harry. Dean ouvrit son manteau et l'enroula autour d'Harry pour le protéger encore mieux du vent.

« Merci, » dit Harry, ses joues rougissant, et pas seulement à cause du vent.

Dean enroula ses bras plus fermement autour d'Harry et sourit. « Il n'y a pas de quoi, Harry. »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'Harry réalisa à quel point ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Il aurait voulu se décaler de Dean, mais s'il le faisait, il aurait de nouveau froid. Lorsqu'une nouvelle bourrasque de vent froid les atteignit, Harry se rapprocha encore plus de Dean, se collant à lui à la recherche de chaleur. Dean et Harry rougirent à l'unisson.

« Je, mmm... je te protégerai du froid, promit Dean. Il se frappa ensuite mentalement pour avoir dit un tel cliché.

Mais Harry ne sembla pas avoir remarqué à quel point cette phrase était cliché. Il baissa la tête et se blottit contre le corps de Dean alors que celui-ci l'attirait plus près de lui, dans son manteau. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, puis Dean se mit doucement à marcher, entraînant Harry avec lui. Ils entrèrent dans la forêt.

Ils s'arrêtèrent seulement après quelques mètres. Ils savaient tous deux que s'ils s'aventuraient un peu plus loin, ils rencontreraient plusieurs choses plutôt déplaisantes, et aussi des centaures. De ce que savait Dean, les centaures étaient encore énervés par le fait que Firenze avait quitté la forêt l'année dernière pour faire une faveur à Dumbledore. En plus, de ce que lui avaient dit Harry et Ron, il y avait aussi un géant dans cette forêt. Le demi-frère d'Hagrid. Il n'avait pas envie de tomber sur lui non plus.

« On est allés assez loin maintenant je crois, fit remarquer Dean. Ils se tenaient sous es arbres suffisamment grands pour les protéger d'une grande partie du vent violent. Dean retira avec réticence ses bras et son manteau d'Harry. Néanmoins, dès qu'il le fit, Harry recommença à frissonner.

\- Désolé, est-ce que tu veux de nouveau mon manteau ? » demanda innocemment Dean.

Harry frissonna encore un moment, y réfléchissant, puis se rapprocha de nouveau du corps chaud de Dean. « Oui. »

Dean ouvrit, puis referma la bouche, tentant de former des mots, mais il n'y parvint pas. Finalement, Dean enroula de nouveau ses bras autour du corps fin d'Harry. Celui-ci se pelotonna contre lui.

Dean laissa échapper un faible soupir. « D'accord, je n'avais proposé que mon manteau, mais ça me va aussi. Dean sourit lorsqu'il vit les joues d'Harry virer au rouge cramoisi. « Ça va, Harry. Je ne vais pas te tripoter ou quoi que ce soit du genre. »

Harry se crispa légèrement, mais tourna ensuite le visage pour que son nez touche celui de Dean. Leur souffle se mélangèrent, puis Harry finit par parler.

« J'espérais en quelque sorte que tu aurais... je veux dire... Harry serra les lèvres l'une contre l'autre et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand sous son soudain accès de courage. Mmm, je ne voulais pas dire, mmm, pas _tripoter _ou quoi que ce soit, mais...

\- Ça ? demanda Dean, sa bouche descendant pour aller toucher celle d'Harry.

Les lèvres d'Harry étaient chaudes, sèches et hésitantes. Dean cajola avec précaution les lèvres d'Harry pour mieux le goûter. Les lèvres de Dean étaient un peu plus grandes que celles d'Harry, mais elles étaient aussi douces et chaudes les unes que les autres.

Harry avait le goût de noisette et d'éclats de cacahuètes, avec un arrière-goût de chocolat, et Dean ne pouvait pas s'en repaître. Il se demanda alors si Seamus avait déjà pu goûter Harry de cette manière. Il fit une note mentale pour poser la question plus tard.

Pas plus d'une minute ne s'écoula avant que la langue d'Harry ne se retrouve soudainement dans sa bouche et ses bras autour de son cou. Il joua doucement avec la langue d'Harry alors qu'il essayait de l'embrasser de la manière la plus passionnée possible. Dean releva les mains pour les passer dans les boucles désordonnées d'Harry, puis les redescendit dans son cou.

Harry avait chaud et froid en même temps. Ses joues étaient brûlantes mais son corps frissonnait. Il tentait de se rapprocher le plus possible de Dean, et pas seulement pour ressentir sa chaleur. Lorsque Dean passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour ensuite les mettre dans son cou, Harry approfondit encore plus le baiser. Les mains de Dean passèrent ensuite dans son dos pour se frayer un chemin sous ses vêtements. Harry frissonna sous la soudaine fraîcheur des mains, puis soupira dans la bouche de Dean alors qu'elles se réchauffaient considérablement, montant et redescendant sur sa peau nue.

Au bout d'un moment, le baiser se fit plus sauvage et passionné. Harry s'était considérablement réchauffé de la tête aux chevilles. Ses pieds étaient toujours froids. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés et rouges d'avoir passé autant de temps à s'embrasser.

« Mmm, dit Dean, souriant béatement, peut-être que nous devrions rentrer.

\- Oui, répondit Harry, levant les yeux vers Dean pendant quelques secondes pour ensuite retourner son regard vers ses pieds.

\- Mmm... donc, Harry...

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu... est-ce que... tu voudrais sortir avec moi, alors ? »

Ils rougirent tous les deux.

« Bien sûr, répondit Harry, puis il se frotta la nuque d'embarras. Pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Mmm, je ne sais pas. J'aimerais faire quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait avec Seamus. Est-ce que ça te va ?

\- Oh, bien sûr, c'est parfait pour moi. Harry sourit.

\- Super, » répondit Dean. Il enroula un bras autour de l'épaule d'Harry et les fit tous deux sortir de la forêt.

Avant qu'ils n'aient fait la moitié du chemin jusqu'au château, Harry demanda : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmené dans la forêt interdite pour me demander ça ?

\- Eh bien, répondit Dean, levant son regard vers le ciel un instant. Je savais qu'on serait dehors, dans le froid, sous de grands arbres... mmm, et je voulais un endroit tranquille pour qu'on puisse s'embrasser. » Il rougit.

Harry baissa la tête, rougissant alors qu'il regardait ses pieds. « Oh. C'est compréhensible, j'imagine.

\- Donc, mmm... Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire quand on sera rentrés ? Est-ce que tu veux jouer à quelque chose, ou autre chose peut-être ?

\- Je dois terminer mes devoirs, répondit faiblement Harry.

\- D'accord. Je comprends. Peut-être que demain on pourrait faire quelque chose quand tu auras un peu de temps libre ?

\- Oui, peut-être, » sourit Harry.

Depuis le haut de la tour d'astronomie, juste à côté des télescopes, Drago Malefoy n'avait rien raté de la scène.


	7. Chapter 7

Me revoilà avec la septième partie de cette traduction ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez, et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7

« J'ai une tête qui ressemble à une patate...

\- Un gnome des jardins.

\- Exact, soupira Ron. D'accord, gros malin. Et celle-là alors ? « Ma corne peut transpercer n'importe quoi, de la peau au métal le plus résistant... »

\- Un éruptif. »

Ron grogna et se frotta le visage. « Très bien ! Bon, je _sais_ que tu ne vas as trouver celle-là ! « Ma peau est très prisée chez les sorciers pour la confection de sacs à main et de porte-monnaies...

Un moke, répondit Harry dans un bâillement.

\- Bon sang, Harry ! Comment est-ce que tu peux connaître tout ça ? Ron lui jeta un regard soupçonneux. Est-ce que tu triches ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! J'en sais juste plus sur eux que toi !

\- Très bien, alors on va jouer à un jeu différent.

\- Pourquoi vous ne feriez pas tout simplement vos devoirs, au lieu de jouer à des jeux stupides ? demanda Hermione.

\- Parce que les devoirs seuls sont ennuyeux. On tente juste de rendre les choses un peu plus agréables. Ron fit la moue en direction d'Hermione puis se réinstalla près d'Harry. Bon, je vais penser à quelqu'un de Poudlard, et tu devras deviner qui c'est.

\- D'accord, accepta Harry, jetant un œil à ses notes de métamorphoses. En vingt ou cent questions ?

\- Oh, je vais être sympa : tu choisis.

\- Ok. Vingt questions.

\- Ha ! Ron s'exclama presque immédiatement. Tu ne trouveras jamais avec seulement vingt questions !

\- Est-ce que c'est un Gryffondor ? » demanda Harry.

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Oui. »

Harry sourit, puis déroula un peu plus son parchemin de notes. « Est-ce que c'est un garçon ? »

Ron soupira. « Oui.

\- Est-ce qu'il est dans la même année que nous ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce qu'on le connaît ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce qu'il est brun ?

\- Oui, » laissa échapper Ron, presque en colère.

Harry lorgna en direction de son meilleur ami. « Est-ce que c'est moi ?

\- AAAAAAHHHHHH ! Ron se releva et tenta de s'arracher les cheveux. Bon sang, Harry, comment tu... tu n'étais pas censé ne serait-ce que penser à...

\- Exactement, répliqua Harry. Je savais que tu me choisirais juste parce que tu croyais que je n'y penserais jamais.

\- Tu es tellement... tellement...

\- Tellement quoi, Ron ? demanda Harry, le regardant avec un air de défi.

\- Un... un branleur ! Oui, c'est ça. Tu es un sale branleur ! »

A la manière dont l'avait dit Ron, Harry sut qu'il plaisantait. Si quelqu'un d'autre lui avait dit quelque chose comme ça, il se serait retrouvé propulsé par un sort jusqu'en Californie.

Harry rejeta ses longs cheveux imaginaires dans son dos et lança à Ron, d'un ton moquer ! « La flatterie ne t'amènera nulle part, chéri.

\- Oh ? Tu veux que je trouve d'autres surnoms moins gentils pour toi ? Parce que j'en connais quelques uns...

\- Si jamais tu fais ça, ta baguette volera si loin que personne ne sera capable de la retrouver.

\- Est-ce que c'est un défi, Potter ? » grogna Ron, mais toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Oui, c'en est un, espèce de Muppet roux.

Comment est-ce que tu m'as appelé ? rugit Ron, qui se jeta sur Harry, celui-ci faisant de même. Ils se retrouvèrent à rouler sur le sol. Après s'être chamaillés quelques instants, Harry épingla Ron au sol en lui plaquant les mains au-dessus de la tête. Haletant, mais souriant d'une manière effrontée, Harry demanda : « Tu abandonnes? »

Ron rua en dessous de lui et grogna en tentant de s'échapper. « NON ! Je ne vais pas laisser une espèce de crevette me battre ! Et qu'est-ce qu'est-ce que c'est un Muppet, de toute façon ? »

Harry rit, aussi bien à cause de ce que venait de dire Ron qu'à cause du fait qu'il se débattait pour reprendre le dessus. Harry sourit à son ami, dont le visage rougissait à vue d'oeil lorsqu'il tentait de faire bouger Harry. Harry sentait bien malgré tout que Ron n'y mettait pas toute sa force.

« Un Muppet est une sorte de poupée, mais tu peux mettre ta main dans son cul pour faire bouger sa bouche... » rit Harry.

Ron le fixa. « Si jamais tu imagines, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, que je vais te laisser me mettre ta main là... Ron poussa de tout son poids vers le haut, juste au moment où Harry avait baissé sa garde, ce qui les fit de nouveau rouler sur le tapis, se rapprochant dangereusement de la cheminée.

\- Les garçons ! grogna Hermione. Vous ne voulez pas juste vous arrêter ? Qui en a uelque chose à faire de qui est le plus fort ou de qui bat l'autre ? »

Alors que Ron épinglait Harry sur le tapis, Harry lança un sourire à Hermione et dit, « Oh, Hermione, on ne se bat pas exactement pour montrer notre force ou notre pouvoir. »

Ron cligna des yeux. « Ah bon ?

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ? » ajouta Hermione.

Harry sourit. « Non. C'est... en fait, c'est une sorte de jeu de domination, expliqua-t-il, choisissant ses mots avec précaution. Mais c'est aussi un problème de mâle. Ron est un trou du cul avec ma sexualité, donc je la défends.

\- Quoi ? hoqueta Ron.

\- Bien sûr, demanda Harry avec un sourire timide, ça pourrait aussi être une bataille pour savoir qui serait au-dessus... »

Ron vira au rouge tomate.

« JE NE CROIS PAS ! vociféra Ron. Harry rit fort face à cette réaction, son visage virant au rouge lui aussi. Oh, ferme-là, Potter ! Il commença à se relever de sur Harry. Je ne suis pas un petit releveur de T-shirt comme toi. »

Avant que Ron ne puisse s'éloigner d'Harry, celui-ci lui agrippa la cheville et Ron s'effondra à nouveau sur le sol. Ron jura bruyamment puis attaqua de nouveau Harry. « Tu vas le payer !

\- Avec quoi est-ce que tu veux que je paie ? Gloussa Harry, alors qu'ils roulaient jusqu'au canapé. Mon corps ? »

Ron grogna dans sa gorge puis se releva rapidement, les joues rouges. Harry resta allongé là encore un moment, toujours rigolant et tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Après un moment, Harry dit : « Tu sais, Ron... je ne faisais que plaisanter. Même si c'était marrant de me battre avec toi, je ne pense pas à toi de cette manière.

\- C'est bien, parce que je ne suis pas... pas...

\- Je sais, répondit Harry. Il s'assit lentement. Mais de toute façon, je ne te vois pas de cette manière.

\- J'espère bien que tu ne le fais pas ! intervint Dean, les surprenant. Parce que c'est avec MON rencard que tu roulais sur le sol. »

Harry rougit, et Ron prétendit d'être très intéressé par ses devoirs.

« Salut, Dean, sourit Harry.

\- Salut Harry, lui sourit Dean en retour, se regorgeant de l'image d'Harry, encore assis sur le tapis : les joues brûlantes, les yeux verts brillants de gaieté, les cheveux ébouriffés, les lunettes tombées à moitié sur le nez, et la poitrine se levant rapidement alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration.

\- Dean ? demanda Harry, redressant la tête.

\- Oh ! Désolé, Dean rougit. Je voulais juste... mmm, eh bien... »

Hermione toussa dans sa main. Harry la regarda, en quête d'une réponse, mais elle continua de lire.

« Mmm, peu importe, je me demandais juste quand est-ce que tu pourrais... quand est-ce qu'on pourrait commencer ce rendez-vous...

\- Oh, eh bien... Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Peu importe. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

\- Oh, oui. Dean sourit. Il posa son sac plein de livres à côté d'un fauteuil, puis s'assit près d'Harry sur le tapis. Mais je ne sais pas si la météo est assez bonne pour ça. J'ai entendu qu'on prévoyait beaucoup de neige aujourd'hui et ce week-end.

\- Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que tu as prévu ? » demanda Harry avec un grand sourire.

Dean rougit puis bougea nerveusement son pied. « Euh, non, je ne crois pas. Je voulais te faire la surprise. Peut-être que Mère Nature va me sourire et retenir la neige jusqu'à la fin de notre sortie.

\- Peut-être, répondit Harry, rayonnant. Il entendit distinctement Ron pousser un long grognement d'agacement, probablement à cause de toute cette mièvrerie. Harry regarda ses deux meilleurs amis et leur fit un clin d'oeil de connaisseur. Hermione ricana mais continua sa lecture, et Ron roula les yeux, ce qui était censé montrer son agacement, mais il avait néanmoins l'air quelque peu amusé en même temps.

\- Très bien. Commençons ce rendez-vous d'ici deux heures alors. Ça nous donnera le temps de nous rafraîchir... peu que tu en aies besoin, Harry. Dean sourit, et Harry baissa la tête, rougissant fortement. Pour commencer, je t'ai apporté ceci. »

Il sortit de son sac une rose rouge et une boîte contenant un assortiment de chocolat, qu'il offrit à Harry. Ce n'était pas une banale boîte de chocolats c'était un assortiment sorcier. Il y avait plusieurs sortes de grenouilles en chocolat et les meilleurs chocolats de chez Honeydukes. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau alors qu'il prenait ces cadeaux.

« Waouh. Merci beaucoup, Dean.

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, Harry. Dean se rapprocha et pinça la joue d'Harry, le faisant rougir encore un peu plus. Je vais monter pour me préparer. Mmm... c'était au tour de Dean de rougir, alors qu'il regardait Harry. Tu n'as pas besoin de te changer ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Harry... tu es très bien comme tu es.

\- Merci, » lui répondit Harry, toujours rougissant.

Ron grogna et roula de nouveau les yeux, faisant rire les trois autres. « Est-ce que vous pourriez, _s'il-vous-plaît_, prendre une chambre ?

\- Ron ! Harry eut un hoquet d'indignation. Dean choisit d'ignorer le commentaire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son dortoir, une expression rayonnante sur le visage.

* * *

Seamus Finnigan était plongé dans ses pensées, étudiant, lorsque soudainement, sans raison apparente, quelqu'un le saisit par l'arrière de sa robe et le tira en arrière, le forçant à se lever de sa chaise. Il ne put que jeter un coup d'oeil à son assaillant, grâce auquel il put voir l'insigne de Serpentard, avant d'être retourné et bloqué face la première sur une étagère dans un coin de la bibliothèque.

Qui que ce soit, il avait une prise ferme sur son bras droit, le tordant sans ménagement dans son dos. Puis un souffle chaud heurta son oreille, suivi d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

« Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Daphné. »

Seamus retint sa respiration, tentant de maîtriser le frisson qui l'avait parcouru, aussi bien à cause de la voix que du souffle chaud de l'autre garçon.

« Je ne... je ne lui ai rien fait !

\- C'est une chouette histoire, lui répondit l'autre, la voix si basse qu'elle en était méconnaissable.

\- C'est la vérité ! grogna Seamus du mieux qu'il put : la moitié de son visage était écrasée contre d'épais volumes.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé exactement, si tu n'as rien fait ? Personne ne peut me dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé !

\- Tu veux dire que personne ne t'a parlé de l'accident dans les toilettes des garçons ? demanda Seamus, choqué.

\- Pas vraiment. Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'elle se dirigeait simplement vers les toilettes des filles et qu'on lui avait lancée un sot. Un autre qu'elle était entrée dans les toilettes des garçons par erreur et que tu lui as lancée un sort quand tu l'as vue. Un autre encore que tu lui avais tendue un piège, la forçant à rentrer dans les toilettes des garçons.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de tel ! S'exclama Seamus. Maintenant... si tu pouvais être sympa... et te décaler pour que je puisse respirer normalement ? »

Pendant un instant, on eut dit que le Serpentard n'allait pas bougé, puis finalement Seamus sentit sa prise se relâcher, lui permettant de se dégager des étagères et de se retourner pour découvrir l'identité de son agresseur.

« Zabini ? hoqueta Seamus.

\- Ne sois pas si étonné, dit Blaise, d'un air renfrogné. Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais je n'aime pas du tout qu'un de mes camarades soit... blessé. Il regarda autour d'eux pendant quelques instants, puis reporta son regard sur Seamus avec un reniflement. Tu ne lui as vraiment rien fait ?

\- Non ! De ce qui s'est dit dans les autres Maisons, elle était en train de me tendre un piège, mais elle est tombée dedans toute seule. »

Blaise pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne forment plus qu'une fine ligne, et Seamus pouvait presque voir les rouages se mettre en place dans la tête de son vis-à-vis.

« D'accord, je vais te croire... pour l'instant. Je vais aller voir le professeur Rogue pour lui en parler. Si jamais je découvre que tu m'as menti, je reviendrai et tu regretteras le jour où tu as posé les yeux sur Daphné. Est-ce que je suis bien clair ?

\- Oui, laissa échapper Seamus entre ses dents. Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment, puis Blaise partit, tournant dans une autre allée. Seamus laissa échapper une respiration trop longtemps retenue, et pour une étrange raison, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête les yeux brûlants du Serpentard.

* * *

« Des grenouilles en chocolat fourrées au caramel... miam... je ne savais même pas que ça existait.

\- Ils ne font pas souvent ce genre d'assortiment, » lui répondit Dean.

Harry et son rendez-vous du soir marchaient côté à côte sur un des sentiers qu cheminaient autour du château. Il faisait froid, mais il y avait moins de vent que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient aventurés dehors.

Dean enroula son bras autour de la taille d'Harry pour le diriger vers leur destination. Harry réalisa lentement qu'ils marchaient sur un chemin qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'arrière du château, près de la forêt, et le bras de Dean entourait toujours Harry de manière protectrice.

« Alors, où est-ce que nous allons ? demanda Harry.

\- Tu verras bien lui répondit Dean en lui souriant. J'ai trouvé cet endroit un jour alors que j'explorais les environs. Je voulais trouver de nouvelles choses à dessiner et à peindre. Je pense que tu vas aimer. »

Maintenant, Harry était intrigué. Il resta aussi proche que possible de Dean alors qu'ils suivaient toujours le sentier qui se rapetissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient.

Au bout de cinq minutes environ, ils débouchèrent sur une petite clôture entourée d'arbres immenses et de gros tas de neige fraîche et brillante. Harry se demanda un instant ce que Dean voulait lui montrer, puis il vit ce qui ressemblait à une grotte, cachée par la tempête de neige.

Dean sortit sa baguette et dégagea facilement l'amoncellement neigeux qui en bouchait le passage. Une forme se distingua alors, et Harry put voir l'entrée de la grotte apparaître sous ses yeux. Le long des murs se trouvaient des pieds de vignes desséchés et du lierre grimpant, qui tombait même du plafond. Dean dût jeter un sort de découpe pour qu'ils puissent passer.

« On y est.

\- Dean... qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? »

Dean sourit, puis il prit avec douceur le bras d'Harry pour le guider à l'intérieur. L'entrée de la grotte était juste assez large pour qu'ils y tiennent tous les deux, mais en parcourant quelques mètres, Harry remarqua que l'espace s'élargissait. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord d'un promontoire.

C'était magnifique. La lumière se réverbérait sur la glace et la neige, et il y avait une vue magnifique. On aurait pu comparer l'endroit à un paradis de cristal : les stalactites et les stalagmites luisaient et reflétaient le moindre rayon lumineux. Une petite ouverture dans le plafond de la cave laissait passer les rayons du soleil qui rebondissaient sur la moindre surface de la grotte, formant un prisme lumineux.

« Oh, mon, Dieu, inspira Harry. C'est magnifique. Il ne trouvait rien d'autre pour qualifier ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il se blottit contre Dean, et celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras. Il observait le visage d'Harry : ses yeux, ses joues, ses lèvres entrouvertes qui laissaient échapper son souffle sous forme de petits nuages...

\- Oui, mais je vois quelque chose d'encore plus magnifique... Il ne savait pas d'où ça lui était venu, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le dire, encore moins alors qu'il avait Harry sous les yeux.

\- Dean ! Les joues d'Harry tournèrent au rouge vif, accentuant les traits de son visage. Il baissa la tête. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais dire d'autre...

\- Je suis heureux que tu aimes, » ajouta Dean.

Harry sourit, et Dean en fut ébloui. Pouvait-il... ? Est-ce qu'il était possible de... ?

Dean retourna Harry dans son étreinte pour qu'ils se retrouvent nez-à-nez. Son souffle chaud fit de la buée sur les lunettes d'Harry, et il s'en excusa. Harry ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire, et selon Dean, cette vision était plus belle encre que la grotte cristallisée. Il en fit la remarque à voix haute, provoquant un autre rougissement chez Harry, qui secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis pas... » commença à protester Harry. Mais sa protestation mourut sur ses lèvres alors que les deux garçons se regardaient dans les yeux. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser de Dean. Il passait un très bon moment, et il aimait le romantisme de Dean, mais il avait le sentiment que quelque chose manquait. Il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus, mais au moment où les lèvres de Dean se posèrent sur les siennes, il décida de laisser ce questionnement à plus tard.

* * *

« Potter ! Thomas ! »

Les deux interpellés étaient en train de regagner le château quand ils furent interrompus. Il se retournèrent et virent Drago Malefoy se diriger vers eux. Harry ut une étrange sensation à l'estomac, et il ne sut dire si c'était de la colère ou quelque chose comme du soulagement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? » demanda vaillamment Dean.

Drago leva le menton dans une attitude qu'Harry qualifia d'arrogante et les fixa.

« Vous avez passé un bon moment tous les deux ? renifla Drago, plissant les yeux. Bonne séance de bécotage ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Malefoy ?

\- Tu deviens un peu hargneux, non, Thomas ? sourit Malefoy.

\- Laisse-nous tranquille, » intervint finalement Harry.

Drago dirigea son regard vers Harry et le regarda un moment avant de reprendre la parole. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Est-ce que vous avez une idée de l'heure qu'il est tous les deux ?

\- Il est... commença Dean. Mmm... il regarda Harry. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Je vais vous le dire, intervint Malefoy. L'heure du couvre-feu est passée, ce qui veut dire que vous êtes dehors en train de vous promener alors que vous ne le devriez pas, c'est pourquoi...

\- Oh,arrête un peu ça, Malefoy ! cria Harry. On n'a tout simplement pas vu le temps passer...

\- Oui, eh bien, ce n'est pas mon problème, si ? Vous auriez dû faire attention à l'heure, ou commencer votre petit rendez-vous plus tôt.

\- Tu es injuste ! grogna Harry.

\- Non, Potter, sourit d'un air victorieux Drago. Je suis juste en réalité. Je respecte à la lettre mes devoirs de préfet depuis le début de l'année.

\- C'est du harcèlement ! cria Harry. Tu n'as jamais parlé à Rogue de ces filles...

\- Non, mais elles ont tout de même été punies, non ? Si personne n'avait agi, j'en aurais bien sûr informé le professeur Rogue. De tout manière, ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet pour le moment, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Vous êtes tous les deux en retenue avec Rusard demain soir. Pas d'exception.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Malefoy... »

Drago rit. « Oh, c'est incroyable ! Harry Potter me supplie ! Il va falloir le marquer d'une croix blanche !

\- Ferme-là, connard, renifla Harry. Viens Dean, on s'en va. »

Dean soupira, hochant la tête, et suivit Harry en direction du château, Drago sur les talons. Pas de doute qu'il s'assurait qu'ils remontaient bien dans la tour Gryffondor.

« Faites de beaux rêves, les amis des moldus. » Les salua Drago alors qu'ils arrivaient au portrait de la grosse dame. Drago tourna pour rejoindre les donjons, mais se cacha au coin le temps d'entendre Harry prononcer le mot de passe pour rentrer. Drago se sourit à lui-même puis repartit vers sa salle commune.

* * *

« Tu es en train d'essayer de battre un record, non, Harry ? soupira Hermione. Elle sortit ses livres de potions pour réviser. Ils étaient en train de petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, lui répondit Harry, la bouche pleine de bacon. Il avala avant de reprendre. Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux que l'année dernière, niveau retenues.

\- Ombrage était une vraie garce, intervint Ron, plantant sa fourchette dans une saucisse.

\- Ron ! s'écria Hermione, outrée.

\- Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! En tout cas, je ne suis pas du tout désolé de ce qui lui est arrivée.

\- Dans un sens, moi non plus, mais tu ne devrais pas jurer.

\- Pourquoi ? grogna Ron. Ce n'est pas le pire gros mot que j'aurais pu utiliser... comme salope, trou du cul, espèce de... »

Hermione le frappa. « RON ! Tais-toi ! Tu montres le mauvais exemple aux plus jeunes !

\- Hermione ! s'exaspéra Ron. Tu n'avais pas à me frapper !

\- Bon, je devais bien faire quelque chose pour te remettre dans le droit chemin ! Tu ne prends pas tes devoirs de préfet au sérieux !

\- C'est un devoir de préfet de ne pas jurer ?

\- Je voulais parler d'être un exemple à suivre !

\- Bon, désolééééééé ! »

Harry grogna, frottant une de ses tempes d'une main et serrant sa fourchette de l'autre. Dean lui tapota le dos pour le calmer.

« Et puis, Harry et Dean auraient dû être plus vigilants par rapport à l'heure. C'était leur responsabilité.

\- Hellooo... je suis juste là ! grogna Harry.

\- Désolée Harry, mais c'est la vérité.

\- On dirait que Malefoy te traquait de toute façon, Harry, dit Ron. C'est mon impression en tout cas.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, dit Harry, fronçant les sourcils en regardant ses œufs brouillées.

\- Il était sûrement simplement en train de faire sa ronde, fit remarquer Hermione sur son ton de Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Bon, de toute façon, je dois aller à la bibliothèque.

\- Bien sûr, dirent Harry et Ron d'une même voix. Elle termina rapidement son petit-déjeuner, ramassa ses affaires et sortit d'un pas pressé de la grande salle.

\- Bon sang, je suis sûr qu'elle aura bientôt sa pièce réservée... avec une chaise avec son nom dessus et tout ça. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Et une place de parking. »

Ron cligna des yeux. « Mmm, ouais... bon, au fait, comment s'est passée votre soirée les mecs, si on oublie la partie où Malefoy vous a donné une retenue ? »

Harry rougit, et Ron souhaita n'avoir jamais posé la question.

« C'était vraiment sympa, lâcha finalement Harry. Il finit ses œufs et son bacon.

\- Oui, ça l'était, ajouta Dean d'un ton nostalgique. J'aurais aimé que la nuit ne s'arrête jamais. »

Harry tenta de ne pas rougir alors qu'il avalait son jus de citrouille.

« Beurk, oubliez que j'ai demandé, grogna Ron.

\- Oh, au fait, où est Seamus ? demanda Harry.

\- Mmm... je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir, avant qu'on aille se coucher, répondit Ron. Tu ne l'as pas vu, Dean ?

\- Non, dit Dean, fronçant les sourcils. J'espère qu'il n'est pas fâché contre moi.

\- Seamus, fâché contre toi ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Tu as raison, Harry. J'espère simplement qu'il n'est pas perturbé par quoi que ce soit. Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller : le cours de potions va bientôt commencer. »

Alors qu'ils se levaient, Dean étant un gentleman et aidant Harry à se lever, l'appareil photo de Colin Creevey les flasha. Harry ne remarqua rien, trop habitué à ignorer Colin.

* * *

Hermione entra rapidement dans la bibliothèque, n'ayant pas prévu d'y rester longtemps, sinon elle serait en retard pour les cours, mais elle remarqua Seamus Finnigan assis dans un coin de la bibliothèque, près de sa table habituelle. Curieuse, elle s'approcha et s'assit en face de lui.

« Perdu dans tes pensées ? »

Seamus sursauta. « Oh, Hermione ! Ne me fais pas peur comme ça. Tu ne veux quand même pas me donner une crise cardiaque ?

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? On ne t'a pas vu au petit-déjeuner.

\- Oui, je vais bien. Je suis juste... tu sais... en pleine réflexion. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Oh. Tu as tant que ça le cœur brisé alors ? »

Seamus se frotta le visage vigoureusement. « Eh bien... un petit peu, j'imagine. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Mais il n'y a pas que ça.

\- Oh ? Sa curiosité était piquée maintenant.

\- Bon... j'ai eu cette altercation avec un Serpentard hier soir, et pour une raison inconnue... il secoua la tête.

\- Pour une raison inconnue, quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh... c'est assez compliqué.

\- Essaie toujours, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Mmm... Seamus rougit, ce qui fit lever un sourcil à Hermione. Je, mmm... c'est... il baissa la voix : jecroisquej'aiunoupdecoeur...

\- Pardon ? demanda Hermione, se penchant un peu plus vers lui.

\- Je crois que j'ai un coup de cœur, répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Oh mon dieu, dit-elle, sur le même ton. Tu as un coup de cœur pour un Serpentard ? »

Seamus laissa tomber sa tête, honteux. « Oui. C'est plutôt bizarre, non ? Je veux dire... je pensais que j'allais mettre des mois à me remettre de mon histoire avec Harry, mais ce garçon... il a vraiment attiré mon attention...

\- Oh, waouh. C'est... oui, c'est bizarre. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un béguin passager ? Peut-être que ce que tu ressens pour lui va passer dans une ou deux semaines. Parfois, les coups de cœur ne durent pas plus longtemps.

\- Peut-être, mais je n'en mettrais pas ma main au feu. »

Hermione serra les lèvres l'une contre l'autre tout en réfléchissant. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que ce Serpentard n'était pas Drago Malefoy. La dernière chose dont Seamus avait besoin était de se retrouver engagé avec un imbécile borné comme lui.

Elle lui tapota l'épaule. « Ne t'en fais pas, Seamus. Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. Enfin, si le fameux Serpentard n'est pas Malefoy. »

Seamus rit un moment. « Oh, ce n'est pas lui. Ne t'en fais pas. Bien que Malefoy soit affreusement beau, et sexy, dans le genre prétentieux. »

Hermione fit la grimace puis soupira, « Je ne vous comprendrai jamais, vous les gays. Honnêtement. »

* * *

La retenue n'était pas très marrante pour Harry Potter. Elle ne l'était pas non plus pour Dean Thomas. Rusard ne les avait pas seulement fait polir tous les trophées de la salle des trophées, mais aussi nettoyer les vitrines et balayer le sol de la salle.

« Ce qu'on ne doit pas faire pour le plaisir du romantisme, » dit Dean alors qu'ils frottaient le sol.

Harry rougit pour ce qui semblait être la millionième fois ce jour-là. Il espérait que ses joues n'allaient pas exploser à force de rougir.

« Oui, mais ça valait le coup, non ? Sourit Harry.

\- Oh, oui. Tout vaut la peine pour toi, Harry. »

Harry soupira, obligeant ses joues à ne pas rougir, et regarda ailleurs. Il n'y avait pas d'autre manière de faire ce qu'il allait faire, donc il ferait mieux de se lancer tout de suite... même si ça allait les blesser tous les deux. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas Dean, mais il n'y avait pas eu _d'étincelle_. Dean était un garçon incroyable, mais ça n'allait pas. Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. Il avait détesté devoir arrêter les choses avec Seamus, mais il détestait encore plus devoir le faire avec Dean. Ça avait l'air plus réel... comme s'ils étaient un vrai couple. Et dans un sens, Harry se doutait qu'ils en étaient un. Il soupira à nouveau, rassemblant autant de courage que possible.

« Dean... j'ai voulu te dire quelque chose depuis un moment maintenant, mais je ne savais pas comment le dire... et je ne veux pas te blesser... » il se mordit la lèvre, fixant la vitrine des trophées.

Dean releva la tête, stoppant tout mouvement, et regarda Harry d'un air inquiet. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse continuer, Dean eut l'horrible sentiment de savoir ce qu'allait lui dire Harry.

« Je suis désolée, Dean, mais... Harry ferma les yeux fortement, se forçant à ne pas pleurer.

\- Harry... c'est... tout va bien, dit doucement Dean. Je crois que je sais ce que tu vas dire...

\- Dean s'il-te-plaît, ne t'y trompe pas. Je t'apprécie réellement. Tu es une personne super. Tu es un véritable artiste, tu es doux et romantique, tu es loyal et courageux... Harry soupira. C'est juste... je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je suis désolé. »

Baissant le regard vers le sol, Dean répondit : « Donc, en d'autres termes, tu me donnes du « c'est moi, ce n'est pas toi » ? »

Harry lâcha son chiffon en tombant sur les genoux. Il entoura le cou de Dean de ses bras. Il laissa échapper un lourd soupir, puis se mit à pleurer sur l'épaule de Dean.

Dean fronça les sourcils, posa son balai sur le sol et enroula ses bras autour d'Harry pour l'attirer dans une étreinte réconfortante.

« Tout va bien, Harry. J'aurais dû remarquer les signes plus tôt et arrêter les choses avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. »

Harry hoqueta, reniflant dans la robe de Dean. « Tu n'es pas en colère ?

\- Eh bien, non. Je ne pourrai jamais être en colère contre toi, Harry. Je ne dis pas que ça ne me fait pas mal, parce que tu es vraiment un garçon fantastique et que je ne veux pas te voir t'éloigner de moi... mais je crois que tu as raison. Mieux vaut terminer les choses maintenant plutôt que d'attendre, parce que ça rendrait les choses plus douloureuses pour tous les deux... la séparation aurait été pire. »

Harry se permit un petit sourire. Il continua de tenir Dean, là, sur le sol humide et encore un peu collant de la salle des trophées. Dean l'avait encore dans les bras, lui tapotant le dos, le berçant, et lui murmurant des mots doux pour le calmer.

Avec un dernier baiser sur le front d'Harry, Dean murmura : « Je suppose qu'on devrait finir cette retenue, sinon on va avoir des ennuis. »

Harry hocha la tête en assentiment, puis se détacha finalement de Dean. Ils travaillèrent dans un silence étrange et tendu tout le reste de la soirée.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Ce soir-là, Blaise se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un fin sourire au visage. Drago se prélassait sur son lit, plongé dans un livre que lui avait offert son père, lorsque son ami était entré. Il lui lança un regard intrigué puis ferma son livre et le reposa sur sa table de chevet.

« Très bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

Blaise tourna lentement sa tête et fixa Drago.

« Hein ? »

Drago roula les yeux. Il reconnaissait cette expression rêveuse et étourdie lorsqu'il en voyait une.

« Je te demandais ce qu'il t'arrivait, répéta Drago en se levant et en se plaçant devant l'autre garçon. - Ne me dis pas que tu as eu un autre coup de cœur.

\- Un coup de cœur ? rit Blaise. Ne sois pas stupide. Je n'ai pas de coup de cœur.

\- Mais bien sûr. Et moi, je suis l'arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière petit-fils de Merlin.

\- Mmm, répliqua Blaise. C'est fou tout ce que j'apprends aujourd'hui.

\- Blaise, je connais ce regard ! Bon sang, j'ai vu cet air il y a plusieurs années quand il _m'_était destiné. Tu as quelqu'un en vue. Raconte-moi.

\- Non.

\- Blaise... ne me force pas à utiliser du véritaserum. Drago s'assit sur le bord du lit de Blaise, le fixant. Dis-moi, maintenant. »

Blaise roula les yeux, puis se détourna de Drago, soupirant dans son oreiller. Drago attendit encore quelques minutes avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la malle au pied de son lit.

« Très bien, déclara Drago. Si tu ne veux rien me dire...

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Blaise se redressa abruptement et fixa son ami. Drago se rassit sur son lit. Blaise prit une profonde respiration et commença. Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que tu vas entendre, mais... je crois qu'un Gryffondor me plaît. »

Drago resta immobile, peut-être sous le choc, durant une minute.

« Bon dieu, c'est pire que ce que je croyais.

\- Tu vois pourquoi je ne voulais rien te dire alors ? grogna Blaise.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas Potter, si ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

\- Oh, bien.

\- Bien que, interrompit Blaise, Potter soit plutôt agréable à regarder. »

Drago leva ses sourcils en entendant cela. « Tu es cinglé. Tu es vraiment, absolument, sans conteste, cinglé !

\- Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire que Potter n'est pas beau ? »

Drago renifla. « Qu'est-ce que j'essayerais de dire d'autre ?

\- Tu n'as aucun goût, mon pote. Blaise se rallongea sur son lit, plaçant les mains derrière la tête. Potter est très attirant, d'après moi.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas de coup de cœur pour Potter ?

\- Oh, simplement parce qu'il n'est pas mon genre. Il est beau, mais... Blaise s'humidifia les lèvres avec sa langue. Il y a quelqu'un qui est tout aussi mignon...

\- Ce n'est pas Dean Thomas, si ? Parce que, aux dernières nouvelles, il sort avec Potter.

\- Non, ce n'est pas Thomas, mais tu te rapproches...

\- Je me rapproche ? Drago actionna les rouages de son cerveau pour tenter de se remémorer les noms des autres Gryffondors. Il est dans notre année, non ?

\- Oui, » répondit Blaise.

Drago se gratta le menton. « Est-ce que c'est ce taré de Seamus Finnigan ? »

Blaise ne répondit rien, mais un léger rougissement prit place sur ses joues.

« Oh, bon sang... grogna Drago. Pas Seamus je-baise-tout-ce-qui-bouge Finnigan !

\- Hey ! Je te ferai dire qu'il n'est pas du tout comme ça ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il sort avec beaucoup de personnes qu'il couche avec tous. »

Drago se leva et marcha jusqu'à son lit, secouant la tête. Finnigan. Je ne peux pas le croire, Blaise... même si c'est quand même mieux que Potter.

Il n'y a rien de mal avec Potter, Drago. »

Drago renifla. « Oh, il y a PLEIN de choses qui ne vont pas avec Potter. »

Blaise soupira. « Ouais, si tu le dis. Tu dis seulement ça parce que c'est ton fameux rival. Drago renifla à ce propos. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu me caches, Drago ? demanda Blaise d'un air machiavélique.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Drago se laissa tomber sur son lit et reprit son livre. Il n'y a rien que je ne te dis pas, alors ferme-là.

\- Très bien, répondit Blaise, amusé. Il se remit à sourire comme un idiot. Après quelques instants, il murmura. Drago et Potter assis ensemble sur un arbre...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, Blaise ?

\- Rien, Drago, sourit Blaise.

* * *

Harry n'avait pas envie de se lever le jour suivant. Son cœur était si lourd qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait tomber jusqu'à son estomac d'un instant à l'autre. Sachant qu'il ne se rendormirait sûrement plus maintenant qu'il avait les yeux ouverts, et aussi parce qu'il savait que s'il ne se levait pas maintenant il serait en retard en cours, Harry s'assit lentement. Il se frotta les yeux un moment puis prit ses lunettes et les mit sur son nez.

« Tu es réveillé, Harry ? appela son meilleur ami.

\- Je le suis, répondit Harry. À peu près.

\- Bon, si on ne descend pas à la Grande Salle maintenant pour petit-déjeuner, on va être ne retard. Ron tira sur les rideaux, laissant entrer encore plus de lumière dans la pièce, aveuglant pratiquement Harry.

\- Ah ! Cria Harry, fermant hermétiquement les yeux.

\- Désolé Harry, mais lève-toi et rayonne !

\- Je vais me lever, mais je refuse de rayonner, marmonna Harry. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te rendre si foutrement heureux si tôt de toute façon ? »

Ron n'offrit à Harry qu'un demi-sourire pour toute réponse, et haussa les épaules. « Allez, Harry. Hop, hop, hop ! Je n'ai pas envie de me dépêcher pour aller en cours après le petit-déjeuner. J'ai des brûlures d'estomac si je cours juste après avoir mangé. Allez !

\- D'accord, d'accord ! soupira Harry. Il sortit lentement du lit et s'habilla. Il ne revenait toujours pas de l'enthousiasme de Ron ce matin. D'habitude, il boudait et voulait profiter le plus longtemps possible de son lit.

\- Tu es trop long, Harry ! » s'exclama Ron, se déhanchant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Harry roula les yeux. « Je m'habille aussi vite que possible, Ron. Garde ton pantalon, ne te remets pas en pyjama !

\- Je le garde si toi aussi ! lui répondit Ron, le taquinant.

Lorsqu'Harry fut enfin totalement habillé, Ron l'agrippa par le bras et le tira jusqu'en bas des escaliers et hors de la salle commune. Il le tira même pratiquement jusqu'au hall, mis avant d'y parvenir, Harry retira son bras de la prise de fer de Ron.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu te comportes comme un chien guide d'aveugle pour moi ! Je peux très bien descendre tout seul jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

\- Mais tu es trop lent ! » répliqua Ron, sautillant d'impatience. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement, Ron courut pratiquement jusqu'à une place à la table des Gryffondors. Harry soupira, roulant des yeux face aux absurdités de son meilleur ami, puis traversa lentement la salle. Le mystère qui entourait la joie de Ron disparut lorsqu'il remarqua que son ami était assis juste derrière Mandy Brocklehurst, qui était assise à la table des Serdaigles. Mandy se retourna et offrit à Ron un énorme sourire, celui-ci rougissant si fort qu'il était presque de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Luttant contre le besoin de rouler les yeux à nouveau, Harry regarda la table, à la recherche d'un endroit où s'asseoir. Il semblait évident qu'il ne pourrait s'asseoir à côté d'aucun de ses meilleurs amis ce matin, alors il laissa vagabonder ses yeux sur la table jusqu'à remarquer la place étrangement vide entre Seamus et Dean. Qu'ils ne soient pas assis l'un à côté de l'autre perturbait beaucoup Harry, parce qu'il pensait qu'ils étaient encore meilleurs amis. Harry tenta de ne pas trop y penser alors qu'il se dirigeait vers eux. Avec une idée diabolique à l'esprit, il se laissa lourdement tomber entre ses deux camarades.

« Bonjour les gars, » salua joyeusement Harry. Il commençait enfin à se réveiller. Il attrapa son verre de jus de citrouille et le vida à moitié.

Dean et Seamus regardèrent tous les deux Harry d'un air ahuri.

« Mmm, bonjour Harry, répondit Dean.

\- Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda Harry d'une manière aussi amicale que possible. Ils étaient tous les deux ses ex rendez-vous et, dans le cas de Dean, ex amoureux peut-être. Il se sentait horrible quand il s'était réveillé, imaginant que les choses auraient du mal à se remettre en ordre après avoir rompu avec Dean, mais pour une raison inconnue, il appréciait le fait que ses deux amis l'aimaient de cette manière. Il tenta de ne pas trop se sentir affreux.

\- J'ai bien dormi, répondit finalement Seamus, rougissant légèrement.

\- Oh ? demanda Harry, avec un éclair d'amusement dans le regard.

\- Mmm, rien d'important. »

Harry cligna des yeux, décidant de reposer la question plus tard, puis se tourna vers Dean pour avoir sa réponse.

« Ma nuit a été bonne, » répondit Dean.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Tu es certain que tout va bien ? »

Dean haussa les épaules.

Harry fixa son assiette, le poids au niveau de son cœur revenant en force.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Harry, le rassura Dean. Ça va aller pour moi. Comme tu l'as dit, les choses auraient été pires si on avait attendu plus longtemps.

\- Oui, tu as raison. »

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques instants, puis Seamus renifla soudainement.

« Quoi ? demanda Harry.

\- On aurait pu se faire un plan à trois quand même ! »

Dean se frappa le front de la paume de sa main, et Harry grogna d'embarras. Après un moment, il rejoignit Seamus dans son hilarité. Dean secoua la tête et continua son petit-déjeuner.

« Pas de rancœur alors, les gars ? demanda Harry, un peu inquiet.

\- Non, répondit Seamus. Aucune.

\- Dean ? »

Dean soupira de façon audible. « Pas de rancune.

\- Bien ! » sourit Harry. Il posa sa fourchette et enroula un bras autour des épaules de Dean, l'autre reposant sur les épaules de Seamus. Il lignèrent des yeux un instant, confus, puis rougirent alors qu'ils se rendaient compte qu'Harry les enlaçait, les serrant contre lui. Ils lui rendirent son étreinte.

* * *

« Vous avez vu ça ? » fit remarquer Pansy, montrant du doigt la table des Gryffondors.

Les regards de Drago, Blaise, Théodore et Millicent se relevèrent des assiettes. Crabbe et Goyle n'entendirent même pas Pansy, la nourriture étant le plus important pour le moment.

« Quoi ? demanda Blaise.

\- Potter fait un câlin à Thomas _et _ Finnigan. Avec qui, exactement, est-ce que sort Potter ?

\- Je croyais qu'il était avec Thomas, intervint Drago.

\- Ils se sont séparés hier soir, les informa Pansy. Ce ce que Tracey m'a dit.

\- Comment est-ce qu'elle l'a su ? demanda Drago.

\- Apparemment par Padma Patil, qui l'a entendu de Mandy Brocklehurst, qui l'a entendu de Lavande Brown, qui l'avait entendu de Parvati.

\- Tu es sûre que Tracey ne l'a pas entendu de Parvati ? Padma est sa jumelle, et Parvati est à Gryffondor.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.

\- Peut-être qu'ils sont tous les trois ensemble, » suggéra Millicent.

Drago s'étouffa avec son bacon.

« Impossible ! grogna Blaise. Potter dans un plan à trois avec Thomas et Finnigan ? »

Drago sourit. « Quelque chose ne va pas, Blaise ? Jaloux ? »

Blaise tenta de contrôler sa respiration et enfonça durement sa fourchette dans un innocent morceau de viande.

« Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ? demanda Pansy, regardant Blaise et Drago avec fascination.

\- Non ! Cria Blaise en même temps que Drago disait « Oui. » Blaise lança un regard assassin à Drago, et Drago sourit en retour à son ami.

\- Oh, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Est-ce que c'est un scoop ?

\- Il n'y a rien à savoir ! » dit Blaise, tout en continuant de poignarder sa nourriture.

Drago sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, un air machiavélique sur le visage, et Pansy sut qu'il se passait définitivement _quelque chose_.

« Drago ? Pansy battit des cils d'une manière enjôleuse pour faire craquer son ami de toujours.

\- N'essaies même pas, Drago, prévint Blaise.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais dit que c'était un secret.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Drago ? demanda Blaise, boudant légèrement.

\- Oh, ça doit être quelque chose d'intéressant si Blaise supplie ! Qu'est-ce que c'est, Drago ?

\- RIEN ! cria Blaise, s'attirant les regards de la plupart des élèves et de quelques professeurs.

\- Il a un coup de c... Blaise ferma la bouche de Drago de sa main avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase.

\- Il a quoi ? insista Pansy.

\- Ça ressemblait à un « coup de cœur », intervint Théodore.

\- UN COUP DE COEUR ! hurla de joie Pansy.

\- Tu es un homme mort, Teddy ! cria Blaise, brandissant sa baguette. Théodore leva à peine un sourcil face à la menace.

\- Essaie, dit-il, le provoquant. Je te mets au défi de m'envoyer un sort alors que tous les professeurs regardent. »

Blaise serra les dents, et Drago ricana.

« Quel meilleur ami tu fais ! hurla Blaise au visage de Drago. Drago posa la main sur son torse, dans une attitude blessée. Blaise se leva de table et sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle.

\- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose ? » demanda Drago avec un sourire.

* * *

« Est-ce que vous avez vu ça ? demanda Seamus.

\- Pas seulement vu, mais aussi _entendu _? Ajouta Lavande, qui observait avec intérêt la querelle à la table des Serpentards.

\- Je me demande à propos de quoi Zabini et Malefoy se disputaient, fit remarquer Dean, tentant de rentrer dans la conversation.

\- Oui, je me le demande aussi, dit Seamus. Il avait suivi la sortie de Blaise avec quelque chose comme de l'inquiétude.

\- Malefoy a sûrement été un connard, comme d'habitude, expliqua Harry. Il fixa un moment Drago, qui semblait en pleine conversation avec ses amis sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pansy avait toujours l'air amusé, tout comme Théodore Nott et Millicent Bulstrode. Crabbe et Goyle semblaient eux trop absorbés par la nourriture pour s'intéresser aux récents événements.

\- Mais Blaise Zabini est le meilleur ami de Malefoy, dit Seamus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se disputeraient ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, peu sûr de savoir quoi penser de tout ça.

Un cri perçant s'éleva soudainement de la table des Serpentards, et de nombreuses personnes levèrent à nouveau la tête de leur petit-déjeuner. Cette fois, néanmoins, le professeur Rogue se leva de table et se dirigea vers les élèves de sa maison.

\- Oh, Oh, dit Lavande, ne regardez pas maintenant, mais je crois que les Serpentards vont avoir le droit à un bon sermon.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, répliqua Dean. Ils avaient tous le regard fixé sur Rogue alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ses étudiants, choquant nombre d'entre eux. Ils n'entendaient pas ce que disait Rogue, mais ils se doutaient qu'il leur disait de se calmer, sinon il serait obligé d'enlever des points. Rogue ne faisait jamais ça, sauf en cas de force majeure. Pansy s'était recroquevillée sur son siège, le visage rouge, et d'autres avaient un air embarrassé. Drago, néanmoins, n'avait pas l'air très affecté par les mots de son professeur. Il avait dû avoir la place du « gentil garçon » dans l'affaire. Harry souffla à cette idée, puis but la dernière gorgée de son jus de citrouille.

\- Bien, on ferait mieux d'y aller. C'est presque l'heure de la métamorphose.

\- Oh, oui, » répondit Seamus. Alors que Harry se levait pour quitter la table, Ron et Hermione firent de même, ayant probablement eu la même pensée. Ron avait toujours la couleur d'un coucher de soleil, et Hermione secouait la tête, émettant un son de désapprobation. Il sourit lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois, et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers leur salle de classe. Seamus et Dean les suivaient de près, sans se regarder.

* * *

« Je ne peux pas y croire ! s'exclama Pansy. Ils étaient en chemin pour leur cours de botanique. Seamus Finnigan ? Blaise craque pour Finnigan ?

\- Malheureusement, oui, répondit Drago.

\- Mon dieu, est-ce que le monde s'est soudain rempli de fous furieux ? demanda Théodore.

\- Je commence à me poser la question, » répliqua Drago.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent finalement la serre numéro six, ils remarquèrent Tracey Davis à côté de la porte. Elle semblait en plein conversation avec une élève de Serdaigle avec qui ils avaient cours de botanique. Drago n'en était pas certain, mais il pensait reconnaître l'une des jumelles Patil. À côté d'elle se tenait Terry Boot. Lorsque Drago et ses amis se rapprochèrent, la fille les remarqua, s'excusa puis partit.

« Davis, » salua froidement Drago.

Elle sursauta, et eut le culot d'avoir l'air penaud. « Malefoy.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu discutais avec Patil ? demanda-t-il.

\- Mmm... rien d'important. Juste des affaires de cours.

\- Des affaires de cours. Bien sûr.

\- Eh bien oui ! s'exclama-t-elle, s'indignant légèrement.

\- Rentrez maintenant, » annonça le professeur Chourave avant que Drago ne puisse répondre à Tracey. Drago lui lança un regard soupçonneux, puis rentra dans la serre. Pansy et Théodore le suivirent immédiatement.

Durant le cours, Tracey s'ingénia à éviter les regards de ses camarades de maison, et lorsqu'il fut temps de partir, elle sortit de la serre avant que quiconque puisse lui parler.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? se demanda à voix haute Pansy.

\- Peut-être qu'elle sort avec l'une des jumelles, répondit Théodore avec amusement. Ou bien avec les deux.

\- Blaise vient juste de partir, lui aussi, informa Millicent dans leur dos.

\- Génial, marmonna Drago. Ça ne m'étonne pas que Tracey agisse comme une... eh bien, comme une fille, mais Blaise...

\- Peut-être qu'il est parti rejoindre son _amoureux_, » susurra Théodore à l'oreille de Drago.

Cette idée fit frémir Drago. « Ne dis pas des trucs pareils, Nott.

\- Mais Blaise et Finnigan ne sont pas techniquement ensemble, si ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Non, répondit Drago, grognon.

\- Quelqu'un serait-il jaloux ? taquina Pansy dans l'autre oreille de Drago.

\- Quoi ?! NON ! Pourquoi est-ce que je serais jaloux ?

\- Parce que Blaise s'intéresse plus à Finnigan qu'à toi dorénavant. »

Drago se moqua de cette théorie. « Je me fiche totalement de ce que fait Blaise en ce moment. S'il a envie de faire des saloperies avec cette petite catin de Finnigan, ce n'est pas mon problème. »

Tout en parlant, ils descendaient dans les cachots.

« Je me sens mal pour lui, dans un sens, dit Pansy. Je veux dire, avoir soudain des sentiments pour un Gryffondor ? Ça doit faire un choc quand ça arrive. »

Drago renifla. « Oui, un gros choc.

\- Tracey non plus n'arrête pas avec les Gryffondors, fit remarquer Millicent. Elle en parle tout le temps, pas en continu, mais elle les mentionne un peu partout, et c'est plutôt agaçant.

\- Je ne serais pas surpris si elle termine avec l'un d'eux, intervint Théodore.

\- Et je ne serais pas surpris si te termines avec une pétasse de Poufsouffle, dit Drago à Nott.

\- Hey, elles sont juste faciles à mettre dans son lit, s'offusqua Théodore.

\- Ce sont juste des romantiques qui ont des coup de cœur trop facilement.

\- Oui, admit Théodore, ses lèvres se contractant. Mais c'est amusant de les voir s'attacher, puis s'effondrer lorsqu'elles réalisent finalement qu'elles ont été utilisées.

\- Nott, tu es un Serpentard dans l'âme, dit Drago, souriant. C'est vraiment machiavélique de ta part.

\- Ça me touche énormément Malefoy. Je l'ai toujours su. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur dortoir, ils se délestèrent de leurs affaires de botanique et prirent ce dont ils avaient besoin pour le cours de potion.

En se dirigeant vers la salle de potions, ils n'avaient toujours pas entendu parler de Blaise ni de Tracey. Drago se demandait s'ils s'étaient promenés seuls avant le début du cours suivant, ou s'ils étaient arrivés en cours en avance. Il décida de ne pas s'attarder sur la question, car ses camarades et lui se rapprochaient de la classe de Rogue.

Avec la chance qu'ils avaient, la Dream Team et ses amis arrivèrent dans les cachots au même moment. Potter semblait renfrogné, Granger était terriblement pâle et Weasley avait l'air très contrarié. Quelque chose était sûrement arrivé, pensa Drago avec amusement.

« Bien, bien, bien, regardez-moi ça, dit Drago au moment où les deux groupes se rencontrèrent dans le couloir. Drago était à seulement quelques pas d'Harry, tout comme les amis de Drago l'étaient des amis d'Harry. Est-ce que quelqu'un est mort dans la fosse aux lions, ou est-ce que vous, les Gryffondors, avez toujours cette tête d'enterrement pendant le cours du professeur Rogue. »

Le visage d'Harry rougit sous le coup de la colère et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

« Fiche le camp, Malefoy. Ça ne te regarde absolument pas.

\- Oh, quelle rudesse. Je suis sûr que tu peux être plus courtois que ça, après tout tu es Anglais.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Harry de manière sarcastique. Excuse-moi, Malefoy, pour ma rudesse. Je ne savais pas que ce qu'on avait fait ces cinq dernières années s'apparentait à de la courtoisie. J'imagine que je me suis trompé.

\- Tu es un imbécile très bavard, Potter, dit Drago avec hauteur. Bine sûr, ça ne m'étonne pas.

\- Écoute, Malefoy, intervint soudainement Granger. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous laisses pas simplement tranquille ? En plus, on va être en retard en cours si on ne se remet pas en route maintenant.

\- Oh, bien sûr, la Sang-de-Bourbe toujours pressée d'aller en cours pour tenter de faire rentrer dans son petit cerveau encore plus de savoir...

\- Ferme-là, Malefoy ! » hurlèrent Harry et Ron tout en pointant leur baguette vers lui.

Drago leva un sourcil en réaction, ne faisant même pas un geste pour sortir sa propre baguette.

« Vous, les Gryffondors, vous êtes si susceptibles. Si vous ne voulez pas nous dire pourquoi le Trio d'Or ont la tête de condamnés à mort, alors on va aller en cours. Excusez-nous. Drago contourna les Gryffondors et les autres Serpentards le suivirent.

\- Ouais, c'est très bien, Malefoy ! cria Ron. Fuis comme tu le fais toujours ! »

Hermione plaça une main sur l'épaule de Ron. « Ne t'énerve pas pour lui, Ron. Laisse tomber. »

Alors ils suivirent les serpents jusqu'à leur fosse, la salle de classe de potions.

* * *

Il pleuvait légèrement alors qu'Harry s'élevait dans le ciel à la recherche du vif d'or. C'était le match Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle, le second du semestre, et Harry était très excité par le jeu. Tout au long de la semaine précédente, Drago Malefoy avait petit à petit tapé dans la détermination d'Harry, et celui-ci se demandait pourquoi Malefoy agissait ainsi. Malefoy l'avait même taquiné avec une histoire de plan à trois entre Seamus, Dean et lui. Même si l'idée ne déplaisait pas vraiment à Harry, ce n'était pas les affaires de Malefoy. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait obligé de rassurer le Serpentard sur le fait qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux et lui. Ils étaient juste amis.

Jeudi et vendredi, les moqueries de Malefoy à propos du plan à trois se calmèrent un peu, mais il enchaîna sur autre chose. Il demandait à Harry s'il préférait les queues noires à celles irlandaises, ou qui embrassait le mieux entre les deux, ou encore qui était au-dessus. Harry continuait de lui dire, encore et encore, le visage rouge, qu'il n'avait rien fait de sexuel avec aucun des deux. Malefoy semblait heureux de l'entendre, mais continuait de taquiner Harry sur sa vie amoureuse.

Secouant la tête sous le coup du désarroi, Harry ramena son attention sur le match qui était en cours. S'ils gagnaient contre les Poufsouffles, ils affronteraient ensuite les Serdaigles, qui avaient un match contre les Serpentards la semaine d'après. Il y avait comme un schéma qui se répétait chaque année, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se battant en finale pour la coupe.

Harry fit de son mieux pour repérer la balle dorée dans le ciel brumeux. La pluie se transformait lentement en un faible crachin et, les nuages s'écartant, Harry put distinguer un arc-en-ciel se formant au-dessus du terrain. S'il plaçait son regard correctement, il pouvait le voir clairement, mais à un autre angle, l'arc-en-ciel disparaissait. De temps en temps, les rayons du soleil frappaient sur la légère bruine, et l'éclat lumineux que cela produisait déstabilisait Harry.

Soudain, Zacharias Smith, le poursuiveur de Poufsouffle (et sûrement le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, d'après Harry) cria, ce qui fit sursauter légèrement Harry.

« Summerby ! Est-ce que tu pourrais s'il-te-plaît _arrêter_ de fixer Potter et tenter de trouver le vif à la place ? »

Harry sentit ses joues se colorer légèrement lorsqu'il se retourna et constata qu'effectivement, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle le fixait. Se retournant et prenant de la vitesse, le rougissement d'Harry empira. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à tout le monde en ce moment pour qu'il leur plaise à tous ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui fit remarquer qu'il avait fait son coming out (bien qu'il ne l'avait pas choisi), et que par conséquent de nombreux autres élèves avaient sûrement fait la même chose. Est-ce qu'ils allaient TOUS tenter leur chance ?

Passant au niveau de l'arc-en-ciel, Harry finit par le remarquer. Il plongea aussi vite que possible, espérant que Summerby ne l'avait pas remarqué. Bien sûr, cet espoir ne dura pas, Summerby l'ayant reluqué tout le long du match. Summerby tenta du mieux qu'il put de suivre Harry, mais celui-ci avait un balai bien plus rapide, et il referma rapidement et facilement ses doigts autour du vif d'or. Juste après l'avoir attrapé, il redressa son balai à 180 degrés et leva sa main haut dans les airs pour le montrer à tout le monde. Summerby s'arrêta à mi-chemin, à environ deux mètres d'Harry, et le regarda. Étonnamment, il n'avait pas l'air très contrarié. Il semblait s'y attendre et était impressionné. Le Gryffondor se tenait droit, acclamé bruyamment alors que les Poufsouffles soupiraient, acceptant la défaite silencieusement, ou applaudissaient de façon amicale.

Harry se posa et fut immédiatement entouré par ses coéquipiers et ses amis. Ils étaient fous de joie d'avoir gagné, car ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de beaucoup marquer avant qu'Harry n'attrape le vif.

« Bon boulot, Harry ! le félicita Ron, rayonnant. Je dirais bien que ça a été le match le plus rapide qu'on ait gagné face aux Poufsouffles, mais je ne suis pas certain. En tout cas, c'était plutôt rapide.

\- Oui, bien joué, Harry, ajouta Jack Sloper.

\- Excellent ! s'exclama Seamus, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- Merci, » répondit Harry, aussi rayonnant que Ron.

Summerby se posa à quelques mètres de l'équipe de Gryffondor et se dirigea lentement vers elle. Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry lorsqu'il remarqua l'avancée de l'attrapeur.

« Harry, c'est Summerby... »

Harry se retourna et dût lever les yeux pour regarder ceux de Summerby. Il avait un air étrange et timide alors qu'il approchait.

« Mmm... Bien joué, félicita Summerby. J'imagine que j'aurais dû le voir venir.

\- Merci, répondit Harry, rougissant. Tu voles très bien...

\- Pas aussi bien que toi, Harry. »

Harry haussa les épaules nonchalamment, tentant de ne pas avoir l'air trop fier de lui. « Je m'entraîne depuis ma première année.

\- Mais c'est tellement naturel chez toi, répliqua Summerby. Je n'arriverai jamais à voler aussi bien. Tu es un vrai champion. »

Le visage d'Harry rougit entièrement. Il regarda ses pieds alors qu'il en bougeait un nerveusement. « Eh bien, je... mmm, merci, j'imagine. »

Summerby rit légèrement. « Tu es aussi modeste que mignon. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux à ces mots. À plus tard, » continua-t-il, lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Puis il partit rejoindre les vestiaires des Poufsouffles.

* * *

« Oh, _Harry_, se moqua Seamus. _Tu es aussi modeste que mignon !_

Ferme-là, Seamus, » grogna Harry.

Ils étaient tous assis dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Harry se plongea dans la contemplation de sa tourte au poulet alors que Seamus continuait de le taquiner. Finalement, Ron s'interposa, disant à Seamus de laisser Harry tranquille, et ça calma l'irlandais pour un moment. Il continua de sourire et de lancer des clins d'oeil à Harry de temps en temps, le faisant rougir.

« Quelqu'un d'autre a le béguin pour Harry, et alors ? Demanda Hermione une fois qu'elle fut mise au courant. Tu ne dois pas le taquiner sans merci. C'est ton ami. »

Seamus posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Désolé, mec. C'est tellement drôle de te taquiner et de te voir rougir comme une tomate !

\- Tu n'es pas drôle, » marmonna Harry alors qu'il tentait de finir son repas son rougir encore plus.

Seamus joua de ses sourcils. « Bien sûr que si je suis drôle ! Tout le monde le sait ! »

Dean renifla en entendant ça.

« Oh, tu te moques ! s'insurgea Seamus, faisant semblant d'être blessé. Quel meilleur ami tu fais !

\- Tu es une telle drama queen, dit Dean.

\- Je suis d'accord. »

Toutes les têtes se redressèrent pour regarder la personne qui venait d'arriver à leur table. Drago Malefoy souriait à la plupart des joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch, y compris à Harry.

« Tu aimes avoir la tête de Finnigan sur ton épaule, Potter ? À l'instant où il prononça ces mots, Harry donna un coup d'épaule un peu violent, obligeant Seamus à se redresser sur-le-champ. Malefoy se mit à rire. Ah, je prends ça pour un non, alors ? Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, étant donné que vous êtes des ex.

\- Ferme-là, Malefoy ! s'exclama Seamus, grinçant des dents. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu dis !

\- Est-ce que j'ai touché un point sensible ? demanda Malefoy, une main sur le cœur. Oh, je suis _tellement _désolé, se moqua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas jouer avec Zabini ? » ricana Harry.

Drago renifla et Seamus se fixa.

« Déjà vu, déjà fait, dit Drago, balançant sa main d'un air hautain dans l'air. En plus, Blaise a des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Qui ? demanda Harry.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas du tout, n'est-ce pas ? fit remarquer Drago.

\- Va-t'en, Malefoy, » dit Seamus.

Drago croisa les bras sur la poitrine d'un air arrogant. « Oblige-moi. »

Il restèrent tous à fixer Malefoy pendant un moment, puis le visage de Ron s'éclaira sous le coup d'une soudaine idée : il déplaça lentement son poids sur une fesse et laissa échapper un long pet grinçant.

À peu près toutes les personnes à la table des Gryffondors blêmirent, la mâchoire tombant. Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il devint un peu vert. Lorsque le choc fut passé, la plupart des amis de Ron se mirent à ricaner. Harry craqua lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Drago.

« Oh, c'était TELLEMENT mature, Weasley ! » dit finalement Drago.

Seamus et Harry bougeaient tous les deux leurs mains devant eux pour tenter d'échapper à l'odeur (et de l'envoyer à Malefoy par la même occasion), et Dean se pinçait le nez, semblant malade. Hermione avait le même air que Dean, mais également les yeux hermétiquement clos.

« C'était tellement dégoûtant, Ronald ! Grogna-t-elle. N'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

Harry, qui buvait son jus de citrouille (pour tenter d'oublier l'odeur ou essayer de clamer son fou rire, au choix), reposa son verre et laissa promptement échapper un rot.

« Oh, _sérieusement _! s'indigna Hermione.

\- Waouh ! Il était beau celui-là, mon pote ! s'exclama Ron, tapant Harry dans le dos.

\- Je n'aime pas faire ça, mais je suis d'accord avec Granger, intervint Drago. Même si je trouve que Weasley gagne niveau dégoûtant. Il fronça soudain le nez lorsque l'odeur lui parvint. Très bien. Je pars. »

Harry et Ron rirent de bon cœur.

« Bon, on a trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser de Malefoy, » ricana Seamus.

Malgré le fait que tout ceci s'était passé en public, Ron se sentait un peu déprimé. La raison pour laquelle ils avaient tous eu l'air si morose avant le cours de potions (mise à part le fait que c'était le cours qu'ils aimaient le moins) était que Ron avait surpris Mandy, sa petite-amie, en train de flirter avec quelqu'un d'autre. Harry et Hermione étaient désemparés pour leur ami. Ils essayaient de remonter le moral de Ron, lui rappelant qu'il y avait beaucoup d'autres poissons dans l'océan, mais Ron continuait de bouder et avait toujours le teint terne. Harry avait une idée de ce que son meilleur ami pouvait ressentir, mais ce n'était probablement pas exactement la même chose.

« Est-ce que tu vas la quitter ? demanda Harry. Le trio était seul dans la salle commune. Ron et Harry terminaient leur devoir de métamorphose, et Hermione tricotait des bonnets pour les elfes de maison.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je devrais ?

\- Si elle continue de flirter avec d'autres, j'imagine que oui, répondit Hermione.

\- Mais ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois, non ? Elle avait vraiment l'air d'avoir honte.

\- Je pense qu'elle avait plutôt honte de s'être fait prendre, répliqua Hermione. Elle tricota la dernière maille de son ouvrage et le tint dans les airs. De quoi est-ce que ça a l'air ?

\- C'est plutôt pas mal, répondit Harry. Je trouve que tu fais de gros progrès.

\- Merci, Harry, sourit-elle.

\- Oui, c'est vraiment sympa, dit Ron d'un ton maussade. Il fixa son devoirs, qui n'avait pas beaucoup avancé. Je n'arriverai plus à me concentrer ce soir. Je pense que je vais juste aller me coucher.

\- Mmm, d'accord, répondit Harry, regardant son ami d'un air soucieux.

\- Ne te déprime pas pour elle, Ron, intervint Hermione. Je pense que tu peux trouver bien mieux.

\- Comme qui ? demanda avec brusquerie Ron. Pansy Parkinson ?

\- Maintenant, tu deviens totalement fou, soupira Hermione.

\- Bonne nuit, dit Ron, montant les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir sans même attendre une réponse.

\- Pauvre Ron, dit Harry une fois que Ron fut hors de vue. J'espère que ça va vite s'arranger pour lui.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça lui fait tant de peine. Il allait probablement la larguer de toute manière. »

Harry regarda Hermione avec surprise. « Tu es sérieux ?

\- Eh bien, Mandy n'était pas la première, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry reporta son regard sur son devoir de métamorphose, en pleine réflexion. Il était vrai que Ron était connu pour ne sortir que deux ou trois semaines avec la même fille, pour ensuite la larguer et en trouver une autre. Pourquoi faisait-il ça, de toute manière ? Harry ne comprenait pas. Il savait que l'adolescence était le moment de tester de nouvelles expériences, mais est-ce que ça ne voulait pas aussi dire coucher avec elles aussi ? Ron ne lui avait jamais dit s'il avait couché avec ses petites amies, et Harry était sûr que Ron lui en aurait parlé si ça avait été le cas. N'est-ce pas ?

Harry soupira, puis tenta de terminer son travail. Il n'allait pas laisser tomber son devoir ce soir, comme Ron l'avait fait. Il tentait de prendre plus au sérieux les cours, surtout que les BUSE approchaient à grands pas. Il fallait qu'il ait de bonnes notes s'il voulait devenir auror, comme il l'espérait.

Après un moment, Hermione mit son travail de côté. Elle regarda Harry, qui mettait la touche finale à son devoir.

« Harry ?

\- Oui ? répondit-il sans lever la tête.

\- Mmm... à propos de toi et... je veux dire... Harry releva les yeux et la vit tripoter nerveusement sa jupe. Mmm... tu les aimais bien, non ?

\- Euh, oui. Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas fonctionné avec eux ? »

Harry soupira, légèrement irrité. « Hermione... je suis juste sorti avec eux une fois. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais sorti officiellement avec eux.

\- Eh bien, je pense que c'est ce que Ron fait, lui aussi, mis à part le fait que ses rendez-vous durent plus longtemps. Je pense que peut-être, c'est possible en tout cas, il essayait de garder Mandy. Je pense que cette fois il essayait d'être sérieux. »

Harry fit rouler ses épaules pour les détendre, puis se reposa sur le canapé e soupirant.

« Je crois que tu as raison, Hermione. On devrait être plus solidaires et... mmm... compréhensifs par rapport à ses sentiments.

\- Oui, répondit-elle, mais tu sais qu'on a raison. Il devrait trouver quelqu'un de mieux. Quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait construire quelque chose de sérieux. »

Harry cligna des yeux, puis releva lentement le regard en souriant. « Comme toi ? »

Hermione eut un hoquet de stupeur et vira au rouge pivoine. « Ce n'est pas... non, ce n'est pas ce qu je voulais dire.

\- Ah non ? sourit Harry.

\- Bon, et toi alors ? rétorqua-t-elle. Est-ce que tu vas finir par trouver quelqu'un avec qui te poser ?

\- J'essaie ! Grogna Harry. Je suis sorti avec Seamus parce qu'il me harcelait avec l'idée. Je n'ai jamais réellement pensé à lui de cette manière. Ensuite il y a eu Dean, parce que je l'apprécie, mais il n'y a eu aucune étincelle. Avec qui d'autre pourrais-je essayer ? Et n'ose pas dire Neville, parce que de un, je ne l'apprécie pas de cette façon, et de deux je crois qu'il est hétéro.

\- Je n'allais pas suggérer Neville. Je crois qu'il a des vues sur Ginny.

\- Très bien. Il a ses chances je pense. »

Hermione soupira. « Bien, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit, Harry. Ne te couche pas trop tard. »

Harry hocha la tête, souriant. « Oui, _maman_. » Elle lui tapa gentiment l'arrière du crâne, et Harry rit. Puis elle se baissa et lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

« À demain matin.

\- Bonne nuit, Hermione. »


	9. Chapter 9

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Les choses se précisent pour Blaise et Seamus ! Le drarry prend du temps, je sais que ça ne dois pas plaire à tout le monde, mais il faut que ça reste crédible ^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, comme vous appréciez cette histoire !

N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Et un merci particulier à brigitte26 qui ne rate aucun chapitre et laisse toujours un petit message à la fin !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9

« Je n'ai jamais... volé quelque chose, » dit Dean.

Harry se pinça le nez un moment, soupira de défaite, puis but cul sec son verre de bièraubeurre. Tout comme Seamus et Ron.

« TU as déjà volé quelque chose ? » s'indigna Neville en s'adressant Harry.

Harry vira au cramoisi. « Euh, oui... mais une seule fois.

\- Je ne m'en serais jamais douté, intervint Ron.

\- Toi aussi ça t'est déjà arrivé ? demanda Harry en regardant son meilleur ami.

\- Seulement une fois, répondit Ron, sur la défensive. Ma mère l'a découvert et j'en entends encore parler.

\- Très bien, retour au jeu en cours, » coupa Dean. Tout le monde hocha la tête. Seamus remplit à nouveau les verres à shot de bièraubeurre.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je n'ai jamais, il réfléchit un instant, couché avec quelqu'un.

\- Est-ce que branler quelqu'un compte, demanda Seamus.

\- Non, répondit Harry, rougissant fortement. Je parle de vrai sexe.

\- Alors non. Personne ne but cette fois-ci.

\- Bon, au moins maintenant on sait qu'on est tous puceaux, intervint Neville avec un faible sourire.

\- Et c'est une bonne chose ? demanda Seamus avec un frémissement dans le regard. Harry, Dean et Neville rirent nerveusement.

\- On garde ça pour la bonne personne, suggéra Dean. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Harry, qui rougit timidement.

\- À mon tour ! s'exclama avec empressement Ron, et Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il était intervenu parce qu'il était très embarrassé par la tournure que prenait la conversation.. Je n'ai jamais... touché les seins d'une fille. »

Seamus rejeta la tête en arrière et but son verre. Les autres garçons le fixèrent, abasourdis.

« Tu as touché les... Ron demanda, pris au dépourvu.

\- Oui, lui répondit Seamus avec un sourire machiavélique.

\- Ceux de qui ? interrogea Harry, curieux.

\- Je n'ai pas à vous le dire si je n'en ai pas envie, répondit-il.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi, intervint Dean.

\- Moi aussi ! ajouta Ron.

\- Non, je ne dirai rien. »

Les autres firent la moue ou froncèrent les sourcils, même si Neville n'avait pas l'air très intéressé par la réponse.

« Bon, dit-il. À mon tour. Neville fixa un instant son verre, qui n'avait pas été re-rempli une seule fois depuis le début du jeu. Je n'ai jamais... embrassé une fille. »

Harry grogna, roulant des yeux, puis but son verre. Il fut imité par Seamus et Ron. Il regardèrent tous avec suspicion Dean, qui rougit violemment.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Jamais embrassé de fille, hein ? » le taquina Seamus.

Dean secoua la tête. Harry sentit son visage tourné au rouge pivoine en imaginant qu'il avait été la première personne que Dean avait embrassé. « Euh, Dean...

\- Oui, Harry, tu étais mon premier.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Seamus. Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

\- Bien sûr ! Répondit Dean, semblant un peu offensé. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'aurais pas embrassé mon... rendez-vous ? »

Harry rougit à nouveau. Tout comme Dean, Neville et Ron. Seamus avait juste de petites rougeurs sur les joues.

\- D'accord, à qui le tour ? demanda Ron.

\- Mmm... je crois que c'est à Seamus, répondit Dean.

\- Oh, super ! répliqua Seamus. Mmm, je n'ai jamais... euh, c'est compliqué... Tout le monde attendit bien une minute avant que Seamus ne dise finalement. Oh ! Je n'ai jamais rabattu le caquet au professeur Rogue.

\- Tu es certain ? Demanda Harry, le regardant d'un air inquiet. Il ne se sentait pas de boire un autre verre. Il avait l'impression que son estomac allait entrer en combustion d'une minute à l'autre, et le perdant du jeu serait celui qui utiliserait les toilettes en premier.

\- Oui, certain, répondit Seamus. Ça a failli m'arriver une fois, mais je me suis retenu à la dernière minute. C'est arrivé avec d'autres professeurs, mais pas avec Rogue. »

Harry grogna, admettant sa défaite, puis vida son verre. Seamus lui sourit et remplit à nouveau son verre.

« Tu sais, Harry, commença Seamus, on dirait que tu es sur le point de vomir. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aller aux toilettes ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, non... tout va bien.

\- Tu as bu la plupart des verres qu'on a rempli ce soir, ajouta Ron, sa voix hilare. Tu es certain que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, ça va. Je sais me tenir.

\- Nous verrons ça, répondit Seamus. Il regarda Dean. Bon, Dean, mon vieil ami, j'imagine que c'est ton tour.

\- Bien, dit-il. Euh... je n'ai jamais... mmm... Il regarda Harry d'un air machiavélique. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de coucher avec Drago Malefoy. »

Harry hoqueta, et les autres regardèrent Dean comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies choisi ça ! S'exclama Harry.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Dean en souriant. Est-ce que tu dois boire ton verre, alors ?

\- Oh, je t'en prie, Harry, non ! » gémit Ron. Harry soupira, hésitant entre abandonner le jeu pour aller aux toilettes et boire son verre. Sa fierté était en jeu mais, une fois encore, il n'avait pas tellement envie qu'ils sachent...

Soudain, Seamus prit son verre et le vida. Tout le monde le regarda.

« Quoi ? D'accord, j'ai eu quelques pensées érotiques à propos de Malefoy. Quelle nouvelle. Il est loin d'être affreux à regarder, vous savez ? »

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit, puis se referma, comme s'il tentait de se débloquer la mâchoire. A mâchoire de Ron tomba et ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites. Neville avait l'air d'un zombie, et Dean le fixait comme s'il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Eh bien ? » demanda Seamus alors qu'il regardait Harry avec un drôle d'air.

Harry secoua la tête, finalement remis de son choc, puis se leva. « J'ai perdu... je dois aller aux toilettes... malheureusement.

\- Lâche ! » lui cria Seamus, mais Harry décida de l'ignorer alors qu'il se précipitait vers la salle de bains des garçons.

* * *

Harry ne pouvait pas croire que Dean lui avait fait l'affront de lui demander s'il devait vider son verre ! Et que Seamus puisse croire qu'il avait eu des pensées érotiques à propos de Malefoy ! Il n'avait pas envie de repenser à ces quelque rêves humides dont Malefoy avait été le protagoniste, accompagné de quelques autres garçons. Harry regarda méchamment dans le miroir alors qu'il tentait de se calmer. Il était à deux doigts de mettre son poing dans la figure de Seamus. Il était en colère après Dean pour avoir posé une telle question, mais Seamus l'avait regardé comme s'il _savait_... mais ce n'était pas le cas. L'irlandais n'aurait pas pu le deviner ! Seamus avait imaginé que, parce qu'il trouvait Malefoy attirant et avait des pensées érotiques envers lui, Harry était dans le même cas.

« Jamais, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Jamais, jamais, jamais... le toupet de Seamus ! Il aurait pu se taire et ne rien faire, mais il l'avait regardé comme si je... Harry grogna. JAMAIS ! »

Harry avait presque peur de retourner dans le dortoir, mais il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas rester dans la salle de bains pour toujours. Les autres garçons finiraient par se douter de quelque chose sinon. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et sortit, tentant d'agir comme s'il n'avait pas parlé à son reflet et maudit Seamus dans sa tête.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà gagné ? Demanda-t-il calmement alors qu'il rejoignais le groupe.

\- Presque, répondit Dean. Ron se leva avec précipitation et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. « Encore un en moins. Seamus ? »

Seamus sourit d'un air de connaisseur puis dit : « Je n'ai jamais roulé une pelle à Harry Potter.

\- Salop ! » s'exclama Dean en lui jetant un regard accusateur. Il prit son verre et le but d'un trait. Seamus rit.

Ron revint de la salle de bains, l'air soulagé. « Il semble que j'ai perdu, » fit-il remarquer, s'asseyant à côté d'Harry sur le lit de ce dernier. Harry replia ses jambes sous lui alors qu'il suivait toujours le jeu.

Seamus remplit à nouveau le verre de Dean tandis que celui-ci cherchait ce qu'il pourrait bien dire. Dean sourit d'un air machiavélique (une expression qui apparaissait rarement sur le visage du gentil garçon) alors qu'il disait : « Je n'ai jamais regardé sous la jupe d'une fille. »

Seamus envoya un regard assassin à son ami puis but son verre. « À ton tour, Neville. »

Neville tordait nerveusement ses mains. « Mmm.. je n'ai jamais... sa voix se brisa. Touché les fesses d'un autre garçon.

\- Tu es meilleur à ce jeu que je ne le croyais ! lui dit Seamus alors qu'il attrapait son verre. Dean but également le sien. Dean ! s'offusqua Seamus, sous le choc. Tu as touché... »

Dean hocha la tête, puis regarda en direction d'Harry. Celui-ci évita son regard tout en rougissant.

Seamus ricana. « Tu as touché celles d'Harry ! J'aurais dû m'en douter !

\- À toi, Seamus, répliqua Dean avec désinvolture.

\- Bien, bien, bien... enchaîna Seamus, souriant toujours. Je n'ai jamais peint de nu.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès ! cria Dean, pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de son ami. Tu penses délibérément à des choses qui vont m'obliger à boire !

\- Je joue pour gagner, mon gars. »

Dean le maudit un instant, puis vida son verre.

« Qui est-ce que tu as peint nu ? demanda Ron, semblant amusé.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, lui répondit Dean, rebondissant légèrement alors qu'il se rasseyait. Tout le monde savait qu'il luttait pour ne pas aller aux toilettes.

\- Ton tour, Neville, » dit Seamus.

Neville sortit de sa stupeur et réfléchit profondément. « Mmm... je n'ai jamais fait de rêve érotique à propos d'Harry. »

Seamus et Dean grognèrent tous les deux et burent en même temps. Harry rougit furieusement et Ron roula les yeux.

« Je crois savoir qui va gagner, » murmura Ron à l'oreille d'Harry. Harry hocha la tête, d'accord avec lui.

Après quelques autres rounds entre Seamus et Dean, ce dernier finit par se lever pour rejoindre d'un pas précipité la salle de bains. Seamus sourit, amusé, en voyant son ami partir, puis reporta son regard sur Neville, d'un air de défi.

« Ça va se jouer entre toi et moi, Nev', » dit-il. Neville, de façon surprenante, ne tressaillit pas ni ne se recroquevilla face au regard de Seamus. Harry se douta que c'était parce qu'il était habitué à Seamus, ou parce qu'il savait qu'il allait gagner. Seamus avait bu bien plus que Neville.

Pour être plus précis, Neville n'avait pas bu un seul verre de toute la partie.

« Bien, dit Neville, c'est à toi.

D'accord, répondit Seamus. Ils attendirent quelques instants avant que Seamus ne s'exclame. « HAHA ! Je n'ai jamais trébuché sur mes propres pieds !

\- Seamus ! S'exclama Dean, n'en revenant pas. Il avait rejoint Harry et Ron sur le lit d'Harry lorsqu'il était revenu de la salle de bain. Sans surprise, il s'était installé à côté d'Harry, leurs genoux repliés se frôlant.

\- Je joue pour gagner, » répéta Seamus d'un air un peu fou.

Neville soupira, puis but enfin son premier verre de bièraubeurre. Il fixa Seamus qui remplissait son verre avec joie.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de pensées déplacées pour un autre garçon, déclara Neville.

\- Alors tu veux jouer comme ça ? » demanda Seamus avec un frémissement dans l'oeil. Il but son verre.

Alors le jeu se poursuivit ainsi. Neville ne but qu'un seul autre verre puis, alors qu'il allait continuer, Seamus émit un petit couinement, attirant l'attention de tous. Avant que quelqu'un puisse lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, Seamus se leva et courut vers la salle de bain, comme s'il était poursuivi par une manticore.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que Neville ait gagné, » déclara Harry avec un sourire.

* * *

Après avoir eu une petite conversation avec le directeur, Tracey se dépêcha de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Elle pouvait bien trouver le directeur un peu étrange et légèrement dérangé, mais ils étaient accordés sur beaucoup de choses. Il l'avait assuré que Daphné allait aller vite mieux, mais que, lorsqu'elle serait sortie de l'infirmerie, elle serait en retenue avec Rusard pour avoir imaginé ce stupide plan contre Seamus. Peut-être que si Seamus s'excusait auprès de Daphné, alors tout irait bien, se dit Tracey. Bien sûr, on parlait de Daphné là. La fille était à Serpentard, dont c'était compliqué de deviner si elle allait accepter ces excuses ou non.

Au moment où elle entra dans la Grande Salle, ses yeux se posèrent sur le célèbre groupe des Gryffondors. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça, mais les éclats de rire avaient attiré son attention. Elle focalisa son regard sur Dean Thomas, qu'elle considérait comme un ami, qui ricanait dans sa main après avoir entendu ce qu'on avait apparemment dit à Seamus, vu l'ai morose qu'il affichait. Puis, à sa surprise, Seamus se redressa et se pencha au-dessus de la table pour venir frapper Dean de sa cuillère, encore à moitié pleine, laissant une traînée sur son front. Elle gloussa face à leurs singeries, oubliant qu'elle était toujours debout à fixer les Gryffondors.

« Tracey ! Tracey ! La héla quelqu'un depuis la table des Serpentards. Elle se retourna finalement vers eux, et remarqua que plusieurs regards la fixaient. Elle sentit son visage rougir entièrement, puis se remit en route pour s'asseoir à sa place habituelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Théodore Nott alors qu'elle se posait à côté de lui.

\- Oh, j'étais juste... curieuse, c'est tout. »

Drago et quelques Serpentards reniflèrent.

« Tu es toujours curieuse, Davis, fit remarquer Théodore.

\- Je... réfléchissais aussi, expliqua-t-elle avec précaution. Je suis allée voir le directeur.

\- Qu'avait à dire le vieux fou, cette fois ? demanda Pansy.

\- Oh, euh... pas grand-chose. Il m'a dit que Daphné se remettait bien, mais qu'elle aurait des heures de retenue avec Rusard lorsqu'elle serait sortie de l'infirmerie.

\- Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place, dit Millicent. J'ai l'impression que Rusard ne va pas être tendre avec elle, surtout après ce qu'elle a fait aux toilettes des garçons.

Oui... répondit-elle d'un ton traînant. Alors que ses camarades commençaient à discuter des récents événements, Tracey reporta son attention vers la table des Gryffondors. Harry était maintenant en train de parler, et il avait l'air d'être très sérieux vu comment ses amis le regardaient. Potter attirait beaucoup l'attention, remarqua-t-elle. Quand il parlait, tout le monde l'écoutait. « Avec raison, » se dit-elle. Potter était puissant, et fort... elle se remémora ce que lui avait dit un des portraits accrochés dans le bureau directorial.

_« Ce garçon, Harry Potter... il est marqué comme son égal, vous le saviez ? _

_\- Son égal ? lui avait-elle répondu. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?_

_\- La cicatrice sur son front, ma chère ! lui avait répondu l'ancien directeur. Vous-Savez-Qui l'a marqué comme son égal. Est-ce que vous savez ce que cela veut dire, mademoiselle ? »_

_Tracey cligna des yeux. « Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas le signe de... la mort ? _

_\- Oh, bon dieu, non... pas exactement, avait-il continué. Ce garçon a des pouvoirs exceptionnels ! Il ne sait juste pas très bien se contrôler... il n'a pas beaucoup confiance en lui non plus. S'il ne parvient pas à prendre confiance en lui et en ses pouvoirs, qui sait comment va tourner le monde._

_\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnera..._

_\- Oui. Il a beau être puissant, il pourrait détruire le monde des sorciers. Il n'y a aucun doute._

_\- Comment pourrait-il le détruire alors qu'il essaie de le sauver ? » avait-elle interrogé._

_L'ancien directeur s'était renfrogné. « Vous croyez vraiment que Vous-Savez-Qui sait exactement ce qu'il fait ? Il a peur de la mort, ma chère. Il a peur de la mort et n'aime rien d'autre que le pouvoir. La destruction du monde sorcier ne lui pose aucun problème. Il pourrait tuer n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi se dresserait entre lui et sa quête de pouvoir. »_

_Tracey avait écarquillé les yeux. « Personne n'est à CE point cruel !_

_\- Ah oui ? » Le portrait l'avait fixé, et elle lui avait rendu son regard, plongée dans ses pensées. Finalement, elle avait demandé : « Comment vous appelez-vous ? »_

_L'ancien directeur avait souri... non, ça avait plutôt été un rictus !_

_« Phineas Nigellus, à votre service, l'avait-il salué, avec une révérence._

_\- Nigellus... ce nom me semble familier..._

_\- J'ai un jour été directeur... sûrement le moins aimé, je dirais._

_\- Vous êtes celui qu'on a le moins aimé ? Pourquoi ? »_

_Il avait haussé les épaules. « Parce que je suis un Serpentard. »_

« La terre à Davis, dit une voix qui semblait bien loin. Une main passa soudain devant son visage, bougeant frénétiquement. Davis !

\- Quoi ? cassa-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que tu vas te mettre à manger, ou tu préfères regarder la table des Gryffondors toute la journée ? lui dit Drago avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, le repas... dit-elle d'un air absent, commençant à manger lentement, ne décrochant toujours pas le regard de la table des Gryffondors.

\- Qui est-ce que tu fixes comme ça ? » l'interrogea Pansy.

Tracey rougit. « Personne.

\- Tu mens, intervint Drago. Qui est-ce ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! » claqua-t-elle à nouveau, se remettant à manger, plus rapidement cette fois. Elle détestait avoir l'impression d'être la seule Serpentard qui savait distinguer le _vrai_ du en mangeant, elle se demanda ce qu'il faudrait pour que les autres Serpentards ouvrent un peu leur esprit pour qu'ils pensent à autre chose qu'à leurs propres envies et besoins. Oui, elle aimait aussi le pouvoir, mais elle ne pensait pas être capable de tuer pour ça. Elle était un peu trop lâche pour ça.

Il fallait des tripes pour tuer de sang-froid, non ?

* * *

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il se dirigeait vers les cuisines. Il avait beaucoup mangé à midi et le soir, mais pour une raison étrange il avait envie de grignoter un bout. Peut-être que Poudlard lui donnait plus faim ? Ou peut-être que c'était le fait qu'il _pouvait _manger plus ici que quand il était chez les Dursley ?

La vieille cape de son père enroulé fermement autour de lui, Harry chatouilla la poire du portrait gardant l'entrée de la cuisine. Elle se tortilla et gloussa, puis se transforma en poignée de porte qu'Harry attrapa et tourna pour ouvrir la porte.

Haute de plafond, des montagnes de casseroles et de poêles en cuivre accrochées dans tous les coins la cuisine disposait également d'une cheminée trônait au fond de la pièce. Lorsqu'il enleva la cape d'invisibilité, il fut immédiatement entouré d'une horde d'elfes de maison lui proposant du thé et des crêpes. Harry avança vers l'unique table de la pièce et s'assit pour profiter de son plat de crêpes : il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était pas le seul sorcier présent dans la pièce.

« Oh, désolé, je ne...

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, répondit Blaise Zabini. Il tenait dans une main une soucoupe, et dans l'autre une tasse de thé, son auriculaire relevé. Ce n'est pas comme si la cuisine m'appartenait.

\- Euh... c'est vrai, dit Harry. Il se rassit avec hésitation, le plus loin possible du Serpentard, faisant attention à ne pas le regarder.

\- Quoi ? Est-ce que je l'air malade ou quelque chose comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'assoies si loin ? Comme ça on pourrait peut-être discuter.

\- Mmm... je ne crois pas qu'on ait quelque chose à se dire...

\- Tu crois ça ? demanda Blaise, d'un air de défi.

\- Euh... répéta Harry.

\- Allez, approche, le coupa Blaise. Le sauveur du monde sorcier ne peut pas être uniquement impertinent, musclé, fier et élevé par les Moldus, si ? Tu as de bonnes manières, j'imagine ? »

Harry s'entendit grogner, agacé, et avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il s'était levé de sa place et s'installa juste en face de Zabini.

« Et voilà, dit Blaise avec un sourire insolent. C'est mieux, non ? » Il prit une petite gorgée de thé.

Harry prit un air renfrogné en fixant sa crêpe. « J'imagine, murmura-t-il.

\- Eh bien, Potter, continua Blaise. Parle-moi, ne discute pas avec ta crêpe. Je suis certain que je pourrais tenir une bien meilleure conversation. »

« Pas sûr, » pensa Harry, furieux. Blaise leva un sourcil, ayant compris ce qui venait de passer par la tête d'Harry. Les joues d'Harry le brûlèrent.

« J'espère que tu ne me trouveras pas grossier de te poser une question d'entrée de jeu ? » demanda Blaise.

Harry le fixa un moment, puis secoua la tête.

« Excellent ! Blaise reposa sa tasse et tapa des mains. Je voulais te poser une question, mais l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée avant maintenant une question plutôt personnelle. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrait alors qu'il imaginait à quel point la question pourrait être personnelle. Ça pouvait être n'importe quoi... mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre si c'était vraiment trop personnel.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Eh bien, j'espérais que tu pourrais me dire si la rumeur que j'ai entendue était vraie ou pas. Es-tu... il prit une faible inspiration. En couple avec Finnigan et Thomas ? »

Harry cligna des yeux alors qu'il regardait fixement Blaise.

« Tu veux dire avec les deux en même temps ou...

\- Oui, l'interrompit Blaise. Est-ce que vous êtes dans une sorte de plan à trois pervers ? »

C'était une bonne chose qu'Harry ne mangeait pas à ce moment-là, il se serait étouffé sinon.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-il. Où as-tu entendu ces bêtises ? »

Blaise haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, vous aviez l'air tellement proches la dernière fois, quand tu les avais tous les deux dans tes bras...

\- Oh ! dit soudainement Harry. Tu as cru... Il se mit à rire. Oh, non, tu t'es totalement trompé ! J'étais seulement heureux qu'il n'y ait pas de souci entre eux et moi, c'est tout. J'ai eu un rendez-vous avec chacun d'eux, mais il n'y a rien de plus.

\- Est-ce que tu as embrassé Finnigan ? demanda Blaise, avec une étrange lueur dans l'oeil.

\- Euh... Seamus m'a embrassé, mais c'était juste un smack. Il n'y a rien eu d'autre.

\- Et Thomas ? »

Harry rougit légèrement. « Mmm, il y a eu quelques baisers... des roulages de pelle et... n peu de tripotage. Mais c'est tout. Il releva le regard vers Blaise. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu es... jaloux ? »

Les joues de Blaise virèrent au rouge, mais Harry ne pouvait pas savoir si c'était d'embarras ou bien de colère.

« Moi, jaloux ? s'exclama-t-il. Jamais ! Pourquoi est-ce que je serais jaloux ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses des questions sur Seamus et Dean alors ? » riposta Harry.

Blaise ouvrit, puis referma la bouche plusieurs fois, pour finalement la garder fermée, fixant son thé.

« Je suis désolé... commença Harry, quand soudain ils entendirent un hurlement et Harry fut plaqué en arrière.

Harry Potter, monsieur ! dit un Dobby très excité. Je suis si heureux de vous voir ! Harry Potter aime-t-il les crêpes ? Harry Potter en voudrait-il d'autres ? Ou est-ce qu'Harry Potter voudrait un peu de thé ? »

Harry rit, amusé par Dobby et par l'expression de Blaise. « Salut, Dobby, salua-t-il. Oui, je voudrais bien une tasse de thé, merci.

\- Tout de suite, Harry Potter, monsieur ! » jubila Dobby, trottinant pour aller chercher le thé d'Harry.

Blaise cligna des yeux, se remettant lentement du choc. « Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- C'était Dobby, expliqua Harry. Il... euh... il m'aime vraiment beaucoup.

\- Je vois ça, répondit Blaise. Est-ce que tu vas l'inviter à sortir, plus tard ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix taquine.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Non ! Es-tu fou ? »

Blaise rit. « Eh bien, tu as toi-même dit qu'il t'aimait beaucoup !

\- Je ne voulais pas dire de cette manière ! s'écria Harry, se relevant.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Calme-toi ! C'était juste une blague ! Harry se rassit en continuant de fixer Blaise d'un air peu amène.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Si, gloussa Blaise. Enfin, content de savoir que tu ne sors pas avec Finnigan.

\- Et Dean ? demanda Harry. Dobby revint, toujours trottinant, et posa à côté d'Harry une tasse de thé. Harry le remercia.

\- Oh, oui, et Thomas. » Blaise rougit.

Harry le regarda un moment, confus.

« Est-ce qu'Harry Potter aimerait une autre crêpe, ou préférerait-il un scone ?

\- Mmm, répondit Harry, regardant toujours Blaise. Un scone, je veux bien. Dobby lui fit une révérence, puis partit chercher ce qu'Harry lui avait demandé.

\- Cet elfe agit comme si tu étais son maître. »

Harry releva un sourcil. « Eh bien... oui, mais il est simplement... c'est un ami.

\- Bien sûr, répliqua Blaise d'un air un peu prétentieux. Le grand Harry Potter est l'ami de toutes les créatures, pas vrai ?

\- Dobby est différent, dit Harry, un peu agacé. Je l'ai libéré, donc il est vraiment attaché à moi. »

Dobby revint avec le scone d'Harry. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont Harry Potter...

\- Non, Dobby, l'interrompit Harry. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, merci. »

Dobby se baissa profondément dans sa révérence. « Bien sûr, Harry Potter, monsieur ! Je vous verrez plus tard alors, monsieur ! Il partit.

« Les elfes de maison, les demi-géants, les centaures, les nés-moldus... est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ou quelque chose avec qui tu n'as pas fraternisé ? »

Harry prit une expression ennuyée. « Tu as oublié les démons, les manticores, les détraqueurs et les scroutts à pétard. »

Blaise rit de tout son cœur. « Tu sais quoi, Potter ? Je crois que je t'aime bien ! Si je n'avais pas déjà flashé sur un autre Gryffondor, c'est toi que je choisirais ! »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent lorsque la vérité le frappa.

« Tu as _flashé_ sur un autre... Seamus ! S'écria soudain Harry. Tu craques pour Seamus ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé si je sortais avec lui !

\- Parfois tu es trop intelligent pour ton propre bien, » dit Blaise, le visage rougissant.

Harry se renfrogna à ces mots mais ne répliqua rien. « Donc, pourquoi Seamus ? questionna-t-il.

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ? Gronda Harry, se levant, les poings serrés. Parce que si jamais ça arrive...

\- Calme-toi, Potter, avant de casser la porcelaine des elfes. »

Harry se rassit à contrecœur, regardant avec méfiance le Serpentard. Blaise soupira puis se pencha en avant, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, le menton dans les mains.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas l'utiliser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose m'empêche de détourner mon intention de lui, expliqua-t-il. Finnigan n'est peut-être pas l'étoile la plus brillante de la galaxie, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour moi. Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose qu'on ait parlé ce soir. Tu pourrais m'aider à me rapprocher de lui...

\- Ha-ha-ha ! se mit à rire Harry. T'aider TOI à séduire un de mes amis ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air stupide à ce point ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas pour abuser de lui ! Je... argh, Potter, ne me fais pas le dire !

\- Dire quoi ? demanda Harry d'un air espiègle. Que tu l'ai-

\- L'APPRECIE, rectifia avec véhémence Blaise. J'APPRECIE Seamus Finnigan, et j'aimerais sortir avec lui. Quelle opinion est-ce qu'il a de moi ? »

Harry prit une gorgée de thé avant de répondre.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de toi. Est-ce que... est-ce que tu veux que je lui demande, ou un truc comme ça ?

\- Oui, oui, ce serait vraiment très gentil de te part, répondit Blaise avec un sourire qui fit douter Harry. Il fixa Blaise en réfléchissant, puis put une autre gorgée de thé.

\- Je ne sais pas si je devrais te faire confiance on parle de cœur de Seamus là. C'est un de mes amis les plus proches, et si quelque chose lui arrivait, ou si quelqu'un lui faisait du mal, je me vengerais. »

Blaise fit la moue, puis reprit une expression neutre et but un peu de thé. Harry continua à le regarder alors qu'il croquait dans son scone, mâchant lentement.

« Tu es un ami loyal et protecteur... je n'en ai jamais douté, Harry Potter. Si je n'étais pas sérieux, pourquoi est-ce que je t'en aurais parlé ? Ne me serais-je pas seulement levé pour partir si je n'avais pas eu envie que tu le saches ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il marquait un point.

« Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, alors ? Je ne peux pas simplement aller voir Seamus et lui dire : _Hey, mon pote, devine quoi ? Je t'ai trouvé un petit-ami !_ Oui, génial. Je doute qu'il se laisse convaincre aussi facilement. »

La lueur dans les yeux de Blaise revint alors qu'il regardait Harry. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard, d'un air de défi.

« Eh bien... j'aimerais quand même bien savoir ce que Seamus Finnigan pense de toi. On s'est retrouvé un jour dans la bibliothèque, et le regard qu'il avait quand il m'a regardé... eh bien, ça ne ressemblait pas à de la haine, loin de là.

\- Tu crois qu'il t'apprécie réellement, juste avec un regard ? Comment est-ce que tu peux en être si sûr ?

\- Je ne suis pas si sûr que ça, sinon je ne te demanderais pas de lui poser la question. »

Harry continua à regarder Blaise comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

« Potter... Harry, Blaise se pencha au-dessus de la table et posa sa main sur celle d'Harry. Harry fut ébranlé par le toucher. Je te promets que je ne ferai aucun mal à Seamus. Je l'aime bien, et j'aimerais pouvoir mieux le connaître. »

Harry baissa les yeux vers la main de Blaise, un peu nerveux, puis les releva vers son visage. Les yeux de Blaise reflétaient tellement de sincérité : Harry ne savait pas quoi ajouter.

Lentement, Harry dégagea sa main de celle de Blaise et la replaça sur sa cuisse. « Mmm, bien... tu sais... peut-être que je pourrais parler à Seamus...

\- Génial ! s'extasia Blaise. Merci, Harry.

\- Euh, je t'en prie, » répondit Harry, toujours incertain d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

Blaise finit son thé. « Tu sais, si tu m'aides sur ce coup-là, je pourrais peut-être t'aider à trouver quelqu'un. »

Harry le regarda avec surprise, tentant de ne pas rougir. « Oh ? Tu connais quelqu'un qui m'apprécie réellement et que je pourrais bien aimer ?

\- Bien sûr, répliqua Blaise. Je ne dirais rien si je n'en étais pas certain.

\- Euh, eh bien, merci, mais je suis sûr que je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul. »

Blaise fixa Harry un moment, puis se leva de table. « Mmm... très bien, si tu es certain. Harry hocha la tête, mais Blaise avait toujours cet air déterminé dans le regard. Bon, alors, je te souhaite une bonne fin de soirée, on se revoit plus tard. Avant de partir, néanmoins, il se retourna et dit : au fait, Harry... Celui-ci releva la tête. Je trouve que c'est bien que Tracey Davis soit avec ton ami Dean Thomas, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Tracey Davis ?

\- Elle est à Serpentard, expliqua Blaise. Bon, à plus.

\- Salut, » dit doucement Harry. Il regarda Blaise partir avant de terminer son scone et de repartir vers la tour de Gryffondor.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous ! Un nouveau chapitre pour Attraction, j'espère que vous tenez toujours le coup ! Je vous le promets, ça va commencer à bouger pour nos héros !

Bonne lecture, pensez au petit commentaire, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous appréciez l'histoire !

Chapitre 10

On était déjà mi-novembre, quelques flocons recouvraient le sol, mais le temps restait assez doux. Tracey Davis aimait l'odeur de l'hiver et la vue de la neige recouvrant les arbres et le sol. C'était un paysage magnifique d'après elle, et elle se doutait que son nouvel ami Gryffondor, Dean Thomas, serrait dehors en ce moment, assis sous son arbre habituel, son carnet de croquis et son matériel à dessin en main. Elle était sortie pour le retrouver, mais elle fut surprise de voir que ce n'était pas Dean Thomas qui se trouvait sous le hêtre c'était Harry Potter.

Il était emmitouflé dans son manteau d'hiver et son écharpe, mais elle remarqua tout de même les rougeurs sur ses joues et sur le haut de ses oreilles. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était dehors, mais il semblait que ça faisait un bon moment.

Déterminée à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez le célèbre Gryffondor, elle continua sa route pour le rejoindre, faisant de son mieux pour paraître nonchalante. Elle était fière d'être à Serpentard, mais elle ne voyait pas le problème de vouloir connaître ceux des autres Maisons. De ce qu'elle se rappelait ses parents avoir dit, sa grand-mère avait été, soit une née-moldue (ils utilisaient le mot Sang-de-Bourbe) soit une sang-mêlée. Ça n'avait pas réellement d'importance pour elle. Qu'est-ce qui été si important dans la pureté du sang alors que les Sang-purs étaient en train de disparaître ? L'amour été plus important, non ?

À l'entente de ses pas, Harry releva la tête et la regarda avec mé lui sourit, d'un air rassurant, puis s'assit à côté de lui, son épaule frôlant celle d'Harry.

« Salut, le salua-t-elle.

\- Salut, répondit Harry. Est-ce que... est-ce qu'on se connaît ? »

Elle gloussa. « Désolée, j'imagine que Dean ne t'a jamais parlé de moi ? Je m'appelle Tracey Davis, » se présenta-t-elle, tendant une main pour qu'il la serre.

Harry tendit sa main (dans un angle improbable) vers la sienne, la serrant légèrement. « Oui, il t'a mentionné une fois, mais j'avais oublié. J'imagine que ça m'a fait un choc étant donné que tu es à Serpentard.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle, souriant légèrement. C'est la réaction de la plupart des Gryffondors. Dean et moi, on s'entend très bien. Tu es sorti avec lui ?

\- Oui, dit-il, baissant légèrement la tête.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. Il m'a dit que vous êtes restés bons amis. Je suis contente pour vous. Alors, elle prit une légère respiration, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu tentes de mourir de froid ? »

Harry sourit légèrement. « Non ou peut-être que si ? Non, je suis ici pour pouvoir m'éloigner un peu de tout et de tout le monde. Un peu de temps seul, si tu veux.

\- Et je m'immisce dans ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh, tout va bien. J'imagine que ça ne me pose pas vraiment problème. Il rougit légèrement.

\- Tu es un tel gentleman. Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais arrogant et égoïste. Je n'y crois pas, bien sûr. Tu sembles trop doux pour ça. »

Le rougissement d'Harry s'accentua. « Merci, j'imagine...

\- Je t'en prie. J'étais sortie pour rejoindre Dean, mais j'imagine qu'il est resté à l'intérieur.

\- Oui, il ne se sent pas très bien aujourd'hui, l'informa Harry.

\- Oh ! Je suis désolée de l'apprendre. Il devrait peut-être aller à l'infirmerie...

\- Oh, il y est déjà. Le pauvre ne tenait même plus debout. Il doit avoir attrapé la grippe qui traîne en ce moment à Poudlard.

\- Tu vas l'avoir aussi si tu ne fais pas attention, le prévint Tracey.

\- Ça ira.

\- Tu es tellement courageux, dit-elle en se moquant un peu. Harry sourit, peut-être d'embarras, et haussa les épaules.

\- Non, juste stupide.

\- Tu n'es pas stupide, espèce d'imbécile, dit-elle, de manière très constructive. De ce que j'ai entendu, tu es plutôt intelligent. Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs sur toi chez les Serpentards.

\- Oh ? Harry leva un sourcil. Dis-moi.

\- Eh bien, certaines sont bonnes, d'autres moins. Lesquelles préfèrerais-tu entendre en premier ?

\- Je crois que je connais la plupart des mauvaises, soupira Harry.

\- Comme quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, comme le fait d'être arrogant et égoïste, pour commencer : je ne vais pas mentir, je suis peut-être un peu comme ça parfois. Mais j'essaie de ne pas l'être. Aussi, je suis sûr qu'on se demande qui je suis vraiment depuis la deuxième année, puisque je suis un fourchelangue. Et ainsi de suite.

\- Bon, d'accord... je suis sûre que tu sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de bonnes rumeurs. Mais on dit que tu es très intelligent. J'imagine que c'est vrai ? Elle sourit lorsqu'il rougit. Mmm, l'autre concerne le fait que tu te sois soudain libéré, au niveau de ta sexualité. Euh... et ensuite il y a le fait que tu aies survécu de nombreuses fois à Tu-Sais-Qui... bon, c'est dit comme si c'était une mauvaise chose, mais je pense le contraire. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. « Tu trouves que c'est une bonne chose que j'ai survécu aux tentatives de meurtre de Voldemort jusqu'à maintenant ? »

Tracey frissonna, mais il ne savait pas si c'était dû au froid ou si c'était parce qu'il avait prononcé le nom de Voldemort.

« Oui... je... je ne pense pas que tu vas perdre. Je ne... tu sais... suis pas du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Harry, son visage s'éclairant. C'est génial !

\- Oui, sourit-elle. Tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis-là, néanmoins. Enfin, ils ne sont pas certains que je suis contre Tu-Sais-Qui il savent juste que je m'intéresse à vous, les Gryffondors. Euh... je ne sais pas si tu devrais en parler, au cas où l'information se propagerait...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Harry. Si j'en parle, ce ne sera qu'à mes amis les plus proches.

\- Merci, Harry, sourit-elle. Il restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment, profitant simplement du moment, puis Harry soupira. « Quoi ? lui demanda Tracey.

\- Oh, c'est juste que cette année est plutôt bizarre ces derniers temps. Déjà, j'ai eu une conversation normal avec Blaise Zabini, et maintenant avec toi.

\- Tu as parlé à Balise ? Quand ? Et de quoi ? Enfin, si tu peux m'en parler. »

Harry sourit. « Je peux t'en parler. Oui, je l'ai rencontré dans les cuisines il y a quelques semaines, et on a eu une conversation étrange. Il... Harry renifla, faisant lever un sourcil à Tracey. Eh bien, il m'a avoué avoir un coup de cœur pour quelqu'un, et je suis sensé demander à cette personne ce qu'il pense de Blaise.

\- Tu ne l'as pas encore fait ? demanda-t-elle, confuse.

\- Oh, je l'ai fait -enfin, j'ai essayé- mais il... il agit bizarrement.

\- Qui agit bizarrement ? Blaise ?

\- Non, Se... Je veux dire, le coup de cœur de Blaise.

\- Et qui est cette personne ? Je peux peut-être t'aider.

\- Bon, d'accord. Tant que tu ne dis pas que je te l'ai dit.

\- Pas de problème, dit-elle, faisant une croix au niveau de son cœur.

\- D'accord. En fait, c'est... il se pencha vers elle pour murmurer. C'est Seamus Finnigan.

\- Oh ! couina Tracey. Eh bien, ça paraît logique.

\- Vraiment ? Harry cligna des yeux.

\- Oui ! Elle sourit. J'ai remarqué les drôles de regards qu'ils s'échangeaient. J'adorais t'aider à les mettre ensemble.

\- Très bien, sourit Harry. Merci.

\- Pas de problème, Harry. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry et soupira. On est bien dehors, mais j'ai l'impression que ça va encore rafraîchir. On devrait rentrer.

\- Oui, on devrait... commença Harry, avant d'être soudainement interrompu.

\- Donc, tu ne peux même pas passer une semaine sans avoir une aventure, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? »

Harry et Tracey haletèrent et se relevèrent rapidement. Néanmoins, Tracey avait l'air plus embarrassée qu'Harry.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Malefoy, dit Harry, un peu agacé.

\- Ah oui ? répliqua Malefoy en levant un sourcil.

\- Harry dit la vérité ! s'écria Tracey. On était simplement en train de discuter.

\- Avec ta tête sur son épaule. Je sais ce qu'il se passe. Je ne suis pas stupide. »

Tracey et Harry reniflèrent tous deux. Drago plissa les yeux. « Ce n'est pas drôle, dit-il.

\- Tu comprends tout de travers ! S'exclama Harry. Il ne se passe rien entre nous ! »

Drago avait toujours l'air sceptique. Tracey le fixa.

« Arrête de te comporter comme un sale Je-Sais-Tout, Drago, dit-elle. J'admets qu'Harry soit mignon, mais je ne le vois pas de cette manière ! »

Harry se mit à rougir légèrement. « Tu me trouves mignon ? »

Drago serrait les dents et avait l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais il changea de sujet.

« Il est presque l'heure du couvre-feu, dit-il lentement. Retournez dans vos dortoirs. »

Harry cligna des yeux sous le coup de la surprise, mais Tracey dit « Très bien. On y va. Viens, Harry. »

Ils partirent. Drago les regarda s'éloigner d'un air détaché.

* * *

« C'était bizarre, fit remarquer Tracey lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans Poudlard. La chaleur des torches disposées dans les couloirs les frappa immédiatement, et Harry pouvait sentir son nez et ses oreilles dégeler lentement.

\- Oui, ça l'était, dit-il. J'étais certain qu'il allait au moins continuer à se disputer avec nous jusqu'au couvre-feu, et qu'ensuite il me donnerait une retenue pour être encore dehors.

\- Il aurait dû m'en donner une aussi, s'il avait fait ça. Je crois qu'il ne veut pas donner de punitions à ses camarades, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Harry se mordilla un moment la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à tout ça. On aurait presque dit que Malefoy ne lui avait pas donné de retenue parce que Tracey était avec lui. Une fois encore, il avait presque eu l'air... gentil.

Impossible. Drago Malefoy _gentil _? Cette idée était vraiment trop étrange.

« Est-ce que tu vas parler à Seamus ce soir ?

\- Hein ? demanda Harry, sortant difficilement de ses pensées.

\- À propos de Balise ? insista-t-elle.

\- Oh ! Euh, oui. Je vais le faire.

\- Bien. À bientôt, Harry, dit-elle, lui faisant signe alors qu'ils se séparaient. Lorsqu'Harry se retourna après avoir retourné la salutation, il vit Hermione à quelques mètres de lui, les mains sur les hanches, semblant intriguée.

\- Harry James Potter, je suis _stupéfaite_... commença Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! répliqua immédiatement Harry, incrédule.

\- Oh, je _sais_ ce que j'ai vu. Ces longs regards...

\- Il n'y a eu aucun long regard !

\- Alors comment est-ce que tu appelles ça ? demanda-t-elle, levant un sourcil.

\- On est juste amis. Sérieusement ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'être avec elle de la manière que tu insinues !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se trame, alors ? »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. « Je vais te le dire, mais pas ici. On doit trouver un endroit un peu plus privé. »

Il finirent par trouver une salle de classe déserte, et Harry lui raconta tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il lui parla même de l'étrange conversation qu'il avait eue avec Blaise.

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit, puis se referma. Elle pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Puis elle sourit soudainement.

« Oh ! Je crois que je peux aider ! Tu vois, Seamus m'a déjà avoué qu'il avait craqué pour un Serpentard. Tu dis que le regard que Zabini et Seamus ont échangé à la bibliothèque a déclenché quelque chose ? Oh ! Je parierais n'importe quoi que c'est par Zabini que Seamus est attiré !

\- Fantastique, répondit Harry. Alors ça ne sera pas aussi compliqué que je l'imaginais. Maintenant, tout ce que j'ai à faire est de les faire s'avouer leurs sentiments l'un à l'autre. Tracey m'a dit qu'elle allait me donner un coup de main, mais je n'aurai _peut-être_ pas besoin de son aide au final. Merci, Hermione.

\- Je t'en prie, Harry, » sourit-elle.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de quitter la salle, la porte s'ouvrit et Drago Malefoy apparut sur le seuil. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, la chance n'étant vraiment pas avec lui ce soir-là. Ils auraient dû rentrer directement à la tour ! Il ne pensait pas que Malefoy allait pouvoir les suivre jusqu'ici.

« Bien, bien, bien... c'est un jour assez intéressant. Une fille ne te suffit plus, Potter ? Tu dois aller rejoindre Granger... »

Le visage d'Harry vira au cramoisi. « Ce n'est PAS ce que tu crois !

\- Harry dit la vérité ! Intervint Hermione. On ne faisait rien du tout !

\- Mmm... j'imagine que je pourrais vous croire, vous vous êtes tous les deux hors de vos dortoirs après le couvre-feu ET dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien penser ?

\- J'admets qu'on aurait dû parler dans la salle commune, mais c'était assez urgent. »

Drago était imperturbable. « Désolé, mais je dois faire mon travail. Vous êtes tous les deux en retenue demain soir. »

Harry serra les poings, se retenant de son mieux de ne pas frapper Malefoy en pleine figure.

« Tu sais, dit-il, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de faire ça... tu m'as laissé partir il y a quelques minutes...

\- Il y a une demie-heure, en fait.

\- Peu importe. Tu aurais toujours pu nous laisser repartir dans notre salle commune. C'est parce que nous sommes des Gryffondors ? Est-ce que tu ne m'as pas donné de retenue avant parce que j'étais avec une de tes camarades ? »

Drago haussa un sourcil en fixant Harry. Celui-ci sentait l'énervement monter face au silence de Drago.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que je ne devrais punir que Granger ? » demanda finalement Drago.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Non ! Uniquement... uniquement à moi.

\- Quel geste chevaleresque, se moqua Drago.

\- C'est de ma faute de toute manière ! Répliqua Harry avant que Drago puisse ajouter quelque chose. Je suis celui qui lui a dit que je devais lui parler sur le champ, et qui a choisi une salle de classe vide donc... ne donne une retenue qu'à moi. En plus, Hermione est préfète. Elle est autorisée à être à l'extérieur après le couvre-feu.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Hermione avec un léger rougissement, comme si elle avait oublié cette donnée. Je suis autorisée à être là. Et j'ai aussi une ronde à faire ce soir, que je devrais déjà avoir commencé. Donc, si tu veux bien m'excuser, Malefoy, je vais m'en aller.

\- Très bien, répondit Drago avec un rictus. Va-t'en alors. »

Hermione hocha la tête, puis se retourna vers Harry. « Je suis désolée, Harry...

\- Ça va, répliqua-t-il rapidement. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais eu de retenue de ma vie. Va faire ta ronde. »

Elle lui sourit, acquiesçant de la tête, puis laissa les deux garçons seuls dans la pièce. Harry et Drago se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant un moment : l'un avec un sourire supérieur et l'autre avec un regard insolent et courageux.

« Donc, Potter, commença Drago avec un sourire suffisant, une retenue avec... qui ? Rusard ? Rogue ? Certainement pas avec Hagrid puisque vous vous entendez trop bien. Mmm... Rogue est un bon choix, tu ne crois pas, Potter ? »

Harry soupira, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

« Peu importe.

\- C'est bon de voir que tu abandonnes enfin. J'étais persuadé que tu allais me donner excuse sur excuse pour tenter d'échapper à la retenue. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je peux gérer Rogue.

\- Oh ? Tu crois ça ? On verra bien, n'est-ce pas ? » Drago attrapa le coude d'Harry et le traîna hors de la pièce et à travers les cachots. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter en ce moment. Peut-être qu'il était simplement trop fatigué pour en avoir quelque chose à faire, ou alors peut-être qu'il était trop indifférent à tout ça pour ressentir quelque chose comme de l'inquiétude.

Après un moment, alors qu'ils étaient à mi-chemin du bureau de Rogue, Harry s'arracha à l'étreinte de Drago. « Je peux marcher tout seul, merci.

\- J'espère bien, dit Drago, sarcastique. Le ciel nous vienne en aide si le sauveur du monde sorcier ne peut pas faire une chose aussi simple que marcher par lui-même. »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. « La ferme. C'est toi qui parler de _marcher par soi-même_.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu peux bien parler, au juste ? renifla Drago. Il se retourna pour pouvoir être face-à-face avec Harry. Ils restèrent immobiles, se regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas stupide _à ce point-là_, si ? demanda Harry. Drago plissa les yeux et allait répliquer lorsqu'Harry le coupa. Le ciel TE vienne en aide si tu décides un jour de faire les choses par toi-même.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas où tu veux en venir, Potter.

\- Bien, laisse-moi reformuler à quelle fréquence imites-tu ton père ? »

Drago agrippa avec rudesse la cravate d'Harry. « NE PARLE PAS DE MON PERE ! »

Harry sourit. « Un peu susceptible, non ?

\- Je te préviens, Potter...

\- Ça fait mal, hein ? »

Drago le fixa. « Qu'est-ce qui fait mal ?

\- Être taquiné au sujet de ton père. Drago bafouilla, mais Harry leva une main pour le faire taire. Mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais faire cette fois. Je le pensais. À quel point est-ce que tu copies ce que fait ton père ? On dirait que tu essaies tout le temps de lui ressembler plutôt que d'être ta propre personne.

\- Comment oses-tu ! gronda Drago. Je suis ma propre personne mon propre sorcier !

\- Depuis quand ? osa dire Harry. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir jamais vu agir comme ta propre personne. Tu ne fais que répéter ce que ton père a dit, ou ce qu'il penserait... est-ce que tu vas jusqu'à penser la même chose que lui ?

\- Mon père et moi avons beaucoup en commun ! S'écria Drago, son visage rougissant à vue d'oeil.

\- Seulement parce que tu tentes de te modeler d'après lui. »

Drago fixa durement Harry pendant un moment, puis enroula la cravate d'Harry autour de son poing pour le tirer jusqu'au bureau de Rogue.

« Tu ne sais rien, Potter ! Mon père est mon modèle !

\- Oui, et même quand il est en prison alors ? »

Drago sortit sa baguette et la pointa entre les deux yeux d'Harry. « Ne... me... cherche... pas. »

Harry ne fit rien d'autre que regarder Drago, comme s'il le mettait au défi, mais Drago brisa le contact visuel et continua de le traîner jusqu'à leur destination. Drago grommelait des choses dans sa barbe inexistante tout le long du chemin, et Harry ne saisit que les mots « … croit qu'il a toujours raison, le con... met son nez dans les affaires des autres... »

Harry roula des yeux.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au bureau de Rogue, à l'étonnant soulagement d'Harry (s'il avait dû entendre encore une minute les grognements de Drago, il l'aurait frappé) et Drago frappa à la porte. Ils attendirent devant la porte, un peu bizarrement. Drago continuait de fixer Harry, tandis que celui-ci tentait d'éviter le regard de Drago.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir finalement sur leur professeur de potions... en pyjama. Harry se retint d'éclater de rire.

« Désolé de vous déranger, monsieur, dit Drago, mais j'ai surpris Potter dehors, après le couvre-feu,, et je me demandais si ça vous convenait qu'il fasse sa retenue avec vous ?

\- Maintenant ? marmonna Rogue. Êtes-vous stupide, M. Malefoy ?

\- Non, pas maintenant, monsieur, gloussa-t-il nerveusement. Harry souffla d'impatience. Je voulez dire qu'il pouvait faire sa retenue avec vous, euh... quand vous serez disponible, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Rogue croisa les bras sur la poitrine et les regarda. « Et vous ne pouviez pas attendre le matin pour me dire que vous avez donné une retenue avec moi à M. Potter ? Vous étiez obligé de venir me réveiller ? »

Harry avait de dire « _Pas de mouvement brusque, Malefoy _». Mais il ne croyait pas que c'était le moment de tester la tolérance de Rogue. Il savait à quel point Rogue pouvait être agacé par les chamailleries des étudiants. En plus, il voulait lui montrer qu'il était le plus mature des deux. Drago avait déjà assez de difficulté à essayer de ne pas passer pour un crétin.

« Désolé, monsieur, continua Drago. Ça... ça n'arrivera plus. J'imagine que je me suis laissé emporté par mes devoirs de préfet...

\- C'est ce que j'ai pu constater, cracha Rogue. Faites en sorte que Potter rejoigne sa salle commune sans faire de détour par les cuisines ou ailleurs.

\- Oui, monsieur, acquiesça Drago. Bonne nuit, monsieur. »

Rogue grogna et leur claqua la porte au nez.

« Plutôt grognon quand on le réveille, non ? sourit Harry.

\- Ferme-la, Potter. Tu serais grognon toi aussi si tu avais eu à endurer tout ce qu'il a eu à endurer.

\- Oh, j'en suis sûr, répliqua Harry, roulant des yeux. Drago lui jeta un regard d'avertissement avant de le saisir par la capuche et de le faire avancer un peu rudement.

\- Retour à ta salle commune, Potter, renifla-t-il.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Pas besoin d'être si autoritaire !

\- Si personne ne le fait tu te croiras toujours tout permis. Et ça, c'est uniquement réservé au directeur. Peu importe à quel point tu te crois important.

\- Je ne me considère pas comme important ! Gronda Harry.

\- Oui, bien sûr, Potter. Peu importe. »

Harry voulut frapper Malefoy, mais il se retint de succomber à la tentation. Si seulement Drago savait comment Harry se sentait, si seulement il savait par quoi il avait dû passer – ce qu'il avait enduré – toute sa vie, Malefoy aurait un discours totalement différent. Harry en été persuadé.

Et cet imbécile le regardait comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, qu'il ne dit pas. Harry voulait le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau. La main qui tenait sa baguette le démangeait, mais l'autre aussi.

« Je parie que tu aimes me suivre jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor, dit Harry. Il se surprit lui-même à avoir envie de parler, mais le silence commençait à lui peser. Ça te donne un peu de frissons, non ?

\- Pas autant que l'idée de te _jeter_ du haut de la tour.

\- J'imagine que tu aimerais que ce soit si simple, rit Harry. Je suis devenu assez doué pour faire apparaître des objets, mentit-il. Je pourrais invoquer un joli petit filet de sécurité, ou une piscine pour me réceptionner. »

Drago renifla. « Bien sûr, Potter. Je doute même que tu sois capable de te faire apparaître une paire de lunettes décentes, ou une vraie coupe de cheveux.

\- TU devrais t'invoquer une toute nouvelle personnalité, si tu pouvais.

\- J'aime mon attitude telle qu'elle aie, je te remercie.

\- Tu veux dire arrogant, nombriliste, mesquin et lâche ? »

Drago venait de faire ce qu'Harry voulait faire quelques minutes auparavant : il avait attrapé la chemise d'Harry et... eh bien, il ne l'avait pas secoué, mais l'avait plaqué contre le mur le plus proche, juste à côté d'un portrait. Harry crut entendre une voix crier en provenance du portrait, mais il était trop occupé à regarder Malefoy dans les yeux pour s'en préoccuper.

« Tu te souviens de cette petite position ? demanda soudain Drago, Harry étant persuadé qu'il allait dire autre chose. Mais, la dernière fois, c'était MOI que tu avais plaqué contre le mur, et tu ME hurlais dessus. Eh bien, les choses changent, malheureusement. Drago se pressa plus fermement contre le corps d'Harry, une de ses cuisses très proche de l'entrejambe de l'autre garçon.

\- Je m'en souviens, dit Harry d'un air d'avertissement. Je te disais de te mêler de tes affaires plutôt que de ma sexualité.

\- Maintenant, je _te_ dis de te mêler de tes affaires et d'arrêter de parler de qui je suis ! D'où est-ce que tu sors pour penser avoir le droit de me dire comment agir ou me comporter ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Même si tu étais un foutu DIEU, tu ne pourrais PAS me dire ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal !

\- Tu as une drôle de manière de distinguer le vrai du faux, Malefoy.

\- Je pourrais en dire autant à ton sujet, _Potter_. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que te mélanger avec des amis des Moldus et des Sang-de-Bourbes est une bonne chose ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est une mauvaise chose ? ricana Harry.

\- TU NE SAIS PAS TOUT, POTTER !

\- TOI NON PLUS, MALEFOY !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce tintamarre ? » demanda quelqu'un dans le portrait juste à côté d'eux.

Harry et Drago cessèrent immédiatement de se crier dessus, et réalisèrent dans le même temps qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Drago pouvait voir la marque d'une empreinte digitale sur les lunettes d'Harry, et Harry apercevait... une petite cavité au-dessus de l'oeil gauche de Malefoy ?

Ils se séparèrent rapidement, comme s'ils venaient d'être électrocutés, puis regardèrent qui se trouvait dans le portrait. C'était bien leur veine... il s'agissait de Sir Cadogan.

« Eh bien, bonjour, jeunes hommes, les salua-t-il en leur faisant une révérence. Il tenait son épée dans une main, celui-ci plantée la lame vers le bas dans l'herbe peinte sur le tableau. Pourrais-je vous être d'une quelconque assistance ?

\- Euh... Je ne crois pas, répondit Harry. Il regarda du coin de l'oeil Malefoy.

\- M. Potter ! Comment allez-vous, monsieur ? Le rendez-vous avec M. Finnigan s'est-il déroulé comme convenu ?

\- Euh... on peut dire ça. Nous ne sortons plus ensemble...

\- Oh, je vois. Vous êtes redevenus bons amis, c'est ça ? Eh bien alors, est-ce que ce bon monsieur et vous avez des différents que je pourrais aider à résoudre ? »

Drago serra les dents, comme s'il tentait de se retenir d'être désagréable.

Harry soupira. « Non, je ne crois pas que vous pourriez nous aider.

\- Non, répliqua Drago, tendu. Le bateau a déjà levé l'ancre, malheureusement.

\- Êtes-vous si sûrs de ça ? Vous deux avez l'air de très bien vous compléter. »

Harry et Drago eurent tous deux un air dégoûté.

« J'espère bien que non ! s'écria Drago.

\- Comme si ! dit Harry au même instant.

\- Mmm... je suppose que je _peux _m'être trompé mais ça ne m'arrive pas d'ordinaire.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous un entremetteur ? questionna Harry.

\- Je l'étais déjà avant de devenir chevalier, répondit Sir Cadogan, l'air fier. Les hommes et les femmes venaient me demander conseil, et je les aidais. La plupart du temps, le couple n'avait qu'à rentrer dans la pièce pour que je sache si les sentiments étaient purs et véritables.

\- Eh bien, je pense que vous avez perdu la tête, » intervint Drago, croisant les bras.

Harry pensait la même chose, mais pas au point de dire qu'il était d'accord avec Malefoy. Malgré tout, Sir Cadogan lui faisait se sentir mal à l'aise à ce sujet. Si le chevalier fou disait la vérité, commet arriverait-il à supporter d'être avec quelqu'un comme Malefoy ? Premièrement, Malefoy était un con ! Et deuxièmement, ils étaient dans deux Maisons différentes ! Bon, ce dernier point ne posait pas trop de problème, mais ils étaient quand même dans deux Maisons rivales ! Un mariage impossible ! Quoi de bon pourrait ressortir de tout ça ?

Le sexe ?

Harry hoqueta et retint sa respiration. D'où est-ce que ça venait, nom d'un chien ? Stupides hormones. Au pied ! Assis ! Pas bouger !

« Si vous le dites, mon bon monsieur, » se résigna Sir Cadogan.

Harry ricana. _Mon bon monsieur ?_

« Sir Cadogan, Malefoy est tout sauf « bon ». »

Drago lui jeta un coup d'oeil. « Tu ne sais rien, Potter. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on t'appelles Saint Potter...

\- Oh, tais-toi ! Gronda Harry.

\- Je dois vous quitter, messieurs, coupa Cadogan, les faisant arrêter leur concours de regard. Il y a d'autres portraits que je dois aller visiter et d'autres endroits à aller surveiller. Je vous souhaite bien du courage, messieurs. J'espère que vous arriverez à surmonter vos petites différences. Bonne fin de journée. »

Il fit la révérence puis quitta le portrait.

« Petites ? » grogna Harry.

Ils restèrent là un moment, dans un silence gênant, puis Drago poussa Harry dans le dos.

« Direction la tour Gryffondor maintenant, Potter. Plus de détours. »

Harry lança un regard noir à Malefoy par-dessus son épaule, puis reprit lentement le chemin de la tour.

Il n'y avait vraiment aucune chance que Malefoy et lui, parmi tous les autres, puissent créer ensemble une relation stable...

Vraiment ?


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici la suite d'Attraction ! Vous êtes arrivés à la moitié de la fic : félicitations ! Il n'y aura que 20 chapitres à cette histoire !

En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, ça commence à bouger pour Drago et Harry, et pour Blaise et Seamus aussi !

N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 11

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent dans un léger brouillard pour Harry. Quand il n'étudiait pas pour ses examens, n'allait pas aux entraînements de Quidditch, ne suivait pas ses cours ou ne s'informait pas des dernières nouvelles du monde sorcier, il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir à ce qu'avait dit Sir Cadogan.

_« … Vous avez l'air de très bine vous compléter tous les deux. »_

_« … La plupart des couples n'avaient qu'à rentrer dans une pièce pour que je sache si leurs sentiments étaient pures et véritables.. »_

_« … J'espère que vous parviendrez à surmonter vos petites différences. »_

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Il devait vraiment arrêter de penser à ça. Il devait travailler et ne pouvait pas laisser ses pensées vagabonder comme ça. Il sortit son devoir d'histoire de la magie, une plume et une bouteille d'encre. En haut du parchemin était écrit : **Nommez six des onze choses fausses qui, selon les Moldus, indiquent un cas de possession démoniaque. **

Harry écrivit le numéro un juste en dessous et se mit à réfléchir, tentant de ne pas chercher la réponse dans son livre. Il se jura de ne le consulter que s'il était réellement bloqué, parce que la question pourrait peut-être se retrouver à l'examen de fin d'année. Au bout d'une minute, il se souvint de quelque chose et écrivit avec précipitation : _Faire un pacte avec le diable_. Il savait que c'était un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Ensuite, il plongea sa plume dans l'encre et écrivit le numéro deux. Après un instant de réflexion, il nota : _Vivre une vie de débauche_. Puis, d'autres réponses lui vinrent heureusement à l'esprit.

_3 / Voir des fantômes._

_4 / Être incontrôlable et violent. _

_5 / Émettre des sons et se déplacer comme un animal (en général, les Moldus pensaient qu'il s'agissait de loups)_

Pour le dernier point, Harry finit par craquer et regarda dans son livre. Il trouva finalement une réponse amusante, mais ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment la mettre dans son devoir. Finalement, il décida d'écrire _6/ Jurer._ C'était suffisamment simple pour être retenu pour le jour de l'examen.

Les moldus de cette époque était tellement superstitieux que ça fit rire Harry. Il avait aussi vu que le numéro sept était une sorte de numéro porte-bonheur, considéré comme magique. C'était chouette de savoir qu'il portait le numéro sept dans l'équipe de Quidditch. C'était aussi plutôt intéressant de constater que les Weasley avaient sept enfants, et qu'il était né le septième mois de l'année. Tout ça était quand même un peu bizarre.

Ayant enfin terminé ses devoirs, Harry mit ses livres de côté et fit le tour de la bibliothèque des yeux. Il n'y avait presque personne dans les parages en ce dimanche après-midi ensoleillé, bien qu'un peu frais. Hermione avait déjà terminé tous ses devoirs hier, et elle tricotait des chaussettes, des chapeaux, et à peu près tout ce qu'elle pouvait depuis. Ron s'était plus entraîné au Quidditch qu'il n'avait travaillé ces derniers temps, ce dont Harry ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Ron devait utiliser toute l'aide qu'il pouvait avoir, le pauvre. Le prochain match de Quidditch arrivait à grands pas, en plus. Ils avaient déjà battu les Poufsouffles, mais Serdaigle avait gagné contre Serpentard, donc maintenant ils devaient à nouveau affronter Serpentard – heureusement pour la dernière fois de l'année. Harry avait hâte de montrer ce dont il était capable à Malefoy. Ça promettait d'être amusant.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse quitter la bibliothèque, Seamus apparut à sa table, l'air inquiet et un peu bouleversé. Tout ça attira la curiosité d'Harry.

« Tout va bien Seamus ? »

Seamus jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire autour de lui, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, puis se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté d'Harry.

« Est-ce que tu as vu, euh... je veux dire... est-ce qu'il y a eu des gars malins, un peu fourbes, dans les parages ?

\- Qui ? Quoi ? Harry cligna des yeux, perdu.

\- Euh... enfin, mmm... du genre serpent ?

\- Tu veux dire Serpentards ? demanda Harry.

\- Chut ! Seamus fit de grands gestes avec ses mains. Ne parle pas si fort, tu veux ?

\- Tu veux dire dans la bibliothèque ? Non, je n'ai vu aucun Serpentard.

\- Oh, bien, répliqua Seamus, semblant soulagé. Il se tordait les doigts nerveusement, regardant par-dessus son épaule de temps en temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Quoi ? Euh, rien, dit Seamus, trop rapidement. Il n'y a aucun problème, tout va bien. Vraiment. Comment est-ce que tu vas, Harry ?

\- Euh, bien, j'imagine, lui répondit-il. As-tu fini ton devoir de potion ?

\- Hein ? Dit Seamus, continuant de regarder autour de lui. C'était plus que flagrant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas.

\- Ton devoir de potions, répéta Harry. Il est terminé ?

\- Oh, mmm... non. Mais bientôt... oui, très bientôt... mmm... on se voit plus tard. Seamus se leva et sortit rapidement de la bibliothèque.

Harry leva un sourcil. « Bizarre. »

* * *

Drago était à bout de nerfs. Ils avaient un entraînement de Quidditch dans une demi-heure, et toujours pas de signe de Blaise. C'était le meilleur poursuiveur qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu, et il ne trouvait pas ce branleur. Il avait même interrogé Pansy au petit-déjeuner, mais Millicent et elle l'ignoraient pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'il leur avait fait cette fois, mais décida bien vite qu'il s'en fichait pas mal. Ce n'était pas son problème.

« Où est Blaise ? demanda-t-il à Théodore Nott ce soir-là.

Comment est-ce que je le saurais ? répliqua Nott, semblant agacé. Je ne suis pas sa nounou.

\- Ne joue pas au malin avec moi, Nott. Je posais juste la question.

\- Désolé, Malefoy, mais je ne sais vraiment pas.

\- Quand est-ce que tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois ?

\- Mmm... Nott regarda le plafond comme s'il allait lui fournir la réponse. La nuit dernière, je crois... avant d'aller me coucher.

\- Et tu ne l'as pas vu au petit-déjeuner ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. J'imagine que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention.

\- Est-ce que Davis était là ? Au petit-déjeuner je veux dire.

\- Oui, je crois bien. Il me semble qu'elle est arrivée en retard. »

Drago n'avait pas besoin de poser plus de questions. Il décida d'utiliser son statut de préfet pour retourner le château à la recherche de Blaise, qui était terriblement agaçant. Il n'était pas non plus la nounou de Blaise, mais ils avaient besoin de lui à l'entraînement pour pouvoir parler stratégie. Warrington lui avait ordonné de faire en sorte que tout le monde soit sur le terrain à l'heure convenu. Il n'osait pas penser à ce que ferait son capitaine si une personne manquait à l'appel.

Dix minutes plus tard, Drago tomba par hasard sur Blaise, en train de faire les cent pas en bas des escaliers qui menaient à la tour Gryffondor. Drago ne savait pas quoi en penser.

« Où étais-tu ? interrogea Drago, faisant violemment sursauter Blaise.

\- Heu... répondit Blaise, regardant tout autour de lui. J'étais... ici ?

\- Au niveau du grand escalier qui mène à la tour de Gryffondor ?

\- Euh... oui ? répondit Blaise, d'une grande aide.

\- Je vois. Et qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire ça : faire les cent pas devant cet escalier ?

\- Euh...

\- Et veux-tu bien arrêter de dire « euh... », c'est terriblement agaçant !

\- Désolé, Drago, je... je ne... ça ne te regarde pas du tout. »

Drago leva un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais vu Blaise avoir autant de mal à parler. Il y avait manifestement quelque chose qui occupait l'esprit de l'autre garçon.

« Tu n'attends pas là pour pouvoir apercevoir Finnigan, par hasard ? Demanda Drago. La façon dont Blaise rougit répondit pour lui. Drago fronça les sourcils. Oh, Blaise... non... »

Blaise posa son front sur le mur à côté de l'escalier et soupira. « Si, dit-il lourdement. Je suis venu ici et... j'ai envie de le voir, mais... je me sens tellement ridicule.

\- Tu devrais, lui indiqua Drago en lui jetant un rapide coup d'oeil. Je veux dire... c'est Seamus Finnigan ! Un sang-mêlé !

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Un Gryffondor !

\- Oui.

\- Il... il est sorti avec Potter !

\- Comme Dean Thomas.

\- Oui... eh bien c'est tout autant affreux. Mais sérieusement, Blaise ! Tu peux trouver mieux que Finnigan.

\- Comme qui ? demanda Blaise, se reculant du mur.

\- Eh bien, comme... euh... tout le monde sauf lui ! Du moment que ce n'est pas un Gryffondor. »

Blaise roula les yeux.

« Ou un Sang-de-bourbe, ajouta Drago.

\- Écoute, Drago, soupira Blaise, bougeant une de ses mains dans les airs. Je comprends ton inquiétude, mais il ne reste pas beaucoup de sang-purs disponibles, si ? Et je n'ai pas envie de me mettre avec quelqu'un qui pourrait être de ma famille. Rien que l'idée de me marier avec un quelconque cousin me donne la nausée.

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un d'aussi proche que possible d'un sang-pur ?

\- Comme qui ? Non, attends, ne réponds pas, coupa Blaise en mettant sa main devant son visage. J'apprécie Seamus, et c'est comme ça. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. »

Drago soupira lourdement. « Bien. Très bien. D'abord Tracey, ensuite toi ! Qui est le prochain ? Pansy ? Est-ce que Granger et elle vont soudainement devenir les meilleures amies du monde ? Et Nott ? J'admets que son amitié avec Cauldwell est déjà suffisamment étrange, mais s'il se met à penser que les Gryffondors sont des fréquentations acceptables... Il soupira à nouveau. La maison de Serpentard devient totalement folle !

\- Tu fais ta drama queen. »

L'œil gauche de Drago tressauta sous l'insulte. « Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! Mais peu importe. Bien. Si tu veux attendre Finnigan comme un animal de compagnie fou d'amour, à ta guise. Je retourne à notre salle commune.

\- Bien. À plus tard.

\- Bien. »

* * *

Harry se dirigeait vers les escaliers qui menaient à la tour de Gryffondor lorsqu'il vit Drago Malefoy les descendre. C'était déjà étrange de voir Drago Malefoy près de la tour Gryffondor (même s'il était préfet), mais ça l'était encore plus de le voir descendre les escaliers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ? dit Harry d'un ton qu'il espérait affirmé.

\- Ça ne te regarde vraiment pas, Potter. En plus, je suis un préfet. Je le droit d'aller où je veux. »

Harry s'approcha aussi près que possible de Drago, espérant voir si Malefoy mentait ou non. Et c'était bien la SEULE raison.

« Je veux la vérité, Malefoy. »

Les yeux de Drago se plissèrent. « La vérité ? Je n'ai rien à te dire...

\- Tu es sur le territoire des Gryffondors, Malefoy. J'ai le droit de savoir.

\- Vraiment ? renifla d'un air hautain Drago. Harry ne répondit rien, continuant de le fixer. Bien. Si tu tiens tant que ça à savoir, je vais te le dire... je cherchais mon ami Blaise, et j'ai fini par le trouver... rodant autour de la tour Gryffondor.

\- Quoi ? dit Harry, un peu surpris. Blaise Zabini est... ?

\- En train d'envahir le territoire des Gryffondors, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Potter ? Le pourchassait comme le ferait un chat, un animal territorial ? Je doute que tu aies marqué un seul endroit de cette tour comme ton territoire... à moins que tu fasses vraiment pipi un peu partout. »

Les lèvres d'Harry se serrèrent. « Non. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je fais.

\- Ha, ha, répliqua Drago. Il fit semblant de resserrer sa cravate. Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais Blaise est devenu fou... Il attend sur ton territoire quelqu'un. J'ai tenté de l'en dissuader, mais il n'y a rien à faire. Le garçon a subi un lavage de cerveau... non... il a totalement perdu la tête !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Drago eut l'air amer. « Cet idiot est tombé sous le charme d'un Gryffondor ! Il fit semblant d'avoir un énorme mal de tête. Tu peux le croire ? _Un Gryffondor ! _»

Harry se remémora soudainement ses discussions avec Hermione et Tracey Davis.

« Seamus... murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, soupira Drago. Triste, non ? Je n'ai jamais cru que je serais encore là le jour où un Serpentard craquerait pour un Gryffondor. J'ai toujours cru que les poules auraient des dents avant ça. »

Harry fixa un peu froidement Malefoy. Drago avait le regard perdu dans le lointain, puis il finit par lever un sourcil et rendre son regard à Harry.

Il se passa quelque chose de réellement étrange alors qu'ils se fixaient. C'était comme s'ils partageaient soudain quelque chose, sans que ce soit... vraiment ça. Et il n'y avait aucune trace de regards plein de haine, de menaces de mort murmurées, d'égos surdimensionnés. Ils se regardaient simplement. Puis ils frissonnèrent dans un bel ensemble : soit à cause de l'idée d'un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard, soit à cause de ce long échange qu'ils avaient eu, sans aucune insulte.

Soudain, Drago déclara, « Il n'y a personne d'autre que tu pourrais aller ennuyer maintenant ? Des amis ? Des camarades ? De gros serpents venimeux ?

\- Fiche le camp, gronda Harry.

\- C'est bien mon intention. Dis juste à Blaise de ne pas être en retard, ou je le punirai. »

Harry supposa que c'était une blague, mais ça ne le fit pas rire.

« À plus tard sur le terrain de Quidditch, Potter. Amène ton cercueil.

\- Je le ferai si tu ramènes ton talent d'attrapeur. »

Drago lui lança un regard noir, la main tenant sa baguette le démangeant, avant de partir.

* * *

« Il est temps de faire quelque chose ! cria Blaise lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas monter les escaliers. J'ai attendu un long moment pour que tu... oh, s'arrêta-t-il soudainement lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas la personne à qui il pensait. C'est juste toi, Potter. »

Harry s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. « Désolé de te décevoir, dit-il. Je ne sais vraiment pas où est Seamus en ce moment... Harry vit Blaise réagir lorsqu'il entendit le nom de Seamus. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il quittait la bibliothèque.

\- Mince, grogna Blaise. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'évite soudain ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai essayé de lui parlé, comme je te l'avais promis, mais il est vraiment impossible en ce moment. Il n'a jamais été comme ça avec moi. »

Blaise le fixa, semblant en pleine réflexion, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers. Eh bien, Potter, on se voit plus tard alors. J'ai un entraînement de Quidditch.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je dise quelque chose à Seamus si je le vois ? » demanda gentiment Harry.

Blaise s'arrêta net et se retourna pour regarder Harry. Il garda le silence pendant une minute avant de hausser les épaules.

« Dis-lui simplement... euh... fais-lui savoir que je le cherchais et que j'aimerais lui parler.

\- Très bien. Blaise se retourna à nouveau et descendit lentement les marches. Harry le regarda un moment avant de secouer la tête, amusé, et de se diriger vers la Grosse Dame. Plume de phénix, annonça-t-il, et le portrait s'ouvrit pour le laisser entrer. Lorsqu'Harry rentra dans la salle commune, il vit Ron et Hermione assis près de la cheminée.

\- Salut, Harry, salua Hermione quand elle le remarqua.

\- Salut, Hermione. Est-ce que tu as vu Seamus ?

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, répondit-il, l'air un peu inquiet. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- J'espère que non, dit Harry d'une voix faible.

\- On a un entraînement de Quidditch, aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Ron.

\- Je sais, répondit Harry. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione et s'abîma dans la contemplation du feu.

\- Tu es prêt ? continua Ron. Parce que je ne te ferai pas de cadeau. »

Harry sourit doucement. « Bien sûr que je suis prêt. Je suis toujours prêt pour battre ce connard de Malefoy.

\- C'est l'esprit ! » s'égosilla Ron. Hermione soupira et retourna à sa lecture.

* * *

« C'est presque l'heure, bon sang ! S'exaspéra Drago.

\- Désolé, Drago, lui répondit Blaise. Je suis prêt quand tu l'es.

\- On a le terrain pour s'entraîner maintenant, avant que les Gryffondors n'arrivent. On a déjà perdu vingt minutes à t'attendre !

\- Je suis désolé.

\- J'espère bien, dit Drago. Va chercher ton Nimbus 2000, et on commence. »

Montague, Warrington, Crabbe, Goyle et Bletchley les attendaient à l'entrée du terrain. Montague battait la mesure de son pied avec impatience. S'il s'attendait à ce que Drago s'excuse de le faire attendre, il pouvait encore attendre. Blaise ne semblait même pas embarrassé. Une bonne chose pour lui. Si Drago pouvait compter sur Blaise pour une chose, c'était de rester nonchalant en toutes circonstances.

« Le temps d'échauffement est dépassé, fit remarquer Montague avec agacement. Allons s'entraîner avant que ces idiots de Gryffondor n'arrivent.

\- On devrait quand même prendre le temps de s'échauffer, dit Warrington. Qui en a quelque chose à faire de l'heure à laquelle ils ont réservé le terrain ?

\- Tu as raison, acquiesça Bletchley. On devrait faire notre séance habituelle.

\- C'est ce qu'on va faire, » dit Montague d'un air déterminé. Ils suivirent leur capitaine jusque sur le terrain. Le temps était plutôt nuageux, mais la pluie n'avait pas l'air d'être de la partie. Le capitaine de Serpentard leur donna de rudes exercices d'entraînement pendant environ une demie-heure. Lorsqu'arriva l'heure prévue de la fin de leur entraînement, ils virent les Gryffondors entrer sur le terrain, s'attendant à ce que les Serpentards aient bientôt terminé.

Harry, comme tous les autres, leva les yeux et les observa. Montague hurlait sur Crabbe alors que Blaise marquait encore un but, Miles Bletchley n'ayant pas réussi à arrêter le souaffle. Harry jeta n coup d'oeil à Ron juste au moment où celui-ci grimaçait. Blaise était un adversaire redoutable dans les airs. Harry regarda ensuite vers Seamus, qui avait finalement réapparu quelques instants avant qu'ils ne rejoignent le terrain de Quidditch. Il fixait Blaise d'un air qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à identifier : était-il nerveux, ou pas ? Il ne bougeait même pas d'un pouce.

« Ils devraient avoir terminé maintenant, remarqua Ron. Il allait grimper sur son balai lorsqu'Harry le retint. Quoi ?

\- Attends une minute. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas fini ?

\- Trop dommage, c'est notre tour, intervint Ginny. Ils ont eu leur chance.

\- Malefoy a pris pas mal de temps pour chercher Zabini, expliqua Harry. Donc ils étaient certainement en retard à l'entraînement. On a juste à attendre qu'ils terminent.

\- Mais alors on n'aura pas assez de temps pour s'entraîner ! s'exclama Sloper.

\- On devrait juste commencer notre entraînement maintenant, approuva Alicia. Le terrain est bien assez grand... on peut très bien aller de l'autre côté.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit Ron. Allons-y.

\- Mais... commença Harry, avant de se taire. Il était en minorité dans ce coup-là, et il ne voulait pas que les autres suspectent quelque chose. Ils grimpèrent tous sur leur balai et s'élevèrent dans les airs.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Warrington. Drago suivit son regard et vit les Gryffondors s'envoler les uns après les autres.

\- Mais oui, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ? continua Drago. L'équipe de Serpentard s'arrêta et regarda d'un regard noir les Gryffondors.

\- Quittez le terrain ! beugla Goyle.

\- On n'a pas encore terminé ! » cria à son tour Bletchley.

Ron et Harry se rapprochèrent de Malefoy et de Montague.

« On a aussi besoin de temps pour s'entraîner, dit Ron, les regardant méchamment. Ce n'est pas de notre faute si vous avez commencé en retard.

\- Mais si on fait ça, vous aurez un plus long entraînement que nous, donc ce n'est que justice qu'on garde notre durée habituelle d'entraînement.

\- Si on fait ça, alors on n'aura pas assez de temps ! continua Ron.

\- C'est trop dommage, renifla Drago.

\- On peut s'entraîner en même temps, concéda Harry. Le terrain est bien assez grand.

\- Je ne veux pas chercher le vif en même temps que toi pendant mon entraînement ! s'écria Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Malefoy ? Demanda Ron. Peur de jouer contre Harry avant le vrai match ? »

Drago lança un regard assassin à Ron, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry. « Je n'ai pas peur.

\- Je ne te dérangerai pas aujourd'hui, dit calmement Harry. Va t'entraîner à attraper le vif tu en as besoin. »

Le reste des Gryffondors rit, et Drago jeta un regard noir à Harry alors qu'il grinçait des dents.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Potter, déclara Malefoy d'un ton froid. Il rejoignit l'autre côté du terrain, et Ron sourit à Harry.

\- Tu l'as bien remis à sa place, Harry. »

Harry haussa les épaules, surpris de ne pas se sentir victorieux d'être rabattu le caquet de Malefoy. Il fit un tour du terrain, observant les autres. En à peine vingt minutes, Harry localisa le vif, mais il ne fit rien, car Malefoy ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il remarque que Seamus ne s'entraînait pas beaucoup. Il volait près des buts, faisant semblant de s'entraîner. Ron lui lançait des regards intrigués, mais retourna à son entraînement lorsque Ginny lui envoya le souaffle. Harry voulait demander à Seamus ce qui n'allait pas, mais il s'en doutait un peu. Blaise Zabini démontrait clairement ses talents de l'autre côté du terrain, et Harry se doutait que Seamus était un peu intimidé.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry se dit que les Serpentards auraient dû avoir terminé maintenant et devaient quitter le terrain. Il se rapprocha de Ron pour le lui faire remarquer.

« Tu as raison, répondit Ron. Ils doivent partir. Hé ! Ron ajouta ses mains dans les airs. Le reste des Gryffondors s'arrêta pour regarder Ron, mais les Serpentards ne lui prêtaient pas attention. HO ! Les Serpentards ! Quittez le terrain maintenant ! Votre temps d'entraînement est terminé !

\- Ron a raison, cria Alicia. Vous avez eu votre tour ! »

Malheureusement, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Le visage de Ron rougit et ses yeux se plissèrent. « Sales cons ! Ils n'écoutent même pas.

\- Je vais aller leur parler, dit Harry. Continuez votre entraînement. Ils hochèrent la tête et reprirent leurs activités alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers les Serpentards. Il allait parler au capitaine, Montague, mais Harry se retrouva devant Malefoy.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ? demanda Malefoy, semblant vraiment agacé.

\- Vous avez eu votre tour. Vous pouvez partir maintenant.

\- Je ne crois pas. Nous n'avons pas terminé...

\- Si, vous avez terminé, dit Harry, tentant de ne pas s'énerver.

\- Non.

\- SI. »

Drago plissa un peu plus les yeux en se rapprochant d'Harry. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les Serpentards arrêtèrent leur entraînement pour les observer.

« Vous avez eu beaucoup de temps, alors maintenant partez.

\- Je trouve qu'on est très bien comme ça, Potter. Retourne ne pas trouver le vif.

\- Je l'ai trouvé au moins six fois depuis qu'on a commencé, mais je ne voulais pas interrompre ton entraînement.

\- Oh, comme c'est gentil à toi, Potter, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

\- Je ne te prenais pas en pitié ! grogna Harry.

\- Peu importe, Potter. Dis-nous juste ce que nous devons faire.

\- Votre temps sur le terrain est terminé ! tenta à nouveau Harry. Partez !

\- Est-ce que tu vas nous y obliger ? le mit au défi Drago. L'équipe de Serpentard l'entendit et les joueurs se placèrent les uns à côté des autres, face à Harry. Harry les regarda tous, mais ne sembla pas intimidé. Les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor firent de même au niveau d'Harry.

\- Tu as tord sur ce coup-là, dit Ginny. Et tu le sais ! »

Drago se moqua d'elle, ce qui fit rire les Serpentards. Seamus regardait Blaise, qui lui renvoyait un regard décontracté. Harry vit du coin de l'oeil que Seamus tremblait légèrement.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il tenta une nouvelle fois de discuter calmement avec l'autre équipe, mais celle-ci ne voulait rien écouter. Avant que quelque chose ne puisse arriver, madame Bibine se matérialisa entre les deux équipes, les calma et pria les Serpentards de partir. À contrecœur, ils firent ce qu'on leur avait demandé et quittèrent le terrain enfin, tous sauf Malefoy. Il se rapprocha d'Harry, mettant son balai de côté. Harry leva un sourcil en le voyant faire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? Tu n'as pas entendu ce que madame Bibine a dit ? »

Drago jeta un coup d'oeil à Seamus par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry, puis regarda celui-ci. « Je l'ai entendue, Potter. Ne joue pas au dominant. On sait tous que tu es plutôt du genre à être dessous. »

Harry sentit les petits cheveux dans sa nuque se redresser.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Malefoy ? grogna Harry.

\- Eh bien, Seamus était au-dessus quand tu sortais avec lui, non ? »

Seamus rougit violemment, mais ne répondit rien. Ron et Harry semblaient vexés.

« La ferme, Malefoy, dit Harry, d'un ton dangereux. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles.

\- Harry n'est pas aussi gay que toi, Malefoy ! » lança Ron.

Drago rit. « Oh, ha ha ! Tu crois que je suis GAY, Weasley ? C'est hilarant !

\- Mais tu n'es pas sorti avec Zabini à un moment ? » demanda Ron, confus.

À côté de Drago, Blaise rougit.

« Ce ne sont absolument pas tes affaires, Weasel ! cria Drago.

\- Tu vois ? Ron sourit. Gay. »

Drago émit un grondement rauque.

« Allez, les gars, intervint Harry. On retourne s'entraîner. »

Ils acquiescèrent et reprirent leur positions d'origine. Ron retourna devant ses buts, et Harry continuait de regarder Drago pour être sûr qu'il ne ferait rein de plus. Drago lui rendit son regard.

« Bon, va trouver le vif, Potter. Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! »

Harry sourit, et pour rire lui fit un clin d'oeil. Drago rougit et partit rejoindre les vestiaires des Serpentards.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Seamus lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans leurs vestiaires. Leur entraînement s'était achevé un peu plus tôt qu'ils n'avaient souhaité, mais Harry se dit qu'ils avaient tout de même fait du bon travail.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? répliqua Harry. Il était en train de retirer les protections en cuir de ses coudes et de ses genoux.

\- De ce clin d'oeil que tu as fait à Malefoy. »

Harry se figea.

« Tu as vu ça ? demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

\- Oui, répondit Seamus en souriant. Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas vu ce sourire sur le visage de l'Irlandais. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier le retrouver en ce moment, alors qu'il lui était adressé.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as pu voir ça ? continua Harry, ayant l'air un peu secoué. Tu nous tournais le dos à ce moment-là !

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil par dessus mon épaule et je l'ai vu par hasard. »

Harry soupira puis reprit son déshabillage. « Peu importe.

\- Harry, Harry, Harry, dit Seamus, secouant la tête. Tu ne peux pas me tromper. Je reconnais un air intéressé lorsque j'en vois un.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé par Malefoy ! s'écria Harry. Malheureusement, il avait oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce, et le reste de l'équipe arrêta de se changer pour les regarder. Les joues d'Harry se colorèrent. Je veux dire... ce n'était pas ce que tu penses.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un tic ? Ou peut-être que tu avais quelque chose dans l'oeil...

\- Oui, c'est ça, dit Harry alors qu'il retiraient sa tenue de Quidditch. J'avais quelque chose dans l'oeil.

\- Menteur, répliqua Seamus d'un ton plus grave. Harry ne rougit qu'un peu cette fois-ci. Seamus continua de le regarder.

\- Change de sujet, dit Harry, tendu. Je ne suis pas intéressé, en aucun cas, par Malefoy. »

Seamus se rapprocha soudain de lui, le collant presque.

« Harry... est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce jeu d'alcool auquel on a joué ?

\- Oui, répondit lentement Harry. Et ?

\- Et... eh bien, je me souviens de ta réaction quand on t'a demandé si tu avais de vilaines pensées à propos d'un vilain Serpentard. Ne crois pas que faire croire que tu avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes m'a trompé... Seamus se rapprocha encore, lui murmurant presque dans l'oreille. « Tu ne voulais simplement pas boire... Malefoy te plaît. »

Harry tourna la tête pour fixer Seamus, forçant ce dernier à se reculer, surpris par le mouvement soudain d'Harry.

« Tu es fou, dit Harry d'une voix basse et dangereuse. Vraiment fou. Déconcertant, délirant, dingue... si tu crois une minute qu'il y a quoi que ce soit entre Malefoy et moi, alors tu es aussi fou que Sir Cadogan ! »

Seamus cligna des yeux. « C'est un peu fort, ça, Harry ! Personne n'est aussi dingue que Sir Cadogan !

\- Peut-être que tu as raison... mais tu n'en es pas moins dingue ! Et pas seulement parce que tu crois qu'il pourrait y avoir quoi que ce soit entre Malefoy et moi, mais aussi parce que tu craques pour Blaise Zabini ! »

Seamus eut un hoquet.

« Hermione te l'a dit, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut repris le contrôle de sa voix.

Harry haussa les épaules. « En réalité, oui, mais Tracey Davis aussi. Harry se retourna, puis sourit à Seamus. Est-ce que tu savais que Blaise t'appréciait, lui aussi ?

\- Quoi ? dit Seamus, clignant des yeux, confus. Répète-moi ça pour voir ?

\- J'ai dit que Blaise craquait sur toi, espèce d'idiot. Maintenant, est-ce que tu vas rester là comme un imbécile, ou bien est-ce que tu vas aller le trouver et lui avouer tes sentiments ? »

Seamus resta un instant là, immobile, semblant estomaqué, puis sortit avec précipitation des vestiaires, à moitié habillé. Harry ricana.


	12. Chapter 12

Et voilà la suite de cette fiction ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue absence, j'ai été un peu débordée avec la rentrée ! Mais, promis, je serai plus régulière à partir de maintenant ! (ou en tout cas je vais essayer!)

Merci à loulou pour sa review, qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Mais aussi à Anokade, Shinji Inu, brigitte26, Sillumina, , Titi Snape, QuieroSonar, Mag-chan et Mimily ! Et bien sûr, à tous les anonymes qui suivent l'histoire ^^

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 12

Le match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondors et Serpentards était sur le point de débuter. Ron, leur capitaine en titre, leur avait fait faire des heures d'entraînement supplémentaires, et Harry s'était dit que Ron avait surpassé Olivier Dubois sur ce coup-là. À la fin de l'un de ces entraînements, Harry avait remarqué un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage de Seamus.

« Quoi de neuf, Seamus ? » lui avait-il demandé. Seamus avait simplement haussé les épaules, son sourire toujours présent. Harry se doutait de quoi il s'agissait, mais pour une raison quelconque, Seamus ne lui disait rien. Il aurait sûrement dû se sentir agacé, mais en réalité, ça lui importait peu. Seamus volait mieux que n'importe quel autre jour ce jour-là.

Harry n'avait pas été le seul à remarquer le changement chez Seamus. Dean était venu voir Harry un jour, la veille de ce fameux match, pour lui demander ce qui arrivait à Seamus.

« Je n'en suis pas certain, » dit-il à Dean. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait le droit de parler de Seamus et Blaise sans leur accord. S'ils voulaient garder leur relation secrète un temps, ça ne posait aucun problème à Harry.

Finalement arriva le jour du match. Harry avait rejoint la plupart de ses camarades de classe dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Harry ne fit pas attention à grand-chose parce que, même s'il avait déjà joué plusieurs fois contre les Serpentards, ça faisait un moment depuis la dernière fois. Malgré tout, il ne pensait pas être plus nerveux que Ron, qui continuait à déverser accidentellement du poivre dans ses céréales, au lieu du sucre. Harry remarqua que même Ginny semblait nerveuse elle fixait ses œufs au plat depuis qu'elle s'était installée à table, et n'avait même pas mis de ketchup dessus, comme elle le faisait habituellement.

« Allez, les gars, les motiva Harry. On ne peut pas laisser les Serpentards nous mettre dans un état pareil. On les a déjà battu. Bien sûr, on n'a plus Angelina ou les autres, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne va pas pouvoir faire mordre la poussière aux Serpentards.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Harry, ajouta Alicia. Tout ira bien tant que nous resterons calmes et qu'on gardera en tête les stratégies qu'on a travaillées en entraînement.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, dit Ron alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, le nez toujours dans ses céréales.

\- Hey, intervint Jack Sloper. Où est Seamus ? »

Tout le monde regarda autour de lui.

« Bizarre, dit Harry. Je l'ai vu dans la salle commune. Je me demande ce qui peut bien le retenir.

\- Eh bien, il ferait mieux de ne pas se dégonfler. Je détesterais devoir trouver un nouveau poursuiveur.

\- Depuis quand Seamus se dégonflerait avant un match ? demanda Harry. Je suis sûr qu'il décompresse avant le coup d'envoi.

\- Il avait l'air en forme la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, » remarqua Ginny.

Harry se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de dire à voix haute ce qu'il pensait.

« Je suis certaine qu'il va bien, annonça Alicia. Il est probablement juste en train de s'inquiéter de faire une erreur pendant le match.

\- Il a très bien joué durant notre dernier entraînement, fit remarquer Harry.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, le contredit Ginny.

\- Oh, j'imagine que tu n'as pas tord. »

Après quelques minutes de silence tendu où tout le monde se forçait à manger, Seamus finit par se montrer. Il s'assit à côté de Ron et commença à empiler silencieusement de la nourriture dans son assiette.

« Où étais-tu ? » lui demanda Ron.

Seamus l'ignora. Harry se dit que c'était sûrement à cause du stress, mais Seamus semblait aller très bien alors qu'il mangeait. Il avait une idée de ce qui avait pu retenir Seamus, mais il n'était pas certain que son intuition soit la bonne.

« Eh bien ? s'impatienta Ron.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Seamus. Sa voix semblait posée, mais Harry le connaissait bien. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Bon, en tout cas tu n'as pas intérêt à nous faire faux bond, continua Ron. Tu es un excellent poursuiveur, et on a besoin de toi aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais, dit Seamus, d'une voix laconique.

\- Bien, » dit Ron. Il continua à fixer Seamus un moment, puis retourna à son repas et essaya d'avaler quelque chose. Vu de l'extérieur, Seamus n'avait pas l'air très nerveux, mais Harry remarqua que son regard était perdu dans le lointain. Curieux, Harry dirigea son regard vers la table des Serpentards.

À son étonnement, Drago avait les yeux braqués sur leur table. Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, les yeux de Drago se plissèrent, mais Harry ne détourna pas les siens pour autant. Il finit néanmoins par tourner légèrement le regard, pour trouver Blaise Zabini avec à peu près le même regard que Seamus, même s'il dégageait plus d'assurance. Comme si Drago avait remarqué vers qui le regard d'Harry s'était détourné, il regarda Blaise avec ce qui semblait être du dégoût, même si Harry n'en était pas certain. Peut-être que Malefoy savait ce qui se tramait entre Seamus et Blaise ? Formaient-ils réellement un couple, ou Blaise avait-il repoussé les avances de Seamus ? Cette pensée était ridicule, bien sûr. Pourquoi Blaise ferait-il une chose pareille ? Peut-être qu'ils avaient simplement parlé et n'avaient pas décidé s'ils étaient ensemble ou non ?

Harry reporta son regard sur Drago, qui avait repris son petit-déjeuner. Lui aussi dégageait une forte assurance, mais il n'avait pas l'air... eh bien, Harry ne savait pas comment décrire ça. Drago semblait juste moins... moins sûr de lui, peut-être ? Différent ? Harry n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? lui demanda Ron. Harry hocha seulement la tête, sans regarder son meilleur ami. Tu en es sûr ? Un problème avec Malefoy ?

\- Hein ? dit Harry. À la mention de Malefoy, Harry se retourna vers son meilleur ami.

\- Est-ce que Malefoy t'embête ?

\- Oh, non. Non, il ne m'embête pas.

\- Il vaudrait mieux, » fut tout ce que Ron répondit avant de reprendre son repas. Harry laissa échapper un léger soupir, puis reporta son attention sur la table des Serpentards. Malefoy regardait de nouveau Blaise, mais avec confusion cette fois. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qui passait par la tête de Malefoy à ce moment-là.

* * *

A nouveau, la pluie menaçait de tomber d'un moment à l'autre d'énormes nuages menaçants. Harry s'éleva haut dans les airs lorsque Mme Bibine siffla le début du match, tout en remerciant l'épaisse robe de Quidditch qu'il portait. Même s'il ne pleuvait pas encore, il ne sentait que trop bien la morsure du vent froid sur son visage et le bout de ses doigts.

Harry se mit à parcourir le stade de manière circulaire, espérant repérer rapidement le Vif, mais il n'eut pas cette chance. Il nota distraitement Malefoy à l'autre bout du terrain, scrutant avec autant d'impatience que lui les alentours, pour être le premier à mettre la main sur la petite balle dorée.

Pour le moment, le match n'était pas décisif… 40 à 50, mené par les Gryffondors. C'était plutôt étrange d'ailleurs, car d'habitude, Zabini raflait beaucoup de points en peu de temps, sans même avoir besoin de tricher cependant, il semblait un peu ailleurs ce jour-là. Harry remarqua alors que Seamus semblait être dans le même état, et il se demanda si Ron l'avait remarqué. Il était en train de se demander s'il devait aller en dire rapidement un mot à Ron ou non, lorsqu'il entendit un cri.

Harry tourna la tête et vit que Crabbe et Goyle, les deux batteurs de Serpentard, venaient d'envoyer un cognard à Ginny, qui était tombée de son balai et dont la chute semblait inévitable. Ron, voyant cela, demanda immédiatement un temps mort.

Tous les joueurs de Gryffondor s'élancèrent alors là où Ginny avait atterri dès que les pieds de Ron touchèrent le sol, celui-ci descendit de son balai et se précipita vers sa sœur, le visage plus rouge que jamais.

« Ces sales pourritures ! Gronda-t-il. Je vais… je vais leur couper les couilles ! »

Harry aussi se précipita vers Ginny, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop blessée. Il décida de ne pas faire de commentaires sur ce que Ron venait de dire, n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'en entendre plus sur cette partie de l'anatomie de Crabbe et Goyle. Il s'agenouilla d'un côté de Ginny, Ron étant de l'autre.

« Ginny ! s'écria Alicia alors qu'elle les rejoignait en courant. Les autres joueurs la suivaient de près, mis à part Seamus, un peu derrière.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » Demanda Sloper.

Ron souleva la tête de Ginny pour la poser sur ses cuisses, et Harry vérifia son état. Le cognard avait dû la frapper à l'arrière de la tête. Ron semblait absolument furieux.

« Elle s'est évanouie, dit Harry, mais je crois qu'elle n'a rien de grave. »

Ron leva la main, probablement dans l'optique de dire ce qu'il pensait de tout cela, lorsque Madame Bibine arriva finalement sur les lieux.

« Avez-vous un autre poursuiveur disponible ? Demanda-t-elle. Parce que sinon, vous devrez continuer le match avec deux joueurs seulement.

\- Nous n'en avons pas, répondit Ron, aussi agacé par l'idée de la suite du match que par l'état de sa petite sœur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Ron, intervint Harry, un éclat féroce brillant dans ses yeux. Je vais attraper le Vif et terminer la partie rapidement.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt, rétorqua Kirke. Sinon la coupe de Quidditch pourrait bien revenir aux Serpentards cette année. »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. « Pas tant que je suis en vie et prêt à me battre. »

\- Prêts à reprendre le match ? Demanda Mme Bibine. Harry et Ron se fixèrent un moment puis, d'un air déterminé, hochèrent la tête. Mme Bibine siffla la reprise, et l'équipe de Gryffondor reprit son envol, un poursuiveur en moins. Ginny fut placée sur un brancard et emmenée hors du terrain.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Potter ? Demanda Drago lorsque Harry fut à sa hauteur. Ta petite-amie aurait-elle un bobo «

Harry jeta un regard meurtrier à Drago, les jointures de ses mains devenant blanches.

« Quoi ? Tu n'as rien à répliquer ? Continua Drago, souriant effrontément.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ma salive, » rétorqua Harry. Avant que Drago ne puisse rétorquer, Harry s'envola loin de lui pour rejoindre l'autre bout du terrain, espérant avoir plus de chances d'apercevoir le Vif d'or à cet endroit.

Tandis que Drago et Harry cherchaient obstinément le Vif, Seamus et Zabini avaient tous deux l'impression qu'ils étaient ceux testés, et non les attrapeurs. Alors que Zabini était considéré comme le meilleur poursuiveur que Serpentard avait eu depuis plusieurs années, Seamus était plutôt bon, mais pas autant que Ginny. Que l'équipe de Serpentard s'en soit pris à Ginny n'avait donc rien de surprenant.

Cette impression qu'ils avaient tous les deux était dû au fait qu'ils jouaient l'un contre l'autre. Ils volaient l'un près de l'autre, ou se croisaient, l'un des deux le souaffle à la main. Puis, trop pris dans la contemplation de l'autre, le premier perdait soit sa prise sur la balle, soit perdait sa concentration et l'envoyait faiblement à travers les buts ennemis. À ce moment, le gardien des Serpentards reniflait de dédain et disait à Seamus qu'il lançait comme une fille, tandis que Ron bloquait facilement le tir de Blaise en riant.

« … Et Ron Weasley bloque à nouveau le tir d'un des meilleurs poursuiveurs de Serpentard ! Commenta Dean, qui remplaçait ce jour-là Lee Jordan. Il semblerait que Zabini ne soit pas très en forme aujourd'hui… Mais il semble que Seamus ne soit pas mieux. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, Seamus ? »

Harry leva les yeux de sa quête du Vif pour regarder de quoi Dean était en train de parler. Il n'observa le match que quelques minutes, mais il put voir à quel point Seamus et Balise jouaient mal. Harry avait sa petite idée sur le pourquoi de ce comportement.

Retournant à sa mission, Harry jeta un regard circulaire au terrain : il fallait qu'il trouve le Vif avant Malefoy ! Son équipe avait perdu un très bon poursuiveur, ce qui l'avait grandement handicapé. Il ne semblait pas que le mauvais jeu de Seamus les handicape plus, car Blaise agissait exactement de la même manière. Et puis, perdre un poursuiveur n'était pas aussi grave que de perdre un gardien, ce qui arrivait de temps en temps lorsqu'Olivier était dans l'équipe.

Au moment où Harry tourna la tête, il le vit… le Vif ! Espérant que Malefoy n'avait rien vu, il se précipita à la poursuite de la balle. Il plongea vers le sol si vite que toute mère en aurait hurlé de frayeur. Qu'aurait pensé sa propre mère si elle avait vu ça ?

Harry sortit de ses pensées rapidement, et se concentra sur sa poursuite du Vif. Alors qu'il avait déjà parcouru la moitié de la distance qui le séparait de la balle, il entendit Dean crier que Malefoy l'avait aussi aperçu et fonçait droit sur elle. Harry poussa plus encore son balai, espérant qu'une nouvelle accélération allongerait la distance entre l'attrapeur des Serpentards et lui.

Alors qu'Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du Vif, celui-ci changea de direction. Harry agrippa fermement le manche de son balai pour lui faire faire une chandelle, tentant de l'attraper alors qu'il montait, mais la petite balle fut plus rapide, et Drago et lui finirent par voler côte-à-côte, poursuivant l'éclat doré. Tout deux étirèrent leur bras pour l'attraper, semblant presque faire un numéro de vol synchronisé et, alors que leurs doigts atteignaient en même temps le Vif, leurs mains se cognèrent l'une contre l'autre.

Harry et Drago se reculèrent sous le contact, et la balle en profita pour faire une embardée sur la gauche et disparaître de vue. Harry grogna.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Potter ! Renifla Harry.

\- Moi ? s'égosilla Harry, son visage tournant au rouge. Tu es l'idiot qui m'a touché !

\- Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille ! Cria Drago. TU M'as touché !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je TE toucherais ? Hurla Harry. Ils n'étaient que quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, haut dans les airs. Le Vif était totalement oublié.

\- Tu veux me toucher à nouveau depuis cet incident au château, dit Drago d'un air veux que je te pousse à nouveau contre un mur et…

\- LA FERME ! JE NE VEUX PAS !

\- Mais bien sûr que si. Tu es le mec qui veux se faire toute la population masculine de Poudlard… »

Harry vit rouge. Il s'avança pour attraper Drago, mais Madame Bibine siffla juste à temps.

« Potter ! Malefoy ! Reprenez le match ou je donne à os deux équipes une pénalité ! »

Harry et Drago se regardèrent en chien de faïence, puis Harry détourna le regard pour essayer de localiser le Vif. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers l'autre bout du terrain, Malefoy le suivit.

Ce n'est qu'après cinq minutes de recherche intensive qu'Harry remarqua que Seamus et Blaise étaient maintenant en train de se poursuivre sur tout le terrain, tentant apparemment de surpasser l'autre. Harry garda un œil sur le Vif, l'autre observant le comportement des deux poursuiveurs.

« … Seamus a le souaffle maintenant ! Cri Dean. Il se faufile entre les poursuiveurs de Serpentards, Zabini à ses trousses ! Quelque chose a dû l'énerver, il met maintenant toute son énergie dans le jeu ! Un cognard vient de le frôler Zabini est en train de le rattraper ! Warrington tente de l'intercepter, mais Seamus l'évite… ALLEZ, SEAMUS ! »

Harry détourna son attention de la poursuite afin de se concentrer sur la rechercher du Vif. Il entendit soudain un cri d'excitation provenant de la foule, alors il regarda le match au moment où Dean annonçait que Seamus venait de marquer. Le score était maintenant de 60 à 40. Harry décida de s'élever plus encore dans les airs pour avoir une meilleur vue du terrain. Il était impatient de trouver le Vif dorénavant…

Soudain, un autre cri retentit, celui-ci différent de celui qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se tourna, et vit avec horreur son meilleur ami se précipiter vers le sol. Harry resta bouche bée pendant près d'une minute avant de réagir il plongea pour rejoindre Ron.

« Harry, non ! Cria Alicia. Tu dois chercher le Vif ! Harry ! »

Il l'ignora, mais demanda un autre temps mort avant d'oublier. En effet, durant un match, les joueurs ne devaient pas poser pied à terre, sauf s'il s'agissait d'un temps mort. Mme Bibine siffla donc le temps mort après la demande (ou plutôt le hurlement) d'Harry. Il était vrai que Ron était le capitaine, mais tout le monde considérait Harry comme le co-capitaine, même si ce dernier s'en moquait. Il avait assez de choses à faire cette année pour se préoccuper de ça. Pour autant, Ron l'avait supplié de prendre cette place, c'est pourquoi ils étaient allés l'annoncer à Mme Bibine en début de saison. Tant que Dumbledore était d'accord avec ça, elle l'était aussi.

Le reste de l'équipe suivit Harry, qui s'agenouilla à côté de Ron pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

« Ron ? Haleta-t-il, la peur transpirant de lui.

\- Ohhh… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ron releva légèrement la tête. Est-ce qu'on a gagné ?

\- Pas encore, répondit Harry, quelque peu soulagé. Où as-tu été touché ?

\- J'ai été touché ? Demanda Ron, regardant Harry avec des yeux vitreux. Oh… depuis quand as-tu un jumeau, Harry ?

\- Combien de doigts est-ce que je te montre ? Demanda Seamus, montrant deux doigts.

\- Euh… quatre ?

\- Il a dû être frappé à la tête, intervint Andrew Kirke.

\- Qui lui a lancé un cognard ? Demanda férocement Harry à Kirke.

\- Je n'ai rien vu, répondit-il, honteux. Je tentais de maintenir le cognard loin de toi, Harry.

\- Pour samedi, les probabilités de tables sont de 90 %, avec la possibilité de chaises éparpillées, dit tête roula d'avant en arrière sur le terrain.

\- Il n'est plus en état de jouer, constata Alicia, fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai remarqué, répliqua Harry. Il tenta de remettre Ron sur ses pieds, mais Kirke dût lui venir en aide. Il ne pensait pas Ron aussi lourd.

\- Je n'ai pas pu rentrer dans l'équipe d'échecs, commença Ron, sa tête tombant sur l'épaule d'Harry, à cause de ma taille.

\- C'est bien, Ron, » lui répondit Harry.

Incapable de se contrôler, Alicia se mit à pouffer. Kirke et Sloper la rejoignirent.

« J'aime les rires, continua Ron, sauf quand le lait ressort par mon nez. »

Harry sourit. Son ami était vraiment bizarre quand il recevait un coup sur la tête. Il se demanda si ça n'aurait pas été mieux s'il avait été assommé par l'impact.

« Tu es bisexuel, Harry… dit Ron alors qu'il tentait de regarder son ami. Ça double tes chances d'avoir un rencart samedi soir, non ? »

Harry sentit son visage rougir d'embarras. Il tenta d'ignorer le babillage de Ron.

« J'aime le thé.

\- Tu peux la fermer maintenant, Ron. »

Lorsque Ron fut finalement amené jusqu'à l'infirmière, l'équipe, maintenant diminuée de deux joueurs, se redirigea lentement vers le terrain.

« On n'a pas de gardien en plus, par hasard ? Demanda Alicia.

\- Eh bien, il y a bien Geoffrey Hooper, dit Harry.

\- Le chouineur ? Soupira-t-elle.

\- C'est ça, ou on n'a plus de gardien, répliqua Harry pour mettre fin à cette conversation.

\- Bien. »

En quelques minutes à peine, Mme Bibine aida Hooper à se préparer pour remplacer Ron. Harry n'aimait pas ça, mais c'était la seule solution. Il fallut bien vingt minutes avant que le match ne puisse reprendre. Tous les joueurs reprirent leur position. Le souaffle était dorénavant entre les mains de Montague, qui se dirigeait vers leur gardien de substitution. Hooper se prépara au lancer, plus que Ron ne l'avait jamais fait, et réussit à bloquer la balle. Hooper l'envoya alors à Seamus, qui se dirigea vers les buts adversaires avec plus de fièvre que jamais.

« C'était un magnifique arrêt du gardien de remplacement, Hooper ! Seamus Finnigan est maintenant en possession du souaffle…. Waouh ! Regardez comment il file ! Cria Dean. On dirait que Bletchley n'a aucune chance ! Seamus tourne à gauche, puis à droite… IL MARQUE ! »

Des hourras se firent entendre dans tout le stade, suivis de quelques huées provenant des Serpentards. Harry refit un tour du terrain, se sentant un peu mieux maintenant. Il savait que Mme Pomfresh allait remettre Ron sur pied dès qu'il franchirait les portes de l'infirmerie, et que Ginny avait sûrement déjà été prise en charge. Tout ce dont il devait s'inquiéter était de trouver le Vif avant Malefoy.

« Blaise Zabini a le souaffle ! Cria à nouveau Dean. Il évite presque trop facilement le cognard qui lui avait été envoyé par Jack Sloper, il passe la balle à Montague qui l'envoie à Warrington qui l'a renvoie à Zabini… Ils se dirigent vers Hooper, Hooper fait des cercles autour des buts, les ardant tel un chien de garde… Zabini se rapproche… »

Harry tourna son regard juste à temps pour voir Zabini faire un faux lancer avant de rapidement changer de cible et marquer dix points pour Serpentards. Les Gryffondors et les autres maisons les supportant grognèrent et huèrent en chœur, mais les Serpentards acclamaient leur équipe si bruyamment qu'Harry n'entendit pas les commentaires de Dean. Lorsqu'il regarda son ami, McGonagall lui jetait un regard noir et Dean rougissait. Il avait dû dire la mauvaise chose pour qu'elle s'énerve contre lui, mais il semblait que personne d'autre ne l'avait entendu.

Le score était maintenant de 50 à 70. Personne n'avait l'avantage. Si seulement Harry pouvait attraper ce fichu Vif maintenant, il pourrait terminer la partie et aller se reposer après avoir pris une bonne douche.

« Pas de chance aujourd'hui, Potter ? Demanda Drago, à sa droite. Ne pouvait-il pas se taire parfois ?

\- Pas plus que toi, répliqua-t-il. Il vit Drago virer au rouge, de colère ou d'embarras, il n'aurait su dire.

\- La mienne ne va pas tarder à tourner, » renifla de dédain Drago. Harry le fixa, se demandant s'il devait lui répondre ou non, quand soudain, du coin de l'œil, il aperçut une lueur dorée… oui, c'était bien le Vif, et pas le reflet dans la montre ou le bracelet de quelqu'un.

Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu, et se rapprocha de Drago. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul, mais se contint. Harry se douta qu'il avait cru sentir un mauvais coup venir. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

« Parfois le destin nous donne un coup de main, dit simplement Harry.

\- Le destin n'a rien à voir là-dedans, répliqua Drago.

\- Oh ? Harry gardait un œil sur le Vif, et voyait qu'il ne changeait pas de direction trop rapidement. Comment expliques-tu les prophéties alors ?

\- Ce ne sont qu'un tas d'inepties. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Tu ne crois pas que j'étais fait pour être attrapeur dans l'équipe des Gryffondors, ou pour être le Sauveur du monde sorcier ?

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me faire croire, Potter, qu'il existe une prophétie annonçant que tu serais l'attrapeur des Gryffondors ? »

Harry fit de gros efforts pour ne pas exploser de rire. « Non, je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est ridicule…

\- Toutes les prophéties sont ridicules, Potter. Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu t'entendes si bien avec Trelawney : vous êtes tous les deux timbrés.

\- Je ne _m'entends_ pas _bien _avec Trelawney… elle n'arrête pas de prédire ma mort ou des choses du genre…

\- Dommage que celles-ci ne soient pas vraies. »

Harry se rapprocha encore. Drago se tassa un peu.

« Ce qui est dommage, Malefoy, c'est que tu as l'air de ne pas bien t'entendre avec le Vif. Sinon, tu pourrais peut-être l'attraper plus souvent…

\- Je peux l'attraper !

\- Alors prouve-le, Malefoy. Attrape le Vif et remporte le match si tu y arrives, je serai ton Elfe de maison jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. »

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux de Drago à cette idée. Même s'il ne semblait pas croire totalement Harry.

« Tu veux dire que si je gagne, tu seras mon serviteur ? Demanda au bout d'un moment Drago, ses lèvres se pinçant l'une contre l'autre.

\- C'est exact, Malefoy… et si je gagne, comme je le fais toujours, alors tu devras me suivre partout et être mon esclave. »

Les yeux de Drago s'étrécirent. « Je ne m'abaisserai jamais, _jamais_, tu m'entends ? à ce statut. Un Malefoy n'a pas de maître ! Ils sont obéi au doigt et à l'œil ! Tout comme ce que tu devras faire pour moi quand… »

Harry n'attendit pas que Drago termine. Il se décala rapidement et vola aussi vite que possible jusqu'au Vif. Drago resta pétrifié sur place un moment, sous le choc que quelqu'un puisse être assez malpoli pour partir comme ça en plein milieu d'une conversation, et particulièrement avec un Malefoy, puis il réalisa qu'Harry avait repéré le Vif.

Drago redirigea son balai dans la bonne direction et poursuivit Harry aussi vite que possible, mais son ennemi avait déjà une bonne longueur d'avance. Avant même que la main d'Harry ne frôle la balle, Drago se demandait ce qu'Harry allait bien pouvoir lui demander, maintenant qu'il avait accepté ce maudit pari.

Le Vif n'alla pas bien loin, et Harry le cueillit facilement. Le côté des gradins réservé aux Gryffondor trembla sous les acclamations de la foule. Ce qui restait de l'équipe des Gryffondors cria de joie et se jetèrent sur Harry, comme lors de la troisième année, lorsqu'ils avaient gagné la coupe alors qu'Olivier était capitaine. Alicia embrassait partout le visage d'Harry, Seamus lui donnait de grandes tapes dans le dos, et Jack et Andrew tentaient de faire une sorte de câlin collectif qui ressemblait plus à une tentative pour frapper Harry.

« NON ! s'écria Malefoy. Harry s'éloigna de ses coéquipiers pour apercevoir un Drago furieux qui le fixait méchamment. Tu as triché, Potter ! Je suis sûr que tu avais repéré bien avant le Vif et que tu m'as distrait avec ce pari stupide ! Lequel, d'ailleurs, je ne vais pas respecter !

\- Un pari ? Demanda Seamus, son regard passant d'Harry à Drago, et ainsi de suite. Quel pari ? »

Harry sourit et se retourna vers Seamus. « Eh bien, tu vois, Malefoy et moi avons parié que…

\- Non ! s'écria à nouveau Malefoy. On n'avait rien conclu !

\- Tu l'as accepté.

\- Non ! Jamais durant notre conversation je n'ai accepté quoi que ce soit ! Il n'y a pas de pari, Potter ! Tu m'as piégé !

\- Tu es juste un mauvais perdant, répliqua Harry dans un rictus. Bien, je te veux devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame à m'attendre demain matin…

\- Jamais ! Cria Drago.

\- Pour commencer ton travail de serviteur, finit Harry dans un sourire.

\- NON !

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu attraper le Vif, Malefoy, fit remarquer sournoisement Harry. Il lui mit la petite balle dorée sous le nez. Tu vois ça ? C'est un Vif d'or. Tu es censé l'attraper… Drago s'approcha pour tenter de lui prendre des mains, mais Harry fut plus rapide et se mit hors de sa portée. Tu ne sais toujours pas comment l'attraper, n'est-ce pas Malefoy ? L'argent n'achète as le talent, je suis désolé de te l'apprendre…

\- Ferme-là ! s'égosilla Malefoy. Je n'ai jamais accepté aucun pari, Potter !

\- Tu étais intéressé… tu étais sur le point de le faire…

\- Balivernes ! Il n'y a eu aucune réelle décision, alors je n'ai rien à faire !

\- Malheureusement, il a raison, intervint Seamus. S'il ne t'a pas serré la main pour sceller le tout ou dit oui, il n'a pas à respecter le pari.

\- Voilà enfin un Gryffondor avec un cerveau ! »

Le regard que lui jeta Harry fit reculer Drago.

« Bien, dit finalement Harry. Si tu veux faire ta poule mouillée, c'est ton problème. Mais, juste pour que tu le saches, Malefoy : si TU avais gagné, tu serais en train de hurler à la terre entière que je devais être ton serviteur. Harry se rapprocha de Drago, ce qui fit reculer légèrement celui-ci. Tu volais être là-haut, en train de jouer au Quidditch, tenter d'attraper le Vif, mais tu viens de prouver que tu es trop chouineur pour un sport aussi exigeant.

\- Je ne chouine pas !

\- Pourtant c'est l'impression que ça donne, Malefoy. Depuis la deuxième année, tu essaies d'être meilleur que moi. Mais dès que les choses ne tournent pas à ton avantage, tu fais machine arrière.

\- Je ne fais pas machine arrière ! Grogna Malefoy. Je n'ai juste pas accepté ce pari tu es parti comme un fou attraper ce fichu truc ! Donc, il n'y en a pas ! »

Harry soupira sous le poids de la défaite. Il savait que Malefoy avait raison : il aurait dû attendre que Malefoy accepte, mais il avait eu trop peur que le Vif ne lui échappe encore une fois avant qu'il ait pu l'attraper.

« D'accord. _Bien_. Tu n'as pas à faire ce gage. Soit un gros rabat-joie, comme toujours ! Et puis… Harry tendit le Vif à Drago. Confus, celui-ci ouvrit la main, et Harry y plaça la petite balle. … le Vif est à toi maintenant, puisque tu y tiens tant. »

Leurs mains se touchèrent. Durant une seconde, Harry put sentir la chaleur et la moiteur de la main de Drago. Celui-ci se referma trop vite sur la balle ailée, par réflexe, retenant accidentellement les doigts de Harry dans le même temps. Tous deux frissonnèrent et se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

Personne n'osa parler pendant un instant, puis Blaise les rejoignit.

« Drago ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend autant de temps, bon sang ! Le match est terminé depuis un moment déjà, et Warrington… oh. Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase quand il vit qu'Harry et Seamus étaient également là, tout comme quasiment toute l'équipe de Gryffondor. Drago, soupira Blaise. Est-ce que tu pourrais, ne serait-ce qu'une année, ne pas te rendre ridicule ? Et alors s'ils gagnent une nouvelle fois ? C'est juste un jeu. »

Ces paroles firent sortir Drago de sa torpeur. Il fit volte face et jeta un regard assassin à son coéquipier.

« Juste un jeu ? Merde, Zabini ! s'écria Drago à à peine quelques centimètres du visage de son ami, alors qu'il tenait toujours le Vif. Tu n'as aucun droit de dire toutes ces conneries, surtout vu comment tu as joué ! Je croyais qu'on avait mis en place une stratégie?Tu t'en souviens, Zabini ? Toi et les autres étiez censés marquer le plus de points possible pour que, même si Potter attrapait le Vif, on aurait gagné ! Mais NOOOON ! Tu as joué comme… comme une chochotte tout ça parce que ton _copain_ était dans l'équipe adverse ! Tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça ?

\- Je peux seulement l'imaginer, répliqua Blaise, souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- TU FAIS CHIER ! Voilà ce que j'ai à TE dire, Zabini. Toi et tous les autres traîtres à leur sang ! »

Drago partit à grandes enjambées. Blaise resta là, à regarder son ami partir, sous le choc, la bouche bée.

Harry regarda un instant l'endroit où été parti Drago, puis reporta son attention sur Seamus, qui rougissait comme jamais.

« Copain ? Demanda-t-il, levant un sourcil.

\- Oh, ferme-là, » lui répondit Seamus d'un ton peu convaincant.

* * *

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre achevé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire si vous avez aimé ! Je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 13 !


	13. Chapter 13

Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard accumulé ! En espérant que ça vous plaira ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture à vous ^^

Et surtout, prenez soin de vous et de vos proches !

Chapitre 13

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Demanda Harry en entrant dans l'infirmerie. Ron était assis dans son lit, en train de lire ce qui semblait être un magasine de Quidditch.

\- Euh, ça va bien, répondit Ron en abaissant la magasine, ses mains légèrement tremblantes. Euh…

\- Comment va Ginny ?

\- Elle va très bien. Madame Pomfresh l'a laissé sortir il y a un moment en lui disant de remonter au dortoir. Mais, Harry…

\- Ron ! s'écria Hermione en se précipitant dans la pièce. Oh, Ron, comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Elle se posta de l'autre côté du lit, baissant des yeux inquiets vers Ron.

\- Euh… ouais, répondit-il, la regardant avec un sourcil levé. Ça va mieux…

\- Oh, super, répliqua-t-elle. Je savais que Mme Pomfresh te remettrait sur pieds rapidement, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. »

Ron rougit fortement. « Je vais bien, Hermione. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Harry ? J'aimerais te parler…

\- A propos de quoi ? Demanda Harry. Avant que son ami ne puisse répondre, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent en grand pour laisser passer Seamus, Dean, Neville et Alicia.

\- Ron ! Comment est-ce que tu vas, mec ? Demanda Seamus. Ron rougit encore plus alors tous l'entouraient, lui jetant des regards inquiets. Harry pensait que Ron devait aimer ça.

\- Ça va mieux, dit-il, grâce à Pomfresh.

\- Tu as vraiment l'air en forme, Ron, fit remarquer Alicia.

\- Euh, en parlant de ça… Ron se retourna de nouveau vers Harry. Écoute, mec… je sais qu'on a déjà eu cette conversation avant, et qui tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas assumer cette responsabilité seul, mais… s'il-te-plaît, Harry… Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire ça plus longtemps…

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Ron ? Demanda Seamus.

\- Je crois savoir, intervint Harry, son visage s'affaissant. Mais, Ron, tu es sûr ? Tu as toujours voulu être capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, comme tu as toujours voulu être préfet, et tout ce qui va avec… »

Ron fit un mouvement vague de la main en direction d'Harry, comme si tout ça n'avait pas d'importance. « Vraiment, Harry… tu es un bien meilleur capitaine que je ne pourrai jamais l'être. Prend le poste complètement. Je n'en veux plus.

\- Tout ça à cause de ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda Seamus, semblant sous le choc.

\- Pas seulement, expliqua Ron. Je suis vraiment à la traîne avec mes études et tous ces devoirs de préfet… Je n'ai pas besoin d'être capitaine de Quidditch en plus de tout ça. En plus, comme e te l'ai déjà dit, Harry… le jour où ce serait trop, j'aimerais que tu prennes la relève. Je le pensais réellement. »

Harry le fixa un moment, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire.

« Est-ce que tu es certain ? Demanda Dean. Ça va juste donner plus de travail à Harry.

\- Mais Harry n'est pas préfet, fit remarquer Hermione. Et si Harry prend la pleine responsabilité du poste de capitaine, il aura les avantages qu'on a en tant que préfets. Tout le monde serait content comme ça.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ? » demanda Ron d'une voix douce.

Harry avait toujours rêvé d'être le capitaine de Quidditch à temps plein, mais il n'avait jamais voulu l'avouer à Ron pour ne pas le blesser.

« Très bien. Je vais le faire. »

Tout le monde le félicita, faisant rougir Harry. Ron enleva de sa robe de Quidditch le badge de capitaine et le tendit à Harry. En souriant, son ami le prit et l'accrocha à sa propre robe, qu'il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de retirer.

« Merci Ron. Ça va aller, maintenant ?

\- Tu devrais te reposer, conseilla Hermione. J'irai voir Ginny pour toi dès que je partirai.

\- Tu es formidable, Hermione, » dit-il, et elle rougit.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. « Tout ça est très touchant, mais je crois que c'est le moment de poser de questions à notre cher poursuiveur au sujet de son petit-ami. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Seamus, qui vira au rouge carmin.

« D'accord, vous avez deviné. J'étais en retard au petit-déjeuner parce que je parlais à Blaise. On, euh… on se fréquente.

\- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, répliqua Harry. Tout le monde ricana. Mais, continua Harry, la prochaine fois que tu décides de jouer contre les Serpentards et contre ton petit-ami, sois sûr de te rappeler qu'il faut donner le meilleur de toi-même.

\- Je sais, dit Seamus. Je l'ai réalisé à peu près au milieu du match, alors j'ai décidé de faire un petit concours avec Blaise, et il était plutôt pour.

\- Ça aussi je l'avais remarqué, continua Harry. Essaie de ne plus te laisser déconcentrer par ton petit-ami la prochaine fois.

\- Oh ! C'est toi qui dit ça ! Intervint Alicia. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Harry, sentant ses joues se réchauffer.

\- Malefoy et toi, bien sûr, continua-t-elle, souriant d'un air machiavélique. Je vu la manière dont tous les deux vous…

\- J'étais en train de piéger Malefoy, c'est out !

\- Tu veux dire que vous n'étiez pas en train de flirter ? Demanda-t-elle, faisant rougir encore plus Harry. Dean, Seamus et Hermione ricanaient, tandis que Ron et Neville étaient totalement confus.

\- Flirter ? s'étouffa Harry. Flirter ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- Il n'a pas été si méchant ces derniers temps, remarqua Hermione. Je vais dire, il est toujours un imbécile, mais… oh, Harry ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Tu sais ce que je vais dire. Il ne nous a pas insulté, Ron et moi, dernièrement…

-Et cette histoire de « traître à son sang », alors ? Répliqua Harry.

\- Il était juste énervé, dit Seamus. Blaise est pareil lorsqu'il est énervé. Il perd la tête et ne réfléchit plus à ce qu'il dit. Mais je crois que Blaise est aussi énervé par le fait que Malefoy lui ait hurlé dessus.

\- Eh bien, je m'en fiche. C'est toujours un connard ! Et pourquoi est-ce que vous essayer soudain de me caser avec lui maintenant ? De toute manière, il ne m'aime pas de cette manière ! »

Tous regardèrent ailleurs, fuyant le regard d'Harry, ce qui énerva particulièrement ce dernier.

« ET IL _NE _M'INTÉRESSE _PAS_ NON PLUS ! s'égosilla-t-il, avant de partir en trombe de la pièce.

* * *

Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qui l'avait rendu aussi furieux. Il savait depuis quelques jours maintenant qu'il avait un béguin étrange pour Malefoy. Bon sang, même Sir Cadogan savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux bien qu'il ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient réellement _ensemble…_ seulement qu'ils se complétaient. Il se rappela aussi de la façon dont Malefoy avait réagi lorsqu'il avait su qu Blaise sortait avec Seamus. Malefoy en personne pensait qu'un Gryffondor et qu'un Serpentard ensemble était impossible.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, mais qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il réalisa qu'il avait un peu faim. Il décida donc de se diriger plutôt vers les cuisines. Il atteignit rapidement le tableau représentant la coupe de fruit, chatouilla la poire, et rentra.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être surpris ou non de trouver quelqu'un dans les cuisines, alors il s'arrêta un instant pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Tracey Davis était assise à la table à laquelle Blaise et Harry étaient assis quelques semaines plus tôt, en compagnie de nul autre que Luna Lovegood. Elles avaient toutes les deux une tasse de thé fumante en main, et semblaient engagées dans une conversation passionnante. Elles ne semblèrent pas remarquer la présence d'Harry avant qu'un elfe de maison ne se dirige vers lui pour lui offrir toutes sortes de boissons et de friandises.

« Harry ! s'exclama Luna, lui souriant gentiment. Tracey releva la tête et lui sourit également. Il se dirigea vers elles, tout en évitant de marcher sur un elfe. Il s'assit à côté de Luna avec une tasse de thé et une crêpe.

\- Salut, dit-il.

\- Salut, Harry, la salua Tracey. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- J'avais faim, répondit-il en mordant dans son en-cas. Comment est-ce que vous allez toutes les deux ? Continua-t-il, la bouche pleine.

\- Ça va, répondit Tracey. On parlait juste de garçons. »

Harry déglutit bruyamment, presque choqué.

« Oui, continua paisiblement Luna. J'étais en train d'expliquer que les écailles de sirènes sont très mauvaises pour les érections des hommes. »

Cette fois, Harry fut réellement sous le choc.

« Attention, Harry, continua-t-elle. Tu ne veux pas attirer les lutins des ombres.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Harry, la regardant confusément.

\- Les lutins des ombres, répéta Luna. Ils volent au-dessus de ton nez dès qu'il est humide. C'est pour ça que lorsque tu as le nez qui coule, tu vas à l'infirmerie, parce que les lutins des ombres aiment déposer leurs œufs dans tes poils de nez humides. »

Harry cligna des yeux, et Tracey éclata de rire.

« N'est-elle pas hilarante ? Ricana Tracey.

\- Attends une seconde… les écailles de sirènes ne sont pas bonnes pour… Pour?Harry rougit.

\- Oui, ça joue sur les performances d'un homme, expliqua Luna aussi naturellement que si elle parlait de la météo. Donc, si tu prévoit de faire l'amour un soir, ne prends rien contenant des écailles de sirènes. Et ne touche à rien de ce qui a touché une sirène non plus.

\- Je doute que ce soit vrai, Luna, intervint Tracey en souriant. Mais j'ai entendu dire que les pantalons très serrés n'étaient pas bons pour les parties intimes d'un homme. Ça réduit la quantité de sperme, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Harry ne se savait pas capable de rougir autant en si peu de temps.

« Eh bien, si un lutin des ombres vole au-dessus de ton nez et dépose ses œufs sur toi, ne me dis pas que je ne t'aurai pas prévenu. »

Harry toussa. « Euh… peu importe, vous parlez de garçons. Un en particulier ?

\- Dean, répondit Luna. Elle sourit à Tracey, qui devint rouge écrevisse.

\- Seulement de Dean ? demanda Harry. Il les regarda toutes les deux avec attention, légèrement amusé.

\- Aussi de Theeeooodoooore… dit Tracey d'une voix chantante, dans le but de taquiner son ami. L'effet fut immédiat : les joues de Luna virèrent au rouge.

\- Théodore ? Demanda Harry, déconcerté. Tu veux dire Théodore Nott ? Le Serpentard ?

\- C'est bien lui, continua Tracey, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que vous parlez toutes les deux de Dean et Nott ? » Demanda Harry.

Elles rougirent cette fois simultanément. Harry se douta qu'elles avaient toutes les deux un béguin pour l'un des deux, mais il n'était pas certain.

« Eh bien, Dean est un très bon ami, mais Luna insiste sur le fait qu'il me plaît, même si je n'en ai aucune idée en réalité.

\- C'est le seul dont tu n'arrêtes pas de parler, fit remarquer Luna.

\- Et tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de Théodore Nott, pointa Tracey. Qu'est-ce que ça nous apprend ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Nott te plairait ? Demanda Harry, toujours un peu confus. Il est… il est… eh bien, un peu maigrichon, non ?

\- Pas tant que ça, répondit Luna en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il a juste une drôle de vision de ce qu'est la pureté du sang…

\- Comme la plupart des Serpentards… » remarqua Harry, sans pour autant vouloir accuser qui que ce soit, étant donné qu'il y avait une Serpentard dans la pièce.

Tracey renifla. « Il n'y a qu'une _poignée_ de Serpentards dont les parents sont Mangemorts ou qui prônent la pureté du sang. Il y en a _d'autres_, dans_ d'autres_ maisons dont les parents sont aussi Mangemorts. Donc pas de stéréotypes.

\- Désolé, répondit Harry. Et il était réellement désolé, mais parfois les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Il fallait qu'il se rappelle qu'être à Serpentard ne signifiait pas forcément être mauvais.  
\- Tout va bien, Harry, la rassura Tracey. Mais ne soit pas si prompt à juger tout ce qui n'est pas Gryffondor. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de répondre, mais la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, le surprenant. Les trois camarades levèrent les yeux pour apercevoir deux personnes rentrer : Hannah Abbott et Parvati Patil. Elles s'arrêtèrent dès qu'elles les aperçurent.

« Oh, salut vous, les salua Hannah en rugissant. Elle avait tout de suite repéré Harry, puis avait remarqué les deux autres.

\- Salut, répondirent Luna et Harry. Tracey leur fit un signe de la tête.

\- Hello, dit Parvati. Est-ce qu'on interrompt quelque chose ? » Elle avait une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Harry rougit, baissant les yeux. « Non, bien sûr que non. On buvait juste quelque chose et… euh…

\- Harry nous a trouvé, expliqua Tracey. On parlait de garçons.

\- Ça a l'air sympa, dit Parvati en souriant. Est-ce que toi aussi tu discutais de garçons, Harry ?

\- Non ! s'exclama Harry, rougissant encore plus. Elles me parlaient juste de leurs amours.

\- Il n'y a pas d'amour ! Répliqua Tracey, un peu agacée, mais son visage avait pris une teinte vermeille.

\- Les garçons qui nous plaisent, alors, intervint Luna. Hannah avait l'air de se retenir de rire à quelque chose que Luna venait de dire, mais son sourire en coin ne trompait pas. Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry, tandis que Parvati s'installait de l'autre côté. Harry était maintenant entouré de filles.

\- Tu dois être Tracey Davis, dit-elle en tendant la main. Tracey la regarda, considéra un moment la main tendue, puis l'a pris.

\- Oui. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Abbott.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Hannah, répliqua la Poufsouffle. Tu es une amie de Luna ?

\- On ne fait que traîner ensemble en réalité. Ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça en fait. Elle est juste un peu bizarre. »

Luna finissait son thé et paraissait ne pas avoir entendu ce que venait de dire son amie. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et sourit. Les quatre maisons étaient réunies : Tracey était à Serpentard, Luna à Serdaigle, Hannah à Poufsouffle et Parvati à Gryffondor.

« Vous savez sur qui j'ai des vues ? Demanda Parvati, rougissant un peu mais bien déterminée à se livrer.

\- Sur Ron, non ? Demanda Harry. Les filles le regardèrent comme si elles venaient de se souvenir de sa présence.

\- Oh, bon sang, non ! Gloussa-t-elle. Sur Smith !

\- Smith ? Hoqueta Harry. Zacharias Smith ?

\- Celui-là même ! Sourit-elle. Est-ce qu'il n'est pas juste trop sexy ? »

Hannah sourit, tout comme Tracey, qui semblait néanmoins ne pas vouloir l'admettre. Luna, elle, semblait plongée dans son propre monde.

« Eh bien, je n'ai jamais vraiment remarqué, commença Hannah. Mais j'ai bien noté que Michael Corner l'était. »

Les yeux d'Harry sortirent de leurs orbites, tout comme ceux de Parvati.

« Corner ? s'offusqua-t-elle. C'est un trou du cul !

\- Mais il est sexy, » fit remarquer Hannah.

Harry se sentit un peu dépassé alors que les filles continuaient leur débat. Luna insistait sur le fait que Nott était bien mieux, mais les autres ne l'écoutaient pas. Elles disaient qu'il n'était pas si bien que ça et qu'il finirait par la blesser.

« Et pourquoi pas Harry ? Demanda Parvati. Tu ne préférerais pas sortir avec lui ? »

Harry rougit mais ne répliqua pas.

« Nan, répondit Luna. Je le vois seulement comme un très bon ami.

\- En plus, il est gay, ajouta Tracey.

\- Pardon ? s'indigna Harry. Je suis BISEXUEL. Il y a une différence entre les deux.

\- Mais tu n'es sorti qu'avec des garçons récemment, dit Luna. Alors tu es plutôt gay, non ? »

Harry rougit encore plus. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

« Tout va bien Harry, lui dit Hannah. Il n'y a aucun mal à ça.

\- Je suis bisexuel, s'obstina Harry, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre en même temps. J'aime les filles.

\- Alors ça veut dire que tu aimes ça ? l'interrogea Parvati en relevant sa chemise, montrant par la même occasion qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Les eux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

\- Parvati ! s'horrifia Hannah, tout en riant. Tracey se mit à rire elle aussi, et Harry ricana nerveusement.

\- Eh bien, commença-t-il tout en réfléchissant. Les filles le regardèrent avec insistance Parvati n'avait toujours pas remis correctement ses vêtements.

\- Oui ? La poussa Tracey.

\- Euh… je ne sais pas, répondit finalement Harry en rougissant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne les touches pas ? Questionna Luna avec désinvolture. Les autres hoquetèrent.

\- Luna ! s'offusqua Parvati, tirant un peu sur sa chemise pour la redescendre, peu sûre de vouloir qu'Harry la touche à cet endroit.

\- Je n'y tiens pas particulièrement, intervint Harry, les joues écarlates.

\- Ce qu'on devrait plutôt se demander, dit Tracey en souriant, c'est s'il a un coup de cœur pour quelqu'un en ce moment. Je veux dire, il a craqué pour Dean et Seamus, mais on ne sait pas s'il a quelqu'un en vue maintenant. »

Elles tournèrent leur regard vers Harry, qui avait pour le moment envie de disparaître sous terre.

« Alors ? Demanda Tracey.

\- Dis-nous tout, continua Parvati, remettant correctement sa chemise. As-tu, ou n'as-tu pas, un coup de cœur pour quelqu'un.

\- Euh… commença Harry, rougissant encore plus. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se confier à elles avant d'en avoir parlé à Ron et à Hermione.

\- Tu peux juste dire oui ou non si tu veux, lui dit Hannah. On ne va pas te forcer à nous dire qui c'est.

\- Oui, dit Parvati en souriant. Dis juste oui ou non. »

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Même Luna le regardait d'une manière étrange. Harry garda le regard fixé sur la table un moment, puis finit par se décider. Il se dit que leur avouer qu'il avait un faible pour quelqu'un serait un premier pas pour en parler plus ouvertement avec Ron et Hermione. Hermione s'était déjà rendu compte qu'il était intéressé par quelqu'un après tout.

« D'accord, dit Harry. Oui. Oui, quelqu'un me plaît. »

Parvati et Hannah poussèrent des cris de joie. Tracey sourit et hocha la tête, et Luna lui sourit également.

« C'est un garçon, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hannah. Au hochement de tête d'Harry, les filles poussèrent de nouveau des cris de joie.

\- J'espère que tu nous diras qui c'est un jour, dit Parvati. Le suspense me tue !

\- Eh bien, répondit Harry en souriant légèrement, peut-être que vous le découvrirez plus vite que vous ne le pensez.

\- Ce n'est pas un Gryffondor, si ? demanda Luna. Harry déglutit.

\- Non, ça n'en est pas un. »

Tracey lança à Harry un regard équivoque, qui l'inquiéta énormément.

« Bien, mieux vaut retourner à nos dortoirs, dit Hannah. À plus, Harry. C'était sympa de parler avec toi. Elle se leva et, quand elle passa à proximité d'Harry, elle le prit dans ses bras.

\- Oui, c'était très sympa, ajouta Tracey, prenant elle aussi Harry dans ses bras avant de partir.

\- On se revoit bientôt Harry, la salua Luna. Elle aussi lui fit un câlin. Parvati sourit en voyant Harry rougir, puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers la tour Gryffondor.

\- Si tu avais été hétéro, lui dit-elle alors qu'ils atteignaient la tableau de la grosse dame, tu aurais été chanceux d'avoir été entouré d'autant de filles. »

Harry décida de ne pas la corriger une nouvelle fois en lui disant qu'il était bisexuel, car cette information était maintenant un peu stérile : une petite part de lui-même lui disait que oui, il était plutôt gay, et qu'il aimait bien plus les hommes que les femmes.

« Monstre aux yeux verts, énonça Harry, et le portrait s'ouvrit. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune et y virent Seamus, Hermione et Dean installés.

\- Te voilà Harry, l'accueillit Hermione. Je me demandait où tu étais passé.

\- Désolé de t'avoir inquiétée, répondit Harry. Il s'assit juste à côté d'elle dans le canapé. Je suis juste allé me chercher un en-cas à la cuisine. Quand est-ce que Ron sortira de l'infirmerie ?

\- Demain, l'informa Dean. Et Ginny est déjà endormie, d'après Hermione. Celle-ci hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

\- Oh, dit Harry. Je suis heureux qu'ils aillent bien. On a besoin d'eux pour les prochains matches.

\- Est-ce que c'est tout ce à quoi tu es capable de penser ? Soupira Hermione. Au Quidditch ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, répliqua Harry en souriant. Je pense aussi à la nourriture… et aux filles.

\- Tu veux dire aux garçons ? » Intervint Seamus, les yeux rieurs.

Harry lui lança un coussin. Ils se mirent tous à rire.

* * *

Se faisant « chut ! » l'une à l'autre, Pansy et Millicent se déplaçaient le plus silencieusement possible dans le dortoir des garçons. C'était l'heure du dîner, il n'y avait donc personne d'autre qu'elles deux dans le donjon des Serpentards.

Pansy murmura un charme pour déverrouiller l'armoire qui se situait juste à côté du lit de Drago Malefoy. Fouillant à l'intérieur, elles trouvèrent ce qu'elles étaient venues chercher : une lettre pas encore envoyée. Pansy avait dit à Millicent qu'elle avait vu Drago écrire quelque chose, puis qu'il l'avait mis dans ses affaires, sans l'envoyer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était curieuse de savoir quel message elle contenait.

Elles déroulèrent le parchemin et le lirent à haute voix, se disant que personne n'aurait terminé de manger aussi tôt.

« Très chère mère, commença Pansy en tentant de ne pas rire, c'est à mon plus grand regret que je vous écris cela – et vous ne devez en parler à PERSONNE, car j'ai vraiment honte de devoir coucher mon aveu sur le papier – mais j'ai bien peur que votre petit garçon n'est plus le même. Je sais que vous savez que j'ai eu un petit « quelque chose » pour Blaise Zabini à un moment, mais ça n'a mené à rien. Nous avons découvert que nous étions seulement de très bons amis, et qu'il était impossible de transformer ça en relation, peu importe à quel point nous avons essayé. Nous sommes toujours très proches, mais je crois que Blaise a trouvé quelqu'un, finalement, qui le rend heureux – je ne peux pas y croire moi-même, mais il s'agit d'une sorte de Gryffondor ami des Moldus. Je ne sais pas, Mère… je crois que le monde arrive à son terme. Pas seulement parce que Blaise sors sûrement avec un Gryffondor sang-mêlé, mais aussi parce que je crois que j'ai moi-même comme qui dirait succombé à l'horreur qu'est d'aimer la nature effrontée et hâtive d'un Gryffondor.

\- Eh bien ? Gloussa Millicent Continue. Ça commence juste à devenir intéressant…

\- C'est tout ce qui est écrit, répondit Pansy. Il n'y a rien d'autre…

\- Alors je vais la terminer pour que vous puissiez lire la suite plus tard ! Retentit une voix traînante derrière elles. Elles se retournèrent d'un air coupable et virent un Drago Malefoy rougissant se tenir au-dessus d'elle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de fouiner dans MES affaires pour lire MES lettres ? Drago arracha rapidement la lettre des mains de Pansy.

\- Ne sors pas tant de tes gonds, Drago, répliqua Pansy en souriant. On était juste curieuses de savoir ce que tu pouvais écrire.

\- Oui, et on comprends mieux ton comportement de ces derniers temps, ajouta Millicent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « mon comportement » ? Mon _comportement_ ne vous regarde en rien !

\- Tu n'es plus le même depuis un moment, expliqua Pansy, semblant soudainement préoccupée. Tu es moins… je ne sais pas…

\- Tu n'as rien fait subir au Trio D'Or depuis un moment, dit Millicent.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Répliqua Pansy. Exactement ! Donc, toute cette histoire de « être tombé pour un Gryffondor » est ce qui explique le fait que tu sois si peu toi-même ?

\- Je SUIS moi-même ! s'écria Drago. Il fourra sa lettre dans l'armoire où elle était précédemment, et claqua la porte pour la refermer. Qu'est-ce que vous savez de moi, de toute manière ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans ma tête ! Donc ne me dites pas que je ne suis pas moi-même !

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Pansy, déterminée à connaître la vérité. Qui est le Gryffondor qui a volé ton cœur ?

\- Personne n'a _volé_ mon cœur, imbécile.

\- Je parie que je sais qui c'est, intervint Millicent, d'un air supérieur. »

Les yeux de Drago s'étrécirent. « Peu importe ce que tu penses – peu importe à qui tu penses – ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Qui penses-tu que ce soit ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Oh, je ne _pense _pas, je _sais _! Millicent sourit d'un air fourbe à Drago. C'est Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il y eut un silence de mort. Et puis…

« N'IMPORTE QUOI !

\- Oh, calme-toi, Drago, dit Millicent, semblant très déterminée. Je vois la manière avec laquelle vous interagissez tous les deux depuis un moment, et surtout la manière dont tu étais avec lui après le match de Quidditch.

\- Potter faisait le connard bien trop fier de lui, c'est tout.

\- Vraiment ? Continua Millicent. Ou alors il essayait de se rapprocher de toi ?

\- Casse-toi ! Cria Drago. Les deux filles gloussaient toujours, rendant Drago encore plus furieux. Sortez ! Je le pense ! Dégagez, maintenant !

\- Bien, dit Pansy. On va te laisser seul avec tes pensées… à propos de Potter.

\- DEHORS ! »

Elles trottinèrent vers la porte, se moquant toujours.

« Saleté de bonnes femmes ! » hurla Drago, claquant la porte du dortoir.

* * *

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant le début des vacances. Harry avait décidé qu'il resterait à Poudlard. Ron et Hermione avait tenté de le convaincre d'aller au Terrier pour Noël, ou même au Square Grimmaurd, mais Harry restait sur ses positions.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que tout ira bien ? Lui demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, oui, tout ira très bien, répondit Harry. Ils se dirigeaient tous les trois vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, ira entre ses deux amis. Ils revenaient tout juste de Pré-au-Lard, aujourd'hui étant le dernier jour où ils pouvaient y aller. Ils avaient passé la plupart du temps au Trois Balais, à siroter une Bièraubeurre bien chaude. Ils étaient aussi passé par Honeydukes et la boutique de farces et attrapes.

\- Je l'espère, répliqua Hermione. Parce que j'ai entendu que Malefoy aussi restait pour les vacances. »

Harry s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, amenant Hermione et Ron à s'arrêter également.

« Quoi ? Demanda Harry, quelque peu choqué.

\- Ouais, mon pote, expliqua Ron. Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre. Est-ce que tu es sûr que u ne veux pas venir au Terrier ? Ma mère n'arrête pas de me le demander. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant. Finalement, après les avoir regardé l'un après l'autre, Harry soupira. « Non, désolé. Je vais rester là. En plus, j'ai des devoirs à rattraper, et j'ai envie d'utiliser la bibliothèque ici, et… j'ai seulement envie d'être là… »

Ils reprirent doucement leur route vers la Tour.

« D'accord, Harry, dit Ron. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites…

\- Ça l'est, répondit Harry.

\- Maman va être un peu déçu… Ginny aussi… »

Harry soupira de nouveau, ne souhaitant pas continuer cette conversation. Ils arrivaient au portrait de la Grosse Dame, Harry donna le mot de passe, et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune.

« Oh, sérieusement, Ronald ! s'offusqua Hermione. Arrête de faire culpabiliser Harry. Vraiment, Harry, c'est comme tu veux… oh ! »

Elle s'arrêta, ce qui fit se stopper les garçons. Elle fixait le panneau d'affichage des Gryffondors, devant lequel s'amassaient d'autres Gryffondors.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Hermione ? » demanda Ron. Il regarda entre les têtes des autres, tout comme Harry, afin de voir ce qui l'avait arrêté. Au milieu du panneau était accroché un parchemin, sur lequel on lisait, en lettres noires :

**Ce vendredi, à 20 heures, venez participer à ****un marathon**** de danse pour fêter les vacances. Partenaire obligatoire. Les gagnants recevront ****l'équivalent de toute une vie du meilleur chocolat de chez Honeydukes, et un coupon pour bénéficier gratuitement de produits de la boutique de Farces et Attrapes des frères Weasley. **

« Un marathon de danse ? Grogna Ron. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Ron ! hoqueta Hermione. Il y a des premières années ici ! Elle montra du doigt les petits Gryffondors, qui regardaient Ron avec de grands yeux.

\- Oh, dit-il, semblant honteux, désolé. »

Hermione souffla. « Et tu es sensé être préfet ! Sincèrement.

\- Un partenaire de danse, lut Harry, d'une voix défaite. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi cette école pense que la meilleure chose à faire dans une soirée est la danse ?

\- Tu m'as eu, mec, répliqua Ron.

\- Bon, commença Hermione alors qu'ils allaient s'asseoir à leur place habituelle, je crois que pour éviter toute dispute ou confusion, on devrait y aller tous les trois, en tant que partenaires…

\- C'est un marathon, Hermione ! Dit Harry. On doit avoir notre propre partenaire pour pouvoir continuer de danser. On ne peut pas en changer en cours de route…

\- En plus de ça, répliqua Ron avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre à Harry. Harry est gay. Il doit trouver un garçon avec qui danser…

\- Pour la dernière fois, Ron, répliqua Harry, grinçant des dents, je suis BISEXUEL ! Pas GAY ! »

Deux premières années qui étaient devant le tableau d'affichage avec eux auparavant s'étaient rapprochés de là où ils étaient assis quand Harry dit ça, et ils s'arrêtèrent pour le dévisager, bouche-bée. Harry devint rouge écarlate, d'humiliation et de gène.

« Ouste ! Leur fit peur Harry. Ils sursautèrent et se précipitèrent vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

\- Depuis quand tu effraies les premières années, Harry ? Demanda Seamus alors qu'il venait s'asseoir avec eux. C'est honteux, mec. Ce n'est pas un comportement normal pour l'Élu.

\- Tu peux juste la fermer, Seamus, grogna Harry.

\- OHHH, qu'est-ce qui te mets de si mauvais poil ?

\- C'est ce stupide marathon de danse, expliqua Ron. On doit de nouveau trouver des partenaies de danse !

\- Mais ça en vaut la peine, répliqua Seamus. Pense à tout ce chocolat ! Et on aura des farces et attrapes gratuites !

\- Laisse-moi deviner, dit Ron, tu y vas avec Blaise.

\- Bien entendu, sourit Seamus. Pourquoi je ferais autrement ?

\- Vu comme ça, soupira Ron.

\- Avec qui est-ce que vous allez y aller, alors ? » Demanda Seamus.

Ron gigota, jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione qui, il l'espérait, reflétait son espoir, mais Hermione était trop occupée à essayer de lire. Harry devina qu'elle l'ignorait à dessein. Il n'était plus sûr de savoir quoi penser à propos d'eux deux : ils semblaient toujours s'être tournés autour sans rien faire de plus, même si même un première année aurait pu deviner se qui se tramait entre eux. Harry ne s'inquiétait pas pour autant, ils finiraient ensemble, mais Hermione devait peut-être être un tout petit peu ennuyée par le comportement changeant de Ron.

« Et toi, Harry ? Demande Seamus, laissant tomber Ron un instant. Tu vas demander à une certaine personne blonde ? »

Harry se tendit et sentit son visage chauffer. Il n'avait pas oublié la petite conversation qu'il avait eu avec Seamus, mais il avait espéré que ce dernier l'avait fait, lui.

« Quoi ? Demanda Ron, soudain curieux. Harry, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais intéressé par un, ou une, blonde…

\- Personne n'est sensé le savoir, dit-il, agacé par Seamus. Celui-ci lui lança un regard innocent, mais Harry n'y crut pas.

\- Alors, qui est-ce ? Demanda Ron. Qui est cette personne chanceuse que tu vas inviter ?

\- C'est un garçon ou une fille ? » Demanda Hermione.

Harry rougit. « C'est…

\- C'est un homme, l'aida Seamus.

\- Non ! s'écria Harry. Il se sentit rougir encore plus. C'est… c'est…

\- Ce n'est pas Zacharias Smith, si ? Demanda Ron.

\- Non, bien sûr que non !

\- Parce que tu sais, continua Ron, si c'est lui, je pourrait perdre le respect que j'ai pour toi.

\- C'est une fille, d'accord ? Souffla Harry. Il ne savait pas à qui il allait demander de l'accompagner, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas inviter Malefoy ! La seule idée de lui proposer fit de nouveau rougir le visage et le cou de Harry. Il semblait aussi que Ron avait oublié l'épisode de l'infirmerie, où on l'avait taquiné à propos de Malefoy. Il avait dû croire que Harry disait la vérité. Harry l'en remerciait.

\- Vraiment ? Insista Seamus, semblant choqué et quelque peu mortifié. Tu es sûr ? Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié…

\- _C'est une fille_, dit Harry entre ses dents. D'accord ?

\- Une fille blonde ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui, lui répondit Harry.

\- Une belle et enchanteresse blonde ?

\- Euh, eh bien, hmm… » Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Quelle fille blonde connaissait-il qu'il pourrait inviter ?

Il ne pouvait pensait qu'à une fille, mais il n'était pas certain que la description « belle et enchanteresse » lui convenait.

« Est-ce que c'est Lavande ? Demanda Ron.

\- Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'Hannah ? Continua Seamus. L'esprit de Harry retourna au moment où il était dans la cuisine, entouré de toutes ces filles. Harry secoua la tête, n'osant pas demander à Hannah étant donné qu'elle semblait avoir des vues sur Michael Corner. Il savait maintenant à qui il fallait demander, mais il n'était pas encore totalement décidé. Celle à qui il pensait avait le béguin pour un certain Serpentard… mais il se dit qu'il fallait bien tenter le coup.

-Allez, Harry, dis nous ! »

Voulant évider que quiconque connaisse la vérité (mis à part Seamus, bien sûr) sur l'identité de la personne qu'il voulait inviter, il décida de donner son nom et de se débarrasser de cette conversation. De plus, elle avait sûrement déjà demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de l'accompagner, et il ne serait donc peut-être pas coincé avec elle.

« C'est… Luna. Je pense que je vais inviter Luna Lovegood. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Nous sommes amis ! Se précipita d'ajouter Harry, voulant fuir ce silence inconfortable. Je veux juste y aller avec une amie. Ce n'est qu'une stupide danse, après tout.

\- Stupide ? s'offusqua Seamus. Ce n'est pas stupide. On pourrait gagner l'équivalent de _toute une vie _de chocolat ! Qu'est-ce qui est stupide là-dedans ?

\- Rien, répondit Harry. Je dis juste que ce n'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble ou quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est compréhensible, dit Seamus, étant donné que tu es gay, et tout ça. »

Harry jeta un regard d'avertissement à Seamus, qui ne lui répondit qu'avec un large sourire.

« Je vais aller l'inviter, annonça rapidement Harry en se levant, avant que quelqu'un ne me double. »

Juste avant que le portrait ne se referme derrière lui, Harry entendit Ron dire « Qui d'autre inviterait Loufoca ? »

* * *

Lorsque Harry arriva à la tour des Serdaigles, il semblait que tout le monde avait également pris connaissance de la note annonçant le marathon de danse. Il y avait des tas de sorciers et de sorcières déambulant dans le hall, quelques uns discutant déjà avec des membres du sexe opposé, et d'autres invitant l'une ou l'autre à être son partenaire de danse. Harry vit même un Poufsouffle de quatrième année bégayer à l'encontre d'une Serdaigle qui le fixait, plus agacée qu'autre chose. Harry devinait qu'elle n'était pas sur le point de lui dire oui.

Il regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas trouver quelqu'un de la même année que Luna. Il voulait demander à quelqu'un comment approcher Luna pour pouvoir l'inviter, mais il ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. Il s'imaginait aussi que s'il disait quoique ce soit au sujet de qui il allait inviter à quiconque, on lui rirait au nez, ou au moins on le regarderait d'un air choqué. Il ne voulait envoyer personne à l'infirmerie avant la danse.

Juste au moment où Harry allait abandonner et tentait autre chose, il croisa le regard de Cho Chang. Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre la chamade, mais pas à cause de quelques sentiments amoureux à son encontre. Il était plus nerveux qu'autre chose. Avoir une ex petite-amie était un peu étrange.

Bon, il était un Gryffondor, oui ou non ? Harry carra les épaules et marcha droit vers elle. Elle ne le vit pas approcher alors, quand elle remarqua sa présence, elle sursauta et tenta de se retourner et de s'éloigner de lui.

« Attends ! Cho, attends une seconde ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

\- Reste loin de moi, Harry Potter ! Hurla-t-elle. Je ne serai pas ta partenaire de danse : En plus, j'y vais déjà avec Michael Corner. »

Harry n'était pas très surpris, mais il se sentit désolé pour Hannah. Elle devrait trouver un autre garçon qui lui plairait.

« Non, je ne suis pas ici pour te demander de m'accompagner, dit-il, je veux juste savoir si tu as bu Luna dans les parages. »

Le hall devint entièrement silencieux, et Harry jura avoir entendu le son de criquets.

« Luna ? Demanda Cho, sous le choc. Elle eut l'air soudain amusé, et continua : Tu veux dire Loufoca Lovegood ?

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, grogna Harry. Cho et quelques uns de ses amis grimacèrent.

\- Désolée, mais on ne sait pas où elle est, dit Cho d'un air sévère. Elle est sûrement sortie chasser une de ses créatures imaginaires, ou quelque chose de tout aussi taré.

\- Tu es en train de dire qu'elle est tarée ? Grogna à nouveau Harry.

\- Peut-être bien que oui, répondit Cho, droite comme un I, et semblant un peu tendue.

\- Eh bien ne le fais plus ! C'est une de mes amies, et j'apprécierais que tu ne l'appelle pas « Loufoca » ou « la tarée », ou quelque chose du genre. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'indiquer quelqu'un de son année qui pourrait me dire où elle est ?

\- Désolée, mais je dois y aller, répliqua Cho. Si tu veux tant que ça la trouver, tu pourrais demander à Ginny Weasley. À moins que tu aies déjà oublié son existence ? »

Harry bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Oh, bon sang, comment avait-il pu oublier que Ginny connaissait Luna ? Il se sentait tellement stupide !

« Bien, merci, dit Harry d'un ton sec. Il se détourna et retourna à la tour Gryffondor. Il accéléra le pas lorsqu'il arriva près du but, entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et se dirigea vers Hermione et Ron, toujours assis au même endroit. Seamus n'était visiblement plus là, et Harry se demanda s'il était parti parler à Blaise. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant ses amis, il sut qu'ils venaient juste de se chamailler, encore une fois, à propos de quelque chose.

« Salut, Harry, dit Hermione. Est-ce que tu as trouvé Luna ?

\- Non, mais j'ai croisé Cho.

\- Oh, comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ? Tu ne l'as pas invité, si ?

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. Je voulais juste savoir si elle savait où était Luna, mais elle n'en avait aucune idée, et je viens de réaliser que Ginny pourrait sûrement m'aider.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Ron. Mais pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas simplement la carte des Maraudeurs ? »

ouvrit ouvrit des yeux ronds. Où était passé son cerveau aujourd'hui ? « Bien sûr ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi stupide depuis quelques temps ? »

Ron et Hermione le fixaient, comme s'ils se demandaient s'il fallait lui répondre ou non. Harry soupira.

« Ne répondez pas à ça, dit-il. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte de son dortoir d'un mouvement vif. Neville et Dean y discutaient entre eux, probablement de la danse, mais il les ignora. Il se dirigea vers sa malle et y repêcha la fameuse carte. Il dégaina sa baguette et la pointa vers la carte. « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Des lignes apparurent, se croisant et se rejoignant, jusqu'à ce que le parchemin décrive l'architecture complète de Poudlard. Harry chercha sur la carte le prénom de Luna, tout en regardant ce que faisaient les autres. La tâche se révéla plus dure que prévue il finit par la localiser dans la bibliothèque, assise à côté de Ginny.

« Méfait accompli, » dit-il, donnant un coup de sa baguette sur le parchemin, qui redevint vierge. Il le fourra à nouveau dan sa malle, et courut vers la porte. Ron et Hermione n'eurent même pas le temps de lui parler alors qu'il passait devant eux, se précipitant vers le portrait. De toute manière, ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit : ils savaient qu'il venait de trouver Luna, et était parti la retrouver.

Sur le chemin vers la bibliothèque, Harry fonça dans quelques personnes, s'excusa et continua sa route. Il rentra dans un coup de vent dans la bibliothèque, et jeta un rapide regard circulaire pour trouver Luna. Il la situa là où la carte l'avait localisée, dans un coin reculé près de la Réserve. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la table.

Lorsque les filles le virent trottiner vers elles, elles le dévisagèrent avec perplexité. Il s'arrêta juste devant elles, se tenant les côtes et haletant.

« Salut, finit-il par croasser. Ginny tenta de cacher son ricanement dans sa main, et Luna lui sourit d'une manière amicale.

\- Salut Harry, le salua Luna. Est-ce que tu cours pour attraper des diablotins de l'ombre ? Ou alors tu as croisé des joncheruines qui ont tenté de rentrer dans tes oreilles ?

\- Euh, non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit Harry. Je… je te cherchais…

\- Moi ? Demanda Luna, clignant des yeux. Oh, eh bien, tu m'as trouvé.

\- Oui, dit Harry. Il s'assit sur une chaise près de Luna, tentant toujours de trouver une bonne approche, surtout avec Ginny assise avec eux. Euh, est-ce que tu as vu l'annonce sur le panneau d'affichage de ta salle commune ?

\- La marathon de danse ? Oui, j'ai vu ça, répondit Luna.

\- Eh bien, euh… il regarda Ginny du coin de l'œil, qui semblait un peu surprise. Elle devait avoir compris ce que Harry tentait de faire. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer les conséquences qu'inviter Luna devant elle pourrait avoir, alors il lâcha le morceau. Aimerais-tu être ma partenaire de danse ? C'est juste, en fait, je ne sais pas à qui d'autre je pourrais demander, je veux dire… Je me suis dit que t'avoir comme partenaire de danse pourrait nous permettre de gagner tout ce chocolat, et aussi que tu méritais d'avoir ta chance… » Il arrêta ses bégaiements avant de passer pour un parfait imbécile.

Luna cligna de nouveau des yeux. Elle resta assise à le fixer un moment, avant de lui sourire. « Tu crois que je pourrais être une bonne partenaire pour ce marathon ? Moi qui ne danse presque jamais ?

\- Oh, dit Harry. Désolé. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… j'ai juste… je suis désolé.

\- Tout va bien, répliqua-t-elle. Mais gagner des farces et attrapes gratuites est très tentant. J'ai déjà repérer quelques petites choses qui m'intéresse…

\- Vraiment ? Comme quoi ? Demanda Harry.

\- Eh bien, un boursouflet pour commencer. C'est vraiment très intéressant.

\- Je suis totalement d'accord ! Intervint Ginny en souriant. Ils sont si mignons ! Ma mère m'en a offert un cet été ! »

Elle le sortit de son sac de cours et le leur montra.

« Oh, dit Harry, oui. C'est… euh… mignon.

\- Je me demande si ils sont emballés dans des pochettes, dit Luna, réfléchissant à voix haute.

\- Eh bien, si tu en veux un, je veux dire, Harry rougit. Si on ne gagne pas, je pourrais toujours t'en offrir un… comme un cadeau de Noël en avance, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Luna le fixa un moment, puis dit : « Tu veux toujours de moi comme partenaire de danse ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Harry.

\- Mais tu n'es pas gay ? »

Harry voulut se taper la tête contre la table, mais il sourit plutôt à Luna.

« Je suis bisexuel, tu te souviens ? Et n'ai-je pas dit il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça dans les cuisines que tu étais une de mes amies ? Je ne pense pas que je serai capable de me trouver un partenaire masculin.

\- Oh. Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda Luna. Tu es déjà sorti avec quelques garçons. Toute l'école le sait. »

Harry devint rouge pivoine. « Euh, je ne me vois juste pas danser avec un garçon, c'est tout.

\- Et tu veux prouver à tous que tu aimes toujours les filles, » ajouta Ginny, ses yeux brillant de malice.

Harry soupira. « Ouais, quelque chose dans ce genre-là. »

Il regarda Luna, plein d'espoir et, quelques instants plus tard, elle lui sourit et hocha la tête. « D'accord, je serai ta partenaire de danse. Qui sait ? On pourrait bien gagner après tout. Je porterai mes boucles d'oreilles porte-bonheur. »

Harry soupira doucement, mais dans sa tête il grognait d'embarras. Peut-être qu'inviter Luna n'était pas une si bonne idée après tout.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

« Tu es bientôt prêt Harry ? Appela Ron depuis la porte.

\- Juste une minute, répondit-il. Il était le dernier à se préparer dans le dortoir. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas porté sa robe de soirée, et il avait du mal à fixer la boucle autour de son cou. Ron portait une ancienne tenue des jumeaux, bien mieux que ce qu'il portait en quatrième année Seamus, Dean et Neville portaient, quant à eux, toujours la même tenue que lors du bal des Trois Sorciers.

\- Ne fais pas attendre ton _rencard_, » ricana Ron. Harry fronça les sourcils. Ron avait trouvé ça très amusant que Harry invite Luna à aller danser avec lui. Il trouvait aussi ça un peu stupide d'inviter quelqu'un qui ne savait pas vraiment danser, mais Harry préférait ignorer son ami. Gagner ce marathon n'était pas sa priorité il espérait surtout ne pas trop avoir l'air d'un idiot.

Lorsque Harry fut aussi présentable que possible, il sortit de la chambre et rejoignit Ron. Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers pour rejoindre leur partenaires respectives. Ron avait finalement eu le courage de demander à Hermione de l'accompagner et, en rougissant, elle avait accepté. Harry avait secoué la tête et marmonné que ses meilleurs amis étaient vraiment bizarres.

« Donc, Seamus est avec Blaise, se rappela Ron. Harry hocha la tête. Dean a invité… qui déjà ?

\- Tracey Davis.

-C'est vrai, dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Bizarre que tant de Gryffondors sortent avec des Serpentards, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne trouvait pas ça _si _bizarre que ça.

« Et Neville y va avec ma petite sœur… de nouveau. Ils se turent un instant. Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça. Ron continua : à ton avis, à quoi Luna va ressembler ?

\- À quelqu'un de normal, j'espère. »

Ron ricana, et Harry tourna rapidement la tête pour le foudroyer du regard. « Désolé, Harry. C'est juste… a-t-elle déjà eu l'air normal dans sa vie ?

\- On va danser. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera jolie.

\- Tu n'as pas parlé de quelque chose comme des boucles d'oreilles porte-bonheur ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'étrécirent, et il tenta de ne pas grogner trop bruyamment. Il avait presque oublié ça.

« Je suis sûr que ça ne sera pas si terrible, dit Ron, tentant de le rassurer. Il tapota l'épaule d'Harry. Harry fixa sa main, jusqu'à ce que Ron la retire. Désolé. Je ne te prends pas de haut, promis. »

Harry soupira. « Je sais. Mais tout ça me rend nerveux. Et si on était les premiers à arrêter de danser ?

\- C'est ce qui m'effraie, moi aussi, avoua Ron.

\- Mais tu as Hermione comme partenaire. Elle continuera de te faire danser, même si tu dois terminer sur les genoux. Harry se mit à rire. Oh, je l'imagine tellement bien !

\- Ferme-là, gronda Ron, même s'il savait que Harry le taquinait. Il poussa Harry de l'épaule. Imbécile. »

Harry le poussa à son tour, un peu plus fort. « Gros imbécile. »

Ron mit plus de force dans son geste lorsqu'il poussa Harry, avec tout le haut de son corps. « Tu es un cas désespéré. »

Harry glissa un peu sur le sol, restant malgré tout debout, fixa Ron, puis lui donna un gros coup de coude. Ron vola contre le mur, se rattrapant juste avant de le cogner trop fort. « Et toi un con à l'esprit étriqué. »

Avec un ricanement, Ron se servit du mur pour se propulser contre Harry. Ils se heurtèrent et tombèrent sur le sol, tous deux tentant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Leurs petits combats de lutte n'étaient pas nouveaux, mais Harry pouvait néanmoins sentir des égratignures se former dans son dos et sur ses bras. Il ne dit rien néanmoins, ne voulant pas paraître faible. Il espérait juste que Ron allait aussi en avoir, et peut-être même un peu plus.

« Ron ! Harry ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

La voix d'Hermione arrêtèrent les deux garçons dans leur bataille. Ils se relevèrent, s'époussetant d'un air penaud. Harry était plutôt satisfait de voir Ron se frotter les côtes.

« Honnêtement, vous deux ! s'offusqua Hermione. Ils la fixèrent tous les deux avec de grands yeux. Hermione portait le même genre de robe qu'elle avait le soir du bal des Trois Sorciers, mais un peu différente néanmoins. Elle n'était plus ample comme la dernière fois, mais plus cintrée, laissant deviner sa silhouette. La couleur, quant à elle, était d'un bleu pervenche. Vous battre sur un sol poussiéreux dans vos robes de bal ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez que vos partenaires diraient en vous voyant ?

\- Euh, « retirez-les » ? proposa Ron. Harry renifla, amusé. Puis l'image de Luna lui demandant de se déshabiller lui vint à l'esprit, et il rougit.

\- Ron ! Dit une Hermione incrédule. Elle aussi rougissait.

\- Quoi ? » Continua Ron, essayant d'avoir l'air innocent. Harry doutait qu'Hermione allait se laisser convaincre par cette apparente innocence. Il avait raison, et ses deux amis se mirent à se disputer sur le chemin vers la Grande Salle. Harry soupira, regrettant de ne rien avoir pour ne plus les entendre.

À mi-chemin de leur destination, ils retrouvèrent Luna. Harry sourit, très heureux de voir que Luna portait quelque chose de décent sa robe était argentée et, bien que brillante, elle n'était pas trop extravagante. Néanmoins, elle portait une paire de boucles d'oreilles qui ressemblaient à de petits coquillages. Harry se douta qu'il s'agissait des fameuses boucles d'oreilles porte-bonheur. Elles n'étaient pas si horrible que ça au final elles allaient plutôt bien avec sa robe. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés si bien qu'elle ressemblait aux fées des contes Moldus quelques marguerites étaient placées dans ses tresses.

« Tu es… Harry fit une pause, espérant ne pas paraître trop pressant à Luna. Tu es très jolie. Ce sont des boucles d'oreilles porte-bonheur, alors ?

\- Merci Harry, répondit gaiement Luna. Et oui, ce sont elles. Leur nom est Dakshinawarti Shanka elles apportent chance, prospérité et harmonie. »

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. « Oh. Euh. D'accord. Elles sont sympas.

\- Merci, dit-elle. Elle prit le bras d'Harry et les quatre amis rejoignirent ensemble la Grande Salle.

\- Tu portes des chaussures confortables sous cette belle robe, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda soudainement Luna à Harry.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je me suis dit que mes baskets seraient le meilleur choix possible.

\- Oh, super. J'ai mis des éponges de cuisine dans mes chaussures.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? Demanda Harry, plus que surpris. Ron se mit à rire et Hermione secoua la tête, fataliste.

\- Oui, pour ne pas avoir mal aux pieds.

\- Eh bien, commença Harry. C'est, hmm… ingénieux.

\- Tu es tellement mignon, Harry, » dit-elle en souriant.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Rusard était là, vérifiant les baguettes et s'assurant que personne n'avait utilisé de sort ou de potion pour améliorer ses capacités à danser toute la nuit. Un couple avait déjà été pris sur le fait avec des chaussures ensorcelées, et ne pouvait même plus mettre un pied sur la piste de danse. La fille avait fait un vrai scandale, frappant son partenaire derrière la tête et lui hurlant à quel point il avait été stupide de ne serait-ce que penser à tricher.

Le quatuor passa l'inspection de Rusard sans souci (bien que Rusard avait lancé un regard meurtrier à Harry pour on ne savait quelle raison, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Harry tente de tricher) et pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire à gorge déployée. La Grande Salle avait été aménagée de telle sorte qu'elle ressemblait à une immense piste de danse et, pour couronner le tout, une boule à facettes pendait du plafond. Harry s'attendait presque à voir débarquer un danseur de disco en tenue blanche immaculée et chaînes en or autour du cou. Personne n'avait commencé à danser pour le moment, car tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé Dumbledore était assis sur une sorte de plateforme, regardant de son perchoir la foule qui s'amassait. On trouvait également dans la salle des décorations de Noël, même si les fêtes ne commençaient que dans quelques semaines : cela mettait les gens en joie. De la neige ensorcelée tombait même du plafond. Harry se demanda si tout ça avait été organisé par les préfets en chef.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se faire une idée de qui était avec qui, Dumbledore se mit à parler.

« Comme vous le savez tous, ce soir est le soir de notre marathon de danse. Le duo gagnant, c'est-à-dire celui qui restera le plus longtemps debout, recevra l'équivalent d'une vie du meilleur chocolat de chez Honeydukes et un bon d'achat dans la boutique de farces et attrapes des frères Weasley. »

Tout le monde applaudit, bien que Harry et Ron ne s'y mettent plus tard que les autres.

« Même s'il s'agit d'un concours, continua le directeur, j'espère ne pas avoir à compter parmi vous de mauvais perdants. Nous sommes tous là pour passer un bon moment. C'est le but principal de cette soirée, alors gardez ça à l'esprit. Les Bizarr' Sisters sont ici ce soir sur mon invitation pour nous accompagner. Nous avions penser aménager des temps de repos, mais ce serait contre productif. Néanmoins, nous ne tolérerons pas de tricherie, c'est pourquoi M. Rusard vous a inspecté avant que vous ne pénétriez dans la Salle, et qu'il vous a pris vos baguettes. Alors, sans plus attendre, le marathon commencera en même temps que la musique. Attraper vos partenaires et positionnez-vous sur la piste. »

Tout le monde fit comme indiqué. Harry prit automatiquement la main de Luna et la guida jusqu'au milieu de la piste. Il était un peu nerveux à l'idée de danser à nouveau, mais il savait qu'il devait guider, étant donné que Luna n'avait pas plus d'expériences que lui en terme de bals. En plus, il était l'homme il devait diriger la danse.

Ron et Hermione suivirent, et ils se placèrent juste à côté de Luna et Harry.

« Si vous ne gagnez pas, dit Ron, nous ferons en sorte de le faire. Je veux dire, si l'un de nous gagne, on aura bien assez de chocolat pour tous, non ? »

Harry hocha la tête en souriant. Il était heureux de voir que Ron pensait de la même façon que lui. Si Luna et lui gagnaient, il serait heureux de partager la récompense avec Ron et Hermione. Harry fut tiré de ses pensées quand Luna lui prit les mains et les plaça là où elles devaient être. Harry rougit il avait failli oublié où ses mains devaient être posées. À sa grande surprise, poser ses mains sur les hanches de Luna ne le dérangeait pas.

Lorsque la musique débuta, et qu'ils se mirent à danser, Harry porta son attention sur les couples autour d'eux.

Neville et Ginny se trouvaient sur sa gauche, à quelques mètres, et Neville se débrouillait plutôt bien. Harry remarqua ensuite Seamus, dansant avec Blaise. Les regards de Seamus et d'Harry se croisèrent, et Seamus fit un clin d'œil à Harry. Harry sourit. Dean dansait avec Tracey Davis, qui avait l'air plutôt heureuse. Zacharias Smith était avec Padma, Goldstein avec Hannah, Cho avec Corner, Justin Finch-Fletchley avec Parvati, Théodore Nott avec Daphné, Crabbe avec Millicent, Goyle avec une fille qu'Harry ne reconnut pas, et Drago avec Pansy.

Le regard d'Harry croisa celui de Drago, par dessus l'épaule de leur partenaires respectives. Harry maintint le contact visuel, pas uniquement pour le plaisir de regarder dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, tout comme Drago.

\- Quel est le problème, Harry ? Demanda Luna. Elle avait remarqué Harry regarder par-dessus son épaule, puis son regard se braquer sur quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? Oh, rien, répondit-il. Dans sa tête, il se disait néanmoins : _Pansy, cette garce… pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a invitée elle ? Son nez __ressemble à celui d'un carlin, et__ est tellement affreux ! Bon sang, Parkinson, ne le touche pas comme ça !_

* * *

« Quel est le problème, Drago ? Demanda Pansy lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il jetait un regard mauvais à quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la salle.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, dit-il. Potter est juste un crétin. » _Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a invité Loufoca ? _Fulmina-t-il.

Pansy posa la tête sur le torse de son cavalier. « Si on gagne, tu me laisseras garder tout le chocolat ? En échange, je te laisse le bon pour la boutique de farces et attrapes.

\- Quoi ? Oh, oui. J'imagine. »

Pansy gloussa, faisant se hérisser les poils sur sa nuque. « Oh, tu es tellement adorable Drago ! »

Harry grogna lorsqu'il entendit ça. Il n'arriva pas à comprendre ce que Drago lui murmura en réponse, mais il se sentit tout de même mal.

« Tu ne vas pas te lancer dans une bagarre avec Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Luna.

\- Quoi ? Harry fixa son regard dans celui de Luna.

\- J'ai dit : Tu ne vas pas te lancer dans une bagarre avec Malefoy, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

\- Euh, non. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

\- Parce que tu lui lances des regards noirs comme s'il venait de lancer un sortilège vraiment affreux à quelqu'un. »

Harry hésita un instant, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas qu'il regardait Drago avec un regard _si _furieux que _ça_. Il ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi Drago avait choisi Parkinson, parmi toutes les filles qu'il connaissait. Bien sûr, c'est elle qu'il avait invité pour le bal des Trois Sorciers en quatrième année, mais il aurait pu faire preuve d'originalité et inviter quelqu'un d'autre !

Luna se pencha pour être plus proche du visage d'Harry et pouvoir l'observer. Cette proximité soudaine fit se reculer légèrement Harry, heureusement pas suffisamment pour que Luna pense qu'il la trouvait repoussante.

« Tu ne serais pas… jaloux, par hasard ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Pardon ? Harry avait presque crié.

\- Tu l'es, n'est-ce pas ? Continua-t-elle. Tu es jaloux que Drago soit avec Pansy. »

De nouveau, Harry hésita. Il tenta de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais impossible de faire fonctionner ses cordes vocales.

« Tout va bien, Harry, le rassura Luna en souriant. Je comprends. Tu es gay après tout. »

Harry bafouilla : « Luna !

\- Oh, répliqua-t-elle, son sourire s'élargissant. Bisexuel alors. Mais c'est assez compréhensible que les hommes te plaisent tant. Ils se plutôt attirants quand ils le veulent.

\- Tu es une fille ! rit Harry. Bien sûr que tu penses ça.

\- Je pourrais moi aussi être gay, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent. « Tu es… est-ce que tu es… ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais tu ne savais pas si je l'étais ou pas, pas vrai ?

\- Eh bien, on n'a jamais abordé le sujet ensemble.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais posé de questions. »

Harry hocha la tête en ricanant. Il allait laisser le dernier mot à Luna pour le moment.

« Peu importe, continua-t-elle. Ça n'a pas grande importance. Si tu es amoureux de Malefoy, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte. »

Harry devint rouge pivoine, bafouillant une réponse inintelligible. « Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui… Luna, tu vois d'habitude les choses très clairement, mais cette fois je pense que tu te trompes. »

Luna sourit en haussant les épaules. « D'accord, Harry. Si tu le dis. »

Harry était sur le point de s'excuser (pour quoi, il ne le savait pas réellement), lorsque Luna plaça la tête sur son torse, exactement comme Pansy l'avait fait avec Drago, faisant sursauter légèrement Harry, dont la respiration se coupa un instant.

Ils dansaient maintenant depuis bien une demie-heure, et Harry avait bien envie de se féliciter de se débrouiller si bien pour le moment, mais il marcha à ce moment-là sur le pied de Luna. Il s'excusa, mais elle haussa les épaules. Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry marcha accidentellement sur son deuxième pied.

« Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

\- Tout va bien Harry. Je sais que tu es un peu distrait. En plus, c'est la première fois que tu danses aussi longtemps sans faire de pause. »

Harry grogna. « Aucune chance qu'on gagne.

\- Ne dis pas ça, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu dois juste plus croire en toi-même. Je crois en toi moi, en tout cas. »

Les sourcils d'Harry disparurent sous ses cheveux tant il était étonné par cette déclaration. Il pouvait sentir son visage rougir à vue d'œil tandis que son cœur battait la chamade. Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille comme ça ? Il sentait bien que Luna ne parlait pas seulement du marathon de danse.

« Merci beaucoup, Luna, répondit-il finalement. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle lui sourit en retour. Ils continuèrent à danser.

\- Tout va bien, Drago ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Hmm ? Oh, oui. Je vais bien.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu continues de regarder Potter et Lovegood.

\- Oh, euh… je regarde juste quand Potter va abandonner. Je ne crois pas qu'il va tenir longtemps.

\- Je suis totalement d'accord, répondit-elle en rigolant. Toi et moi dansons depuis que nous sommes enfants. Gagner va être du gâteau.

\- Tu as raison, mais j'ai appris qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer ses ennemis. »

Pansy sourit, puis reposa la tête sur le torse de Drago. Drago roula les yeux et soupira silencieusement. Moins d'une minute plus tard, son regard se reporta sur Harry.

* * *

« Harry semble ne pas s'en sortir trop mal, fit remarquer Seamus.

\- Hmm, répondit Blaise. Ses bras étaient fermement enroulés autour de Seamus.

\- Tu penses qu'il va gagner ?

\- Avec Lovegood comme partenaire ? Aucune chance.

\- Tu ne crois pas en notre petit entremetteur ? » Dit en souriant Seamus.

Blaise lui lança un regard noir. « Je ne crois juste pas que Potter aie le bon partenaire pour ce genre de concours. Déjà, Lovegood a les chevilles fragiles. Et puis les femmes se fatiguent plus vite.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Hermione semble au top de sa forme.

\- C'est vrai. Granger est une fille bien plus résistante que la plupart des garçons. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle va gagner, étant donné qu'elle est avec Weasley. Peut-être que si elle avait été avec Potter, elle aurait eu plus de chances de l'emporter.

\- Tu as sûrement raison, mon amour.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison, affirma effrontément Blaise. Seamus soupira, amusé, en secouant la tête. Blaise planta un baiser léger sur le front de Seamus. Ne nous inquiétons pas de la compétition. Pensons juste à cette soirée comme quelque chose d'inoubliable on va rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre en dansant, et on ne s'arrêtera pas.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu deviens sentimental avec moi, fit remarquer Seamus en rougissant.

\- Pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi. »

* * *

« Aïe ! Ron !

\- Désolé Hermione, s'excusa Ron d'un air penaud. Je ne voulais pas te marcher sur les pieds.

\- Je me demande pourquoi je t'ai choisi comme partenaire, soupira-t-elle. Tu as deux pieds gauches !

\- Eh bien, peut-être que si _Krum _avait étélà, tu lui aurais demandé d'être ton partenaire. Tu aurais préféré ?

\- Oh, honnêtement, Ronald !

\- C'est un oui, c'est ça ?

\- Non, ça n'en est pas un ! Bon sang, Ron, pourquoi as-tu besoin d'être si… aïe !

\- Désolé ! »

Hermione souffla. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le mauvais pressentiment qu'on ne va pas gagner ? »

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Eh bien, si on ne gagne pas, je me rattraperai.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

\- Oui, insista Ron, ses joues se colorant. Je ferai n'importe quoi.

\- Je te le tiens pour dit.

\- D'accord, mais pour le moment je te tiens. »

Hermione rougit. C'était un peu cucul, mais ça fonctionnait tout de même. Elle baissa la tête pour la poser sur le torse de Ron tandis que celui-ci enroulait ses bras plus fermement autour d'elle la tenant comme s'il avait peur de la perdre.

* * *

Environ quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, un premier couple abandonna. C'était le garçon qui avait décidé d'abandonner. La fille lui fit une crise, voulant continuer, mais il maintint qu'il allait tomber raide mort s'il continuait.

« Un couple a enfin arrêté de danser, annonça Drago. Étant des sorciers, Drago avait été inquiet du temps qu'il faudrait avant que les premiers couples n'abandonnent.

\- Je suis surprise que ce ne soit pas Potter, dit Pansy.

\- Merci beaucoup, Parkinson, répliqua Harry. Luna et lui s'étaient, sans le remarquer, rapprochés de Drago et Pansy. Ils avaient perdu de vue Ron et Hermione depuis un moment dans la foule dense.

\- Oh, bonsoir, Potter, le salua Pansy, battant des cils.

\- Salut Potter, continua Drago avec un léger rictus. Des douleurs dans les pieds ?

\- Ils vont très bien, merci, mentit Harry. Et pour les toi, _Drago _?

\- Mes pieds ne se sont jamais portés aussi bien, renifla Drago.

\- Salut, fit Luna comme si elle venait juste de remarquer leur présence. Je pense que la victoire va être serrée, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Drago, amusé principalement parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'une personne telle que Lovegood puisse lui parler.

\- Oui, continua-t-elle. Il y a tellement de bons danseurs ici, ça va être très serré. »

Malefoy imita Luna avec des manières exagérées Harry se rapprocha de lui et lui donna un coup de pied dans le talon, envoyant le pied de Drago frapper Pansy.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Potter ? Ricana Drago alors que Pansy s'exclamait « Hey ! »

\- N'insulte pas mes amis, mit en garde Harry en lui jetant un regard noir. Je te préviens.

\- Tout va bien Harry, intervint Luna. Je peux comprendre que Malefoy a un problème qui le pousse à être désagréable avec tout le monde. C'est souvent le résultat si on ne fait pas ce que les Nargoles nous disent de faire. »

Harry, Drago et Pansy la regardèrent en clignant des yeux, confus.

« Les Nargoles ? Demanda Harry. Ils ne vivent pas dans le gui ,

\- Si, répondit-elle, radieuse. Tu t'en es souvenu. Tu vois, quand tu es sous le gui et que personne ne t'embrasse, ils ont l'habitude de chercher à te venger en te faisant agir d'une manière qui rebute les autres. »

Ricanant, Harry dit : « Luna, Malefoy a _toujours_ rebuté les autres avec ses manières.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, Potter, répliqua Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Peut-être que s'il se faisait embrasser par quelqu'un qui lui fait battre le cœur les Nargoles le laisseraient tranquille et il ne serait plus aussi désagréable avec les autres.

\- Luna, ça n'arrive qu'aux autres de se faire embrasser par une personne qu'on aime vraiment, fit remarquer Harry.

\- Ça apaise les Nargoles si on se fait embrasser par quelqu'un qu'on apprécie, dit-elle en souriant. On dirait toujours une coïncidence.

\- C'est une bonne chose alors que la période de Noël soit encore loin, dit Harry.

\- Pas si loin que ça, continua Luna. Regarde, » dit-elle en montrant quelque chose du doigt. Harry releva les yeux et vit des branches de gui disséminées un peu partout dans la salle. Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer leur présence alors qu'il avait vu les autres décorations ?

Harry avala sa salive nerveusement. « Mais… mais puisque ce n'est pas Noël, nous ne sommes pas obligés de… forcément ? »

Luna lui sourit. « C'est ce que tout le monde croit. Si on n'est pas à une certaine époque de l'année, alors on n'est pas obligés de s'embrasser. Mais les Nargoles ne font pas la différence entre un jour ordinaire et un jour de fête. »

Harry les fit se déplacer vers le centre de la piste de danse. « Alors on n'a qu'à rester éloignés d'eux.

\- Quel est le problème, Potter ? Demanda Drago en ricanant. Tu as peur de te faire embrasser par Loufoca ? »

Harry rougit d'embarras et de colère. « Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, Malefoy, ou je jure que…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Nous n'avons pas nos baguettes, et tu aurais des ennuis si tu m'attaquais. Sans mentionner le fait que, si tu arrêtes de danser, tu seras disqualifier. »

Harry respira profondément par le nez, fixant avec hargne Drago.

Luna se rapprocha de l'oreille d'Harry et chuchota : « Ça va, Harry. Souviens-toi, il a seulement besoin d'un baiser sincère. »

Harry renifla, puis rougit lorsqu'il réalisa que son visage était dans les cheveux de sa partenaire. Lorsqu'il y respira (parce que toute personne normalement constitué doit bien respirer), il remarqua une fragrance florale unique. Il se retira un peu trop rapidement de l'étreinte, mais la rapprocha de lui aussitôt après pour ne pas paraître impoli.

« Est-ce que tu crois que Pansy sera celle qui le fera changer de comportement ? Demanda-t-il, tentant de faire la conversation.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas. Il doit vraiment l'apprécier pour que cela fonctionne. »

Harry regarda à l'endroit où Drago et Pansy dansaient – près de Blaise et de Seamus – et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Drago n'avait pas l'air aussi enchanté de danser avec Pansy qu'il se l'était imaginé. Peut-être aussi que c'était son espoir qui parlait… mais encore une fois, peut-être pas.

Luna le regardait tout ce temps et, quand Harry s'en aperçut, il détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur elle. « Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Est-ce que tu as envie de l'embrasser ? »

Harry hoqueta, les yeux s'ouvrant sous la force du choc. « Je… euh… c'est… non ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'aimerais faire ça ? »

Luna lui fit un sourire de connaisseuse, ce qui fit se tordre l'estomac d'Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'elle savait ? Mis à part le fait qu'il était… bisexuel. Il n'y avait aucune chose qu'il lui avoue avoir très envie d'essayer d'embrasser Malefoy… ou encore qu'il faisait depuis un certain temps des rêves dans lesquels Malefoy et lui faisaient plus que s'embrasser…

« Va lui demander, dit-elle soudain. Harry était perdu.

\- Quoi ? Demander quoi à qui ?

\- Demander à Malefoy s'il veut que tu l'embrasses…

\- NON ! Cria Harry, paniqué. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Luna… vraiment, ça va.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? Demanda Ron à côté de lui, ce qui fit sursauter Harry. Oh, désolé, mon pote.

\- Tout va bien, répondit rapidement Harry.

\- On était en train de parler du fait que Malefoy a besoin d'un baiser sincère et qu'Harry… »

Harry posa une main sur la bouche de Luna et rit nerveusement. « Oh, tu es tellement drôle, Luna !

\- Malefoy a besoin d'un baiser sincère ? Demanda Hermione, semblant perplexe. Et toi, Harry ?

\- Quoi ? Euh, je n'ai pas besoin d'un baiser…

\- Je crois qu'elle voulait dire que Luna était sur le point de dire quelque chose à propos de toi, mais que tu l'as arrêté, intervint Ron. Vas-y, Luna… qu'est-ce que tu nous disais à propos d'Harry ?

\- Ce n'est rien, Ron ! Vraiment, c'est… allons par là. J'aimerais parler à Dean.

\- Oh, d'accord, dit Luna. À plus tard vous deux, dit-elle à Ron et Hermione en leur faisant un signe de la main alors qu'Harry les faisaient danser vers Dean et Tracey Davis. Tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que tu apprécies Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle à Harry.

\- Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que je l'appréciais ?

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, Harry. Je peux juste dire tu es si jaloux…

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux !

\- Salut, Harry, salua Tracey en souriant. Tu n'es pas jaloux de quoi ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, fermant les yeux fermement comme s'il souffrait. « Salut, Tracey, et ça ne te concerne en rien.

\- Pas besoin d'être si dur, Harry, intervint Dean. Tes chaussures sont trop petites ? Qu'est-ce qui te met de si mauvaise humeur ?

\- Non, mes pieds vont très bien.

\- Harry est jaloux ? » Demanda Tracey à Luna.

Harry leur lança un regard noir, mais il n'empêcha pas Luna de hocher la tête.

« Tu sais, Luna, dit-il. Je peux toujours trouver une nouvelle partenaire de danse.

\- Fais ça et tu seras disqualifié, fit remarquer Tracey en souriant.

\- Comment vont VOS pieds ? Demanda Harry.

\- Pas trop mal, répondit Tracey.

\- Je vais bien, dit Dean. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dansé, mais je crois que je n'ai pas perdu le truc. »

Harry grogna. Génial : une autre personne qui se débrouillait mieux que lui en danse.

« Ne te laisse pas démoraliser, Harry, dit Dean avec un sourire en coin. Je suis sûre que, toi aussi, tu as une chance de gagner – tu es très endurant, après tout. »

Harry sentit ses joues brûler et il regarda ailleurs Dean rit.

« Hey, Harry ! s'exclama Tracey avec un sourire effronté. Regarde au-dessus de toi. »

Instinctivement, Harry leva les yeux et, à sa consternation, une branche de gui se trouvait juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait tenté du mieux qu'il pouvait de les éviter, mais il s'était laissé déconcentré par d'autres évènements et il n'avait plus regardé où il allait : résultat, il était coincé sous l'une d'elles. Il regarda Luna, ses yeux écarquillés d'effroi alors qu'elle lui rendait son regard. Harry aurait voulu danser dans une autre direction avant que ne lui vienne une idée stupide, mais elle se rapprocha légèrement avant qu'il n'aie pu bouger.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il trouvait Luna horrible, laide ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… il se disait juste que ce n'était pas raisonnable de laisser penser à tout le monde que quelque chose se passait entre eux deux alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis. Mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse faire un geste, Luna frôla de ses lèvres sa joue, dangereusement proche du coin de sa bouche.

« Nous devons apaiser les Nargoles, Harry, » expliqua-t-elle, resplendissante. Il se sentait un peu trop près de Luna pour être confortable, et les fit donc valser loin du gui. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir que Dean était maintenant en-dessous de la branche : Tracey lui embrassa la joue et Dean rougit violemment. Ça lui avait bien servi, se dit Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que plusieurs couples se sont embrassés sous le gui (bien que certains aient refusé), et d'autres ont abandonné la compétition, la musique changea et devint encore plus lente, poussant Harry et Luna à danser plus proche encore l'un de l'autre un peu trop selon Harry. Il avait très envie de tout arrêter, mais il savait qu'il laisserait tomber Luna s'il faisait ça, alors il continua à danser, tentant d'oublier ses pieds douloureux et de ne plus marcher sur ceux de Luna.

« Ça va, Harry ? Demanda Ginny. Neville et elle les avait finalement rejoint, après avoir traversé toute la salle, encore bondée, même si de plus en plus de jeunes sorciers l'abandonnaient.

\- Pas trop mal je crois, répondit Harry.

\- Pieds douloureux ? Continua Neville.

\- Un peu, admit-il. Et toi ?

\- Ils le sont, soupira Neville. Mais je veux autant gagner que tout le monde, alors je vais continuer jusqu'à m'effondrer.

\- C'est probablement ce qu'il va m'arriver, dit Harry, soupirant fortement.

\- Tu as vu Hannah ? Demanda Ginny. Elle a l'air dans un état terrible. Je pense qu'elle va tomber dans quelques minutes. »

Harry jeta un regard circulaire dans la salle, mais ne la localisa pas. Luna avait gardé la tête sur son torse et les bras enroulés autour de ses épaules. Il se demanda si elle était fatiguée ou si elle ne voulait simplement plus parler.

« Comment est-ce que Tracey et Dean s'en sortent ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ils ont l'air encore en pleine forme, en réalité. Ils pourraient bien gagner.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment de ne pas gagner, mais je ferai tout pour.

\- C'est l'idée, Harry ! s'extasia Ginny. Oh ! Dit-elle soudainement, regardant en l'air. Du gui. »

Neville hoqueta, imitant à la perfection un poisson hors de l'eau. Harry ricana, se détournant pour ne pas avoir à être témoin de leur baiser.

* * *

Une heure et demie plus tard, Harry était surpris d'être encore debout. Luna n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était grâce à ses boucles d'oreilles porte-bonheur et aux éponges dans ses chaussures. Harry se sentait sur le point de s'effondrer, mais en voyant Drago et Pansy qui dansaient toujours, il repensa à deux fois avant de dire à Luna qu'il souhaitait abandonner. À quoi cela servait de gagner assez de chocolat pour toute sa vie de toute manière ? Il avait plein d'argent et pouvait en acheter autant qu'il voulait, et il offrirait à Luna le boursouflet qu'elle désirait s'ils perdaient, alors pourquoi continuer ?

La raison était les regards que Drago continuait à lui envoyer, comme s'il savait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'Harry arrivait en bout de course. Il n'abandonnerait pas avant que Drago le fasse. La salle se vidait au fur et à mesure : Harry ne savait pas exactement combien de couples avaient abandonné, mais il trouvait que danser devenait de plus en plus simple à mesure que les candidats partaient.

« S'il-te-plaît, est-ce qu'on peut s'arrêter ? S'il-te-plaît ? Harry entendit Michael Corner supplier.

\- Non, répondit Cho. On ne s'arrête pas. Je veux gagner ! »

La bouche de Corner s'ouvrit, puis se referma et, à la surprise de tous, Corner s'évanouit.

« Michael ! Hurla Cho.

\- Et un autre mord la poussière*, commenta Blaise en souriant. Seamus se recouvrit la bouche de la main pour camoufler son rire, tentant de ne pas paraître trop grossier.

\- Ferme-là, Zabini ! Cria Cho. Elle fut finalement chassée de la piste de danse par un professeur, alors qu'un autre faisait léviter Corner pour le sortir de la salle et l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Cho décida de le suivre, semblant peu ravie de la tournure de la situation.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire une fois qu'on aura gagné ? Demanda Parvati.

\- Non, répondit Justin. Quoi ?

\- Ne plus jamais danser !

* * *

« Je… je n'en peux plus, Hermione… C'est insupportable !

\- Ne fais pas le gros bébé, Ronald, répliqua Hermione. Ses cheveux commençaient à s'échapper de son chignon tressé et son visage brillait de sueur.

\- Oh, Hermione… si je n'arrête pas de danser rapidement, je vais me transformer en Corner !

\- Si tu fais ça, je te frappe jusqu'à ce que tu reprennes conscience !

\- Hermione ! Hoqueta Ron. Depuis quand es-tu si… compétitive ? C'est juste pour s'amuser, tu te souviens ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Tu as raison, Ron. Tu as raison. Je crois que je me suis un peu laissée emporter : j'ai vraiment envie de tout ce chocolat… je veux dire, quelle fille résisterait à ça ?

\- Bon, regarde : Luna et Harry sont encore debout. Ils peuvent gagner. S'ils y parviennent, ils partageront leurs récompenses, tu t'en rappelles ? Mais vraiment, Hermione… je ne peux juste… je ne peux juste pas continuer. Mes genoux sont sur le point de se dérober ! Comme pour prouver ses dires, l'un des genoux de Ron se plia, si bien qu'on aurait dit que ses jambes étaient faites de gelée.

\- Oh, très bien ! Souffla-t-elle. Secrètement, néanmoins, Hermione était ravie de pouvoir reposer ses pieds. Elle sentait qu'elle aurait de terribles ampoules pendant au moins une semaine.

\- Et un autre couple quitte la course ! Annonça le professeur Flitwick, tout excité. Il ne reste plus qu'une poignée de compétiteurs. Qui va gagner ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, de la sueur coulant dans les yeux, alors qu'il regarda les couples restants : Luna et lui, Neville et Ginny, Blaise et Seamus, Drago et Pansy, Théodore et Daphné, Parvati et Justin, Dean et Tracey, et Zacharias et Padma. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ni Crabbe ni Goyle ne tiennent très longtemps, tout comme les plus jeunes couples. Il était néanmoins surpris que Neville et Ginny soient encore en lice : mais bon, Neville était un Gryffondor après tout.

« Je ne sais pas si je devrais être surpris que tu sois encore debout ou non, Potter, dit Drago. Lui aussi était en sueur, mais il arrivait tout de même à garder une apparence plutôt correcte vue la situation.

\- Je suis vraiment surpris que tu tiennes toujours, toi aussi, répliqua Harry. Est-ce que tu as trouvé le moyen de tricher ? Je parie que oui.

\- Et je parie que toi aussi tu as triché, Potter.

\- Je ne triche pas. Mais tu ne me croiras pas de toute manière.

\- Je ne triche pas non plus, Potter, si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux.

\- Pas du tout, mais merci quand même. Mais il me semble que ta partenaire est sur le point de tomber. »

Pansy releva la tête de l'épaule de Drago, les yeux à moitié clos, et semblant à Harry plus pâle et fragile que jamais.

« Elle a juste soif, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de quitter la piste pour boire quoi que ce soit. On dirait que ta partenaire s'est endormie. »

Harry baissa le regard pour apercevoir le visage de Luna elle pendait toujours au cou d'Harry, et sa tête était nichée entre son épaule et son cou. En effet, ses yeux étaient fermées et sa respiration plus profonde, comme si elle était profondément endormie.

« Euh, Luna ? Est-ce que tu dors ? Demanda Harry, lui donnant une petite secousse. C'était en réalité plutôt drôle de voir qu'elle était encore capable de danser avec lui alors qu'elle faisait une petite sieste.

\- Hmm ? Oh, non, je suis réveillée.

\- Tu n'en as pas l'air pourtant.

\- Oh, je… je suis juste… je repose mes yeux, c'est tout… »

Harry renifla, puis pensa ensuite à quelque chose. « Luna, on pourrait être disqualifiés si tu t'endors. S'il-te-plaît, réveille-toi.

\- Je suis réveillée, marmonna-t-elle. Ils ne peuvent pas prouver que je dors.

\- Est-ce que tu dormais il y a quelques minutes ? »

Luna bâilla. « Peut-être. »

Drago ricana. « Je m'endormirais aussi, si mon partenaire de danse était Potter. »

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère et blessé par ce commentaire. Il décida de simplement l'ignorer et tenta de tirer Luna loin de Malefoy et de Pansy, mais elle ne se déplaçait pas rapidement.

« C'est une bonne chose qu'ils continuent de jouer des slows, fit remarquer Harry d'un air absent. Il entendit Luna marmonné quelque chose dans son cou, mais il n'arriva pas à en comprendre le sens. Alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, il remarqua soudain qu'ils étaient sous une autre branche de gui. Harry soupira, agacé, mais il était heureux que Luna soit trop fatiguée pour le remarquer.

Un peu plus tard, Parvati et Justin s'arrêtèrent et, quelques secondes après, Zacharias et Padma firent de même.

« Oh, et encore deux de moins ! s'exclama Flitwick. C'est maintenant que cela devient excitant, les amis !

\- Excitant ? Renifla Théodore. Il qualifie ça d'excitant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pense de la torture alors ?

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit Daphné. Mes pieds me font un mal de chien !

\- Alors quitte la piste de danse, répliqua Blaise.

\- Je ne pense pas, non, répondit Daphné en lui jetant un regard noir. JE vais gagner tout ce chocolat ! Attends et tu verras !

\- Elle crois vraiment qu'elle va gagner, intervint Seamus en souriant. Qu'est-ce que c'est amusant.

\- Ferme-là, Gryffondor.

\- Fais attention à qui tu parles, Greengrass, menaça Blaise. Il fit ensuite valser Seamus loin de cette fille.

\- Je t'aime, dit Seamus avec un sourire effronté.

\- Je sais, répondit Blaise. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. »

Seamus rejeta la tête en arrière et se mit à rire comme un hystérique, clairement d'amusement, mais aussi de fatigue. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il sourit et montra du doigt.

« Du gui.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir en faire ? Demanda Blaise doucement. Seamus le regarda, les sourcils relevés. En souriant, Blaise rapprocha son visage de celui de Seamus, et leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

\- Beurk, faites ça ailleurs ! » s'exclama Pansy.

Ils arrêtèrent leur baiser pour la regarder d'un œil noir.

« Pas le choix, Parkinson, dit Seamus. On est sous le gui. »

Pansy ferma les yeux et reposa la tête contre l'épaule de Drago. « Je n'aurais jamais dû relever la tête.

\- Il faut l'excuser, intervint Drago. Elle devient méchante quand elle est fatiguée.

\- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un d'autre, » dit Blaise assez bas pour qu'eux quatre soient les seuls à l'entendre.

Drago leur jeta un regard meurtrier, puis se détourna, manifestement trop fatigué pour se battre. Tous étaient maintenant trop fatigués pour faire autre chose que se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre sur place. Harry pouvait maintenant affirmer qu'ils semblaient tous sur le point de s'effondrer.

Après cinq, voire dix minutes, Neville et Ginny abandonnèrent enfin. Tous ceux qui se tenaient sur le côté de la piste pour voir le dénouement du marathon applaudirent leur performance. Neville avait le visage rougi par les acclamations et l'épuisement. Harry avait terriblement envie d'abandonner, lui aussi, mais ne s'y sentait pas encore prêt.

Il ne restait plus en lice que Luna et Harry, Drago et Pansy, Blaise et Seamus et Tracey et Dean. Théodore et Daphné avaient abandonné avant Neville et Ginny. Daphné s'était plainte tout au long de la compétition, mais Théodore semblait n'avoir rien remarqué.

« Oh, ça devient très stimulant ! s'écria Flitwick. Harry rougit au choix du vocabulaire. Il n'y a plus qu'une poignée de couples sur la piste de danse. Qui sera le vainqueur ? Beaucoup parient sur M. Potter et Mlle Lovegood… qui semble profondément endormie sur l'épaule de M. Potter. Ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi… je penche pour une disqualification…

\- Elle ne dort pas ! Protesta Harry. Elle est réveillée. N'est-ce pas, Luna ? Il lui donna un léger coup de coude.

\- Hmm ? Oh, oui, je suis réveillée.

\- Vous voyez ? Continua Harry. Attendez… vous pariez tous sur moi ?

\- Si M. Potter et Melle Lovegood ne gagnent pas, alors il semble que M. Malefoy et Melle Parkinson pourraient être nos champions !

\- BOOOOOUUUUU ! Hurla Ron depuis un des côtés de la salle.

\- Ferme-là, stupide belette, ricana Drago.

\- Ouais, continua Pansy, semblant totalement épuisée. Belitte, chut, toi, balotte…

\- Et nous alors ? Demanda Seamus.

\- Ne te tracasse pas, mon amour, le rassura Blaise. Il lui embrassa la joue. Laisse-les penser que les autres vont gagner.

\- Tu aimerais, intervint Dean. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et sur son visage perlaient des gouttes de sueur. Nous allons gagner. N'est-ce pas, Tracey ?

\- Hmm, répondit-elle, la tête sur son torse.

\- C'est un oui.

\- J'en doute beaucoup, rit Blaise. Ça ressemble plutôt à un _ne rêve pas trop, mon gars_.

\- Je… je vais y arriver, dit Tracey. Ne l'écoute… ne l'écoute pas… »

Elle s'avachit dans les bras de Dean.

« Hmm, commença Dean, un peu embarrassé par le fait que sa partenaire de danse était sur le point de glisser d'entre ses bras. Un moment plus tard, ses pieds arrêtèrent de bouger, et le professeur Flitwick siffla.

\- Désolé, mais tous les deux êtes arrivés à bout. Miss Davis a arrêté de danser depuis plus d'une minute. »

Dean haussa les épaules, manifestement pas perturbé par la tournure des évènements, et prit gentiment Tracey dans ses bras pour la porter hors de la piste.

« C'est si mignon, » commenta Blaise en riant. Il devenait bizarre avec la fatigue, mais Harry ne pouvait pas déterminer à quel point il était épuisé, à cause du genre que se donnait le Serpentard.

Il ne restait plus que Luna et Harry, Drago et Pansy, et Seamus et Blaise. Les commentaires de Flitwick témoignaient de plus en plus de son excitation, mais Harry n'y prêtait pas attention : il était plus concentré sur Luna et son état. Elle avait toujours la tête sur son torse, et semblait s'être rendormie. Il espérait qu'elle se réveillerait rapidement, ou au moins que personne ne remarquerait qu'elle dormait.

Mais Luna n'était pas la seule personne qu'Harry continuait à regarder il avait aussi passer beaucoup de temps à regarder Drago. Il avait pensé en premier que c'était parce qu'il attendait que son rival tombe. Mais il regardait aussi les traits de Drago, comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. Il était en sueur, tout comme Harry, ses joues étaient colorées et son col trempé. Harry ne put détacher le regard d'une goutte de sueur qui roula lentement dans le cou de Drago, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le col de sa robe de sorcier.

Soudain, le professeur Flitwick siffla, faisant sursauter d'effroi Harry.

« Désolé, M. Potter, mais votre partenaire et vous êtes hors-jeu. Miss Lovegood dort debout. »

Harry tenta de relever Luna pour montrer qu'elle ne dormait pas réellement, mais cette fois il lui fut impossible de la réveiller elle ronflait et bavait sur sa robe. D'un soupir défaitiste, mais toujours gracieux, Harry fit sortir Luna de la piste de danse avec douceur. Le professeur Dumbledore conjura un brancard pour qu'Harry puisse la déposer dessus, et elle fut lévité jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Harry se dit que tout irait bien, vu qu'elle était entre les mains de Madame Pomfresh, et alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron et d'Hermione pour assister à la fin du marathon. Il était, en réalité, plutôt curieux de savoir qui allait gagner.

« C'est tellement agréable de ne plus avoir à se tenir debout, dit-il alors qu'il se posait à côté de ses amis.

\- Je sais ce que tu veux dire, mon pote. Je suis surpris que tu aies tenu aussi longtemps.

\- Hmm, merci. Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

\- C'en était un, sourit Ron. Hermione sourit à Harry aussi, par-dessus l'épaule de Ron. Elle était toujours épuisée d'avoir dansé aussi longtemps.

\- On dirait que Malefoy est encore en forme, mais je ne suis pas sûr pour Parkinson, dit Ron, les montrant d'un signe de tête. Mais Seamus et Blaise ont l'air de tenir le coup, ce qui est plutôt étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je n'ai jamais cru Seamus capable de danser aussi longtemps.

\- Eh bien, ils sont le seul couple entièrement masculin de la compétition. Qui sait ? Peut-être que ça aide qu'ils soient tous les deux des hommes.

\- Peut-être, » dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

Cinq ou sept minutes passèrent en silence pour les trois amis. Seuls la musique et le frottement de huit pieds sur la parquet emplissaient leurs oreilles. Harry était surpris de voir que Drago avait tenu aussi longtemps, mais il semblait que Pansy ne se débrouillait pas aussi bien. Elle semblait pousser ses limites bien trop loin pour pouvoir continuer longtemps, et Harry se douta qu'elle tomberait bientôt de sommeil.

Minuit approchait, ce qui fit penser Harry au conte de fée moldu Cendrillon : lorsque les douze coups de minuit auront retenti, Cendrillon perdre sa belle robe de bal, son carrosse redeviendrait citrouille et ses chevaux des souris. Et, comme par hasard, au douze coups de minuit, Pansy s'évanouit.

Des hoquets de stupeur raisonnèrent d'un peu partout puis, quand Pansy fut sortie de la piste, la foule vint acclamer poliment le couple gagnant : Blaise et Seamus.

« Est-ce qu'on a gagné ? Demanda Seamus, semblant avoir frôlé la mort.

\- Oui, répondit Blaise, soulagé.

\- Oh, merci mon dieu, dit Seamus, juste avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de Blaise.

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies gagné, dit Drago à Blaise, les yeux étrécis.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est si incroyable là-dedans ? Demanda Blaise, fanfaron.

\- Que tu aies gagné sans tricher.

-Et pourtant. On a gagné de manière totalement légale et juste, répliqua Blaise. Il tenait dans la main les coupons qui lui permettrait d'obtenir des accessoires gratuits dans la boutique de farces et attrapes et plus de chocolat qu'il ne pourrait jamais en manger de toute sa vie. Tu es jaloux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago renifla et croisa les bras sur la poitrine. « Non, je ne suis pas jaloux. Pourquoi serais-je jaloux de quelqu'un qui va devenir obèse avec tout ce chocolat et à qui quelque chose d'horrible va arriver lorsqu'il recevra des cadeaux de ces Weasley mal élevés ? Je m'en fiche.

\- Peu importe, Drago, je sais que tu es jaloux.

\- Ferme-là. » ricana Drago avant de se diriger vers son dortoir. Lorsque tout le monde était finalement sorti de la Grande Salle, la plupart était rentré directement dans leurs dortoirs ou était aller voir leurs amis à l'infirmerie. Drago était déjà passé voir quelques uns des siens, mais il n'avait pas eu envie de traîner là-bas étant donné que l'endroit était infesté de Gryffondors et de Poufsouffles. Potter l'avait regardé alors qu'il rendait visite à Lovegood et à ses autres camarades Drago avait fait de son mieux pour lui envoyer un ricanement méprisant mais, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, Potter n'avait pas semblé troublé. Drago mit ça sur le fait que tout le monde était bien trop fatigué par ce marathon de danse. De l'avis de Drago, son ricanement n'avait peut-être pas été aussi fort qu'il l'avait souhaité.

Lorsque Blaise avait finalement eu la certitude que Seamus allait s'en remettre, il avait quitté l'infirmerie avec Drago et ils s'étaient dirigés ensemble vers leur salle commune. Drago avait voulu l'interroger sur ce que c'était de sortir avec un Gryffondor, mais il s'était retenu. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait réellement envie de le savoir si c'était autre chose qu'horrible, il n'avait pas envie d'en entendre parler. Néanmoins, de ce qu'il en avait vu, sortir avec un Gryffondor n'avait pas l'air si horrible que ça.

Une chose revenait sans cesse dans sa tête : Luna Lovegood avait embrassé Potter sous le gui. À chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il se sentait grincer des dents. Il savait qu'il était jaloux… il n'était pas stupide. Il voulait envoyer par hibou une lettre à sa mère lui parlant de ses sentiments et de sa confusion de ces derniers temps, mais il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de le faire. Il n'aimait pas le fait d'avoir un coup de cœur pour Potter : mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il dirait qu'il avait été jaloux de toutes les personnes avec lesquelles Potter était sorti. Il avait VU Potter et Thomas ensemble pendant leur rendez-vous un jour il était au courant du baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Finnigan. Il savait tout.

Et il détestait ça.

* * *

« Félicitations, Seamus, dit Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le coin de son lit à l'infirmerie.

\- Merci, Harry. Je suis plutôt surpris que Luna et toi aient tenu aussi longtemps. Vous vous êtes bine défendus.

\- Merci, répondit Harry en lui souriant.

\- Les gars, et si je partageais les récompenses avec vous ? Demanda Seamus en souriant légèrement. C'est ce que vous auriez fait si vous aviez gagné, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Waouh, euh, merci, Seamus, dit Hermione en rougissant. C'est très gentil de ta part.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, continua Ron, rayonnant. Merci, mon pote.

\- Tu devrais aussi partager avec Luna, dit Harry.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Seamus. Je suis tellement heureux en ce moment que je pourrais dire oui à tout.

\- Peut-être qu'on pensera à quelque chose à te demander plus tard alors, dit Ron d'un air taquin. Mais pour le moment, j'aimerais savoir comment est-ce que ça se passe avec Zabini. Il te traite bien ? »

Seamus rougit légèrement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « Eh bien, oui. Tu ne vas pas arriver à le croire, j'imagine, mais il n'est pas aussi affreux que ce que tout le monde pense. Il est drôle quand il veut, doux, et tellement amusant… il soupira d'une telle manière qu'on ne pouvait douter qu'il était amoureux. Harry se sentit un peu jaloux.

\- On est très heureux pour toi alors, affirma Hermione. N'est-ce pas, les garçons ? »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. « Oh, oui, oui, dirent-ils en chœur. Oui, très heureux. »

Seamus sourit, ravi. « Merci, les gars.

\- Alors, commença Harry après une courte pause. Est-ce que tu voudrais aller à Pré-au-Lard le week-end prochain pour acheter un peu de chocolat ? »

Seamus, Ron et Hermione lui sourirent, et il le leur rendit. Après tout, il avait un boursouflet à acheter.

* * *

* traduction de « Another One Bites The Dust », célèbre chanson de Queen (pour que vous ayez le rythme en tête ^^)

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Les choses commencent à bouger, et Drago à se dévoiler ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé avec une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à toutes (et à tous) ! J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous profitez de ce début de liberté retrouvée après le confinement ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec le quinzième chapitre de cette traduction, j'espère que vous apprécierez (les choses se précisent entre Harry et Drago !)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire après votre lecture, et bonne journée !

Chapitre 15

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean et Luna marchaient dans les rues presque désertes de Pré-au-Lard. Techniquement, les sorties en ville n'étaient plus possibles pour les étudiants mais, puisque Seamus et Blaise avaient gagné le marathon de danse, ils étaient autorisés (tout comme leurs amis) à aller retirer leurs prix. Blaise serait également présent ce jour-là, mais Seamus ne savait pas exactement quand. Il avait prévenu Seamus qu'il viendrait lui aussi avec quelques amis, ce qui voulait dire Drago et quelques autres Serpentards.

« Est-ce que vous allez vous rejoindre à un endroit romantique » demanda Dean pour taquiner son meilleur ami, mettant ses lèvres en avant pour imiter un baiser.

Seamus devint rouge pivoine. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voudra faire… mais heureusement on va le rejoindre rapidement.

\- Malefoy l'accompagne, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ron, semblant déçu.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Seamus. C'est son meilleur ami, tu sais.

\- Charmant, gémit Ron. Tout simplement fantastique.

\- Ne t'embête pas avec lui, intervint Hermione. Essayons juste de passer un bon moment tant que nous le pouvons avant les vacances de Noël.

\- Tu as raison, acquiesça Harry. Où est-ce que vous voulez aller en premier ? On pourrait aller chercher des chocolats chez Honeydukes, ou alors on attend encore un peu.

\- On devrait attendre, répondit Hermione. On peut aller aux Trois Balais en premier. Je commence à être affamée.

\- Bonne idée ! Sourit Ron. Moi aussi.

\- Bien sûr que toi aussi, ricana Seamus. Tu as tout le temps faim.

\- Je suis en pleine croissance ! Se défendit Ron avec fierté.

\- Moi aussi, répliqua Seamus. Mais tu ne _me _vois pas manger à chaque fois que quelqu'un met de la nourriture sous mon nez. »

Les joues de Ron se colorèrent de rouge.

Le groupe de Gryffondors (dont une Serdaigle) se dirigèrent donc vers les Trois Balais. Arrivés à quelques mètres, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir Blaise, Drago, Pansy, Millicent, Tracey, Crabbe et Goyle. Les groupes d'Harry et de Malefoy se figèrent un moment lorsqu'ils remarquèrent la présence de l'autre. L'atmosphère était étrange, mais Seamus sourit à Blaise, qui lui rendit son sourire. Les deux s'approchèrent alors l'un de l'autre et s'enlacèrent. La plupart des visages exprimait l'effarement, enfin surtout celui de Ron, mais cela eu au moins le don de briser la glace.

« C'est sympa de vous rencontrer ici, commença Tracey en se rapprochant de Dean, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, et un peu… hmm… bizarre, non ? Continua Dean.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Tracey. Vous avez eu la permission de Dumbledore pour venir ici aussi ?

\- Oui, dit Seamus, appuyé contre Blaise et rayonnant leurs bras entouraient fermement le corps de l'autre.

\- Vous avez déjà mangé ? Demanda poliment Hermione. Les Serpentards hochèrent la tête. C'est dommage. On vous aurait proposé de vous joindre à nous. »

Drago renifla, s'attirant l'attention d'Harry. « Certainement pas. Il ajusta sa cravate, relevant le menton en l'air. Je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec une bande de Gryffondors et une Serdaigle timbrée. Les gens commenceraient à se poser des questions.

\- Parce qu'ils n'ont pas déjà commencé à se poser des questions en voyant un Gryffondor et un Serpentard sortir ensemble ? Demanda Harry. Drago tourna la tête vers lui et leur regards s'accrochèrent. Les autres restèrent immobiles, regardant les deux rivaux se fixer, pas sûrs de savoir comment tout ça allait se terminer. Les regards de Blaise et de Seamus passaient de l'un à l'autre d'un air inquiet.

\- Alors, où est-ce que vous aller ? Demanda Hermione pour briser cet instant gênant.

\- Chez Honeydukes, répondit Blaise. Pour avoir du chocolat gratuit, bien entendu.

\- Pas trop inquiet que trop de chocolat détruise ta ligne ? Demanda Ron à Drago.

\- Tu sembles oublier que ma ligne est toujours parfaite, » répondit Drago d'un air hautain.

Ron renifla, presque exactement comme il l'avait fait lorsque Drago s'était présenté à eux, en première année. Drago s'avança, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Harry frapper l'épaule de Ron.

« Hey ! S'exclama Ron.

\- Ne commence pas, dit Harry, en surprenant plus d'un autour de lui. Seamus et Blaise semblaient plutôt ravis de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

\- Bon, allons-y, intervint Pansy. J'ai envie de chocolat. »

Crabbe et Goyle hochèrent la tête avec enthousiasme en signe d'assentiment. Harry devina qu'ils étaient tout excités à l'idée d'avoir des friandises gratuites.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait vous rejoindre là-bas ? Demanda Dean avec ce qui semblait être une voix pleine d'espoir. Drago laissa échapper un son léger, traduisant son agacement, et quelques autres Serpentards ne semblèrent pas ravis à cette idée, mais les coins de lèvres de Blaise se relevèrent légèrement, alors qu'il tentait de contrôler son sourire.

\- Eh bien, je vous attendrai en tout cas, mais je ne peux pas garantir que tout le monde le fera, dit-il. Drago, est-ce que tu aimerais les attendre avec moi…

\- Non, répondit immédiatement Drago. Harry se sentit déçu.

\- Je vous attendrai, dit Tracey. Dean sourit.

\- Pas moi, continua Pansy, et Millicent hocha la tête. Crabbe et Goyle regardaient Drago comme si celui-ci allait changer d'avis, mais il ne dit rien. Ils haussèrent les épaules, suivant manifestement le mouvement de Malefoy.

\- Si jamais vous changez d'avis, vous savez où nous sommes, » dit Hermione.

Les deux groupes d'amis partirent dans deux directions différentes. Seamus et Blaise s'embrassèrent rapidement et Tracey et Dean se prirent dans les bras.

« C'est dommage que Malefoy n'aie pas voulu nous attendre, non ? Dit Seamus, poussant légèrement Harry et le faisant sursauter.

\- Hmm… quoi ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oh, allez ! J'ai vu la déception dans ton regard, expliqua Seamus en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Tu voulais que Malefoy t'attende. »

Harry fronça les sourcils un instant, puis prit une expression mécontente. « Je me fiche de savoir si Malefoy m'attends ou non.

\- Oh, très bien, répliqua Seamus en ricanant. Il fit un clin d'œil de connivence à Dean. Parce que vous deux vous détestez tellement. »

Harry lui lança un regard assassin, mais Seamus resta imperturbable. Le groupe de Gryffondors rentra dans les Trois Balais et trouvèrent un endroit isolé. La serveuse arriva tout de suite, étant donné le faible nombre de clients présents : en effet, ce n'était pas un week-end de sortie pour les élèves de Poudlard. Elle prit leurs commandes et repartit. Harry jouait avec la paille dans son verre, plongé dans ses pensées. Il était un peu déçu que Drago n'aie pas voulu les attendre, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il savait que Seamus, Blaise, et sûrement quelques autres étaient au courant qu'il avait un petit béguin pour Malefoy. Il se demandait si ce n'était qu'une passade qui passerait dans quelques semaines, mais pour le moment ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Il ne voulait pas non plus admettre le fait qu'il se rendait malade… pour Malefoy ! Pourquoi lui, Harry ne savait pas vraiment. Il était sorti avec Dean et Seamus, et bien qu'il n'avait pas d'autres sentiments pour eux qu'une forte amitié, ils étaient bien plus gentils que Malefoy ne l'avait jamais été.

Alors pourquoi ce Serpentard mal élevé, agaçant, arrogant, mielleux et salaud ? Serait-il possible qu'il s'intéressait de plus en plus à Malefoy parce que celui-ci commençait à changer de comportement ? Est-ce que Sir Cadogan avait raison quand il disait qu'ils feraient un couple idéal ?

Aussi absurde que cela puisse être, Harry pensait de plus en plus à Malefoy en des termes amicaux, et même plus intimes. Il était certain que ces lèvres avaient meilleur goût qu'il n'y paraissait. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si l'embrasser ne serait pas le meilleur moyen pour faire taire Drago.

« La Terre à Harry, reviens parmi nous ! Dit Seamus en riant.

\- Qu… ? Harry cligna des yeux, regardant les autres d'un air surpris.

\- Tu rêves éveillé, c'est ça ? Continua Seamus, amusé. Un certain Serpentard dans tes pensées ?

\- Beurk, pas pendant que je mange ! Intervint Ron, qui était apparemment déjà en train de se goinfrer. Harry regarda la table et vit que leur plats étaient déjà arrivés. La serveuse avait posé son assiette juste devant lui alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Je n'étais pas en train de… je veux dire, bon, j'étais en train de penser, mais pas à…

\- Bien sûr que tu n'étais pas en train de faire ça, » répondit Seamus, se moquant clairement de lui. Harry devint plus rouge encore que la bouteille de ketchup posée à côté de lui.

À sa gauche se trouvaient Ron, Hermione puis Luna et, à sa droite, Seamus et Dean. Harry se mit à manger lentement, tentant d'oublier le fait que Seamus avait lu dans ses pensées, aussi effrayant que cela puisse paraître. Il fit de son mieux pour ne plus penser à Malefoy et bavarda avec tout le monde. Lentement, Malefoy disparaissait de ses pensées, tandis qu'il se concentrait sur ses amis. Ainsi, quand Seamus fit une imitation particulièrement drôle de Rusard et de Miss Teigne, la Bièraubeurre d'Harry repassa par son nez.

« Noël arrive à grands pas ! s'exclama Ron avec excitation. J'ai tellement hâte de voir quels cadeaux je vais recevoir cette année !

\- Tu restes à Poudlard cette année Harry, c'est ça ? Demanda Dean.

\- Oui, acquiesça Harry.

\- Comme Malefoy, non ? »

Et juste comme ça, toues les pensées qui l'avaient envahi au sujet de Malefoy quelques minutes plus tôt revinrent en force dans son esprit. Harry sentit ses joues chauffer alors qu'il hochait la tête.

« Voilà ta chance ! s'exclama Seamus.

\- Euh… ma chance de faire quoi ? Demanda Harry d'un air stupide.

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle, Harry, dit Seamus en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Harry eut envie de lui envoyer un coup de poing pour qu'il ne fasse plus ça.

\- Non, je ne vois pas, répondit Harry en jouant avec sa nourriture.

\- Bien sûr que si… je veux dire, on se souvient tous de ta réaction, légèrement exagérée d'ailleurs, quand on a mentionné l'idée que tu pourrais sortir avec Malefoy… »

Harry fronça les sourcils, se sentant de nouveau honteux de sa réaction. Il décida de ne pas répliquer. Seamus tenta à nouveau de lui faire avouer ses sentiments, mais Hermione le fit se taire (ce dont Harry était vraiment reconnaissant), et ils changèrent de sujet.

Ils eurent bientôt terminé leurs repas et bu autant de Bièraubeurre qu'il était humainement possible. Harry paya la majorité de la note, même si certains protestèrent : Harry les avait convaincus en les menaçant de leur jeter à tous un sortilège. Ils quittèrent les Trois Balais dans une atmosphère plutôt légère, et même Harry se sentait comme sur un petit nuage alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Honeydukes. Luna s'était mis à parler de quelque chose appelé une Araignée de Feu, ce qui effraya tant Ron qu'Hermione dût demander à Luna de changer de sujet. Elle se rapprocha de Ron, lui frottant le dos pour le calmer.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le magasin de friandises, ils virent Blaise et Tracey dans un coin du magasin, mais aussi Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Blaise avait dû réussir à convaincre Drago de rester, et où que ce dernier allait, ses laquais le suivaient.

« Salut, dit Dean.

\- Hey, » salua Tracey. Elle se leva du banc où elle était assise et enroula les bras autour de son cou. Dean cligna des yeux en se demandant ce qu'il se passait, étant donné qu'il s'était vu il y a peu.

Seamus s'assit tout à côté de Blaise et mit son bras autour de son petit-ami. Blaise l'attira plus près, permettant à Seamus de poser la tête sur son épaule. Ron était toujours maintenu par Hermione, et Harry se trouvait à côté de ses amis. Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur Malefoy, qui le regardait déjà. Crabbe et Goyle était trop occupés à manger pour faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Luna était plongée dans son propre monde alors qu'elle fixait les rangées de bonbons multicolores.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Dean à Tracey. Elle haussa légèrement les épaules, mais ne se détacha pas de l'étreinte.

\- Ne fais pas attention à elle, intervint Blaise. C'est juste une fille. »

Malefoy renifla, amusé, et reprit la dégustation de sa sucette sanglante. Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui.

« Allez, Hermione, dit soudain Ron. Prenons des bonbons gratuits ! Seamus ?

\- Oh, oui… Seamus plongea la main dans sa poche pour en extirper son coupon de récompense et le lui tendit. Ron le lui prit des mains avant que Seamus n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Ne sois pas si violent, Ronald, le réprimanda Hermione. On revient, dit-elle aux autres alors qu'elle se dirigeait avec son ami vers le comptoir pour présenter le fameux coupon. Harry les regarda faire, secrètement jaloux de leur soudaine proximité.

\- Tu peux en avoir aussi, Harry, lui dit Blaise alors qu'il sortait son propre coupon. Prends-en pour les autres aussi, tant que tu y es.

\- D'accord… dit Harry, prenant le coupon. Il regarda une dernière fois Malefoy avant d'aller rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis au comptoir.

\- Alors ? Chuchota Blaise en direction de Drago.

\- Alors quoi ? Claqua en retour la voix de Drago.

\- Tu n'es pas heureux d'être resté ? »

Drago se perdit dans la contemplation de sa sucette, comme s'il était en pleine réflexion. Puis il jeta un regard en biais à son ami, qui souriait comme un fou. Il reporta le regard sur sa friandise.

« Pourquoi devrais-je être heureux d'être resté ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

Blaise soupira, secouant la tête. « Drago, tu es impossible. Je commence à me sentir désolé pour Harry maintenant. »

Drago se releva abruptement, se tournant vers Blaise pour lui lancer un regard assassin. « Pour la dernière fois, Blaise… je NE vais PAS demander à Potter de sortir avec moi ! »

Alors que Drago criait cette dernière phrase, Harry revenait avec quelques bonbons. Il hoqueta, clignant des yeux sous le choc d'avoir entendu Malefoy dire ça. Blaise semblait plutôt amusé, et Malefoy ferma fermement les yeux, comme s'il avait mal quelque part. Il avait compris ce qu'il se passait à la tête que faisait Blaise Potter était derrière lui quand il avait dit ça.

« Hmm, dit Harry d'une manière étrange.

\- Oh, salut, Potter, dit Blaise. On était justement en train de parler de toi…

\- Ferme-là, marmonna Drago à travers ses dents serrées.

\- Oh, oui, répondit Harry alors qu'il venait se placer à côté de Dean et de Tracey, qui ricanaient dans leurs mains. J'ai entendu. »

Il y eut un silence gênant pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Ron et Hermione reviennent, les bras chargés de chocolats et bonbons divers. Harry se retourna vers ses amis, les joues rosies, mais il fit de son mieux pour ignorer Malefoy. Il les aida à partager les friandises à parts égales. Luna revint finalement, leur donnant un coup de main. Hermione n'en prit pas beaucoup, étant donné que ses parents deviendraient fous si elle mangeait trop de sucre. Malefoy gardait son regard fixé sur les bonbons ou sur son meilleur ami la plupart du temps. Néanmoins, il sembla à Harry qu'il l'avait surpris à le fixer, mais sans certitude.

Finalement, ils décidèrent tous de rentrer à Poudlard. Harry promit à Luna que, lorsqu'ils iraient sur le chemin de traverse, il lui offrirait un boursouflet. Elle lui assura qu'elle ne s'attendait pas réellement à ce qu'il lui en offre un, mais Harry était déterminé à le lui offrir pour Noël. Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle marchaient quelques mètres devant eux. Soudain, Drago trébucha sur quelque chose qu'Harry ne vit pas, et des tas de friandises échouèrent sur le sol. Ron, Hermione, Dean et Seamus se mirent à rire, mais pas Luna et Harry. Les Gryffondors, Tracey et Blaise contournèrent les trois garçons agenouillés sur le sol pour ramasser tout ce qui était tombé, mais Harry s'arrêta.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Ron. Hermione et les autres s'arrêtèrent également.

\- Partez devant, leur dit Harry. Sa voix chevrotait légèrement, mais il tenta de l'ignorer. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Je vous rattraperai. »

Ron sembla mécontent lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'Harry voulait faire, mais Hermione le fit se retourner et continuer à avancer. Harry ne put entendre ce qu'elle disait à son ami, mais cela sembla le consoler. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol et commença à aider Malefoy.

« Va-t'en, Potter, dit Drago. J'ai assez d'aide.

\- Tu as confiance en Crabbe et Goyle pour ne pas mettre dans leurs poches ce qui t'appartient ? »

Drago cligna des yeux un moment, puis reprit un air irrité. « Bon, d'accord, mais dépêche-toi. Je veux rentrer à Poudlard pour être loin de toi et de ton agaçant… qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

Drago pointa du doigt la poitrine d'Harry. Harry baissa le regard instinctivement. Drago pointait du doigt le collier dont Harry avait oublié l'existence.

« Oh, Seamus me l'a offert, » expliqua Harry en rougissant. C'était l'amulette que Seamus lui avait donné durant leur rendez-vous.

Drago plissa les yeux. « Vraiment ? »

Harry hocha la tête, recommençant à ramasser les bonbons. Drago le fixa encore quelques instants avant de l'imiter. Quand tout fut ramassé, Malefoy se retourna, accompagné de Crabbe et de Goyle, et reprit sa route vers Poudlard. Harry était un peu confus du changement d'attitude soudain de Malefoy. Il les suivit en silence.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'entrée de Poudlard et qu'Harry vit qu Drago ne ralentissait pas la pas pour lui parler, il lui cria : « Je t'en prie, au fait ! »

à la surprise d'Harry, Drago s'arrêta. Il se retourna, fixant Harry, et fit signe à Crabbe et Goyle de ne pas bouger. Il marcha vers Harry.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il tenta de la faire disparaître rapidement avant de devoir parler, souhaitant éviter de ressembler à un idiot.

« Écoute, Potter, commença Drago lorsqu'il fut à un mètre d'Harry. À propos de ce que tu m'as entendu dire à Blaise…

\- Il t'a harcelé pour que tu me demandes de sortir avec toi, termina Harry d'un ton neutre. J'imagine.

\- C'est ça. Et comme tu l'as entendu, je dit… eh bien, je lui ai dit que je ne le ferai pas, dit Drago en hochant la tête, ce qui était plus pour lui-même que pour Harry. Ses joues avaient légèrement rougies et il ne regardait pas Harry dans les yeux. Ce dernier se demanda alors si Drago pouvait l'apprécier de cette manière.

\- Seamus m'a harcelé aussi à ce propos, Harry décida de lui avouer, pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il tentait de soulager Malefoy. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils croient être en train de faire. Je veux dire que c'est juste tellement…

\- Stupide ? Proposa Drago.

\- En fait, j'allais dire « impossible », mais… Harry regarda si personne ne se trouvait alentour. Ils étaient, heureusement, seuls.

\- Ça ne marcherait pas entre nous, continua Drago quand il fut sûr qu'Harry n'ajouterait rien. Enfin, tu me quitterais après seulement deux ou trois semaines, alors à quoi bon essayer ?

\- Je te quitterais ? Dit Harry, abasourdi. Non, je crois plutôt que ce serait toi qui me quitterais. Tu ne supporterais pas mon côté imprudent très longtemps.

\- Tu es cinglé, c'est sûr… et tu es bien trop Gryffondor pour moi. Il n'y a pas une once de Serpentard en toi…

\- En réalité, si… Harry se tut rapidement. Euh, laisse tomber.

\- Tu as un côté Serpentard ? Toi ? Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis que le Choixpeau a tenté de me répartir à Serpentard. »

Un silence suivit cette annonce, alors que les deux garçons se regardaient.

« Tu… dit finalement Drago. Tu as des qualités de Serpentard ?

\- Oui, » répondit Harry, qui n'en semblait pas très fier.

Drago sembla choqué pendant un instant, puis se mit à rire. « Oh, c'est vrai.J'avais oublié que tu étais un Fourchelangue et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'avait embrouillé l'esprit lorsque tu étais bébé.

\- Ferme-là ! Il ne m'a pas… je n'ai pas ces qualités à cause de Voldemort ! Enfin, je suis Fourchelangue à cause de lui, mais le reste n'est dû qu'à moi.

\- Détermination, ingéniosité, et irrespect des règles ? Drago sourit. Enfin, je veux bien te croire pour l'irrespect des règles, puisque tu es un expert depuis la première année…

\- J'ai peut-être des qualités de Serpentard, mais je n'en suis pas un. Je préférerais rester et me battre pour sauver ceux que j'aime plutôt que de fuir la queue entre les jambes. »

Malefoy renifla. « Oui, j'ai bien remarqué des nobles et courageuses idioties à l'école. Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais. Et de toute manière, tu ferais un terrible rendez-vous même si je te demandais de sortir avec moi, Serpentard ou pas. »

Harry sentit une colère sourde grandir en lui. « Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu, Potter. Tu n'es pas une personne avec qui sortir est agréable, comme je l'ai vu avec Finnigan et Thomas.

\- Tu penses que sortir avec moi est si terrible que ça ? Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que tu as tord.

\- Je suis bien plus intéressant que toi, Potter, dit Drago, relevant le nez devant lui. Je suis charmant et un gentleman. Tu… tu es un souillon sans tact et sans manière.

\- C'est toi qui n'a pas de manières, Malefoy ! s'écria Harry, l'énervement grimpant en flèche.

\- Tu veux parier ? Murmura Malefoy d'un air de défi.

\- Oui ! Répondit Harry, se rapprochant du visage de Drago. Je te parie vingt galions que je suis un rendez-vous bien mieux que tu ne le seras jamais !

\- Bien, sourit Drago. Mais honnêtement, Potter, seulement vingt galions ? Qui est-ce que tu crois que je suis ? Un Weasley ? Va pour cinquante galions et le pari est tenu. »

Harry jeta un regard noir à Malefoy : la remarque au sujet des Weasley l'avait rendu furieux. Il se rapprocha encore et tendit la main à Malefoy pour qu'il la serre. « On a un accord, Malefoy ! On verra bien qui est la meilleure personne à inviter pour un rendez-vous ! »

Malefoy ne perdit pas de temps et prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne, tentant de l'écraser par la même occasion. Harry serra sa main aussi fort qu'il le put en retour.

« Marché conclu. À Noël ou après les vacances ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il réfléchissait à la question. Il savait qu'ils passaient tous les deux Noël à Poudlard, mais il n'était pas sûr que faire ce rendez-vous un jour où on s'attendait à ouvrir des cadeaux était une bonne idée. Peut-être qu'ils devraient plutôt attendre la fin des vacances… peut-être qu'Harry devrait aller chez les Weasley le jour de Noël… il n'arrivait pas à prendre une décision.

« Hmm… je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

\- Plutôt après les vacances, je pense, répondit Drago en reprenant sa main douloureuse. J'aimerais pouvoir profiter de Noël sans Potter, merci bien. »

Harry sentit le besoin de lui dire sa façon de penser, mais se mordit la langue et se retint. « Bien. J'aimerais moi aussi un Noël sans Malefoy. »

Malefoy serra les lèvres, agacé, mais n'ajouta rien. Harry continua de le fixer, attendant de voir s'il allait encore laisser échapper quelque chose de stupide ou sans intérêt.

« Tu peux arrêter de me fixer maintenant, Potter, ricana Drago avec mépris. Je sais que je suis agréable à regarder, mais c'est vraiment impoli. »

Harry bafouilla. « Je ne suis pas… ne sois pas si… ferme-là ! »

Drago envoya un sourire victorieux à Harry avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots. « À plus, Potter, » dit-il par-dessus son épaule.

Harry resta là, sonné par l'échange. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il réalisa finalement que ses jambes tremblaient, alors il s'assit par terre et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les doigts fourrageant dans les cheveux. Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Il avait un rencard avec Malefoy, c'est ça qu'il avait fait.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

« Bon sang, Harry ! s'exclama Ron après que son ami lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Non. C'est impossible que tu me dises la vérité.

\- Et pourtant. C'est la vérité, répliqua Harry, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

-Moi si, intervint Hermione, cachée derrière un livre.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ton avis, Hermione ! Souffla Harry. Je pourrais très bien m'éviter ce souci et lui donner directement cinquante galions.

\- Hors de question, Harry, dit Ron, semblant dévasté. Si j'étais toi, je maintiendrais le pari. Il soupira et mit les mains sur son visage. Ça doit être sympa de ne pas avoir à se soucier de perdre cinquante galions. »

Harry soupira. « Bien. Je vais y aller, et si je gagne, je te donnerai les cinquante galions. »

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent rouges d'embarras. « Euh, non, Harry… tu n'as pas à faire ça…

\- Bien sûr que si, dit Harry, un sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce que je ferais de cet argent en plus ? »

Ron marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, mais Harry ne le comprit pas. Il soupira à nouveau et tenta de terminer quelques uns de ses devoirs. Hermione les faisait (plus Ron qu'Harry) travailler pour qu'ils aient moins de choses à faire pendant les vacances. Harry avait déjà terminé son essai en Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, et était à la moitié de celui de Métamorphose.

« Écoute, annonça Harry. Si ça te dérange tant que ça, je partagerai avec toi.

\- Bon… répondit Ron, prétendant y réfléchir. Harry savait qu'il aimait l'idée. Personnellement, il préférerait tout donner à son ami. Très bien. Tant que tu es d'accord avec l'idée.

\- Je suis d'accord pour tout te donner, mais puisque tu ne veux pas…

\- Moins de blabla et plus de travail vous deux, dit la voix d'Hermione depuis derrière un livre d'astronomie.

\- Oui, maman, » répondit Harry en roulant des yeux. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir depuis le dessus de son livre. Il sourit d'un air narquois alors que Ron cachait son rire derrière sa main.

* * *

Noël arrivait plus vite qu'Harry ne le croyait possible. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il redoutait un peu son rendez-vous à venir avec un certain Drago Malefoy. Malefoy, lui et quelques autres élèves étaient restés à Poudlard pour les fêtes. Harry regrettait presque que Ron ne soit pas resté avec lui, mais celui-ci avait secoué la tête quand Harry le lui avait proposé, lui expliquant qu'il lui était impossible de ne pas rentrer chez lui cette année : la famille Weasley serait là, au complet. C'était d'ailleurs une autre raison pour laquelle Harry regrettait de ne pas y aller, mais Ron comprenait. « Il y aura d'autres grandes réunions des Weasley auxquelles tu pourras assister, alors je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi. » Harry l'avait serré de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

Harry s'était réveillé avec sa pile de cadeaux habituels au pied du lit. Un peu mélancolique de ne pas être avec les Weasley cette année, Harry prit son temps avant de sortir de sous sa couette et de déballer ses présents. Il reçut l'habituel pull vert de Mme Weasley, accompagné de quelques caramels un livre sur les endroits historiques insolites d'Europe par Hermione une boîte des meilleures farces et attrapes des Weasley de la part de Fred et Georges une cape de protection par Remus un sortilège de rêve éveillé breveté par Ron (Harry se demanda comment son ami avait bien pu réussir à se le procurer, à moins d'avoir fait quelque chose de très spécial pour les jumeaux) une grosse boîte d'assortiments de bonbons de la part d'Hagrid une bouteille de vin pétillant de Luna et, enfin, Les Chaussures Les Plus Confortables du Monde par Seamus et Blaise. Lorsqu'il les enfila, il eut la sensation que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Harry se mit à rire alors qu'il marchait de long en large dans le dortoir, imaginant qu'il foulait des nuages.

Un moment plus tard, il marchait (même s'il avait plutôt l'impression de flotter) en direction de la Grande Salle. Comme chaque année, elle avait été décorée avec des tonnes de branches de houx et de gui, et douze énormes et magnifiques sapins de Noël des flocons de neige tombaient du plafond ensorcelé mais disparaissaient avant de toucher les tables. Même s'il voyait ça depuis six ans, Harry ne s'en lassait pas il appréciait particulièrement les arbres illuminés par de véritables fées. Il s'approcha de l'une d'entre elles, qui été occupée à se lisser les ailes luisantes.

« Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là, dit Malefoy d'une voix traînante derrière lui. Un gay admirant une fée.* »

Harry se retourna pour jeter un regard noir à Malefoy. Dans le mouvement, son nez se retrouva à seulement quelques centimètres de celui de son vis-à-vis, et il se recula sous le choc, les joues rougissantes.

« C'est toi qui le dit, Malefoy, » rétorqua-t-il. Celui-ci releva un sourcil, semblant amusé.

Harry ne voulait pas abandonner leur combat de regard, mais Malefoy se retourna sans même un ricanement et se dirigea vers la table où tout le monde était déjà rassemblé. Comme chaque année, la table débordait de centaines de dindes, pommes de terre, chipolatas, ramequins plein de sauce aux cranberries – sans oublier bien sûr les traditionnelles piles de pochettes surprises sorcières.

Harry s'assit, remerciant silencieusement le fait qu'il n'était pas à côté de Malefoy (il doutait de pouvoir se concentrer sur la nourriture sinon), mais à côté de Hagrid. Celui-ci sembla ravi de le voir et lui demanda à voix basse s'il voulait aller saluer Buck lorsqu'il irait lui donner son cadeau de Noël. Harry avait, au fond de lui, envie de dire non, mais il savait que c'était impossible. Il accepta donc la proposition du demi-géant. Après tout, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu l'animal.

À peu près au milieu du dîner, Harry laissa son regard errer sur la table pour voir que Malefoy était assis avec deux Serpentards plus jeunes et un garçon de Serdaigle qu'Harry ne reconnut pas, mais qui semblait avoir leur âge. Malefoy riait à quelque chose que lui avait dit le Serdaigle et, pour une raison qui lui échappait, Harry eut envie de le frapper. Le Serdaigle, pas Malefoy. Ce qui était tout aussi bizarre.

« Tout va bien, Harry ? » Demanda Hagrid. Harry acquiesça, peu enclin à expliquer à son ami ce qui se passait. Il reprit rapidement son repas, dans le but d'avoir la bouche suffisamment pleine pour ne pas du tout pouvoir parler.

Lorsque plus personne ne put rien avaler du repas, le dessert arriva. Harry plongea dans son Christmas pudding, comme tous les autres invités. La fève en argent se retrouva dans la part de Malefoy, lui entre tous. Hagrid et McGonagall ne comptaient pas le nombre de verres de vin qu'ils buvaient, tout comme certains professeurs qui restaient pour les fêtes à l'école. Le chapeau de Dumbledore était orné de fruits, et ce dernier tirer sur une pochette surprise, dont l'autre extrémité était tenu par le professeur Chourave. Harry tendit la main pour prendre son verre de jus de citrouille épicé, mais Hagrid le lui prit et fourra entre ses mains un verre de vin à la place.

« C'est Noël après tout… bredouilla Hagrid. Et tu es en âge… tout les autres font de même… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait boire quelque chose de vraiment alcoolisé, mais alors il remarqua que les joues de Malefoy étaient un peu rougies, et se douta que même lui avait dû boire un peu de vin. Était-il le seul à ne pas boire ? Bon… les deux jeunes Serpentards ne buvaient pas non plus. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas assez vieux pour y être autorisés.

Il soupira, haussa les épaules en signe de défaite, et prit une gorgée. Le vin n'était pas trop mauvais, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la Bièraubeurre ou l'hydromel. Il demanda à Hagrid s'il ne pourrait pas plutôt avoir une de ces boissons, mais Hagrid secoua sa chevelure hirsute.

« Pour Noël, Harry ? Tu es fou !

\- Très bien, » répondit-il. Il sirota lentement son vin.

Bientôt, leurs ventres furent remplis de pudding et d'autres douceurs. Harry sentait les vapeurs de l'alcool se frayer un chemin dans son crâne, peu habitué à boire plus d'un ou deux verres d'une boisson pas plus forte que la Bièraubeurre. Il retourna en marchant (ou glissait-il?) jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor, ignorant les regards soucieux de quelques professeurs sur son passage. Il ne se rappelait pas que la tour était si loin. Lorsqu'il arriva finalement devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il n'arriva pas à se remémorer le mot de passe. D'abord, il tenta de déduire le mot de passe comme il l'aurait fait pour atteindre le bureau du Directeur, citant noms de sucreries après noms de sucreries. Il finit par se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et se mit à réfléchir sérieusement. Il finit par retrouver le bon mot de passe et trébucha à l'intérieur de sa salle commune.

Lorsqu'il eut finalement réussi à monter les escaliers (Harry était sûr qu'ils bougeaient rien que pour l'embêter ! Au diable ces fichus escaliers de Poudlard…) et à trouver la porte de son dortoir, il se dirigea vers son lit. Dormir lui semblait une idée parfaite à ce moment-là, et il avait prévu de s'y atteler pendant des heures et des heures et des heures.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, juste pour atterrir ensuite sur un long et dur cadeau emballé. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il se redressa d'un bond.

« Oh, bon sang… grommela-t-il. Qui a mis ça là ? Harry mit une main derrière lui et attrapa le présent magnifiquement bien emballé qui y était posé. Il était sur le point de le jeter au pied de son lit, mais s'arrêta en plein élan. Il le fixa un moment avant de comprendre que ce cadeau lui été adressé. Bon sang… qu'est-ce que… ? »

Sans hésiter un instant de plus, Harry arracha le papier cadeau. Il le posa sur le lit et le regarda avec concentration, sa tête toujours embrumée par l'alcool.

« Un balai ? Hoqueta-t-il. Qui d'assez fou a bien pu m'offrir un balai ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'en a offert un ? Est-ce quelque chose est arrivé à mon Éclair de Feu ? Harry jeta un œil au manche du balai. Un Coup de Tonnerre 2005 ? Ça alors, c'est cher ! Quel crétin a bien pu m'offrir ça ? Harry chercha sur le paquet cadeau une note quelconque, mais n'en trouva aucune.

\- Super, soupira-t-il, frottant ses yeux derrière ses lunettes. Vraiment parfait ! Un autre cadeau anunime… anonume… ano… mo… my… »

Il se recoucha, trop somnolent pour réfléchir plus, et s'endormit.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir l'heure qu'il était, mais les referma très rapidement.

« Merde, » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Il sut à cet instant qu'il ne boirait plus une seule goutte d'alcool.

Alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient doucement en mémoire, Harry se mit à la recherche du mystérieux cadeau. N'étant plus sur le lit avec lui, Harry se pencha lentement et le trouva sur le sol. Il le ramassa, faisant attention à ses tempes douloureusement lancinantes.

L'idée de sortir pour voler avec ce balai le rendit un peu plus heureux. Puis il se souvint que nombre de personnes à l'extérieur du château lui voulait du mal, et il se résolut à l'apporter aux professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick pour vérifier qu'aucun maléfice n'avait été placé dessus.

Sachant que la vérification pourrait durer plusieurs jours, Harry se dit qu'il pourrait tout de même aller voler avec son Éclair de Feu, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait de son ancien balai si le cadeau s'en révélait en être un vrai. Peut-être le garderait-il au cas où un de ses amis ou lui aurait un problème, mais il pourrait aussi bien le donner à Ron. Bien sûr, l'Éclair de Feu lui rappelait plein de bons souvenirs, sans compter le fait qu'il lui avait été offert par Sirius.

Harry décida de se rendre en premier à l'infirmerie pour faire passer cette gueule de bois. Ses pensées se mirent à errer, et il se demanda si Hagrid ou un autre de ses professeurs se trouvait ce matin dans le même état que lui. Lorsqu'il demanda à se faire soigner à Mme Pomfresh, elle ne sembla pas sourciller. Il n'avait bien entendu pas parler de gueule de bois, mais quelque chose dans le regard de l'infirmière le convainquit qu'elle savait très bien de quoi il retournait.

Lorsqu'il se sentit à nouveau bien, Harry alla directement dans le bureau de McGonagall. Il frappa à la porte, le Coup de Tonnerre 2005 dans la main, et patienta. Lorsque son professeur ouvrit la porte, elle sembla surprise de trouver Harry là.

« Oui, M. Potter ?

\- Désolé de vous déranger, professeur, mais j'ai reçu un autre balai d'un expéditeur anonyme, et j'imagine qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit vérifié. »

Il lui tendit le balai. Elle le prit avec hésitation, un sourcil relevé, puis le regarda de haut en bas. Son regard vers sur Harry, les lèvres pressées en une fine ligne.

« Merci, Harry, dit-elle. Vous devenez de plus en plus responsable. »

Les joues de Harry chauffèrent. « Combien de temps pensez-vous avoir besoin pour vérifier que tout va bien ?

\- Quelques jours, répondit McGonagall. Mais je vous le rendrai aussi vite que possible si je ne trouve rien d'anormal.

\- Merci beaucoup, professeur. »

* * *

Tandis qu'Harry attendait que son balai soit vérifié, il alla rendre visite à Harry, comme il l'avait prévu, pour saluer Buck. Lorsqu'il atteignit la cabane de son ami, il aperçut la bête sur un grand champ de citrouille, en train de dévorer un animal mort. Hagrid sortit soudain par la porte arrière de chez lui, une énorme bassine dans les bras.

« Bonjour, Hagrid, salua Harry.

\- Harry ! Hagrid posa rapidement son chargement, qu'Harry vit rempli d'eau, près de Buck, puis serra Harry dans ses bras si fort que ses os auraient pu se briser. Harry laissa échapper un petit couinement en tentant de respirer. Je suis très heureux que tu aies fini par venir voir Buck. Oups, je veux dire Ventdebout.

\- Il est toujours un hors-la-loi, n'est-ce pas ? Comprit Harry, jetant un coup d'œil à l'hippogriffe.

\- Malheureusement, répondit Hagrid. Mais nous n'allons pas les laisser l'attraper, hein ?

\- Non, répliqua Harry. Alors, où est son cadeau ?

\- Eh bien, commença Hagrid. Avec Buck… euh… Ventdebout, ça a été dur de se décider. J'aurais aimer lui rendre sa liberté, mais ça n'a pas pu se faire. Ensuite, j'ai pensé que Mme Weasley aurait pu lui tricoter un pull, mais avec toute la laine qu'il aurait fallu, c'était beaucoup trop cher. Si j'avais tenté de le tricoter moi-même, le cadeau aurait eu des semaines de retard. Alors, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas me tromper avec de la nourriture.

\- C'est évident, sourit Harry.

\- Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que tu peux, _toi_, le nourrir. »

Harry cligna des yeux, incertain. « Euh, moi ? Donner à Bu… Ventdebout son présent ?

\- Bien sûr, s'extasia Hagrid. Il est d'abord à toi, tu te souviens ?

\- Hmm, eh bien, oui, c'est vrai. Mais, Hagrid….

\- Et il t'aime beaucoup, tu sais, continua Hagrid. Le demi-géant se dirigea alors vers l'arrière de sa cabane, où une grande poubelle se trouvait, fermée par un couvercle. Il tira dessus avec force pour le retirer, et fit un geste vers Harry pour qu'il se rapproche. Harry avança prudemment vers la poubelle. Il semblerait que tu aies besoin d'un coup de main pour attraper la nourriture, nota Hagrid avant de soudain passer son bras autour de la taille d'Harry et de le soulever de terre, comme s'il ne pesait rien.

\- Hagrid, s'exclama Harry, se sentant un peu mal d'être maintenu dans cette position, seulement appuyé contre le torse du demi-géant.

\- Penche-toi juste en avant et attrape une grosse portion. »

Harry, toujours aussi confus, roula sa manche avant d'enfoncer son bras dans la poubelle. La chose inconnue qu'il toucha alors fit courir un frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale. « Hagrid, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Attrape-le par la corde avec laquelle il est ficelé, éluda Hagrid. Et tire. Je suis sûr que tu as assez de force. »

Décidant qu'il était impossible de raisonner Hagrid, et flatté que son ami le trouve fort, Harry crocheta de sa main la corde qui maintenait ce qui lui semblait être de la viande. Ce n'était pas le genre de viande qu'Harry connaissait et qu'on pouvait retrouver dans les hamburgers, mais quelque chose de bien plus visqueux. Galvanisé par les encouragements de Hagrid, Harry souleva un énorme morceau de viande qui était encore bien rose : cela ressemblait à une sorte de poulet cru. (désolée pour les végétariens et végétaliens pour cette description… ^⁾

« Tu l'as eu ! s'extasia Hagrid. Maintenant je vais te reposer par terre… garde bien la viande avec toi, Harry… et voilà… »

Il remit avec douceur Harry sur ses pieds. Harry hoqueta lorsqu'il se rendit compte de poids du morceau de viande qu'il tenait. Hagrid sourit puis l'aida à transporter la nourriture jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Buck. Arrivés à un peu plus d'un mètre de l'animal, celui-ci redressa la tête et fixa d'un air intéressé ce qu'Harry lui apportait.

« N'oublie pas de t'incliner devant lui, Harry. Lentement et bien bas... »

Mais Harry n'eut pas à s'incliner trop, car Buck se leva immédiatement et s'inclina presque en même temps que lui, avant de se rapprocher de ce dernier. Harry sourit bine sûr, Buck se souvenait de lui. Il caressa le joue de l'animal puis descendit la main sur son bec. Buck donna un coup de tête affectueux sur le bras d'Harry et reporta son regard sur l'énorme morceau de viande.

« Joyeux Noël, Buck, dit Harry. Hagrid toussa, et Harry sut pourquoi : il avait appelé l'hippogriffe par son vrai nom. Tout va bien, Hagrid. Personne ne peut nous entendre. Il posa la nourriture aux pieds de Buck. Voilà ton cadeau… euh, une sorte de viande. »

Harry commença à retirer la corde autour de la viande, mais Buck donna un grand coup de bec dessus, la coupant comme s'il avait utilisé des ciseaux. L'animal frotta à nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, et se mit à dévorer la viande.

« Hagrid ? Interpella Harry, se relevant et s'éloignant. Qu'est-ce que c'est comme genre de viande ?

\- C'est une sorte très rare, chuchota Hagrid. Tu ne connais pas.

\- Vous n'allez rien me dire ? »

Hagrid sembla nerveux. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche en fronçant les sourcils. « Non. Désolé, Harry. Il vaut mieux que je ne dise rien.

\- Très bien, répondit Harry. Son regard se reporta sur Buck et Harry l'observa transformer la viande en charpies. Pour Harry, c'était une sorte de volaille, mais dans le monde magique, on ne pouvait pas se fier à l'aspect de quelque chose pour déterminer sa véritable nature.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant, Hagrid, annonça Harry en détournant les yeux de Buck.

\- Maintenant, Harry ? Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas monter sur lui un moment ?

\- Hmm, pas maintenant, mais merci. Je reviendrai plus tard.

\- Très bien, dit Hagrid. Il sera toujours là quand tu voudras le voir. »

Harry hocha la tête. « D'accord. À bientôt Hagrid. Salut Buck. »

Buck continua à manger, mais il releva les yeux pour regarder Harry. Il le fixa un instant avant de pousser un cri. Harry sourit, puis se retourna et repartit lentement vers Poudlard.

* * *

Après seulement quatre jours, McGonagall rendit à Harry son nouveau balai. Elle avait trouvé son élève dans la salle commune, en train de polir son Éclair de Feu avec le kit qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour son anniversaire quelques années auparavant. Lorsqu'il vit son professeur entrer dans la salle, le Coup de Tonnerre dans les mains, Harry se leva immédiatement.

« De nouveau, tout est normal, lui annonça-t-elle en lui tendant le balai. Quelqu'un à l'extérieur doit beaucoup vous apprécier, M. Potter. »

Harry sourit. « Merci, Professeur.

\- Si vous le désirez, je peux me renseigner et trouver le nom du destinataire.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, Professeur. »

Après le départ de McGonagall, Harry monta à son dortoir avec les deux balais et le kit en mains. Il rangea l'Éclair de Feu et le kit, et examina le Tonnerre de Feu 2005. Il était exactement comme il l'avait vu dans la vitrine de la boutique de Quidditch : un manche plus lisse, les poils du balai plus aérodynamiques, et plus léger que tous les autres balais qu'il n'avait jamais eu en main. Harry regarda attentivement la gravure en lettres dorées sur le côté du manche : on y trouvait non seulement le nom et le numéro de série, mais également :

_Fait à 100 % de houx. _

Du houx. Le même bois dont sa baguette était faite. Harry prit le balai en main, le sentit vibrer avec affection, et le laissa aller. Il resta en l'air, à bonne hauteur pour qu'Harry puisse l'enfourcher, et Harry ne put que fixer se prodige et regarder le balai comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal perdu depuis longtemps.

Sortant finalement de sa rêverie, Harry attrapa son nouveau balai et décida de sortir faire un vol d'essai. Il ne rencontra personne alors qu'il marchait vers le terrain de Quidditch, ce qui le ravit, étant donné qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être entouré par une horde de fans hystériques qui lui auraient posé tout un tas de questions. Il accéléra le pas lorsqu'il remarqua que les portes menant au terrain étaient déjà ouvertes. Harry enfourcha son Coup de Tonnerre 2005 avec impatience, quelques pas avant le terrain, et s'envola directement sous le soleil. C'était étonnamment une très belle journée, sans presque aucun nuage à l'horizon. Harry respira profondément, se délectant de l'excitation qui coulait dans ses veines alors qu'il sentait le balai répondre à chacun de ses mouvements. L'air frais et piquant faisait du bien sur son visage chaud et sur ses membres engourdis. Il agrippa le manche doux au toucher, le caressant comme s'il s'agissait d'un.e amant.e (ndlt : le genre n'est pas défini en anglais…), et le dirigea délicatement vers le haut. Le balai lui répondit immédiatement. Harry avait à peine besoin de le diriger avec les mains, puisque le balai semblait savoir où il voulait aller et s'y dirigeait avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul mouvement.

Harry était amoureux. Sans y penser, son cœur se remplit d'une joie immense d'avoir déjà trouver ce balai si parfait, et il embrassa avec tendresse le manche du balai.

« Mon Dieu ! Entendit soudain Harry. Il se retourna vivement dans les airs et trouva Malefoy à quelques mètres de lui, lui aussi sur un balai. J'ai toujours su que tu sortais avec n'importe qui, et même n'importe quoi, mais là, c'est ridicule ! »

Les yeux d'Harry s'étrécirent et il se rapprocha du blond. « Ferme-là, Malefoy. Je crois que tu crèverais de jalousie si tu savais quel genre de balai c'était. Harry tira sur le manche de son balai pour le placer dans une position qui aurait pu faire penser qu'Harry chevauchait un cheval, debout sur les pattes arrières. Lis ça et pleure. »

À la surprise d'Harry, Drago n'eut pas la réaction escomptée. Malefoy se rapprocha et fixa les lettres d'or, puis son regard se reporta sur les poings d'Harry, serrés autour du balai, avant de remonter le long de ses bras jusqu'au visage de son vis-à-vis. Harry le fixa, un air confus au fond des yeux.

« Donc tu as reçu un nouveau balai pour Noël, dit calmement Drago. Quelle grande nouvelle, Potter.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Tu n'es même pas un tout petit peu jaloux ? »

Malefoy se moqua avant de tourner son balai afin qu'Harry puisse lire l'inscription sur le manche de son propre balai.

On lisait aussi Coup de Tonnerre 2005, mais le numéro d'identification était différent, tout comme le bois utilisé : _If_.

« Tu en as reçu un, toi aussi ? Hoqueta de surprise Harry, sous le choc.

\- De la part de ma mère, répliqua Drago. J'ai aussi reçu une tonne de cadeaux et beaucoup d'argent d'autres personnes. »

Harry savait que tout ça n'avait aucune importance que Malefoy ait reçu le même balai que lui pour Noël n'était pas censé être une grande nouvelle. Et puis, il était bien plus doué sur un balai que Malefoy ne le serait jamais, sans compté ses talents d'attrapeur, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Harry sentit sa poitrine se serrer sous le coup de la jalousie.

« Quel est le problème, Potter?demanda Drago lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression sur le visage d'Harry. Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux parce que j'en ai eu un, moi aussi. »

Harry bafouilla. « Ne sois pas ridicule ! Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas jaloux…

\- Tu l'es, Potter, rétorque Drago, soudain très proche d'Harry, les manches de leur balais respectifs se touchant. Tu es jaloux comme un pou et tu aurais aimé être le seul à avoir eu un balai splendide. Eh bien, tu sais quoi, Potter ? Tu ne reçois pas toujours de privilèges spéciaux, juste parce que tu es l'Élu.

\- Je le sais très bien ! Grogna Harry. Mais tu sais quoi, Malefoy ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as le même balai que tu as le même talent. Je suis toujours bien meilleur que tu ne le seras jamais ! »

Malefoy se rapprocha encore et Harry sentit soudain une chaleur sous le col de ses vêtements. « Est-ce que c'est un défi, Potter ? Demanda Malefoy d'une voix très basse.

\- Tu veux vraiment une autre défi ? Demanda Harry. Des images de leurs chamailleries et rencontres rapprochées dans les couloirs de l'école refirent surface dans son esprit, accélérant les battements de son cœur. Tu ne trouves pas que le pari sur le rendez-vous est suffisant ?

\- Un pari ? renifla Drago.

\- Comment est-ce que je devrais appeler ça ? Demanda Harry en rougissant. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un vrai rendez-vous, ou quoi que ce soit du genre.

\- Ah non ? Continua Drago en levant un sourcil.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que ça n'en est pas un ! »

Le visage de Drago fut soudain si proche que leur nez se touchaient presque. Harry ne sut pourquoi, mais il ne se recula pas. Il avala la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge alors que son regard était plongé dans celui de Drago, trouvant soudain très intéressants les motifs gris et bleus de ses iris.

« C'est toi qui a parié que tu n'étais pas la pire personne avec qui on pourrait sortir, chuchota Drago. Son propre regard descendit jusqu'aux lèvres d'Harry, avant de revenir à ses yeux. En janvier, on saura si tu avais raison, ou pas.

\- J'ai raison, répliqua Harry. Son regard se focalisa également un instant sur les lèvres de Drago, avant de revenir aux yeux gris. C'est juste que Cho était… eh bien…

\- Tu essaies de te justifier en mettant tout sur le dos de Chang ?

\- Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et de ramener le sujet Cédric dans la conversation, et…

\- Très bien, très bien, le coupa Malefoy en se reculant un peu. Calme-toi, Potter. Pas besoin de t'en prendre à moi. Nous ne sonnes pas encore en rendez-vous.

\- Très drôle, Malefoy, souffla Harry.

\- Je suis plein d'esprit, répondit Drago. Tu pourras le constater, pendant notre rendez-vous. »

Harry sentit son visage chauffer à nouveau. Il détestait rougir quand Malefoy était dans les parages !

« Eh bien, commença-t-il, tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur cette conversation. Peut-être que c'est moi qui te montrerai que je suis plein d'esprit !

\- Ce n'est pas le but du rendez-vous, Potter… on parle plutôt de charme, de manières, de tact… ce que tu n'as pas.

\- J'ai des manières !

\- On verra bien, non ? Dit Drago. Surprenant Harry, il se rapprocha soudainement et déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue. Harry se sentit perdu.

\- Arrête ça ! » Grogna Harry, son cœur battant la chamade, prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine.

Malefoy lui fit un sourire effronté. « À plus tard, Potter. Il partit sur son balai, vers les vestiaires de Serpentard.

\- Oui, dit Harry en se parlant à lui-même. À plus tard… »

**A suivre...**

* * *

* Traduction de « a fairy admiring a fairy. » : fairy peut aussi bien signifier une fée qu'un gay, mais c'est un terme assez péjoratif ( on peut le traduire par tapette par exemple) Je trouvais ça un peu violent, alors j'ai préféré mettre quelque chose de plus édulcoré, surtout que je pense que l'utilisation de ce mot dans la version originale étant plus pour le jeu de mot que pour sa réelle signification.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Qui a bien pu offrir ce balai à Harry ? Une idée ? Passez une bonne journée, et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout le monde, le chapitre 17 vient d'arriver : le fameux premier rendez-vous de Drago et d'Harry, enfin ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Comme toujours l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de Lunadeath, du même nom.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire à la fin de votre lecture, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, et qui ont laissé des reviews !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 17

Le grand jour arriva finalement. Harry s'était habillé avec les meilleurs habits qu'il possédait, même s'il savait que Malefoy serait très certainement plus apprêté. Il se coiffa du mieux qu'il put mais, comme toujours, c'était une cause perdue. Il s'assura qu'aucune tâche embarrassante ne restait sur ses lunettes, noua sa cravate, puis se retourna pour vérifier que l'arrière de son pantalon n'était pas froissé. Ça n'avait pas grande importance, étant donné qu'il portait aussi sa meilleure robe de sorcier, une robe infroissable, mais il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Connaissant Malefoy, il serait capable de détecter la moindre faute de goût au moment où ils se rejoindraient dans le hall du château.

Harry essaya de garder ses mains aussi sèches que possible, mais pour une étrange raison, il en était incapable – elles restaient moites, et c'était très agaçant. Il vérifia par deux fois son apparence générale dans le miroir, miroir qui le sifflait à chaque fois, le faisant rougir. Il sentit une petite pique dans son estomac lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas si mal, avec les joues rouges.

Décidant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire mieux, il sortit de la tour Gryffondor lentement, et avec nervosité. Il pria Dieu de n'avoir rien oublié. Le hall arriva bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était à son seuil. Harry remarqua bien vite Malefoy, appuyé contre un mur, près de l'entrée qui menait à la cour, et ensuite à Pré-au-lard, les bras croisés élégamment sur son torse. Il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre bien plus rapidement dans sa cage thoracique.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, mais il finit par voir que Malefoy avait relevé un sourcil et lui faisait signe de venir d'un geste du menton. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se répétant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un pari, pas d'un véritable rendez-vous, et qu'il devait faire de son mieux pour gagner. Ce n'était pas juste une question d'argent. Son honneur et sa dignité d'homme était en jeu.

Harry se rapprocha alors rapidement de Malefoy, restant à environ un mètre de celui-ci. Il retint un hoquet de stupeur en voyant à quoi Malefoy ressemblait dans son costume Armani, la cravate légèrement défaite, les cheveux partiellement plaqués en arrière, alors que son pantalon moulait parfaitement ses hanches tout en lui faisant de longues jambes.

« Fais attention, Potter, ou tu vas marcher sur ta langue, » commenta Malefoy, faisant sortir Harry de sa transe.

Harry ferma la bouche et jeta un regard noir à Malefoy. « Ferme-là. Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille.

\- Bien sûr, dit Malefoy avec un sourire effronté. Il se décala du mur. Eh bien, et si on y allait ? »

Harry hocha la tête il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de retarder l'inévitable. Il était néanmoins inquiet, car Malefoy n'avait pas semblé très heureux de son apparence, à moins qu'il soit vraiment très fort pour cacher ses émotions.

Arrivés environ à la moitié de la cour, Malefoy prit soudain la parole.

« Un point pour moi, Potter.

\- Pardon ? Hoqueta Harry, tournant la tête pour regarder le profil de Malefoy d'un œil noir.

\- Tu n'as fait aucun commentaire sur mon apparence physique, explicita Malefoy. Donc un point pour moi.

\- J'attendais que tu me dises quelque chose ! Souffla Harry.

\- Tu n'assumes jamais, Potter.

\- Donc j'ai aussi un point. Ce n'est que justice.

\- Peut-être, dit Malefoy. Il jeta un œil à Harry. Le feu qui brûlait dans les prunelles d'Harry provoqua une drôle de réaction dans l'estomac de Drago. Il reporta son regard droit devant lui. C'est une bonne chose que la Belette et la Sang…

\- Un deuxième point pour moi, Malefoy, le coupa rapidement Harry, qui jubilait néanmoins que Malefoy ait perdu ses bonnes manières. Eh bien, eh bien, tu ne t'en sors pas si bien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Attends un peu pour juger, Potter, dit Malefoy. Je serai si poli que tu oublieras vite cette petite erreur.

\- J'en doute grandement, » maugréa Harry.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à Pré-au-lard, l'un à côté de l'autre, en silence. Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait pu dire à Malefoy, et il se demanda si son adversaire aurait un point s'il ne trouvait pas un sujet de conversation intéressant.

En arrivant en ville, Harry fut en réalité plutôt surpris par les manières de Malefoy. Il n'avait pas réellement pensé qu'il serait aimable avec lui. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent aux Trois Balais, Malefoy lui ouvrit la porte. Harry cligna des yeux sous le coup de la surprise et fixa Malefoy, qui était légèrement incliné et lui faisait un geste de la main pour l'inviter à entrer dans le pub. Harry tenta de ne pas trop rougir, mais il se doutait que c'était peine perdue. C'était une bonne chose qu'il fasse froid à l'extérieur, car il pourrait mettre ça sur le compte de la température.

Rapprochant son écharpe rouge et or autour de son visage pour se protéger du froid et cacher son rougissement, Harry rentra aux Trois Balais sans un mot. Malefoy le suivit, fermant la porte avec délicatesse derrière eux. Harry savait qu'il le suivait, alors il se fit un chemin parmi la foule et trouva une table libre. Il se retourna pour voir où était son compagnon, et sursauta violemment en constatant que le visage de Malefoy était terriblement proche du sien.

« Du calme, Potter, ricana Malefoy. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus au milieu de cette foule. »

Harry se moqua, pas sûr qu'il disait la vérité, étant donné que Malefoy avait déjà été proche et intime avec lui.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'asseoir, Malefoy sut soudain là, tirant la chaise pour Harry. Celui-ci bafouilla un moment, son visage rougissant plus encore que le feu dans la cheminée du pub, et s'assit lentement. Malefoy l'aida à replacer sa chaise, puis s'assit également. D'un geste un peu théâtral, il retira sa veste et la plaça sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Oh, aimerais-tu que je t'aide à retirer ton manteau, Potter ? Demanda-t-il, comme s'il venait tout juste de réaliser qu'il l'avait oublié.

\- Eh bien, j'aurais parié que tu l'aurais fait de toi-même, répliqua Harry, ses yeux brillant d'une joie vindicative. Et de trois points, Malefoy. »

Drago souffla, se leva de sa chaise et répara son erreur. Tandis qu'il faisait glisser la manteau d'Harry le long de ses bras, ses doigts frôlèrent en une caresse les épaules et les bras de son vis-à-vis. Harry sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale de haut en bas.

« Excuse-moi, dit poliment Malefoy. Je ne voulais pas t'oublier. Je pensais que tu avais toujours un peu froid.

\- Il fait assez chaud à l'intérieur, merci, répliqua Harry. Malefoy l'aida également à retirer son écharpe.

\- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu semblais avoir froid, se justifia Drago. Tes joues étaient encore bien rouges. »

Harry ravala sa salive, ses joues se colorant de nouveau à la simple mention de son rougissement. Eh bien… je vais bien, merci. Je suis en train de me réchauffer. »

Malefoy lança à Harry un regard de connaisseur. « Oh, je vois ça… maintenant. »

Harry baissa la tête, semblant trouver le menu devant lui très intéressant. Les lèvres de Malefoy se retroussèrent en un léger sourire alors qu'il rejoignait sa place. Harry le regarda prendre sa serviette et la placer sur ses genoux. Il décida qu'il fallait mieux faire de même, et l'imita. Puis, il observa la disposition de leur table. Aucune nourriture n'y était, car ils n'avaient pas encore commandé, mais on y trouvait néanmoins les couverts, ainsi que du pain et du beurre. Les couteaux et la cuillère à soupe se trouvaient sur la droite, alors que les fourchettes se trouvaient à gauche. Un verre d'eau et un verre de vin complétaient le tout.

Il regarda Malefoy prendre un morceau de pain dans la corbeille, puis un morceau de beurre à l'aide de son couteau. À la surprise d'Harry, il ne l'étala pas de suite sur le pain il le mit d'abord dans son assiette puis, après avoir pris un petit bout de pain, il l'étala enfin. Se sentant observé, Malefoy releva les yeux et haussa un sourcil.

« Un problème, Potter ? Tu ne sais pas reconnaître les règles de bonne conduite à table quand tu les vois ?

\- Oh, euh, bien sûr que si ! Répondit Harry. Il connaissait bien certaines de ses règles, tante Pétunia les lui ayant enfoncé dans le crâne lors des rares fois où il avait été autorisé à manger à table avec sa famille. Il n'avait simplement jamais vu quelqu'un manger du pain de cette manière. Il ne pensait pas que Dudley avait un jour fait ça.

\- Un autre point pour moi, alors ? Demanda Malefoy, le sourcil toujours relevé.

\- Non, non… je n'avais juste simplement jamais vu quelqu'un manger le pain comme ça…

\- C'est pourtant la manière dont on est censé le faire, répliqua Malefoy. Quoi ? Aucun des membres de ta famille moldu ne connaît les règles de bonne conduite ?

\- Si, mais d'habitude, mon cousin Dudley arrache juste un gros morceau de pain et y met une grosse couche de beurre avant d'enfourner le tout dans sa bouche.

\- Quel rustre dégoûtant, fit remarquer Malefoy. Il beurra un autre morceau de pain et mordit dedans. Il avala avant de continuer à parler. C'est comme ça qu'on fait, Potter. Tu prends un peu de beurre que tu mets dans ton assiette, pour ne pas avoir à en reprendre plusieurs fois dans le beurrier avec ton couteau sale, et puis tu l'étales sur chaque morceau de pain avant de le manger. On n'utilise jamais son couteau pour couper le pain, et on ne prend pas non plus un gros paquet de beurre.

\- Alors mon cousin a des manières encore plus terribles que je le pensais, répondit Harry. Il imita Malefoy et reproduisit ce qu'il venait de lui expliquer. Il se sentait un peu bête, mais au moins il faisait quelque chose de la bonne manière. Ma tante donne toujours des excuses à mon cousin, alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle laisse passer certaines choses à table. Harry reposa avec précaution son couteau, avant de prendre son verre d'eau.

\- Ton cousin est à moitié baleine, non ? »

Harry ricana dans son verre, et faillit inhaler un peu d'eau. C'était une question tout à fait légitime d'après lui, mais la manière dont Malefoy l'avait posée était vraiment drôle. Une fois que la serveuse eut pris une partie de leur commande (Harry n'avait pas réussi à prendre une décision) et fut partie, Harry lorgna Malefoy.

« De la caille ? Demanda-t-il, choqué. Tu as choisi de la _caille _?

\- De la caille avec des champignons, répliqua Malefoy. C'est plutôt pas mal. »

Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il analysait le menu. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'impression que ça avait l'air bon, en réalité. Il n'était pas certain non plus d'avoir envie de manger de la viande ce soir. Il regarda la partie végétarienne et vit quelque chose qui lui sauta aux yeux.

« Des oignons confis farcis au riz sauvage ?

\- C'est ce que tu as choisi, Potter ?

\- Ça a l'air sympa, répondit Harry. Il regarda par-dessus son menu. Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- C'est tout à fait ce qu'il te faut, commença Malefoy. Si tu aimes les oignons.

\- Ils ne me dérangent pas. Je pense que je vais tester ça. »

Malefoy haussa les épaules, finissant son pain tout en regardant la liste des vins. Harry n'avait aucune idée que Les Trois Balais pouvaient être un restaurant aussi chic. Il devrait sûrement en parler à Madame Rosmerta à un moment.

Lorsque la serveuse revint, Harry lui dit ce qu'il avait choisi, et Malefoy commanda du vin rouge. Elle leur reprit les menus et les laissa seuls.

« Alors, commença Harry, tentant de trouver un sujet de conversation.

\- Alors ? l'interpella Malefoy, un sourcil relevé.

\- Euh, alors… comment se passe ton année pour le moment ? Demanda Harry. Il rougit légèrement, se morigénant d'avoir l'air si stupide.

\- Tu veux dire à part le fait d'avoir un rendez-vous avec un crétin à lunettes, aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux verts ? Tout simplement génial.

\- Ferme-là, répliqua Harry sans grande conviction. J'essaie juste d'engager la conversation.

\- J'ai remarqué. Je te remercie d'essayer d'avoir l'air poli.

\- Je suis poli, grogna Harry.

\- Pas d'après ce que j'ai vu, répliqua Malefoy. La serveuse revint avec le vin avant qu'Harry ne puisse répliquer. Merci, dit Malefoy à la serveuse, qui rougit brusquement. Harry la foudroya du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte.

\- Je suis poli, répéta Harry, déterminé à avoir le dernier mot. C'est juste que, parfois, tu rends ça si compliqué.

\- Alors toute la faute vient de moi, c'est ça ?

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Répliqua Harry, de plus en plus agacé. Malefoy ne sembla pas du tout prêter attention à la tirade d'Harry, qui tentait de prouver à quel point il était désagréable. À la place, il prit son verre de vin et fit lentement tourner le liquide dans son contenant. Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Lui demanda-t-il à un moment.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je écouter un discours sans queue ni tête ? Malefoy continua un instant d'observer son vin, avant de le renifler. Harry admira le tout avec une certaine fascination, oubliant complètement pourquoi il était si en colère au départ.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- C'est comme ça qu'on goûte le vin. D'abord, tu l'observes, en prenant le verre délicatement, mais fermement… tu observe sa robe, son intensité, et sa clarté. La vraie couleur du vin se voit quand on le regarde par dessous, en observant les variations de lumière qui le traversent. L'intensité, la profondeur de la couleur, est bien mieux déterminée ainsi. La clarté, le degré auquel telle ou telle particule est visible, est bien plus visible quand la lumière passe à travers les bords du verre. Ensuite, tu observes la couleur des variétés de raisin différentes donnent des couleurs différentes. Un Cabernet est généralement d'un pourpre plus intense et profond que le rouge rubis d'un Pinot Noir…

\- Très bien, très bien, je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir un cours sur l'histoire du vin !

\- Tu m'as demandé ce que je faisais, je t'ai répondu, répondit Malefoy en souriant. Il prit finalement une gorgée de vin, faisant de légers bruits de bouche. Hmm… pas mal, conclut-il après avoir avalé. Il a beaucoup de nez.

\- Beaucoup de quoi ?

\- De nez, Potter, répliqua Malefoy impatiemment. C'est un terme qui désigne les odeurs développées à partir du raisin et du processus de fermentation.

\- Désolé, mais je n'ai pas grandi en apprenant ce genre de choses, fit remarquer Harry en soupirant.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi Dumbledore a choisi de t'envoyer vivre chez ces horribles Moldus, dit Malefoy. Il reposa son verre de vin. Honnêtement, un Potter vivant au milieu d'un groupe de grossiers Moldus…

\- Attention, Malefoy, je pourrais finir par croire que tu te fais vraiment du souci pour moi. »

Drago ricana.

* * *

Leurs plats arrivèrent vite, et Harry ne pouvait pas être plus heureux : il mourait de faim. L'odeur de ses oignons farcis au riz était si alléchante qu'il se sentait presque saliver, mais il se retenait pour conserver ses bonnes manières. Une fois les assiettes posées et leurs verres remplis à nouveau, Harry prit une bouchée (d'une manière très élégante), se répétant de fermer la bouche en mangeant.

« Pas mauvais, » commenta Harry après avoir avalé. Il regarda de l'autre côté de la table Malefoy goûter à son propre plat, et attendit de voir sa réaction. Tout ce qu'il put voir fut un sourire de plaisir, tandis que son vis-à-vis continuait de manger. Ça voulait sûrement dire qu'il aimait particulièrement ce plat. Avec précaution, Harry prit son propre verre de vin, et le regarda comme il avait vu Malefoy le faire. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il regardait, ni quelle couleur signifiait que le vin était bon, alors il laissa tomber cette étape et fit bouger le liquide dans son verre. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il était censé voir… De longues lignes zébraient le verre:était-ce ça qui était si intéressant ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire que le vin était bon ? Il décida de le sentir avec précaution. L'odeur lui plut. Il prit une petite gorgée, tentant de ne pas faire de bruits comme Malefoy, et le garda sur la langue.

Il releva le regard au moment où Malefoy le fixait, les yeux brillant d'hilarité contenue. Harry avala et leva un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui n'allait pas ?

\- Tu te fiches de savoir comment goûter un vin, alors je ne vais rien te dire.

\- Alors j'ai bien fait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Malefoy haussa les épaules. « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je ne vais pas gagner un point juste parce que tu ne sais pas savourer le vin.

\- Eh bien, au moins je ne faisais pas de bruits de bouche bizarres en le goûtant. »

Malefoy renifla. « Potter… on est censé faire _des bruits de bouche bizarres_. Quand tu as le vin sur la langue, il faut laisser passer un léger filet d'air entre tes lèvres pour qu'il vienne se mêler au liquide. Ça fait forcément un bruit, comme ceux que tu as entendu. Ainsi, les particules volatiles du vin se libèrent. Tu le garde en bouche entre dix et douze secondes. Chaque partie de ta bouche reconnaît les saveurs de différents composants.

\- Oh, répondit Harry. Il fit tourner son verre à nouveau. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

\- Tourner le vin ? C'est d'abord pour laisser s'échapper les arômes cachés, mais aussi pour recouvrir les bords du verre. Ensuite, tu regarde le vin glisser. Si tu vois des lignes rester sur les bords, ce sont des « larmes ».

\- Et c'est bien ?

\- Il y a débat quant à savoir si c'est un indicateur de bon vin ou non. C'est surtout le signe de la combinaison entre le sucre, l'alcool et la glycérine.

\- D'accord, merci, » répondit Harry. Il prit une autre gorgée de son vin. C'était plutôt étrange de voir à quel point Malefoy connaissait de choses sur le vin, mais ce n'était pas un réel choc.

Le reste du repas se passa en silence ou en discutant de sujets légers (Harry se surprit à rire quelques fois). Il remarqua que Malefoy faisait de son mieux pour que des sujets comme l'origine des sorciers, la politique, ou n'importe quel autre sujet qu'il n'apprécierait pas, n'interviennent pas dans la conversation. Harry fit également de son mieux pour ne rien dire de désagréable. Passer du temps avec Malefoy était en réalité bien plus agréable qu'il ne le pensait.

Lorsque plat de résistance et dessert furent avalés, on leur apporta l'addition. Harry et Drago se disputèrent un peu pour savoir qui allait payer, mais Malefoy l'emporta. Harry décida de le laisser faire, juste pour cette fois. En plus, son camarade avait agi comme « l'homme » ce soir – même si Harry n'aimait pas du tout avoir ce genre de raisonnement – en tenant la porte pour lui, en lui tirant sa chaise, et par tout un tas d'autres petits détails. Harry se dit qu'il pourrait sûrement lui rendre la pareille une prochaine fois.

Était-il réellement en train d'envisager un autre rendez-vous ? Le visage d'Harry devin rouge pivoine.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Potter ? Demanda Drago, se levant pour aider Harry à mettre son manteau.

\- Non, tout va bien, ce n'est rien, affirma Harry. Il étira ses bras vers l'arrière pour lui rendre la tâche plus facile. Malefoy lui passa également l'écharpe autour du cou, l'ajustant pour qu'elle le protège bien.

\- Ce rougissement ne me paraissait pas être rien, fit remarquer Drago. Mais si tu n'es pas prêt à en discuter, je te laisse tranquille. Il dégagea les cheveux d'Harry de l'écharpe, ses doigts frôlant la base de la nuque.

\- C'est une première, » marmotta Harry, frissonnant au contact des doigts de Drago sur son cou. Celui-ci le regarda, un sourcil relevé, et Harry détourna le regard.

Malefoy régla la note sans sourciller, laissant un généreux pourboire en complément. Harry pensa à prendre cet argent pour faire croire qu'il n'avait rien laissé, mais cela lui sembla enfantin, alors il lui emboîta le pas.

Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensemble, mais ça devait faire quelques heures, au vu de la pénombre à l'extérieur. Il avait aussi commencé à neiger légèrement de légers flocons flottaient dans l'air avant de se poser sur le sol. Il ne fit pas attention à l'endroit où il allait, trop occupé à admirer la façon dont les flocons de neige tombaient, certains venant atterrir sur ses lunettes, et sursauta donc quand une main lui agrippa le poignet, l'empêchant de marcher dans ce qui semblait être une flaque de neige fondue sale. Son visage prit une teinte cramoisi en se rendant compte qu'il était pressé contre Malefoy.

« Fais attention à l'endroit où tu mets les pieds, Potter, le prévint-il. Leurs cheveux et écharpes flottaient dans le vent. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner au château avec un Potter plein de boue. Tes amis pourraient très bien nous attendre, et en te voyant comme ça, ils pourraient penser que je t'ai jeté un sort cuisant.

\- S'ils croient ça, ils croiront aussi que j'ai gagné le pari, répliqua Harry. Au fait, qui a gagné finalement ?

\- Attends, dit Malefoy en réfléchissant quelques secondes. Je n'en suis pas certain. J'ai perdu le compte, en réalité.

\- Tu avais trois points, il me semble.

\- Je crois que toi aussi tu en avais trois. En plus, j'ai laissé quelques erreurs passer.

\- Alors c'est un match nul ? Demanda Harry, un peu sous le choc. Il ne s'était pas détaché de Malefoy, et pour cause : celui-ci lui tenait le coude.

\- Il semblerait bien. Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on remette ça ? » Demanda Malefoy sans préambule.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signe de sa nervosité. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils pourraient avoir plus d'un rendez-vous. Est-ce qu'un n'était pas suffisant ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy, qui lui rendit son regard sans ciller. Leur marche ralentit jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent complètement à l'entrée de Pré-au-lard. Quelques sorciers et sorcières quittaient également la ville, rejoignant la gare ou une zone de transplanage. Harry avait presque oublié que Drago et lui étaient les seuls étudiants en ville aujourd'hui : tous les autres étaient encore chez eux, c'était les vacances après tout.

Il se fixèrent. Pendant un instant, Harry songea à dire à Drago non, il ne voulait pas d'un autre rendez-vous avec lui, un était bien suffisant, merci ! Mais, maintenant qu'Harry y pensait, l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise. Et puis, Harry n'allait pas continuer à faire l'autruche longtemps. Il savait, depuis des jours maintenant, qu'il avait un petit faible pour Malefoy, et l'idée d'un autre rendez-vous, un vrai cette fois, réchauffa ses joues.

« Un rendez-vous qui ne serait pas… euh… un pari ? »

Malefoy sembla surpris par cette idée, puis ses traits prirent un air fier. « Pourquoi, Potter, es-tu en train de suggérer qu'on ait un vrai rendez-vous ? »

Les joues d'Harry le brûlèrent d'autant plus. « Euh, eh bien… en réalité, la voix d'Harry se fit plus basse. J'ai toujours considéré ce rendez-vous… comme un _vrai_ rendez-vous… »

Ils se fixèrent à nouveau, les yeux écarquillés. Malefoy semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, ou de s'enfuir, tant il paraissait paniqué.

Mais Malefoy ne s'enfuit pas. Comme s'il venait de trouver une réponse à ses questions, il se mit à sourire, son corps se détendant visiblement. Les yeux d'Harry se mirent à balayer les alentours, sans parvenir à trouver un point sur lequel se focaliser, tant il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il savait aussi qu'il rougissait fort, car même ses oreilles chauffaient.

« Donc, finit par dire Malefoy, presque dans un murmure. La vérité fini par faire surface. »

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur lui. « Tu ne veux pas considérer ce rendez-vous comme un véritable rendez-vous, alors ? »

Drago franchit la distance qui les séparait en quelques pas, ne se trouvant plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'Harry. Un vent frais passait entre eux, faisant voler leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements. « Je n'ai jamais dit ça, non ?

\- Tu n'as jamais exprimé le… hmm… besoin… tu n'as jamais vraiment dit quelque chose à propos de tout ce… euh… »

Le vent se faisait plus fort autour d'eux, faisant s'envoler quelques objets : un ruban rouge, qui décorait peut-être un cadeau de Noël, vola autour d'eux.

« Tu n'as jamais demandé. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'étrécirent. « C'est une excuse tellement banale. » Avant qu'Harry ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Drago le fit taire d'un doigt sur les lèvres. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine et, pour une raison qui lui échappait, il avait l'impression que ses genoux flageolaient, prêts à lâcher sous le point de son corps. En relevant les yeux, il put voir à nouveau tous les détails de la peau si parfaite de Malefoy, de ses yeux, de ses cheveux, de ses…

Lèvres. Sur les siennes. Oh, mon, Dieu…

Malefoy était en train de l'embrasser ! Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent d'instinct. Il n'eut pas le temps d'être sous le choc il sentit uniquement la sensation chaude et douce des lèvres de Malefoy sur les siennes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentit ses orteils se recroqueviller dans ses chaussures.

Les lèvres partirent trop vite, et Harry ouvrit les yeux, puis la bouche pour parler, mais Malefoy le devança.

« Allons-y.

\- Euh… je… tu viens juste… et… La réalité de ce qui venait de se passer arrivait progressivement au cerveau d'Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Potter ? Demanda Malefoy en souriant. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'un baiser de bonne nuit ? »


	18. Chapter 18

Et voilà le chapitre 18 ! Plus que deux après celui-là, et la traduction sera terminée ! J'essaie de publier un chapitre par semaine jusqu'à la fin de la fiction, en espérant tenir le rythme ! Bonne lecture, et merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, et en particulier ceux qui n'en ont pas l'habitude ! Ça me touche beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 18

Harry était allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond.

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Potter ? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'un baiser de bonne nuit ? »_

Bien sûr qu'Harry en avait déjà entendu parler. Mais il ne s'y attendait pas de la part de Malefoy, qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être ce genre de personne. Il se remémora les moments ou Malefoy et lui se battaient, et se souvint que ces affrontements lui plaisaient, en quelque sorte.

Bon sang, son coup de cœur pour Malefoy empirait ! Il aurait aimé rejeter toute la faute sur le blond, mais ce n'était pas juste. En réalité, dans un sens, _c'était_ la faute de Malefoy ! Le pousser comme ça contre un mur… faire ce pari… être un trop bon gentleman… l'embrasser pour lui dire bonne nuit…

Harry soupira tristement. Ça devenait ridicule. Il refusait d'agir comme une de ces filles malades d'amour, et d'être trop sentimental. Prenant une décision, il se leva et redescendit dans la salle commune, s'asseyant dans son fauteuil préféré, son regard se perdant dans le feu de cheminée ronflant. Le feu n'était pas allumé lorsqu'il était allé se coucher quelques heures plus tôt, et il se dit que Dobby avait dû passer par là.

Ron et Hermione commençait à lui manquer. Bien sûr, ils le réprimanderaient d'avoir été à ce rendez-vous avec Malefoy, mais tout valait mieux que de rester assis ici, en fixant le feu de cheminée tout en souhaitant que Malefoy soit à ses côtés, l'embrassant jusqu'à lui faire perdre la tête.

Il finit par s'endormir et fut plongé dans un rêve plutôt étrange. Tout commençait normalement : il marchait dans la maison de sa tante et de son oncle, celui-ci criant à propos de quelque chose, puis se tournant vers Harry pour le disputer, l'insultant de tous les noms. Mais, à la surprise d'Harry, tante Pétunia assomma oncle Vernon d'un coup de poêle à frire derrière la tête. Avant qu'il puisse remercier sa tante, il était sous le choc après tout, elle se transforma et prit la forme d'Hermione, bras croisés sur la poitrine, tentant toujours la fameuse poêle dans la main droite.

« Ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi, Harry, dit-elle. Harry se retourna pour monter à l'étage, car il avait le sentiment qu'Hermione était venue le chercher pour aller à Poudlard. Mais, arrivé à l'étage, il tomba sur Ron, Seamus, Dean, Blaise Zabini et Drago.

\- Je jure que je n'ai jamais mis les sous-vêtements d'Harry sur ma tête ! Se défendait Malefoy, faisant de grands moulinets des bras pour imager ses propos.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, alors ? Demanda Ron en lui montrant un soutien-gorge rose fluo.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie ! Répliqua Malefoy.

\- Je crois que tu mens, intervint Seamus, regardant Malefoy droit dans les yeux. Ça fait un moment que tu essaies de mettre Harry dans ton lit, non ? Oui, c'est pour ça que tu le pousses contre les murs ou que tu te moques de lui pour le faire réagir. Tu es prêt à tout pour qu'il te touche.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'abrutis ! Cria Malefoy. Il tenta de s'enfuir, mais Zabini l'arrêta.

\- Tu vas aller ta plaindre à ta maman ? Se moqua-t-il. Ou alors tu vas rejoindre Potter, parce que tu sais qu'il te protégera des grands méchants garçons ?

\- Pas aussi méchants que ton père quand même, si ? » Demanda Ron en le faisant tomber dans les escaliers, s'arrêtant aux pieds d'Harry.

Harry se pencha pour voir s'il allait bien.

« Potter… quel est le problème avec tes amis ? Ils m'ont volé tout ce que j'avais !

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Harry, confus.

\- Ils t'ont volé, ils ont volé ma dignité, ma fierté, même mon meilleur ami !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, Malefoy, » répondit Harry en relevant le blond dans une position assise.

Malefoy s'agrippa à la chemise d'Harry et l'attira plus près. « Ne les laisse pas me faire du mal… pitié !

\- Je… eh bien… d'accord, Malefoy, mais tu vas devoir t'accrocher…

\- Est-ce que c'est suffisant ? » demanda Malefoy, alors qu'il attirait Harry encore plus près, et posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry l'embrassa profondément, s'allongeant sur Drago. Celui-ci enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Harry, et le serra avec désespoir le corps de Drago était si chaud et dur qu'Harry ne pouvait pas résister.

Tout d'un coup, ils furent dans le placard sous l'escalier, sur le vieux matelas, luttant pour savoir qui aurait le dessus. Malefoy finit par s'arquer sous Harry, l'admirant et haletant sous la force de son besoin d'Harry.

« Potter… oh, _Potter… _

_\- _Malefoy, grogna Harry, avant que leurs lèvres ne se retrouvent. L'ampoule du placard finit par s'éteindre, et la seule source de lumière venait de sous la porte. Malefoy tourna la tête et éternua.

\- Il y a bien trop de poussière ici, Potter, se plaignit-il. Enlève tes sous-vêtements.

\- C'est déjà fait, répondit Harry et, en effet, il était déjà nu, excepté une paire de chaussettes vertes. Malefoy avait sur la tête le fameux soutien-gorge rose.

\- Je parlais de ceux qui sont sur moi, » répliqua Malefoy d'une voix basse et profonde.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

« Harry ? Appela Hermione, une main sur son épaule. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dormais dans la salle commune ?

\- Je… j'avais du mal à dormir et… Hermione ! Quand est-ce que tu es arrivée ?

\- À l'instant, répondit-elle, le regardant toujours avec inquiétude. Ron est de retour aussi. On a décidé de passer les derniers jours des vacances avec toi. »

Harry rajusta son pantalon. « Oh, et où est-il alors ?

\- Il est monté dans le dortoir pour poser ses affaires. Je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à redescendre. »

Hermione s'assit sur le canapé le plus proche d'Harry.

« Comment… comment se sont passés tes vacances ?

\- C'était pas mal, répondit-elle. Ron n'arrêtait pas d'insister pour qu'on rentre plus tôt et qu'on vérifie que Malefoy ne t'avait rien fait. Comment c'est passé ce rendez-vous, au fait ? »

Harry sursauta. Il avait oublié que ses amis étaient au courant du pari. Il rougit légèrement « Euh… eh bien, ce n'était pas si mal, j'imagine…

\- Qui a gagné ? »

Harry marmonna quelque chose, mais Hermione ne l'entendit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Il y a eu égalité, clarifia-t-il.

\- Égalité pour quoi ? Demanda soudain Ron. Il était juste à côté du fauteuil d'Harry. Salut, Harry. Comment se sont passés tes vacances ?

\- Bien, marmonna Harry.

\- Alors le pari s'est terminé par une égalité ? Continua Hermione.

\- Oh, le pari ! Réagit soudain Ron. Alors, une égalité ? Est-ce que Malefoy a été très désagréable avec toi ? Si jamais c'est le cas, je vais le mettre en pièces !

\- Non, il a été… c'était bien, en réalité. Vraiment, ce n'était pas si mal.

\- Oh, répondit Ron, un peu défait. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dormais dans la salle commune alors ?

\- Il a dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir dans son lit et qu'il était descendu. Il a fini par s'endormir ici, répondit pour lui Hermione. C'est bien ça, Harry ? »

Celui-ci acquiesça. « Tout à fait.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrivais pas à dormir dans ton propre lit ? Ne me dis pas que tu… Ron arrêta soudain le train de ses pensées et serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Euh… peu importe. »

Harry soupira. « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, d'accord ? Je vais bien. Bon, comment va ta famille ?

\- Oh, ils vont tous très bien, répondit Ron. À part oncle Backus. Sa boulangerie rencontre quelques problèmes financiers, et il va peut-être devoir mettre la clé sous la porte. Mon père jète un coup d'œil pour essayer de trouver une autre solution. J'espère qu'il trouvera, parce qu'il fait le meilleur pain que je n'ai jamais mangé.

\- Bref. Harry, interrompit Hermione. Merci beaucoup pour l'assortiment de plumes. J'aime particulièrement celles dont le bout s'illumine et celles qui se rechargent automatiquement en encre.

\- Je t'en prie, Hermione, sourit Harry.

\- Oh, oui, merci pour la parure de lit des Canons de Chudley, Harry ! s'exclama Ron. L'ancienne est devenue trop petite pour moi.

\- Je sais, rit Harry. J'ai déjà dormi dans ton lit, tu te souviens ? »

Hermione toussa, faisant rougir Harry : il espérait qu'elle ne pensait pas à _ça _! Les oreilles de Ron prirent une teinte bien rouge également.

« Pas comme ça, Hermione ! s'offusqua Harry. Tu sais bien que Ron me laisse son lit à chaque fois que je viens dormir chez lui.

\- Je sais, Harry, désolée, dit-elle en riant, taquine. Ça sonnait juste… tu sais.

\- Pervers ? Proposa Ron. Il baissa la tête, les mains derrière le dos et les cheveux retombant devant son visage. Écoute, Harry… ça ne me dérange vraiment pas que tu préfères les hommes. Tu le sais, hein ? Même si je te taquine à ce sujet de temps en temps. Et je n'ai pas peur de traîner avec toi, ou de te laisser dormir dans mon lit, parce que je te connais, et que je sais que tu ne me sauterais jamais dessus comme ça, alors il n'y a vraiment aucun souci. »

Harry sourit, ravi. « Merci, Ron. Tu sais que je ne ressens rien de ce genre pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Donc si je te prends dans mes bras…

\- C'est un geste fraternel, finit Ron en hochant la tête. Oui, je sais bien.

\- Super, dit Harry, avant de se lever et de prendre son ami dans ses bras. Ron rit, et rendit son étreinte à Harry. À propos de notre petit combat, la dernière fois…

\- Oublie ça, le coupa Ron. Je sais que tu ne faisais que me taquiner, alors il n'y a pas de souci.

\- Bon, eh bien, dit Hermione, un peu embarrassée. Que pourrions-nous faire du reste des vacances ?

\- On pourrait faire une bataille de boules de neige ! s'exclama Ron avec enthousiasme.

\- Tu n'en as pas fait assez chez toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Les jumeaux ont triché tout le temps, et je sais que ce ne sera pas votre cas.

\- Qui a dit ça ? Le taquina Harry.

\- Et pourquoi on ne ferait pas juste un bonhomme de neige ? Proposa Hermione.

\- Ennuyeeeuuux ! Dit Ron, avant d'attraper le poignet d'Harry et de tirer dessus comme un petit garçon ? Allez, Harry, allons nous amuser ! Dans un sens amical, bien sûr. »

Harry, amusé, autorisa Ron à le traîner jusqu'au dortoir pour passer des vêtements chauds avant de sortir. Une fois fait, ils redescendirent rapidement dans la salle commune, discutant avec animation. Hermione avait apparemment décidé de les rejoindre, parce qu'elle avait elle aussi passé ses vêtements d'hiver.

« Très bien, allons amuser le grand garçon, annonça-t-elle, souriant d'un air moqueur à Ron.

\- Allez, Hermione, c'est la nouvelle année ! Et les cours ne reprendront que dans quelques jours, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'en profiterait pas ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on ne pouvait pas en profiter, répondit-elle. Tant qu'on a fait nos devoirs.

\- J'en ai fait bien assez ! Répliqua Ron, sautillant sur la pointe des pieds. _Viens_ ! »

Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la cour. Tout était recouvert de neige immaculée et craquante. Harry aurait presque préféré préserver le paysage intact, mais Ron rassemblait déjà de la neige dans ses mains gantées, alors il décida de faire sa propre boule de neige.

Heureusement, la neige adhérait bien, ce qui était parfait pour faire une bataille de boules de neige. Ron lança sa première boule dans la tête d'Harry, mais celui-ci s'abaissa à temps, et contre-attaqua avec sa propre munition glacée. Elle toucha Ron en pleine poitrine.

Hermione secoua la tête, se désolant de l'attitude des garçons, et commença à réaliser son bonhomme de neige. C'était un de ses passe-temps favoris, alors elle allait en faire un, que ses amis l'aident, ou non.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Ron et Harry s'étaient arrêtés pour préparer plusieurs munitions d'avance, afin de rendre cette bataille plus équitable, et qu'Hermione en était à la moitié du corps son bonhomme de neige, une boule de neige fondue venue de nulle part frapa l'arrière de la tête d'Harry !

« Bon sang, Ron, je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour les faire d'abord ! Cria Harry.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Bien sûr, c'est justement ce qu'on est en train de faire.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as envoyé une… Hey, c'est une boule de neige fondue !

\- Je ne t'ai encore rien envoyé !

\- Alors qui… Harry savait que ce ne pouvait être Hermione, trop occupée à faire son bonhomme de neige. Il eut soudain l'intuition ancrée en lui de savoir qui était le coupable. Malefoy ! Cria-t-il, se retournant juste à temps pour voir le sourire malicieux de Drago Malefoy et une boule de neige foncer sur lui. Harry eut juste le temps de se dégager de la trajectoire de la boule, puis il prit une de ses toutes nouvelles munitions et la lança avec autant de force que possible sur le Serpentard.

\- Je vais te montrer ce à quoi ressemble une vraie bataille de boules de neige, Potter, annonça Malefoy, alors qu'il prenait de quoi faire une autre boule. Il avait réussi à éviter celle d'Harry.

\- C'est d'accord ! Approuva Harry en se saisissant d'un autre projectile. Mais pas de boules faites avec de la glace !

\- De la neige fondue et sale te convient, alors ? Se moqua Malefoy, jetant au visage d'Harry une boule de neige qui avait perdu sa couleur blanche depuis un moment. Harry se baissa, puis attaqua à nouveau. Drago esquiva, puis réussit à toucher la jambe d'Harry avec une autre boule crasseuse.

\- Typiquement Serpentard, dit Harry alors qu'il faillit atteindre le visage de son adversaire. Tu es obligé de jouer salement.

\- Tout à fait, sourit Malefoy. Et tes munitions sont faites avec de la neige tout ce qu'il y a de plus pur, à ce que je vois.

Tout à fait, imita Harry, lançant une autre boule parfaitement ronde en direction de Malefoy. Elle atteignit le cou de sa cible.

\- Cette pureté ne te sauvera pas toujours, Potter, répliqua Malefoy en se secouant pour retirer la neige sur lui, puis en prenant une boule faite de neige particulièrement sale. Harry prit deux boules et les lança l'une après l'autre sur Drago. L'une manqua sa cible, mais l'autre s'écrasa pile au milieu du visage de Drago.

\- Peut-être pas, sourit Harry. Mais ça aide.

\- Tu as besoin d'un coup de main, Harry ? Demanda Ron quelques mètres plus loin, toujours en train de préparer des boules de neige.

\- Pas encore, mais merci pour l'offre, répliqua Harry, avant de toucher Malefoy avec une autre boule. Celui-ci réussit néanmoins à toucher Harry en retour, faisant presque tomber ses lunettes. Un mélange de neige fondue et de boue glissa le long de la joue d'Harry. Tu vas payer pour ça, Malefoy !

\- Je suis tellement effrayé par Le Grand Harry Potter, » se moqua-t-il en riant.

Ron était sur le point d'envoyer une boule sur Malefoy lorsqu'Hermione agrippa son poignet. « Non, laisse-les faire, Ron.

\- Mais, Hermione !

\- Tout va bien. Viens m'aider avec le bonhomme de neige. Je n'ai pas la force de monter le milieu de son corps sur le bas.

\- Mais tu eux juste le faire léviter… »

Hermione souffla, puis prit Ron par son manteau et le tira. « _Allez_, Ron !

\- D'accord, d'accord ! J'ai compris, lui dit-il. Il tourna la tête vers Harry et lui cria : tu es tout seul, mon pote !

\- Ça me va, répliqua Harry avant de lancer un autre projectile à Malefoy.

\- Juste toi et moi, Potter, dit Malefoy. Il ne semblait pas du tout mal intentionné, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat hilare.

\- Ouais, » répondit Harry dans un frisson qui parcourut son épine dorsale, et qui n'avait rien avoir avec le froid.

Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps cette bataille avait commencé, mais il lui semblait que ça faisait bien une heure. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air épuisé, haletant, et leur peau et leurs vêtements étaient trempés.

« Augmentons un peu les enjeux, dit soudain Malefoy.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Demanda Harry. Ça fait au moins une heure qu'on fait ça.

\- Eh bien, on a lancé ces boules de neige…

\- …dans ton cas, des boules de neige sale et fondue…

\- Oui. Eh bien, on se les ait envoyés d'une manière plutôt traditionnelle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne rendrait pas les choses plus intéressantes ?

\- Comment ? Demanda Harry, alors qu'il entendait Ron s'écrier « Mais, Hermione, c'est un _bonhomme_ de neige ! Rends à ce pauvre mec sa dignité !

\- On n'a pas besoin de faire un… appareil génital masculin en neige ! Cria Hermione en retour. Ces bribes de conversation attirèrent l'attention d'Harry et de Drago, et ils se retournèrent pour voir Ron tenter de faire un pénis de neige sur le bas du corps du bonhomme de neige, alors qu'Hermione sortait sa baguette pour le faire disparaître (NDLT : le pénis, pas Ron… ^⁾ : le fameux appareil génital, qui n'y ressemblait ni de près, ni de loin, se transforma en une grosse flaque d'eau, qui trempa les gants de Ron.

\- Hermione ! Cria-t-il. Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Mes mains sont mouillées !

\- Oh, cesse donc ce vacarme, Ron ! Souffla Hermione, faisant un geste de sa baguette en direction de mains trempées. Elles furent sèches en un instant.

\- Merci, dit Ron. Mais je maintiens qu'on devrait lui rendre sa masculinité.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Faisons juste ça… Hermione pointa sa baguette sur le bonhomme et, soudain, une poitrine de neige apparut. Ron hoqueta.

\- Hermione ! Tu en as fait une _madame_ de neige !

\- Déjà, c'est ma… personne de neige. Tu ne voulais pas m'aider au départ, donc j'ai le droit d'en faire ce que je veux.

\- Très bien, répliqua Ron, balançant ses mains en des mouvements indistincts. Je vais faire mon propre bonhomme de neige. ET il aura SA virilité intacte ! »

Malefoy gloussa. « Il faut bien l'avouer : Weasley sait ce qu'il fait.

\- Il sait surtout faire tourner Hermione en bourrique, répliqua Harry en souriant. Bon, en quoi consistait ton idée exactement ?

\- Oh, oui, Malefoy aplatit ses cheveux, qui partaient dans tous les sens. Harry eut envie de faire la même chose avec les siens, mais ils étaient plein de boue, alors il préféra éviter. Je me disais, continua Malefoy, qu'on devrait utiliser la magie… pour transformer les boules de neige en quelque chose d'autre que de l'eau et de la saleté. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « En quoi ? Et dans quel but ?

\- Pour le challenge, bien entendu, affirma Malefoy en sortant sa baguette. Et pour leur faire faire ça… il fit un geste de la baguette en direction du tas de neige dans sa main, et le fit léviter. Le tas devint boule, rougeoya un instant, puis devint orange, avant de prendre feu.

\- Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Malefoy ? Hoqueta Harry.

\- Des boules de feu, sourit Malefoy. Attrape, Potter ! »

Malefoy pointa sa baguette en direction d'Harry, et la boule de feu, dont le noyau se composait d'un mélange de neiges glacée et fondue, se précipita vers la tête d'Harry.

Harry sortit sa baguette d'un mouvement rapide et envoya par magie une de ses boules de neige sur la boule de feu de Malefoy. Les deux entrèrent en collision, envoyant des particules de glace, de cendre, de braise et de saleté un peu partout.

« Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir envie de jouer comme ça, Malefoy, grogna Harry, agrippant ferment sa baguette.

\- Tu n'aimes pas mes petites comètes, Potter ? rit Malefoy avant de faire léviter un nouveau tas de neige. Comme pour le premier, Malefoy le transforma en boule de feu et la projeta sur Harry. Cette fois, celui-ci sauta hors de portée de la boule et atterrit dans une congère. La boule de feu passa Harry, et à travers la madame de neige d'Hermione, lui faisant un trou en pleine face.

\- Hey ! Hurla Hermione, tournant son attention vers les deux combattants. Ron se retourna également quand il entendit son cri, puis reporta son regard vers ce que regardait Hermione. Pas de boule de feu, Malefoy !

\- Qui a dit ça ? Cria Malefoy en retour, en créant une nouvelle. Et si tu veux être technique, ce sont plutôt de petites comètes.

\- Pas vraiment, Malefoy. C'est le gaz et le vent solaire qui font d'une comète une comète, ainsi que sa queue. Mais ce n'est pas important pour l'instant. Envoyer des boules de feu ici est dangereux ! Et si tu touchait un arbre, ou même le château ?

\- Oh, cesse d'être une telle rabat-joie, Granger, répliqua Malefoy, lançant une autre boule de feu à Harry. Celui-ci envoya rapidement une de ses boules de neige sur l'autre projectile, les deux entrant en contact dans les airs une nouvelle fois, et explosant.

\- On peut être deux à jouer à ce jeu ! ricana Harry.

\- Harry, non ! s'écria Hermione.

\- Vas-y, Harry ! Encouragea Ron, levant son poing haut dans le ciel.

\- Donne à cette racaille de Serpentard une bonne leçon ! »

Malefoy grogna et envoya sa boule de feu suivante sur Ron. Celui-ci fit un petit bruit étranglé et se baissa, couvrant sa tête. La boule toucha son bonhomme de neige à moitié terminé, faisant un trou de la taille d'une balle de tennis. Toute cette neige parvint néanmoins à éteindre le feu.

« Bon sang, Malefoy ! s'écria Ron. Ne m'envoie ces trucs !

\- Alors c'est comme ça ? Grogna Harry. Il fit léviter une de ses boules de neige et murmura un autre sort. Au lieu d'en faire une boule de feu, il en fit quelque chose de légèrement différent : une boule de foudre.

Les mâchoires de Malefoy, d'Hermione et de Ron tombèrent sous le choc.

« Que dis-tu de ça ? Demanda Harry, fier de lui. Puis, copiant l'attitude de son adversaire, il dit : Attrape, Malefoy ! Et lança sa création sur lui.

\- Harry ! » Hurla Hermione, mais elle fut ignoré.

Néanmoins, Malefoy se remit vite sur ses pieds et crée une boule de feu pour contrer le projectile ennemi : leu collision créa une explosion si forte qu'elle les propulsa tous à terre. Ron finit dans son bonhomme de neige, le détruisant définitivement.

Harry resta immobile sur le sol, un bruit sourd dans les oreilles. Il se releva lentement dans une position assise, se frottant la tête. Pendant un instant, il n'arriva pas à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, mais tout lui revint lorsqu'il vit Malefoy allongé dans la neige. Des débris jonchaient le sol tout autour d'eux, et même une des branches d'un arbre proche avait pris feu. Il regarda autour et vit que Ron avait atterri dans son fameux bonhomme de neige, et qu'Hermione était allongée en position fœtale sur le sol, les cheveux lui couvrant le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Harry regarda le professeur McGonagall trottiner vers le petit groupe. Son expression était toujours aussi sévère, mais on pouvait voir dans ses yeux un certain affolement. Harry essaya de bouger, mais quelque chose lui faisait mal, et il se recoucha en grognant de douleur.

« M. Potter, qu'est-il arrivé ? Demanda McGonagall en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Je veux dire… ça fait mal… quelque part.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé, Potter ? Insista-t-elle, avec plus de fermeté.

\- Juste… juste une bataille de boules de neige amicale.

\- Amicale ? Ça ne m'avait pas l'air amical, à moi. Elle se releva, fit un mouvement de baguette vers la branche en feu pour arrêter les flammes, et revint vers lui. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous lever ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Comme je vous l'ai dit, quelque chose me fait mal.

\- Ne bougez pas, alors. Je vais aller voir comment vont les autres. »

Après avoir été voir les trois autres, elle fit apparaître une civière sous Harry. Il la regarda, inquiet.

« Vous êtes le seul qui semble blessé, expliqua la professeur. Tous les autres vont bien. Ils ont juste étaient poussés par la… déflagration. Quel genre de chose a fait ça, M. Potter ? Est-ce un sort qui a mal tourné ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « J'imagine que c'est de ma faute. J'ai transformé une boule de neige en boule de foudre. »

McGonagall hoqueta. « Ça me surprend de votre part, Harry ! Les boules de foudres sont difficiles à contrôler et, surtout, très dangereuses ! Sans mentionner le fait qu'elles sont déjà difficiles à faire.

\- Pourquoi, professeur ?

\- Parce que tout ce qui a à voir avec la foudre consiste en une magie particulièrement avancée. Le feu n'est pas un problème pour nous, sorciers et sorcières, tout comme l'eau, mais la foudre ? L'électricité ? C'est une toute autre affaire.

\- Je ne voulais pas causer tout ça, dit Harry. C'est juste que… Malefoy a commencé à faire des boules de feu, donc j'ai décidé que, s'il voulait jouer comme ça, je ferais pareil. »

Le professeur McGonagall serra les lèvres, lui jetant un regard noir. « Vous n'auriez pas dû vous abaisser à son niveau, Harry. Vous auriez dû lui montrer que vous pouviez rester fair-play, et tout de même gagner. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Professeur, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, je ne suis pas un Poufsouffle. »

Ce fut au tour de McGonagall de froncer les sourcils. « Peut-être pas, mais vous auriez tout de même pu montrer à M. Malefoy que vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous abaisser à son niveau. De plus, vous auriez pu faire de sérieux dégâts, ou même tuer quelqu'un par accident.

\- Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention !

\- Tout de même, les accidents peuvent arriver, comme vous pouvez le voir. Je sais que vous êtes toujours en vacances, mais je vais être obligée de vous mettre en retenue.

\- Et qu'en est-il de Malefoy ? C'est lui qui a commencé à transformer des boules de neige en boules de feu. Il a même failli toucher Hermione et Ron avec l'une d'elles. »

McGonagall soupira. « Très bien, vous aurez tous les deux une retenue. Ensemble. »

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. « Pardon ?

\- Vous m'avez bien entendu, M. Potter. Mais, pour le moment, allons vous déposer à l'infirmerie. »

* * *

« Une retenue ? Demanda Ron le soir même, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise, à côté du lit d'Harry. Avec Malefoy ? McGonagall ne sait pas que c'est la meilleure recette pour obtenir un désastre ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle aussi était assise à côté du lit d'Harry, à l'infirmerie. « Honnêtement, Ron, le professeur McGonagall sait très bien ce qu'elle fait. Et puis, Malefoy et Harry ne vont pas s'entre-tuer.

\- Oh, bien sûr, répliqua Ron en croisant les bras. Mais, et si Malefoy faisait quelque chose et mettait tout sur le dos d'Harry ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Ron, le rassura Harry. Je peux tenir Malefoy. »

Hermione toussa dans sa main.

« Hermione !

\- Désolée, Harry, dit-elle en rougissant. Et puis, je pense que ça vous fera du bien à tous les deux. Enfin, vous avez déjà eu ce rendez-vous, non ? »

Le visage d'Harry devint cramoisi. « Hermione, ce n'était que pour un pari.

\- Je m'en fiche, répliqua-t-elle. Il me semble qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux, et je trouve que c'est génial. Il faut unir les Maisons d'une manière ou d'une autre, et Malefoy pourrait être la clé vers cette unité.

\- Ne dis pas ça comme ça, dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Harry n'est pas vraiment intéressé par cet idiot. N'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

Harry détourna le regard. « Euh, eh bien…

\- Non, Harry ! S'il-te-plaît, ne me dis pas que Seamus a raison ! Tu n'as pas un faible pour Malefoy, si ? »

Harry releva finalement les yeux pour regarder son meilleur ami, et plaça son pouce et son index à une courte distance l'un de l'autre.

« Peut-être… un tout petit peu ? »

* * *

« Professeur !

\- Désolé, Drago, mais je ne peux rien faire à ce sujet.

\- Bien sûr que si, grogna Drago. Dites-lui que je ne peux pas avoir une retenue. Et encore moins avec Potter !

\- Je ne peux pas outre-passer l'autorité de McGonagall, dit Rogue d'un air plus sévère. Elle est la directrice adjointe de l'école. Ou avez-vous oublié ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas oublié, mais… je ne veux pas être en retenue avec Potter… tout sauf lui !

\- Vous pouvez gérer ça, M. Malefoy. Pas besoin de faire l'enfant à ce sujet. Ignorez-le, tout simplement, faites ce que vous avez à faire, puis partez. Vous n'avez pas besoin de parler à Potter, ou de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait amener à une bagarre. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Drago baissa la tête. « Oui, monsieur.

\- Bien. Maintenant, n'en parlons plus. Abordons plutôt le sujet de votre avenir.

\- Vous voulez dire le futur que je n'ai pas ?

\- Ne dites pas de telles stupidités, ricana Rogue. Vous avez un futur. »

Drago renifla, et Rogue étrécit les yeux en réaction. Drago déglutit nerveusement et céda.

« Je vous parlerai de vos ASPICS à venir plus tard. Pour le moment, continuez d'étudier, terminez vos devoirs, allez à votre retenue, et ne faites rien de stupide. Surtout, ajouta rapidement Rogue lorsqu'il vit que Drago ouvrait la bouche pour protester, quand Potter est dans les parages. Bonne journée. »


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à tous ! Déjà l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Merci de continuer à la suivre, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 19

« Non ! s'exclama Pansy en ricanant. Tu plaisantes. »

Blaise ne dit rien, mais il riait aussi derrière son livre.

Drago leur jeta un regard noir. « Non. Pourquoi est-ce que je plaisanterais à ce sujet, Parkinson ? »

Pansy haussa les épaules, souriant toujours. « Bon, je me doute que tu ne plaisanterais pas à ce sujet, étant donné qu'il s'agit de Potter. Mais le professeur Rogue ne peut pas te sortir de là ? »

Drago bouda, croisa les bras sur la poitrine et s'assit lourdement sur le canapé de la salle commune. « Non. On ne peut pas remettre en question la parole de McGonagall… dit-il, avant de marmonner. Stupide gonzesse. »

Blaise gloussa.

Pansy s'humidifia les lèvres. « Bon, ton rendez-vous avec Potter n'a pas l'air de s'être si mal passé. Soudain, elle pâlit. Zut, tu aimes bien Potter, c'est ça ? »

Drago eut un sursaut, ses yeux s'étrécissant alors qu'il regardait son amie. « Excuse moi ? »

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement. « Je veux dire… tu n'as simplement pas l'air de le détester autant qu'avant. Je veux dire, bien sûr, il t'agace, et vous ne serez jamais d'accord sur certaines choses, mais c'est là.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est là ? Grogna Drago.

\- Il semble que tu ne le vois pas, marmonna Pansy. Elle agita distraitement une main en l'air. Cette chose qui existe entre vous deux. Ça s'est transformé en quelque chose. Malheureusement. »

Drago resta immobile, fusillant Pansy du regard. « Tu sais quoi, tu es aussi cinglé que ce stupide Sir Cadogan ! Dit-il avant de foncer, furieux, hors de la salle.

\- Ne m'en veux pas de dire la vérité, lui cria Pansy, mais Drago fit semblant de ne rien entendre. Blaise se leva et le suivit, tout comme Pansy. Il était encore tôt, mais Drago se dit qu'il ferait aussi mieux de commencer sa retenue avec McGonagall tout de suite, pour en être débarrassé plus vite.

\- Il ne veut pas entendre raison, » annonça Blaise à Pansy. Elle semblait un peu agacé, tandis que Blaise souriait toujours. Sans même se retourner, les yeux de Drago s'étrécirent, et celui-ci eut un rictus.

* * *

« Ça craint !

\- Tu m'en diras tant, Ron, dit Harry alors qu'ils quittaient l'infirmerie. Pomfresh avait totalement remis sur pied Harry, et l'heure approchait maintenant pour Harry d'aller en retenue avec Malefoy.

\- Il y a bien un moyen pour toi d'éviter ça, continua Ron, cherchant toujours un moyen pour son ami de ne pas passer la soirée avec le blond. Tu as été blessé, ce n'est pas une punition suffisante ? »

Harry renifla. « C'est peu probable. Tu connais McGonagall.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Arrête d'essayer de trouver des moyens pour Harry de ne pas y aller, intervint Hermione, dardant son regard sur Harry avec inquiétude. On ne peut rien y faire. Harry va juste devoir faire avec Malefoy. Puis elle sourit de manière effrontée. Eh bien, Harry _sait_ comment tenir Malefoy. N'est-ce pas, Harry ?

\- Quoi ? Cria presque Harry, s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir et se retournant pour la fixer. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Hermione continuait de sourire, ses yeux brillants d'un lueur étrange. « Je veux dire ce que je viens de dire. Tu as déjà eu un rendez-vous avec lui, et tu nous as même avoué que tu l'appréciais... »

Harry rougit et Ron la regarda d'un regard noir.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je trouve qu'il est plutôt pas mal physiquement qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre sur la durée, dit Harry. Si on essayait de sortir ensemble, je suis sûre qu'on ne tiendrait pas une semaine.

\- Mais Sir Cadogan n'a pas…

\- Arrête de parler de lui ! Grogna Harry. Il frôle dangereusement la folie. »

Hermione souffla et croisa les bras, mais suivit Harry alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de McGonagall.

« Tu as eu le dernier mot à ce sujet, Harry, dit Ron. C'est déjà ça. »

* * *

La démarche fière de Drago se transforma en de longues et rapides enjambées, poussant Blaise et Pansy à trottiner pour tenir le rythme. Drago s'imaginait que, s'il arrivait avant Potter, ses amis le laisserait seul, et qu'il n'aurait donc pas à endurer leurs railleries.

« Il me semble, Blaise, que Drago est impatient de voir Potter.

\- Oh, certainement, Pansy, ricana Blaise. Il est vraiment très pressé. C'est évident.

\- Si vous deux derrière ne la fermez pas rapidement, dit Drago par-dessus son épaule, je vous accroche au plafond.

\- Il ne nous dit même plus qu'on a tord maintenant ! » Rit Blaise.

Pansy soupira de manière dramatique, battant des cils et prenant l'air affecté. « Oh, ils sont si amoureux ! »

Drago dit quelque chose d'une voix traînante, mais ses amis ne comprirent pas. Blaise savait que ce n'était pas le moment de pousser Drago dans ses retranchements, alors il se tut et continua à suivre son ami jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall.

Ils y étaient presque.

* * *

« Tu sais, Harry, commença Ron. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dirais pas à McGonagall que Pomfresh t'a forcé à te reposer encore un peu ? Elle te laisserait faire ta retenue plus tard, sans Malefoy.

\- Elle ne va pas se laisser berner par cette excuse, dit Hermione en roulant des yeux. Elle saura qu'Harry lui a menti quand Pomfresh lui aura confirmé qu'elle n'a jamais rien dit de tel. »

Ron soupira. « Bien. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, mec. Je crois que tu es coincé.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça dérange Harry autant que tu le crois, » sourit Hermione.

Harry prit une très belle teinte rosée.

« Voulez-vous bien la fermer, tous les deux ? Demanda-t-il. J'ai assez à faire pour le moment sans que vous deux n'en rajoutiez, merci. »

Ron fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'Hermione lançait un regard à Harry pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe – même si celui-ci ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Tout va bien se passer Harry, dit Hermione. Tu n'as qu'à penser que c'est un autre rendez-vous.

\- Hermione… » grogna Harry.

* * *

« Pansy, si tu ne la fermes pas, je le ferai pour toi ! Grogna Drago.

\- Fermer quoi ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Ta bouche, bien sûr !

\- Oh, honnêtement, Drago ! Tu agis comme un gamin de six ans.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- De toute façon, ce n'est qu'une sorte de rendez-vous, non ? Se moqua-t-elle.

\- Pansy ! s'exclama Drago, choqué. Ce n'est... »

* * *

« Pas… » grogna Harry.

* * *

« Un rendez-vous ! Finit Drago sur le même ton.

\- Bien sûr que si, » répondirent en même temps Hermione et Pansy. Leur soudaine rencontre les surprit tous, et les deux groupes se fixèrent un moment.

Ils n'avaient pas fait grand cas de ce qui se passait devant eux sur le chemin, trop occupés à se disputer, et se tenaient maintenant face à face devant la porte du bureau de McGonagall. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Puis Hermione donna u coup dans le dos d'Harry, le propulsant vers les Serpentards.

Harry salua de la tête, « Malefoy. »

Drago l'imita. « Potter.

Ils continuaient à se regarder, en chiens de faïence.

« Bon, on se voit quand ta retenue sera terminée, dit Blaise, interrompant le silence. Je vais aller voir Seamus.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, moi aussi, continua Pansy. Je dois aller voir Millicent.

\- On devrait partir aussi, dit Hermione. Viens, Ron. Elle attrapa la bras de celui-ci et le tira en arrière.

\- Mais, Hermione…

\- Chut, Ron. »

Ils se retrouvèrent donc seuls.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. « Euh, après toi, Malefoy.

\- Non, après toi, Potter. J'insiste. »

Ils se fixèrent à nouveau, ne voulant pas faire le premier pas.

« J'y tiens, Potter – toi le premier.

\- Non, toi.

\- Toi.

\- Toi !

\- Vous deux, entrez ! Cria McGonagall lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. Harry et Drago sursautèrent, puis firent comme demandé. Lorsqu'ils essayèrent d'entrer tous les deux en même temps, ils furent bloqués et se tournèrent pour se jeter des regards noirs.

\- Bouge, Potter, grogna Drago.

\- Toi, bouge, Malefoy, dit Harry sur le même ton. Ton coude osseux me rentre dans les côtes.

\- Parfait. Malefoy enfonça un peu plus son coude, et Harry se recula, tenant son côté, de douleur. Drago se glissa dans le bureau en riant.

\- Dix points en moins pour Serpentard, M. Malefoy, annonça d'une voix austère McGonagall. Et cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor pour ce comportement enfantin. »

Tous deux prirent un air renfrogné.

« Maintenant, je souhaite que vous ayez un comportement irréprochable durant cette retenue. Je sais que j'en demande beaucoup, mais je suis sérieuse quand je vous dis que, si je vous trouve en train de vous battre, vous souhaiterez ne jamais avoir commencé. Votre bataille de boules de neige était vraiment immature, et je croyais que vous valiez mieux que ça. Vous avez presque dix-sept ans, mais vous agissez encore comme des premières années. Eh bien, ça va s'arrê n'avez pas à vous apprécier, mais vous pouvez très bien rester polis. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui, professeur, répondit Harry.

\- M. Malefoy ? »

Drago soupira. « Oui, professeur.

\- Bien. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous nettoyiez la salle de Métamorphose récurez le sol, nettoyez les tables, et tout ce qui vous semble sale en général – tout ça sans magie. »

Harry et Drago grognèrent.

« Vous auriez dû vous en douter, dit McGonagall, semblant légèrement irritée. Ça ne serait pas une punition si je vous laissais utiliser la magie. En parlant de ça, donnez-moi vos baguettes. »

Ils sortirent leur baguettes de leur poches, avec une expression qui aurait pu laisser penser qu'on venait de leur annoncer la perte d'un membre toujours en état de fonctionnement. Lentement, les sourcils toujours froncés, ils les donnèrent à leur professeur.

« Maintenant, vous pouvez commencer, dit McGonagall. Vous avez jusqu'au couvre-feu. »

* * *

Dans la salle de Métamorphose, Harry et Drago se lançaient des regards par-dessus les seaux d'eau savonneuses et les serpillières. Ces regards n'avaient pourtant rien de mauvais, et ça commençait à rendre Harry un peu… excité.

« Bon, on ferait mieux de commencer, dit Drago. Tu prends ce côté, et je prends l'autre.

\- Bien, » dit Harry, ne souhaitant pas se disputer à propos de quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

Ils prirent chacun un seau et une serpillière, puis se dirigèrent vers les coins opposés de la salle. Ils nettoyèrent en silence pendant environ une heure (même si Harry pouvait entendre Drago marmonnait et râler à propos de telle ou telle chose), tant et si bien qu'Harry finit presque par oublier qu'il n'était pas seul, jusqu'à ce que les deux camarades se rencontrent au milieu de la salle.

Harry cogna le front contre celui de Malefoy et pesta, frottant la bosse qui apparaissait à l'endroit du choc. Malefoy leva aussi une main vers son front, sortant des injures toutes plus fleuries les unes que les autres.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne regardes pas où tu vas, Potter ?

\- Comment est-ce que je pouvais savoir que ta grosse tête était sur mon chemin ? »

Drago grogna. « Ferme-là, Potter. » Puis il lança un peu d'eau savonneuse au visage d'Harry, laissant quelques gouttes sur les verres de ses lunettes.

Harry se recula sous le choc. Il retira ses lunettes et les secoua pour faire partir l'eau, mais il n'y parvint pas très bien. Il décida donc de les frotter sur ses robes – sur la partie encore sèche, du moins.

« Ne joue pas à l'enfant… commença-t-il, avant d'être interrompu par Malefoy, qui lui envoya encore plus d'eau dans le visage, avant même qu'il n'ait pu remettre ses lunettes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu disais, Potty ?

\- Espèce de petit… avant que Malefoy ne puisse l'asperger d'encore plus d'eau, il plongea la main dans son propre seau et envoya à Malefoy de l'eau en plein visage.

\- C'est si mature de ta part, grogna Malefoy. Il renvoya encore plus d'eau à Harry.

\- Je ne fais que suivre ton brillant exemple, Malefoy, sourit Harry en trempant les robes de Drago.

\- Mes robes ! s'écria Drago. Tu vas payer pour ça, Potter. Et je le pense vraiment : tu vas le payer ! Ces robes coûtent très cher !

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû les porter en retenue, alors, » sourit d'un air effronté Harry.

Drago tenta de frapper Harry avec la serpillière trempée, mais celui-ci se baissa et l'évita, avant de se lever, sa propre serpillière en main. Il l'essora au dessus de la tête de Drago, le trempant.

« Potter !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? McGonagall a bien dit de nettoyer tout ce qui semblait sale, non ? »

Bientôt, ils furent tous les deux mouillés, envoyant à l'autre de l'eau en grognant. Pour tenter d'arrêter la bataille, Harry prit son seau, et le renversa en intégralité sur Malefoy. Drago laissa échapper un cri perçant. Il releva les yeux vers Harry, les yeux flamboyant de rage.

« Ça suffit ! Le jeu enfantin est terminé !

\- Peut-être que, si ç'avait été un jeu d'enfant dès le début, tu aurais eu moins de mal à salir tes délicates petites mains. »

Drago poussa un grognement sourd et se jeta en avant pour l'attraper. Ils luttèrent pendant une minute ou deux, jusqu'à ce que la chaussure de Malefoy ne glisse et qu'il tombe sur Harry. Ils s'effondrèrent tous deux sur le sol mouillé. Drago atterrit sur Harry, mais n'arrêta pas pour autant leur bagarre, chacun tentant de prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre.

Soudain, en sentant leurs deux érections frotter l'une contre l'autre, Harry dégagea brusquement son corps de sous celui de Malefoy et, juste avant de se remettre sur ses pieds, il frappa Malefoy en plein visage. Harry se souvenait de la dernière fois où leur bassins s'étaient retrouvés pressés l'un contre l'autre, mais ça ne lui avait pas semblé aussi embarrassant alors. La dernière fois, leurs robes cachaient la majorité de leur corps mais, ce soir, elles étaient trempées et collaient sur leur peaux, et Harry pouvait presque sentir chaque centimètre du corps de Drago.

« Bon sang ! Hoqueta Drago, tenant son nez. Tu l'as cassé ! »

Harry se releva, satisfait d'avoir remporté ce petit affrontement. Il haletait et regardait Malefoy qui lui lançait des regards noirs, les mains pressées sur le bas de son visage.

« Que ça te serve de leçon, espèce de connard. »

Malefoy tenta de se relever, mais il poussa un léger couinement en s'apercevant qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il tint son genou d'une main. « Il est foulé ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, agacé. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se sentir si mal pour Malefoy, étant donné que c'était lui qui avait commencé, mais il pourrait avoir des ennuis s'il le laissait dans cet état là. Il aurait aimé avoir sa baguette sur lui tout de même, pour pouvoir réparer le nez du blond.

« Bon, le couvre-feu est proche, de toute manière, alors allons voir madame Pomfresh.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de nos baguettes ? Demanda Malefoy d'une voix nasillarde.

\- Oh, c'est vrai McGonagall les a toujours. »

Harry resta là, regardant Malefoy. Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir pourquoi il avait frappé Malefoy… puis il jeta un œil vers le bas pour voir qu'il était trempé, et que ses vêtements collaient à son corps, alors il se souvint. Il n'était plus aussi dur qu'avant, mais on voyait toujours une légère bosse dans son pantalon. Se souvenant de la sensation de Drago tout contre lui, il fut de nouveau ému, et es joues se mirent à chauffer. Il s'était déchaîné parce qu'il était embarrassé, et maintenant il se dégoûtait. Ça s'était déjà produit auparavant, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés contre le mur, et depuis qu'il s'était avoué qu'il appréciait Malefoy… il n'avait juste pas envie d'y faire face ce soir.

Enfin, on dirait bien qu'il devait y faire face, qu'il en aie envie ou non. Ignorer ses sentiments plus longtemps ne lui ferait aucun bien.

Finalement, il remarqua que Malefoy le regardait, d'un air confus. Ses joues le brûlèrent à nouveau mais, cette fois-ci, il ne s'en agaça pas.

« Bien euh, je vais juste aller chercher nos baguettes auprès de McGonagall et, euh, lui faire savoir que tu t'aies accidentellement…

\- Accidentellement ? Tu m'as frappé !

\- Euh, tu ne veux pas vraiment le lui dire, si ? Je pourrais avoir des problèmes…

\- Et ? Grogna Malefoy. Tu le mériterais, espèce d'imbécile.

\- Qui est l'imbécile ici ? Souffla Harry. _Tu_ as commencé !

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me frapper !

\- TU… Ah ! Bien, balance-moi je m'en fiche ! Mais je ne vais pas te laisser te vider de ton sang.

\- Très noble de ta part, Potter. »

Tentant de ne pas trop s'agacer à cause de Malefoy, Harry alla chercher le professeur McGonagall. Après avoir soigné Malefoy et réprimandé Harry pour la bagarre, elle estima la pièce bien assez propre pour l'heure et les laissa partir. Lentement, toujours trempés, ils reprirent le chemin de leurs dortoirs. Ils arrivèrent bientôt aux escaliers qui menaient aux cachots.

Soudain, Malefoy soupira, faisant sortir Harry de ses pensées alors qu'il tentait de trouver quoi dire. « Je suppose que tes amis sont fâchés que tu veuilles avoir un autre rendez-vous avec moi ? »

Harry faillit en trébucher sur ses propres pieds.

« Je ne leur en ai jamais parlé, et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser… ?

\- Ne m'as-tu pas dit, après notre premier _rendez-vous_, que tu voulais qu'on en aie un vrai ? Oh, c'est vrai, tu as dit que tu considérais notre pari comme un vrai rendez-vous. »

Harry voulut faire disparaître le petit sourire de Malefoy avec ses poings un instant, puis l'envie lui passa : Malefoy avait raison. Il voulait avoir un autre rendez-vous avec le blond, et techniquement il voulait sortir avec lui pour de bon.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna pour faire face à Malefoy, qui s'arrêta également et le regarda. Il resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire face à cette situation qui venait de se présenter. Devait-il le faire ? Allait-il oser ?

Malefoy se rapprocha, comblant le vide entre eux, et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu veux, ou non, d'un autre rendez-vous ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit : il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait répondre à Drago.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, celui-ci roula des yeux et laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. « C'est une question très simple, Potter. Je n'ai pas la journée pour que tu résolves les problèmes que tu as dans la tête. Oui, ou non ? »

Harry réfléchit un instant puis, après s'être secoué, il dit « Oui. Oui, Malefoy, j'en aimerais un autre… avec toi. »

Malefoy leva un sourcil. « Tu sortirais avec moi ? Pas juste un rendez-vous, mais tu me veux comme petit-ami ? »

Harry ouvrit et referma la bouche encore une fois, les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc. « Je… je… eh bien, c'est juste… eh bien… »

Malefoy fit demi-tour sur les talons. « Bien, si tu as besoin d'un peu de temps pour y penser…

\- Oui, lâcha Harry. Malefoy s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas. Oui, répéta Harry. Je… je veux que tu sois mon petit-ami. »

Drago se retourna lentement. « Et ce ne sera pas seulement pour quelques semaines ? Tu vas vraiment essayer d'être avec moi ? Pas comme avec Thomas et Finnigan ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je savais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'il n'y avait rien de solide avec eux… tu vois ce que je veux dire ? J'imagine que j'essayais juste de me trouver, et de me faire à l'idée que je suis… que je suis…

\- Gay, proposa Drago en souriant. Pas bisexuel ? »

Harry eut de nouveau du mal à parler, et regarda le blond.

« Ou… oui… j'imagine… je veux dire, puisque aucune fille ne m'as jamais vraiment intéressé… »

Malefoy acquiesça. « Oui… je sais ce que c'est. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment, dans leurs pensées. Puis, Malefoy se rapprocha subitement, agrippa les hanches d'Harry, et l'attira plus près. Le bout de leur nez se touchaient.

« Je suppose que, si tu as décidé de me garder plus de deux semaines, on pourrait officialiser. »

Harry ne put retenir le sourire qui fleurit sur son visage. Il essaya, mais sans succès. « Fantastique, dit-il dans un souffle. Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « si j'ai décidé de te garder plus de deux semaines » ? Est-ce que sortir avec quelqu'un ne signifie pas, justement, plus que quelques rendez-vous et tripotages derrière la remise de Quidditch ?

\- Oh, c'est donc là que tu aimes faire tes petites affaires ?

\- Tais-toi c'est une façon de parler. Et n'évite pas la question.

\- Eh bien, je ne veux pas être mis de côté comme une vulgaire amourette. Si jamais tu essaies de rompre avec moi, TU seras désolé. »

Harry rit, incapable de s'en empêcher. Il pouvait déjà dire que sortir avec Drago serait bien plus aventureux que d'être avec Seamus et Dean en même temps. Et c'était pourtant une image très bizarre.

« Bien, sourit Harry. Essayons pendant une année déjà, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Si on ne s'entre-tue pas avant ça. »

* * *

Blaise et Seamus étaient assis dans la bibliothèque quand Pansy et Millicent y firent irruption.

Pansy prit une grande inspiration, puis laissa échapper à voix basse. « J'ai vu Drago et Potter.

\- Oui, et ?

\- Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. »

Blaise finit par relever les yeux, tout comme Seamus.

« Tu ne parles pas du genre d'embrassades où ils s'étranglent et se tapent dessus jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux abandonne ? »

Pansy secoua la tête de gauche à droite. « Non. Je parle bel et bien du type romantique.

\- Ce qui est étrange, intervint Millicent, c'est qu'ils n'ont même pas remarqué qu'on les regardait. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre. »

Seamus sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. « Je le savais ! Je savais qu'ils finiraient ensemble !

\- Donc, ils sortent officiellement ensemble maintenant ? Demanda Blaise.

\- J'imagine que oui, dit Pansy. Ils n'étaient pas en train de se murmurer des paroles tendres à l'oreille, mais plutôt en train d'avoir une discussion sérieuse à propos de quelque chose, quitte à en oublier tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux. »

Blaise laissa échapper un rire bref. « Je ne peux tout simplement pas le croire… Drago laisse finalement libre court à ses sentiments. C'est tellement surnaturel !

\- Ça devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre, répliqua Seamus. Mais je me demande ce que va devenir Poudlard sans leurs bagarres. Seamus eut un sourire espiègle. Je veux dire, de vraies bagarres, pas…

\- Oui, oui, on a compris l'idée, Finnigan, grogna Millicent.

\- Bon, j'imagine qu'on ferait mieux d'aller les féliciter ! » s'extasia Seamus.

* * *

Dean était en train de descendre de la tour Gryffondor lorsqu'il croisa Seamus et Blaise en train de monter.

« Salut, Dean, salua Seamus. Tu n'aurais pas vu Harry, par hasard ?

\- Non, j'allais justement voir… il s'arrêta de parler soudainement, ses lèvres réduites à un fin trait.

\- Aller voir quoi ? Demanda Seamus, jetant un regard suspicieux à son ami.

\- Rien… je dois y aller…

\- Attends, où est-ce que tu vas ? Cria Seamus dans le dos d'un Dean partant en vitesse, sans répondre.

\- C'est bizarre, » fit remarquer Blaise.

Seamus acquiesça. « Il ferait mieux de m'en parler, et vite. »

Dean se précipita dans le Grande Salle, haletant légèrement. Il regarda autour de lui, paniqué à l'idée de l'avoir ratée mais, à son grand soulagement, elle était là, assise à sa table. Dean se fichait totalement de ce à quoi il ressemblait alors qu'il fonçait vers elle. Elle releva les yeux en voyant un mouvement sur le côté, et sourit quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait.

« Salut, dit-il, souriant et le souffle court.

\- Salut, répondit-elle. Tu as quelque chose en tête ?

\- Oui. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et posa un coude sur le coin de la table. J'ai queqlue chose à te demander.

\- Oui ?

\- Voudrais-tu venir à Pré-au-Lard avec moi ce week-end ? »

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise, et gloussa. « Tu n'es pas sérieux, si ? En voyant que l'expression de Dean ne changeait pas, elle hoqueta. Tu ES sérieux. »

Dean hocha la tête. « Je ne sais peut-être pas encore ce que je veux précisément, mais je sais que j'aimerais… faire quelque chose avec toi. Donc, est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'accompagner ce week-end ? On pourra faire tout ce que tu souhaites.

Elle se leva soudainement, surprenant quelques uns de ses camarades plus jeunes, et enroula les bras autour de son cou.

« J'adorerais ! »

* * *

Harry cogna l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur derrière lui, gémissant doucement. Les lèvres de Drago descendaient dans le cou d'Harry avec empressement, et ses mains déboutonnaient maladroitement sa chemise. Harry releva une main pour retirer sa cravate, afin que Drago aie un meilleur accès à sa peau.

« Je savais que tu étais impatient que je te plaques à nouveau contre un mur, dit Drago en déposant des baisers fantômes sur sa clavicule. Il mordilla l'os saillant, faisant siffler Harry.

\- Je crois que c'est quelque chose que tu aimerais que je _te_ fasse, répliqua Harry en haletant. Il agrippa l'arrière de la tête de son amant d'une main, tandis que l'autre allait chercher sa hanche.

\- Tu ne saurais pas quoi… Drago hoqueta quand la main d'Harry se déplaça sur un des points sensibles dans sa nuque. Avec un besoin urgent soudain, Harry agrippa les épaules de Drago afin de le retourner et de pouvoir presser son dos contre le mur. Il baissa la tête pour pouvoir lécher et embrasser le cou de Drago, pile à l'endroit qu'il avait effleuré plus tôt, et les genoux de Drago commencèrent à fléchir sous lui.

\- Je crois que je saurais exactement quoi faire, Malefoy, » dit-il d'une voix grave.

Lorsque la main d'Harry descendit sur le corps du blond, il sentit la preuve de son excitation, et la pressa. Drago écarta ses jambes tremblantes, un long et sourd gémissement sortant de sa bouche.

« Alors fais-le, » murmura Drago.

* * *

Et voilà ! Les choses se précisent et s'accélèrent enfin, comme on les aime ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, à mercredi prochain !


	20. Chapter 20

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette traduction !

Ma plus longue à ce jour. Je vous avoue que ça n'a pas toujours été facile de se motiver, mais je savais que vous auriez sûrement eu envie de connaître la suite : alors je tenais à tous vous remercier d'avoir été ma source de motivation. Que vous ayez lu, aimé ou non, laissé une review, mis en favori ou suivi cette histoire, vous méritez tous un grand _**M**__**erci**_ !

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec « the last but not least » et vous souhaite, pour la dernière fois (sur cette histoire en tout cas), une bonne lecture !

PS: Puisque vous avez été sages, il y a un petit lemon dans ce chapitre ! (en réalité, que vous l'ayez été ou non, la fic originale en contenait un, mais je trouvais ça plus fun de le présenter comme ça ^^)

* * *

Chapitre 20

La fin de l'année arrivait à grands pas, et Harry et Drago sortaient ensembles depuis quelques mois maintenant. Durant ce laps de temps, on avait découvert que Tracey et Dean s'étaient aussi mis en couple. Drago avait dit quelque chose du genre que la fin du monde approchait, tant il y avait de Gryffondors en couple avec des Serpentards. Tout le monde autour de lui avait ri. Blaise et Seamus étaient toujours ensemble, plus proche que jamais. Le stock de chocolats de chez Honeydukes ne s'était pas encore tari, et tout le monde présent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pouvaient en profiter, pas seulement les élèves de cette maison.

« Vous êtes sûrs que McGonagall est d'accord pour qu'on soit ici ? Demanda Luna, prenant une gorgée de bièraubeurre. Hannah Abbott, Parvati Patil, Tracey Davis et Théodore Nott étaient assis près d'elle, buvant la même chose, et mangeant des friandises. Luna avait invité Nott à sortir avec elle la semaine dernière, mais il avait refusé. Luna n'avait pourtant pas eu l'air d'avoir le cœur brisé : elle avait haussé les épaules en lui disant que c'était comme il voulait. Nott ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à cette indifférence.

\- Oui, on est sûrs, répondit Harry après avoir fini sa troisième bouteille. Elle a dit qu'on faisait ce qu'on voulait, puisque c'est le dernier jour. »

Drago avait la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Harry, les yeux à moitié fermés, dans un état proche du sommeil. Seamus, lui, était allongé confortablement sur les jambes de Blaise, celui-ci l'entourant de ses bras. Hermione était plongé dans un livre dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler, et Ron profitait juste du moment, un bras passé derrière la tête d'Hermione, et son autre main tenant une bouteille à moitié vide.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on a été en septième année deux ans, et non pas une, marmonna Ron.

\- Ça a été une année assez lente, » acquiesça Hannah.

Lavande Brown arriva, tenant la main de Terry Boot, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Ils s'assirent près du feu, à côté du canapé sur lequel Ron et Hermione étaient installés, et Terry décapsula une bouteille.

Harry soupira, appréciant cette soirée en compagnie de ses amis. Il avait l'impression que personne n'avait envie de faire quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui, mis à part Hermione, qui trouvait que lire valait bien mieux que de parler ou de boire.

En entendant deux personnes s'embrasser, Harry tourna la tête pour voir qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Blaise et de Seamus. Ils se fichaient totalement des regards plus ou moins noirs qu'ils récoltaient. Drago se tourna dans les bras d'Harry, grognant quelque chose qui devait sûrement avoir rapport au comportement de leurs amis. Parvati se mit à glousser quand il comprit d'où venait le bruit, même si elle gardait un air un peu mélancolique. À la surprise d'Harry, il vit Théodore la regarder avec _le _regard, et il ne put s'empêcher un ricanement discret. Si Drago savait qu'un autre de ses amis prévoyait de sortir avec une Gryffondor, il péterait un câble.

Il frotta l'épaule du blond, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le regarde d'un air endormi. Drago ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompu par un bâillement. C'était si mignon qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« H… Harry… est-ce que ces imbéciles ont arrêté de se rouler des pelles ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise et à Seamus avant de reporter son attention sur son petit-ami. « Non. Ils y sont encore. »

Drago marmonna quelque chose qui était probablement désagréable et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry il était maintenant encore plus collé au torse du brun qu'avant. Harry le plaça mieux, afin que sa tête puisse entièrement reposer sur son torse.

« Si tu le veux, on pourrait leur faire de la concurrence, proposa Harry.

\- Non, merci, grogna Drago.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde nous regarde pendant qu'on s'embrasse.

\- Ils nous ont déjà vu faire. »

Drago marmonna à nouveau quelque chose d'incohérent, et enfouit son visage un peu plus dans le tee-shirt d'Harry. Celui-ci rit, dégageant une mèche de cheveux de devant les yeux du blond.

« Allez, Drago… embrasse-moi.

\- Non.

\- S'il-te-plaît ? On pourra faire ta position préférée ce soir. »

La salle commune devint tout d'un coup silencieuse. Harry regarda autour de lui, un léger rougissement apparaissant sur son visage.

« Et quelle est cette position ? » Demanda Blaise, un sourire effronté aux coins des lèvres. Seamus avait le même air que son petit-ami.

Drago secoua la tête, comme pour demander à Harry de ne rien dire, mais ce dernier ne put pas s'en empêcher : sa bouche prit son indépendance.

« Il aime être au-dessus, me chevauchant comme…

\- D'accord, c'est bien suffisant ! Grogna Drago, plaçant sa main sur la bouche du bavard. Harry, Seamus, Blaise et quelques autres se mirent à rire.

\- Oh, donc maintenant on sait tous qui est le dominé dans cette relation ! Dit en riant Théodore.

\- On a toujours su que Malefoy était le dominé, répliqua Blaise. Où est-ce que tu étais ces derniers mois, Nott ?

\- Il est hétéro, Blaise, répondit Seamus. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. »

Théodore fit la moue, semblant vexé, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité générale.

« En réalité, je suis plutôt surpris que tu sois avec Tracey, Thomas, » fit remarquer Blaise.

Dean haussa les épaules. « Et pourquoi pas ? J'ai toujours dit que j'étais bi et ouvert d'esprit pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais menti ? »

Tracey sourit, se blottissant encore plus contre Dean.

« Eh bien, puisque tu étais avec Harry pendant un moment…

\- Ça n'a pas duré très longtemps, répondit Dean. Et puis, j'aime vraiment Tracey. Et tu savais qu'elle écrivait de la poésie ? On est en train de parler d'écrire un livre tous les deux. Elle s'occuperait de l'écrire, et moi de l'illustrer. »

Drago bailla à nouveau. « Très intéressant, Thomas, dit-il d'un ton ennuyé.

\- Drago, le réprimanda Harry. Il regarda Dean. Ça a vraiment l'air sympa, Dean. Si jamais tu as besoin d'une aide financière, fais-le-moi savoir.

\- Je suis sûre qu'on va s'en sortir, mais merci, Harry, » répondit Tracey.

Harry regarda juste à temps autour de lui pour voir Théodore se rapprocher légèrement de Parvati. Elle ne sembla rien remarquer, et Luna était accaparée par ce qu'Hannah lui racontait, pue importe de quoi il s'agissait. Plus tard, Susan Bones, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode arrivèrent, et s'assirent près d'Harry et de Drago.

« Plus de bièraubeurre et de sucreries pour tout le monde ! Croassa Pansy. Drago bougea la tête juste assez pour la regarder et hocher la tête, avant de la reposer sur Harry. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Drago ? Déjà fatigué ? Je croyais que c'était une fête.

\- Ce n'est pas une fête, marmonna Drago. On se détend juste. Je ne veux plus de chocolat, merci.

\- Oh, quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur. »

Drago grogna.

Susan sortit d'autres friandises et bouteilles de bièraubeurre de son sac. Certains dirent « santé ! » quand on les leurs tendit. Au fur et à mesure, d'autres bruits de couples s'embrassant se faisaient entendre. Harry regarda automatiquement Blaise et Seamus, mais ce n'était pas eux cette fois : Blaise était en train de nourrir Seamus de chocolat. En tournant la tête de l'autre côté, il constata qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Ron et d'Hermione. Celui-ci avait sûrement réussi à convaincre sa petite-amie qu'il était plus intéressant que le pavé qu'elle lisait.

Harry sentit son visage chauffer, puis se souvint qu'il avait demandé à Drago de l'embrasser, et que celui-ci avait décliné l'offre. Il baissa les yeux pour voir s'il était intéressé, maintenant mais, puisqu'il s'agissait de Ron et d'Hermione, ça sembla encore plus refroidir le blond. Soupirant, Harry se fit une raison et décida d'assister, les yeux dans le vague, aux préliminaires des autres couples.

Tracey et Dean se mirent, eux aussi, à se bécoter puis, à la stupéfaction générale, Luna embrassa Hannah. Harry crut que cette dernière allait la repousser mais, bien au contraire, elle lui rendit son baiser. Parvati les regardait comme si elles avaient perdu la tête. Pansy et Millicent, elles, les regardaient avec dans les yeux un mélange d'amusement et d'irritation.

Puis se fut au tour de Lavande et de Terry et, bientôt, tout le monde ou presque était collé au visage de quelqu'un d'autre. Théodore jetait des regards plein d'espoir à Parvati, qui ne semblait toujours rien remarquer. Pansy et Millicent se levèrent avant de se diriger de l'autre côté de la pièce, probablement pour fuir tous ces baisers.

« Ça suffit, grogna Drago. J'en ai eu bien assez de ce… »

Il se leva, entraînant Harry avec lui, et le tirant jusqu'au dortoir des garçons.

« Hey, où est-ce qu'ils vont ? Demanda Parvati.

\- Je me demande bien, tiens, » répliqua Blaise d'un ton moqueur.

Alors que Drago lui faisait monter les escaliers, Harry eut soudain une idée de ce qui n'allait pas pour son petit-ami.

« Quel est le problème, Drago ? Demanda Harry en essayant de ne pas sourire.

\- J'en ai assez de toutes ces mièvreries autour de nous, c'est tout.

\- On aurait pu faire pareil, tu sais. »

Drago se retourna si vite qu'Harry faillit perdre l'équilibre. « Excuse-moi ? Je n'ai aucune envie de m'engager dans quelque chose qui pourrait très bien finir en orgie, merci bien. Finnigan et Blaise pourraient très bien se mettre dans la tête qu'ils peuvent te toucher, sans mentionner Thomas et Davis, et il n'y a aucun moyen pour moi de laisser quiconque t'avoir ! »

Harry cligna des yeux, choqué. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Drago dans un tel état. Il ne savait pas trop s'il aimait ce côté si possessif de son petit-ami, ou pas.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on peut aller s'embrasser dans mon dortoir ? »

Drago plaqua le brun contre le mur de la cage d'escaliers, et l'embrassa passionnément. Harry lui rendit son baiser, avec tout autant d'intensité. Il gémit dans la bouche de Drago, enroulant ses bras autour de celui-ci, l'une dans la nuque, l'autre au creux de ses reins.

« Oui, Potter, répondit le blond dans son cou. Tu comprends vite.

\- Allons-y, alors, » grogna Harry.

Il agrippa la main de Drago, et ils coururent jusqu'au dortoir. La porte claqua avec violence contre le mur lorsque Harry l'ouvrit, le blond sur les talons. Ils souriaient, mais la flamme dans leurs yeux promettaient bien plus. Harry ferma bien la porte, et y lança un sortilège d'impassibilité, leur garantissant une certaine intimité.

Puis, ils les mena jusqu'à son lit, et y poussa Drago lorsque les genoux de celui-ci butèrent contre le lit. Il s'allongea sur le blond, posa immédiatement sa bouche sur la sienne, et Drago glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son petit-ami. Les mains se frayaient un chemin sur le corps de l'autre, et Harry caressa le torse, puis le ventre, les hanches, les cuisses de Drago, avant de frotter le centre de son plaisir. Le blond se cambra, rejetant la tête en arrière en gémissant, et Harry s'appliqua à lui faire faire d'autres de ces délicieux sons.

Bientôt, ils furent nus sous les couvertures, poussant tous deux des gémissements rauques de plaisir.

* * *

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard…

« Je ne le ferais pas, Drago.

\- Je pense que tu devrais… ça décrédibilise notre couple si tu le gardes.

\- C'est un cadeau de Seamus…

\- C'est la principale raison pour laquelle tu devrais t'en débarrasser !

\- Écoute, je vais l'enlever pour te faire plaisir, mais je ne le jetterai pas.

\- C'est un de tes ex !

\- Il n'a jamais vraiment été mon petit-ami ! Je suis juste allé à un rendez-vous avec lui pour qu'il me laisse tranquille ! Je n'ai pas aimé lui dire de garder ses distances, mais je l'ai quand même fait. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi es-tu tant contre mes amis… et arrête de fouiner dans mes affaires ! »

Drago se releva, rabattit le couvercle de la malle d'Harry avec violence, puis lui donna quelques coups de pied pour faire bonne mesure. « Il y a bien trop de choses offertes par d'autres là-dedans ! »

Harry jeta un œil à son nouveau balai, le Coup de Tonnerre 2005, quand tout à coup il eut une révélation.

« Attends, pourquoi tu ne dis rien à propos du balai que j'ai reçu au Noël dernier ? »

Drago le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, confus. « Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as pas encore compris ?

\- Compris quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Soudain, ça lui fit tilt. Attends une minute… TOI ? Tu es celui qui me l'a offert ? »

Drago lui sourit d'un air effronté. « En effet, c'était moi. Mais si tu le dis à quiconque, je nierai en bloc.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aurais offert ce balai ? On ne sortait même pas encore ensemble ! »

Drago roula des yeux. « Pff ! Je t'appréciais déjà bien avant. À quel point quelqu'un peut-il être aveugle ?

\- Mais tu te comportais tellement comme un con avec moi…

\- Seulement parce que tu prêtais attention à tous ces garçons, mais pas à moi. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Mais… mais tu n'agissais pas comme… je veux dire, quand Sir Cadogan nous a dit qu'on ferait un beau couple, tu t'es moqué de lui.

\- J'étais dans le DÉNI, Harry, souffla Drago. Je n'avais aucune envie de faire face à mes sentiments à ce moment-là. Je savais que tu me plaisais, mais je n'aimais vraiment pas l'idée, alors j'ai tenté d'agir comme si je ne t'aimais pas. Grand bien m'en a pris. »

Harry le fixa un moment, avant de se mettre à rire. « Oh, bon sang, Drago… c'est vraiment le pompon ! »

Drago fit une sorte de grimace, pour masquer son sourire. « Tu es l'idiot qui a accepté de sortir avec moi. »

Cela calma immédiatement le brun, qui plongea intensément son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur. « Je sais. Je me demande ce que ça fait de moi…

\- Je viens juste de te le dire : un idiot, répliqua Drago d'un ton nonchalant. Et si tu pense, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, que je veux que tu partes à cause de ça… »

Harry avait déjà parcouru la moitié de la distance qui le séparait de son petit-ami. Il fit presque décoller Drago du sol lorsqu'il l'attira dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec passion. Drago poussa un couinement surpris avant de répondre au baiser. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, avant que la porte du dortoir ne s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Seamus et Blaise, main dans la main.

« Oups ! On dirait bien que la chambre est occupée. »

Harry et Drago se séparèrent, les joues écarlates.

« Désolés, les gars, dit Seamus. On voulait juste s'échapper de tous ces baisers dans la salle commune avant que ça ne devienne une orgie.

\- Et tu n'en avais pas envie ? Demanda Drago choqué. Je pensais que, de toutes les personnes en bas, tu serais le plus enthousiaste.

\- Je pensais la même chose de toi, répliqua Seamus en souriant.

\- Oh, ha ha, répondit Drago, le nez en l'air. Je préfère garder mon intimité avec Potter loin des regards indiscrets.

\- Donc, s'il faisait noir… commença Blaise, en pleine réflexion.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Drago en fusillant son ami du regard.

\- Eh bien, si on continue ce qu'on a commencé dans la salle commune ici, tous les quatre, mais sur des lits séparés, les lumières éteintes, ça irait, non ?

\- On vous entendrez toujours, fit remarquer Drago.

\- Et donc ? Demanda Seamus. Ça pourrait être vraiment excitant. »

Tout ce qu'Harry put faire fut de rougir. Drago secouait la tête. « Ce ne serait pas… ce serait… ce…

\- Voyons, Malefoy, se moqua Seamus. Est-ce que tu aurais peur ? »

Drago se hérissa. « Moi ? Non, je ne veux juste pas… ce n'est pas ça du tout ! »

Seamus envoya un regard qui en disait long à Drago, et qui fit soupirer ce dernier, roulant des yeux d'exaspération, avant d'annoncer. « Très bien ! »

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent. « Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu, répondit le blond d'un ton bourru. Si Finnigan et Zabini veulent qu'on partage la chambre pendant nos ébats, ça me va… tant qu'ils ne te touchent pas. »

Seamus émit un sifflement bas. « Waouh. Et moi qui pensait que Blaise était possessif !

\- Chut, » grogna Blaise. Il agrippa le poignet de Seamus, l'attira vers le lit de celui-ci, le jeta dessus, et referma les rideaux autour d'eux.

Comprenant le message, Harry et Drago rejoignirent le lit d'Harry avant de fermer, eux aussi, les rideaux.

Pendant un long moment, seuls des bruits de vêtements froissés, de respiration difficiles, et de baisers se firent entendre. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être excité lorsqu'il entendu des bruits quasiment identiques provenant de l'autre lit, comme Drago l'avait prédit. Il laissa dans un premier temps le blond le déshabiller et déposer des baisers dans son cou, alors qu'il le touchait partout où il pouvait, tout en l'aidant à le déshabiller. Il retint sa respiration en entendant des paroles venant du lit de Seamus : il aurait juré que son ami avait dit quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre. Au premier gémissement venant d'eux, Harry sentit ses oreilles le brûler et, pour tenter de cacher son embarras, il fit rouler Drago pour être au-dessus de lui.

Drago s'en fichait totalement. Il sourit timidement à Harry avant d'écarter les cuisses, comme une invitation. Exalté par ce geste, celui-ci entreprit de recouvrir le corps de Drago de baisers, ses mains caressant en même temps le corps pale. Lorsqu'il commença à jouer avec les boutons de chairs, le blond gémit, et ce son se répercuta directement dans l'entrejambe d'Harry. Seamus fit écho, se cambrant sous Blaise. Le visage d'Harry devint encore plus rouge, mais son excitation ne diminua pas.

« Tu vois, lui dit Drago en souriant. Je t'avais dit que ce serait excitant. »

Harry épingla avec encore plus de force Drago sur le matelas. « Tais-toi. »

Drago gémit de la soudaine domination d'Harry. Il pouvait sentir l'effet que les deux autres amants avaient sur lui, et cela l'excitait encore plus. Harry se pencha pour couvrir sa bouche de la sienne, l'embrassant plus passionnément encore, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de bouger sous lui.

Après s'être frottés l'un contre l'autre et avoir entendu Seamus et Blaise gémir et faire le genre de son qu'on fait lorsqu'on est imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, Drago tenta de reprendre le dessus et, lorsque Harry opposa une certaine résistance, il souffla avec colère : « Tu m'avais promis que je serais au-dessus, espèce d'idiot. »

Le silence se fit dans le dortoir, et des ricanements parvinrent à leurs oreilles, depuis l'autre lit. Drago tenta de les ignorer.

Harry sourit, les yeux brillants d'amusement. « C'est vrai. »

Immédiatement, Harry les fit intervertir. Drago rua alors qu'Harry commençait à la préparer à sa venue. Il cherchait par tous les moyens le contact avec le brun, un peu embarrassé de le faire alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls mais, en même temps, Seamus et Blaise étaient déjà en train de le faire, et ils ne semblaient pas faire grand cas de leur présence. Cherchant à cause son embarras et son irritation, Drago posa sa tête près de celle d'Harry, sur l'oreiller, embrassant délicatement son oreille, plus pour se changer les idées que pour taquiner Harry. Peu importe ce qu'il pensait de la situation actuelle, il ne put empêcher le son qui lui échappa lorsque les doigts d'Harry tapèrent pile au bon endroit.

« Tu as définitivement des mains magiques, Potter, » murmura-t-il, le regrettant immédiatement lorsqu'il réalisa comment ça sonnait, venant de lui. Il voulut se frapper : il devenait mièvre !

Harry releva la tête pour mordiller le lobe d'oreille du blond. « Eh bien, dit-il d'une voix étouffé, si tu trouves mes mains magiques, ça doit vouloir dire que ton cul est magique. »

Drago faillit rire sous le choc. « Tu… » en réalité, il ne trouvait rien à répliquer.

Harry embrassa son oreille à nouveau, et il en oublia de respirer. Il dut néanmoins relâcher son souffle lorsqu'il sentit Harry passer son entrée étroite. Il se mit automatiquement dans une meilleurs position pour pouvoir bouger plus facilement, les mains glissant légèrement sur le torse d'Harry alors qu'il s'en aidait pour remonter. Les mains du brun agrippèrent ses hanches pour l'aider dans la manœuvre.

« Je plains ceux restés dans la salle commune, » dit Harry, tenant Drago fermement.

Un poids s'abattit dans la poitrine de Drago. « Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que, commença Harry en donnant un coup de rein. Il ne te verront jamais comme _ça_. »

Il donna un nouveau coup.

Drago hoqueta fort.

* * *

Ayant terminé leurs ASPICS, les septièmes années célébrèrent la fin de leur scolarité dans la Grande Salle. Harry fit de son mieux pour participer aux conversations qui allaient bon train autour de lui, buvant de l'hydromel chaud, et essayant d'arborer un sourire aussi heureux que possible, mais il se sentait seul dans la foule de Gryffondors, de Poufsouffles et de Serdaigles. Son regard parcourut la salle à la recherche d'une tête blonde familière mais, à chaque fois qu'il pensait voir Drago, c'était en réalité un autre élève.

Il confondit même Zacharias Smith pour lui et, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son erreur, il voulut se détourner, mais celui-ci l'arrêta.

« Belle fête de fin d'année, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry. Alors, où est la meilleure moitié de votre couple ? »

Harry renifla. Si l'un d'eux devait être « la meilleure moitié » dans leur relation, ce serait plutôt lui.

« C'est justement lui que j'essaie de trouver, donc si tu veux bien m'excuser…

\- Oh, vous deux n'êtes donc pas siamois, rit Smith. J'aurais cru, vu comme vous êtes toujours si demandeurs…

\- Barre-toi de là ! » Rugit Harry alors qu'il poussait Smith du coude. Le culot de certaines personnes ! Il parvint finalement à quitter la foule, finissant son verre, et passa les grandes portes pour aller jusqu'au lac.

C'était un jour plutôt chaud, mais un brouillard tenace stagnait dans le parc. La surface du lac était brumeuse, le brouillard flottant au-dessus de l'eau, et l'air était étouffant. Harry regarda en direction du ciel, estimant que la météo pouvait s'améliorer dans peu de temps.

Drago était là, posté sur le ponton, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Le calamar géant éclaboussait les environs, et Harry se demanda si le blond ne lui avait pas rapporté quelque chose à manger.

« Drago, » dit-il quand il arriva à un mètre de lui environ.

Celui-ci se tourna, et se mit face au brun. Ses joues se teintèrent alors qu'ils se regardaient.

« Donc, commença le blond. Ça y est les années à Poudlard sont terminées. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Oui, j'imagine. »

Ils continuèrent à se regarder.

« Aimerais-tu… ? Commença Harry.

\- Tu pourrais… dit Drago au même instant. Ils se turent, se souriant, amusés. Toi d'abord. »

Harry fixa le bout de ses chaussures un instant avant de reporter son regard sur le visage de son petit-ami. C'était de plus en plus facile de regarder Drago dans les yeux sans rougir.

« Aimerais-tu venir vivre avec moi ? »

Le vent soufflait autour d'eux, et Harry remonta son col pour protéger sa nuque.

Drago le fixa, sous le choc. Il prit alors ce silence pour un rejet, et commença à bafouiller.

« Désolé, je croyais que tu aurais… je veux dire, puisque ça ne fait que quelques moi qu'on est ensemble… en fait, on avait prévu de voir si on allait tenir une année, et je me suis dit que vivre ensemble serait le meilleur moyen de voir si…

\- Ferme-là, Potter. »

Harry se tut, comme demandé, une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

« J'étais sur le point de dire, avant que tu ne m'interrompes, que tu pourrais vivre au manoir Malefoy, si tu en as envie. »

Il y eut un autre silence. Harry regardait le blond, stupéfait, pas sûr de savoir quoi dire.

« Euh… commença-t-il, mais Drago le coupa en agrippant le devant de sa chemise pour l'attirer dans un baiser profond. Harry lui rendit son baiser avec besoin et passion. Il se sentit se réchauffer considérablement.

\- Peut-être, dit Drago quand il eut relâché son petit-ami, qu'on pourrait trouver un endroit qu'on pourrait appeler chez nous. »

Une immense sourire fendit le visage d'Harry.

* * *

« Donc, à propos de tes pouvoirs…

\- Oui ? Demanda Harry.

\- Eh bien, le professeur McGonagall a dit qu'ils étaient très puissants, et que tu ne savais pas encore comment tous bien les utiliser. La boule de neige électrique que tu as créé l'hiver dernier en est la preuve. Tu as déjà pensé à t'entraîner un peu et à voir ce qui se passerait ?

\- J'ai toujours envie de devenir Auror, admit Harry. Ils s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre, assis sous un arbre, fixant le brouillard ambiant. Mais je ne connais pas encore mes résultats aux ASPICS.

\- Je suis sûr que tu auras des résultats excellents, ricana Drago. Des résultats excellents pour le parfait Potter. »

Harry lui jeta un regard torve. Le ton employé par le blond l'agaçait avant mais, depuis qu'il sortait avec lui, il avait compris que c'était sa manière de gérer ses émotions. Soit ça, soit il aimait beaucoup le taquiner.

« Je suis sûr que tu vas très bien t'en sortir, toi aussi, » dit-il, ravalant ce qu'il avait envie de dire, et qui n'aurait fait que causer une dispute.

Drago pencha la tête. « Oui, c'est certain…

\- Je le pense, Drago… je suis sûr que tu auras d'excellentes notes, toi aussi. Tu as vraiment beaucoup travaillé cette année.

\- Quand on ne s'embrassait pas, oui. »

Harry rougit. « Euh, oui. Tu dois admettre, néanmoins, dit Harry en souriant, que ça valait le coup. »

Drago ricana. Il regarda Harry, qui le fixait déjà, les yeux plein de luxure. Il ne put résister à ce regard et, bientôt les deux s'embrassèrent. Harry remonta une de ses mains pour la passer dans les cheveux de Drago, tandis que le blond tenait la nuque du brun, afin qu'il ne se dérobe pas. Le vent soufflait toujours autour d'eux, mais cette fois, Harry ne sentit même pas le froid.

« Sur cette joyeuse note, dit Drago, montant sur les genoux d'Harry. Que penses-tu d'avoir des enfants ? »

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Drago ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi formidable qu'en cet instant.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il.

Drago laissa reposer son front contre celui d'Harry.

« Je sais. »

_**FIN**_


End file.
